Brave New World
by Dekardkain
Summary: What if things had taken a very different turn after the return from Kobol? What if instead of finding the Pegasus, they found Earth? Or if Earth found them?
1. Chapter 1

Title- A Brave New World

Chapter- 1/?

Author- Dekardkain

Date- 10/01/06

Rating- PG-13 moving to NC-17 in later chapters.

Category- Very AU, L/K romance, action.

Archiving- Would be an honor, just ask.

Warnings- Nothing graphic yet

Disclaimers- I don't own this, no money, yadda yadda. Sue me

I promise you won't get much.

Summary- What if things had taken a very different turn

after the return from Kobol? What if instead of finding

the Pegasus, they found Earth? Or if Earth found them?

"A Brave New World"

"The soldier is an anomaly. A man willing to place his life and well-

being in mortal danger for the benefit of his society. This is done in the firm belief that it is his moral obligation to do so. That single decision elevates a soldier in the eyes of the people, because he actively protects the society he belongs to from harm. So as soldiers, we must never forget that while we stand on the wall between our people and the enemy, their trust is as important as their safety. We must never fail either again."

William Adama

Commencement Address to class of 2148

Terran Fleet Command Academy

Tycho City, Luna

It must be easier for them.

That was all William Adama could think as he gazed through the crack of his partially open hatch, and into the corridor beyond. A man requires hope to keep going when his world collapses around him, and he could at least rest knowing he had provided them with something to fuel that need. Deep down, he had questioned his decision to knowingly deceive - no, to lie - to his crew. They had trusted him, and he had betrayed that trust to keep them going. Had he underestimated their resolve? After witnessing the lengths they were willing to go to for him, as well as each other, he just wasn't sure if it had all been necessary. This was the crux of his dilemma - the one that wouldn't allow him to rest despite the bone-deep weariness threatening to overtake him.

A soldier fights to protect his home, his family, his way of life! In one cataclysmic moment all of those reasons had ceased to be. He had known, with complete certainty, that when the adrenaline wound down and the truth set in, they would falter, and eventually stop functioning. What real hope did they have beyond immediate survival? A man's survival will only motivate him so long, before the stress becomes too much, and he stops trying to outrun the inevitable. Even begins to welcome it, just to end the running.

So he gave them a hope - a goal - and decided that if the human race survived, then history would be his judge. Then Kobol, and his world

changed. He still couldn't say with any certainty that he believed in Earth, but for the first time, he wasn't entirely sure that he didn't. They might have a hope after all - as distant as it may seem. Part of his mind tried to tell him the shift was only a subconcious effort to alleviate his own guilt. If he believed in it, then he wouldn't feel he had lied to them.

"It's more than that!" Suddenly his chair could no longer contain the torrent of emotional turmoil boiling inside him anymore. Surging to his feet, he decided to fix himself a drink in a vain attempt to calm the restlesness within. It wasn't often he got down-time, and he really should be sleeping. Doc Cottle would have puppies if he caught him drinking this early in his recovery, but he would be even angrier if Adama showed up with bags under his eyes yet again.

It was that moment his XO decided to march into his office with an arm full of papers and that perpetual scowl etched across his visage. It occured the the Commander that his oldest friend would look naked without it, a disturbing thought to say the least.

"Damn Saul, can you smell this from anywhere on the ship?" Adama grabbed a second tumbler from the drawer and filled it halfway with the amber liquid, sliding it across the desk to his old friend with practiced ease.

"Just lucky I guess." Tigh growled out from deep within his throat, picking up the offered glass and falling into the chair opposite his Commander. His brows furrowed when he inhaled the rich aroma wafting up from the potent beverage - it was certainly the good stuff. "What's the occasion?"

"Couldn't sleep. I'm afraid this fleet is poised to tear itself apart Saul, and i'll be damned if I know how to keep it together." The liquid brought a pleasant warmth as it blazed it's firey path down his throat to settle deep in his gut.

"Everyone is tired of just trying to survive. We know we can't turn the tide in this thing, we only fight when we're attacked. We've developed a defeatist mentality that's contrary to every bone in these people's bodies!" He was on his feet again, grabbing a file from the top of an ever-growing stack and tossing it into a startled Tigh's hands. Had

the Colonel not already drained his glass, it would have been in his lap. "Two more suicide attempts, and twelve discipline cases in the last week! Those that don't want to blow their own heads off want to take someone else's off bare-handed."

"I wouldn't call that mess with Specialist Cally a suicide attempt. It's not hard to end up with alcohol poisoning when it's your first time sampling the Chief's latest chemistry project." He couldn't help the smirk, but immediatly regretted it after a warning look from Adama. "I know it's bad. I can see the writing on the wall as clear as you. But what, short of a miracle, are we going to do to fix it?"

The commander eyed him ruefully over the rim of his glass as he finished it in a single gulp. "A miracle would do just the trick Saul... just the trick."

3 days later

"If I thought it would make that mug of yours any easier to look at Hotdog, I would take the shot." Kara Thrace's reply was muffled by the ever present cigar butt dangling between her full lips, waggling playfully with every word. "But as it stands, kicking nugget ass is all the intoxicant I need. Besides, our lovely CAG has me on a scouting run as of 0530," With a flourish and a patented Starbuck grin, the cards fell onto the table to a chorus of groans and disbelieving snorts. "Full colors ladies, pay up!"

Hotdog downed the shot he had been offering Kara, groaning as she scooped the large pot into her steadily growing pile. "I say it's just unfr.. unfair to get us all liquored up and then hustle us. After all, you are in a posititition.. position of authority! At least have the good taste to kill a few million brain cells with us."

"And someone just got himself cut off." Lee Adama swooped in and grabbed the glass jar from Hotdog's hand before pouring it into his own with a wicked smile. Costanza's look of indignation was just a feather in Apollo's cap, and precipitated a condescending wink in response. "Captain's privilege, nugget."

Kara was thrilled to see Lee 'letting his hair down' more frequently as of late. Until recently, she was convinced they would need deep core equiptment to extract the stick from her best friend's ass. She wasn't sure if it had been his short stint as a rebel, or her continued influence that had finally allowed him to explore life on the edge, but either way

she was grateful for the change.

She would never admit it to Lee, but she also hoped her safe return with the arrow was helping fuel the change. His 'enthusiastic' greeting had definitely been an uncharacteristic, if welcome, turn of events. Starbuck hadn't noticed how long her eyes had lingered on the focus of her musings, until he tilted his head up from the cards he was shuffling and hit her with that thousand-watt smile. Attempting to recover gracefully from her potential faux pas, Kara smirked around her cigar and put on her best 'annoyed face'. "Don't you think those are ragged enough without three minutes of shuffling for every hand?"

"Gotta make sure you didn't stack the deck Starbuck."

"Like I need to stack the deck to whomp your asses out the nearest airlock." It amazed Lee how genuinely insulted she managed to sound at his 'insinuation'.

"Come on Kara, i've known you longer than anyone else here, and NO ONE can be that lucky all the time." Sliding the stack of cards over for Dualla to cut, Lee hammered down another shot of the Chief's engine mash.

"Commandment one Apollo: 'Thou shalt never question the all-powerful Starbuck's luck.' "

Lee managed to keep his face straight through most of the mock-fight,

but at that he burst out laughing. "Starbuck's luck, Starbuck's luck, Starbuck's luck, Starbuck's... Gods it's lost all meaning." As the looks he was getting from around the table registered he glanced down at the glass jar in his hand and it's innocuous, but undeniably potent, clear contents. "What the hell does he put in this? Tyllium?"

Kara took the jar from Lee's hands and passed it to Kat with an infuriating smirk. "And someone just got himself cut off." Kara whispered into Lee's ear before helping him stand. As Apollo's best friend and 'Right Hand', it was her unspoken duty to help him save face - especially when surrounded by a room full of impressionable nuggets. "All right kiddies, i'll be dropping off the bossman and hitting my rack. Those of you on CAP tomorrow had better not be far behind."

It was to a chorus of boo's and hisses that she made her way through the hatch and down the deserted hallway with her CAG hanging over one shoulder. Considering their size difference, it was an awkward way to travel, but Kara didn't want to explain to any unfortunate bystanders why the good Captain was bouncing off the bulkheads.

Starbuck didn't begrudge him letting loose this once, he was usually so uptight and by the book that she figured he had earned it. They walked, or rather hobbled, in silence until they were about half the distance to the crew quarters. It was Lee who first broke the companionable silence in a mumbled voice that Starbuck had to strain to hear.

"Your hair... it smells great." His voice was husky, his breath brushing the side of her neck and sending a shiver scurrying down her spine, inappropriate thoughts chasing said shiver with alarming speed.

"You sir, are drunk. I've been using the same military-issued, antiseptic smelling shit you have." Kara forced a laugh, straining her will in an attempt to keep her body in check with Lee's form molded to her own.

"I never said your shampoo smelled good." He stopped their forward motion and moved her around to face him, an odd look flooding those impossibly blue eyes. "I said your hair smells good. It smells like you."

He leaned in slowly, and Kara shocked herself as much as she did him by failing to pull away. She could feel her back hit the bulkhead as she parted her lips to allow him access, a warm pool settling low between her hips. The taste was bitter from the bathtub concoction he had been drinking, but underneath was something undeniably Lee. She could feel the kiss becoming more and more frantic, until Lee broke it off in order to trace a firey path down her jaw line, planting kisses along her collarbone.

Her eyes fell to his when he pulled back suddenly, and she could see tears welling at the corners. Ignoring the pang of loss that swept through her at the movement, she forced her mind to focus on the once mundane task of forming words. "What's wrong?"

She moved a hand instinctively to his cheek in an effort to swipe away the wetness marring his face. Kara could feel the muscles in his jaw clenching and unclenching in typical Lee fashion - not a good sign. He was trying to work through something, and wouldn't spit it out until he had the right words.

"Don't you ever leave me like that again." It came out in a rush, and he kissed her again, filled with passion and the elemental fear of loss. Kara let her hands slide down his sides to his waist, about to pull him closer when he retreated again - a forlorn look marring his features. "But you never said it back.."

"You repeated it.. but you never said it back." With that he turned and left her alone in the hall, feeling stunned and with an unexplainable sinking in her chest. A small voice clawed it's way from her throat as she sank to the floor and thumped her head backwards into the bulkhead.

"But I love you too."

Next day 1330

Starbuck hated being out of her Viper. Hell, she would rather tongue-polish Tigh's boots than be out of the cockpit for an extended period. But while she hated flying a Raptor, it's sensors were pretty

much a necessity for scouting missions, and at least she could stretch her knee when necessary. After more than seven hours of flight time, they were prepping to make their fourth and final jump before returning to the fleet. The sector of space they were headed to held only a binary white dwarf system with two planets in tight orbit, one of which might have water deposits in the form of giant glaciers littering it's surface.

They had to jump in-system, identify the makeup of the glaciers, and jump out. Then it was all warm beds, bad food, and a much needed chance to talk to Lee after last night's drunken fiasco. She knew she had to say something when he'd told her he loved her, but rubbing his face in it had obviously been a big mistake. Kara had just been too shocked to say anything else. 'Lee Adama loves me! Lee Adama Loves me!' Starbuck had wanted nothing more in that moment than to tell him exactly how she felt, which happened to be the same way he did. Fear and shock had kept her emotional armor up though, and a stinging retort has sprung from her lips before heart had mastered mind in their ongoing conflict.

She was only brought back to reality by Helo's voice coming from the ECO station over her shoulder. "FTL primed, we are go at your command ."

"Lets finish our rounds and call it a day Helo." Checking her readouts one last time, Starbuck gave him a thumbs up.

"Sound good to me 'Buck, engaging."

They both felt the telltale pull grip their spines before the scenery around them reorganized itself into their destination system. Impossibly bright light filtered through the cockpit window, reflecting off of Kara's controls and causing her faceplate to tint in compensation. "I'm reading two white dwarfs, a gas giant, and a dense planetoid. Looks like the right place, Starbuck."

"Setting course for the planetoi..." She broke off into a hushed silence that scared Helo more than if she'd screamed. That's when his instruments finally told him what she was seeing, and he could feel his blood run cold in response. Five Basestars loomed over the equator of the gas giant, their spiny hulls outlined by the hellish light reflecting from the swirling clouds of red and yellow gasses. "Engaging emergency evasive manuvers! How long until we can jump?"

Helo's voice sounded eerily calm as he turned to face her. "We lost a cooling line in the last jump. The system is rerouting to compensate, but if we jump again before it has a chance to cool our FTL generator will go critical."

"Gods Helo, I didn't ask for a systems check, I asked how frakking long!?" Tossing a glare over her shoulder, Kara punched the engines and veered away from the enemy capital ships.

"Twelve minutes." The finality in his voice cut through the language barrier and delivered his silent message loud and clear: they were frakked.

"How long until the Raiders from those Basestars can overrun us?"

"Four minutes."

"That's bad."

"It had occured to me."

"I'm going to get us as far away as I can before they launch Raiders, let me know as soon as they start swarming."

"That's the thing Kara, i'm not picking up any launches." He leaned closer to his display, eyes widening further. "In fact, i'm not getting any electronic readings at all. Starbuck.. they're dead in space."

"Are you sure?" Fighting the urge to inspect the console for herself, she tried to goad as much power out of the engines as she could. If this was a trap she was determined to avoid it.

"We've been in-system four minutes now, and they haven't made a move. I'm not even picking up signal traffic. And I can garun-frakking-tee you that if we can see them, they can see us."

Starbuck stood up from the pilot's seat and made her way over to check the read-outs for herself. "But their hulls show only superficial damage; nothing to explain this kind of failure. I'm not even picking up radiation from them, so we can rule nukes out."

Something odd caught her eye for a fleeting moment, but disappeared before she could be sure it had ever been there in the first place. "What is that?" Her hand moved to a point at the upper right hand of the screen but the blip faded out again before she got halfway there. Seconds later it reappeared, but this time a few centimeteres lower. "What the frak IS that?"

"I don't know, it seems to be some kind of sensor ghost. I've been getting them since we entered the system. It's probably just our own sensor pulses reflecting off the atmosphere of that gas giant." Helo's voice was dubious, as if even he didn't fully believe the words coming out of his mouth.

"Then why does it seem to be getting closer?" Starbuck could feel pinpricks racing across her nerve-endings from fingers to toes, there was something going on here.

"It's not. Wait.. it wasn't doing that a minute ago." Punching keys frantically, Karl tried to filter out the distortion without much success.

"The big one still hasn't moved Helo, but now there are smaller ones heading right for us!" Diving back into the pilot's seat, Kara's eyes darted around for any sign of an incoming enemy. "How long until the FTL is cool enough to jump?"

"Six more minutes."

"ETA on those blips."

"Arrrrggghh.. dammit! They keep jumping around! I can't be sure if the one reappearing is the same one that disappeared, or a new contact! It could be anywhere from two to eight minutes."

"Can you at least tell me how many are out there?"

"No dice. Same problem - they only seem to reflect our signals when they're maneuvering!"

"You're not helping Helo!"

"I'm just telling you the truth, boss. Five minutes until FTL, and they're getting close."

Starbuck was quickly preparing for evasive action when the first craft

screamed past them on the port side. Climbing from below her field of view, then up and around until it inverted and came to a sudden and complete stop, facing them about a hundred meters off their nose. It moved like a frakking Viper, but sure didn't look like one. It was flatter on top, with sloped-back wings that appeared to have creases for extending in atmospheric flight. The nose was pointed rather than the blunt snub of a Viper, expanding up into a tinted cockpit. Just below the nose sat a circular chamber, a multi-barreled gun spinning in menacing readiness. The shape of the missles nestled beneath the wings and fuselage were unmistakable in their deadly purpose.

Spotlights flashed out from the wings just off the cockpit, playing over the Raptor's hull as the fighter edged closer on a slow inspection course.

"Kara. Starbuck!" Helo's voice snapped her out of her examination of the jet-black craft approaching them and she focused on her ECO. "I'm picking up wireless transmissions from the craft."

"Well, patch it through already." Denying the sinking feeling that currently had a death grip on her stomach, Starbuck hoped her words had come out with sufficient confidence.

A few seconds passed before static sprang from her ear pickup, and then a human voice. "..intentions over any radio channel. Repeat: This is Lieutenant Ribek of the Terran Confederation to unidentified vessel, please state your origin and intentions over any radio channel."

Kara's arm felt numb as she reached for the comm switch on the panel in front of her. After switching it on with a shaking hand, she took a deep breath in a vain attempt to steady her voice. "This is Lieutenant Kara Thrace of the Colonial Military, our intentions are peaceful. We were scouting this section of space for possible resources." Good, she hadn't told them she was from the fleet, but if they were cylons then they would already know that. But, if they were Cylons, why hadn't they already blasted them out of the sky?

"Lieutenant Thrace, we've already had the pleasure of picking up a few ships of refugees fleeing from Colonial space. We are aware of your situation. We just needed to confirm your identities before allowing you aboard."

Kara sputtered across the microphone, but didn't see she had much choice, surrounded by an unknown number of fighters they couldn't even track. Making a command decision derived primarily from a total lack of options, Starbuck nodded to herself.

"Lead the way, Ribek."

T.B.C


	2. Chapter 2 Hope and Temptation

Title- A Brave New World

Chapter- 2/?

Author- Dekardkain

Date- 10/02/06

Rating- PG-13 moving to NC-17 in later chapters.  
Category- Very AU, L/K romance, action.  
Archiving- Would be an honor, just ask.  
Warnings- Nothing graphic yet  
Disclaimers- I don't own this, no money, yadda yadda. Sue me  
I promise you won't get much.  
Summary- What if things had taken a very different turn  
after they returned from Kobol? What if instead of finding  
the Peg they found Earth? Or if Earth found them?

"A Brave New World"

Chapter 2 "Hope and Temptation"

"It's been said that the discovery of the so-called 'time vault' in the earth beneath Stonehenge, and the deciphering of it's contents, was the fulcrum that allowed a war-torn and fragmented Earth to unite under the banner of the Terran Confederation. That knowing we were not alone in the universe had finally proven to us that we were more alike than different. But I was there in the early years, and I won't lie to you. It wasn't the unity of a common bond that forged our peoples into one, or even the hope of finding our lost brothers in the stars as we set out in search of them. Rather, it was what we found out there, in the unforgiving cold of space. So let the politicians and the historians flaunt our 'new enlightenment' for the good of the people, but I know differently. It was never love for our fellow man that united us, but our hatred of the machines."

- Cpt. Tyler "Archangel" Kinkaid  
Personal Log dated 23.12.2146  
T.C.S. Aggressor  
3 days before the battle of New Liberty

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The world was moving too quickly for Starbuck and Helo to make out much of what was going on around them as they were escorted into the hanger bay of the carrier Beowulf. Flanked by six more of those sleek, midnight black fighters, they were careful not to deviate from their assigned flight path. The well-lit landing bay was a vertical slash on the otherwise pristine underside of the carrier, rather than the dual launch pods on a battlestar. Starbuck noted a telltale flicker as they passed through the maw above them and let out a startled gasp. "Did you see that, Karl? Can you imagine how much power a force-field like that must drain?"

Helo's eyes narrowed as he ran the figures over in his mind. The math was startling in it's revelations, but no more than anything else they'd seen today. "Probably around half the total drain from Galactica's systems. By itself." The answer hung heavily in the air for a long moment, before Helo voiced the conclusion that had gone unspoken between them. "I guess we know what happened to those Basestars."

Landing lights led the way to a vacant corner of the hangar deck, which Kara noted dwarfed that of Galactica. She counted at least seven rows of those fighters littered across the deck, no less than ten to a row. Off to the far end of the bay, she could make out larger models that could be anything from troop transports to bombers, but still carried the sleek lines she was coming to associate with these 'Terrans'.

The hangar was alive with a complex ballet that every pilot was accustomed to from years of personal experience. Rearming and refueling operations appeared to be underway, signaling clearly that they were coming off of a state of combat readiness. The oddest part was that not one of the myriad crew seemed to take any notice of the Raptor coming to rest in their midst.

"Well, i've never been one for suspense, lets see what they want." Starbuck called over her shoulder while unstrapping her crash restraints with unsteady hands. She saw Helo take a deep breath while standing slowly, glancing down at his sidearm before meeting her gaze.

"Keep it ready, but don't listen to the itch. For all we know they could be as friendly as they say they are." Kara could at least hope her words would ring true in the next few minutes, but there was never harm in preparing for the worst.

"Yes sir." Karl sounded about as convinced as she felt, which was not encouraging.

Cycling the hatch, both Colonial officers made their way carefully down the wing, taking in everything around them for the first time. The air within the bay was cool, and tinged with the ozone taint that spoke of industrial scrubbers and the constant recycling of oxygen. Machine sounds and human voices vied for supremacy as the deck crew taxied wounded birds into waiting repair slots before descending on them with tools in hand. A tinny female voice relayed orders over a P.A. system, coordinating the repair efforts from what ever passed for a command center on this alien ship.

Their feet hit the deck just as a small group began to make their way over from a hatch at the far end of the hangar. Four people in all, they seemed to run the gamut in both size and physical appearance. Halfway to their destination, a pilot broke away from a group of techs swarming around his bird and joined up with the group. Helmet still tucked under his arm, Starbuck figured this had to be the Lieutenant who had escorted them onto the carrier a few minutes ago.

The man she assumed was Ribek looked suprisingly short for a pilot, two or three inches shorter than her by the looks of it. He had thinning brown hair and large gray eyes nestled under bushy eyebrows. His flight suit was dotted with rank insignia and patches identifying his ship, as well as a large blue-green globe nestled on his right shoulder. The woman flanking him was actually a girl, by Kara's estimation she couldn't be more than twenty. Sporting long red hair pulled back into a strict ponytail, a smart black business suit clung to her curves. The ensemble was accentuated by a dark green blouse, the same color as her eyes. Over all of it hung a white lab coat, extending to just below her knees and swaying about her legs as she approached.

The three on the left, speaking in clipped tones, were much more interesting though. The man on the furthest flank could have been Colonel Tigh's long lost brother, which was disconcerting enough to begin with. He had a spackling of white hair bordering a bald skull, and a chest full of ribbons. His black officer's uniform was unbuttoned down far enough to reveal a white tank with a tuft of chest hair breaking free at the top. The only reason she didn't assume it was a Cylon copy of Tigh was that he was smiling, and it seemed genuine enough to be proof positive that he had no connection at all to her least favorite officer.

The older man was carrying on an animated discussion with the dark-skinned woman on his immediate right. Her curly hair was pulled back into a long ponytail, bobbing about her uniform collar as she spoke. Motioning to a clipboard in her hand repeatedly, she rolled her eyes in exhasperation at the short response she received, as well as the dismissive wave of his hand.

It wasn't until they had arrived at the Raptor, and all conversation ceased, that Kara was able to examine the group's final member. He stepped forward and extended a calloused hand to her.

"Lieutenant Thrace?" At her confirming nod, he continued. His voice was deep and soothing, an odd accent coloring every word. "My name is Captain Tyler Kinkaid. I'm the flight leader of Eagle Squadron, and second in command aboard the T.C.S. Shrike. The Admiral had me fly over from the flagship to welcome you two to the fleet."

When he dropped her hand and stepped back, she finally got a good look at the Captain. He was obviously a pilot, and as spit and polish as Lee. His short black hair was meticulously cut, no sign of stubble could be found anywhere on his face, and his uniform was so straight it could probably be used as an example for their reg. books. His only concession to the heat of the flight deck were the rolled up sleeves of his uniform jacket, exposing a faded design on his left forearm. He noticed her examination of it and his dark brown eyes locked with hers.

"It's the Archangel Gabriel, got it a few weeks after my call-sign." Flipping his arm over to facilitate her inspection, his smile was warm and wry. "Though from what I've heard of your people's beliefs, the reference is probably lost on you."

Lifting her eyes from the tattoo and it's fearsome flaming sword, Kara met the taller man's piercing eyes again as if sizing him up. Apparently deciding to trust him - if only for now - she continued. "Good, I can always relate better to a pilot. I'm Starbuck and this is Helo."

"Starbuck, huh? I'll have to ask ya about that some time." He motioned to the older man next to him. "This is Vice Admiral O'Kelly, he commands the carrier Beowulf here. I believe you've already had your introductions with Lt. Ribek over there." Motioning to the dark-skinned woman still toting her clipboard close to her chest, Kinkaid continued. "This is Lieutenant Gruber, my X.O. and that young lady over there is Doctor Shea Reesce, ship's surgeon."

At that, Doc Reesce stepped forward and extended a small syringe-gun in front of her. Her expression was grim, and far more no-nonsense than Starbuck would have expected from someone her age. "It's standard operating procedure for all new arrivals to undergo immediate blood screening. Your arm, if you please, Lieutenant."

Helo looked to Kara for instructions, she responded by setting the example, extending her arm without hesitation. "We've got nothing to hide, poke away."

Doc Reesce placed the gun on Starbuck's forearm and pulled the trigger, a loud and distinct 'pop' echoed around them. Kara felt no pain, but was startled to see a small amount of blood fill the clear capsule nestled in the middle of the chrome device. Shea removed the capsule and repeated the same process with Helo.

Kara wasn't sure what she'd expected, a few hours in hack at least while they ran their tests. To her astonishment though, the young doctor simply inserted the two vials into a small hand-held unit and punched a few buttons. A moment later she looked up from the readout and addressed Cpt. Kinkaid. "They're both clear Tyler, human as you or I."

Well that confirmed it for Kara, Baltar was a hack. These people were decades, if not centuries, ahead of them technologically - and she found that just a little bit unsettling.

"Thank ya much Shea, you can get on back to your patients now." Kinkaid turned to address Starbuck as the doctor made her way off the deck. "Sorry 'bout that, but we can't be too careful these days. We're not sure we've identified all of their humanoid models yet. This sector of space seems to be thick with 'em, like they're looking for something."

"Well I can tell you what they're looking for Captain, but I would really appreciate knowing just who you all are first."

Kinkaid pulled a cigar from his pocket and chewed on the tip before smiling broadly. "The Admiral cleared my schedule so I could do just that. If you'll follow me to some place a little more quiet, i'd be happy to tell ya everything you want to know."

-------------------------------------- Galactica ----------------------------------------------

Lee didn't drink, and this was why.

Replaying the events of the previous night over and over again, he couldn't believe what an ass he had been. He had honestly set out with the intention of trying to smooth over some of the ragged edges recent events had caused in their relationship. Primarily, his heat of the moment admission to Kara. After her reaction he had decided that she just didn't feel the same way, and he had to do his best to mend the fences he might have destroyed by admitting his feelings. Instead he had gotten drunk and driven her even further away from him in every way imaginable. Lee didn't drink, he didn't like to be that out of control. When a man kept things bottled up the way he did, it was dangerous to relax that control, because you never knew what would come pouring out. Well, that wasn't entirely true - he knew now.

He was guilty of the worst crime he could imagine. Because when he looked back on it, he realized he had been TRYING to hurt her. It sickened him to think of how smug he felt when he saw her slide to the floor out of the corner of his eye. She had hurt him so much, and he was hurting her back. The difference was that he had done it on purpose, it might not have been premeditated, but he had meant to do it.

Kara had a way of bringing out the emotions he normally managed to keep buried deep inside, good and bad. He had hit her, and to this day he couldn't believe it. But the idea of that beautiful dress he had thought she'd worn for him balled at the foot of that sleaze-bag's bed had just been too much for him. She made him lose control every time they collided, and the scary part was that he kept coming back for more. Did he like it? Was the intoxicating thrill of being someone else - even temporarily - all he was interested in?

As soon as he returned from his CAP run he was going to make it up to her, he wasn't going to promise himself he would come clean though. He didn't like to lie to himself, and he knew that he would never be able to explain why he'd done it. Their relationship had rules, and talking directly about almost anything seemed to violate them.

Lee cleaned himself up, never managing to feel entirely cleansed after the events of the previous night. He was in the process of shaving when a group of pilots coming off their own patrols came barreling into the locker room. Hotdog was still looking pale and hung over from the night before, but as usual Racetrack was poking and prodding the poor pilot all the way to the shower.

Lee had gone back to shaving and didn't notice the silence in the shower room until he was startled back to wakefulness by the distinct feeling of hands gently massaging the back of his neck. Casting a weary eye up into the mirror, he caught Racetrack's smiling face and the top of the towel she was wearing. "Edmondson, you wanna explain why you're doing that?"

"You look tense Captain. You have been for a while now." Her hands were moving down his spine, then massaging out to his flanks. "You know ,I don't even like the president very much."

To Lee that seemed an odd thing to say at the moment, but he had to admit her ministrations were not without effect, and his head wasn't very clear. "Huh?" Was all he managed to get out.

"When I helped, get her out of the brig that is, it wasn't because I thought it was important to do it, or even that it was right." Her hands moved to his arms, starting at his shoulders and tracing dual paths of liquid fire along the contoured muscles. "I just knew that you needed help, so I stepped up. Now that the worlds have ended, that's all we can do, Lee. Be there for each other."

She leaned in close from behind, her towel covered breasts pressing firmly against his back. "If she doesn't understand that, my bunk is just as warm..." She slid her hand slowly over his side. "And I won't kick you out in the morning." With that she was off to the showers, leaving Lee with one more problem he didn't need.

The words had cut deeply, but only because they were true. 'If she doesn't understand that.' His mind flashed back to Colonial Day and his hand tightened dangerously on his razor. It was an odd feeling, but it was almost like he was realizing for the first time since the worlds ended that Kara was not the only option left. Not even the most willing option it would appear.

The idea of a relationship that didn't make him want to yank his hair out had a certain appeal to it. Margaret wouldn't demand that he fight for her, that he suffer for her. She just wanted to be there for another person at the end of it all. Lee shook his head forcefully, this was wrong on so many levels! He shouldn't even be considering this. She was a subordinate, a fellow pilot, and a bit of a headcase. Now who did that remind him of?

But at the same time, wasn't he just considering the same type of relationship with Kara? With fifteen minutes until he needed to be on the flight deck, he didn't have time to think about it yet. He would talk to Kara when he got back from CAP, but after this encounter, he had decided that the conversation would change a lot of things one way or another.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

T.B.C


	3. Chapter 3 Fight or Flight

Title- A Brave New World

Chapter- 3/?  
Author- Dekardkain  
Date- 10/03/06  
Rating- NC-17  
Category- Very AU, L/K romance, action.  
Archiving- Would be an honor, just ask.  
Warnings- Consensual Sex, Language  
Disclaimers- I don't own this, no money, yadda yadda. Sue me  
I promise you won't get much.

Summary- What if things had taken a very different turn  
after they returned from Kobol? What if instead of finding  
the Peg they found Earth? Or if Earth found them?

Chapter 3 "Fight or Flight"

"The first time I met a Terran, I was shocked to find more differences than similarities. While we hadn't had a full scale war among the Colonies in thousands of years, they hadn't had a year without war in just as long. Where most of our planets were verdant and green, much of their home was covered in mountains, deserts, jungles, ocean, and ice. Hard life had created hard men. Months later, as I was reading a book of their history, I asked Captain Kinkaid why the Gods would so cruely punish men with exile on such a world. He smirked knowingly, as if it had been simple: 'You train an army destined for war on a base. You train an army destined for Armageddon in hell' "

Speech in Council  
17.06.55  
President William Keikeya  
New Caprica

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"DRADIS Contact!" Gaeta's voice startled everyone in the CIC from their work. The Commander was getting some much needed rest in his cluttered office, thus it was Tigh who responded.

"What are we looking at?"

"One craft, Colonial signature." Felix paused as he listened intently. "It's Lieutenant Thrace, and she says she has a passenger."

Tigh glowered at the board in front of him, Gaeta swore he could hear his teeth grinding all the way across CIC. "She'd also better have a damn good excuse for being twelve hours late. Get a security detachment down there, just to be safe. Signal the fleet to jump to the next coordinates as soon as she's aboard, and someone wake the Old Man."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kara was still having a hard time wrapping her mind around the events of the past fifteen hours as her Raptor came to rest in Galactica's hangar bay. Not only did Earth exist, but the very spot she had been 'standing' on a few weeks before on Kobol had been uncovered on Earth. They had been looking for the Colonies for more than a decade, but until recently had only managed to find one thing: Cylons.

Captain Kinkaid had been involved in the search since it's beginning. He'd been a member in one Earth's various nation-states militaries, before being absorbed under the auspices of the Terran Defense Force. A former test pilot, he had helped design the next generation of fighters necessary for long-haul interstellar travel, made possible for the first time by technical schematics located in the 'Stonehenge vault'.

Four years into the search two of their first six 'extra-solar' colonies had been wiped out by an unknown enemy in a devestating sneak attack. Apparently the only reason the others had survived was that the enemy didn't seem to know their location. It was a slaughter, millions had died.

Her briefing had been just that, brief, and she hadn't yet had all the details filled in. Starbuck knew that she had to return to the fleet before they jumped or she could risk losing them, which had necessitated their speed and snap decisions.

Helo was still shutting down his systems when Kara made her way over to their passenger. Captain Kinkaid was an enigma to her, as he seemed to be to a lot of people. Apparently he was some kind of hero. She had heard him referred to as the 'Hero of New Liberty' by an Ensign at her table durring a quick lunch break. He'd seemed reluctant to reveal anything further, but a little dash of the Starbuck charm went a long way, especially with a green Ensign of the opposite sex.

It seems that after the loss of two colonies, the Terran Confederation had sent out a massive reprisal fleet comprising nearly half it's entire military strength. It too was wiped out. In a single stroke their military was halved, and in the computers aboard a captured ship the Cylons learned the location of another colony named New Liberty.

When the Cylon fleet had arrived in system, the Terrans had a fleet of nearly equal strength lying in wait. But as had happened before, most of it was crippled in the opening minutes by computer viruses. It was a young squadron leader trapped on his ship after their landing bay was destroyed in the opening salvo who had ordered the remaining ships to shut down their networks.

With his commander dead, he was the senior bridge officer left, and had rallied the fleet. Though badly wounded himself, he'd managed to hold off the Cylons for eight hours until reinforcements arrived, all the while outnumbered ten to one. From that time six years ago they had been engaged in a constant state of war with the Cylons. The strangest part of the whole story, from Starbuck's point of view, was that the young squadron leader was still a squadron leader six years later.

The man who had apparently filled in around half of their tactics manuals refused any promotion that would take him out of a fighter. There were rumors he had even threatened to resign when they offered him command of a carrier. Kara could empathize with that, but he sure didn't seem the type. He was like Lee, destined for greater things.

Lee! She had forgotten all about Lee! Well it's not like he wouldn't forgive her once he heard the news, but she still needed to set things straight.

Starbuck had been profoundly changed by the events of the last few hours. Hope for a real future was no longer out of reach, and suddenly any future she wanted to imagine contained a certain thick skulled CAG. Kinkaid had already told her that they were setting up a habitable planet in their space for the Colonial refugees they had picked up over the past months. The idea of settling down, at least for a while, did hold a certain appeal to her.

Kara had never considered herself the settling down type, but being on the run for your life as long as she had could change anyone. It amazed her how fast the decision was made once she had taken the time to think about it. After the debriefing she would find Lee, and they would talk about their future. 'Their' future. She was smiling all the way to the Commander's office.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lee had been keeping busy since coming off CAP, trying to force himself to think about topics he would rather avoid. Under the auspices of getting his pilots some much-needed rest, he'd managed to pick up an extra maintenance shift. He was on his third viper now, but still no closer to resolving the problem. And to top it all off... "FRAK!" That bolt was NOT coming loose, the blood now seeping from his knuckles could vouch for that.

Kicking his crawler from under the Viper with the force of his frustration, he made his way over to grab an air wrench so he might have some prayer of dislodging that frakking bolt. Lately he'd begun to wonder if the Cylons were somehow subverting their own technology, soliciting it's help in wearing the Colonials down. Parts were failing at an ever-increasing rate, as if they seemed just as fed up with the situation as the pilots using them.

He was digging through the cart of tools in front of him and half listening to Specialist Cally lecture Kat about how hard it was to fix the landing gear she kept managing to bend, when he noticed the Raptor setting down across the bay from him. Moments later, Kara practically skipped out of the bird with Helo and an unidentified man in tow, and he couldn't help but stare at her. She was beautiful when she smiled, and he hadn't seen it be so genuine in a long time.

"Wow, don't see that every day. I was starting to wonder if that scowl had been branded in place." Kat said to Cally, motioning across the bay to Starbuck. The pilot was conversing excitedly with unidentified soldier matching her stride for stride.

Glancing up from her work to catch sight of what Kat was pointing to, Cally couldn't help but agree. "I wonder if it has anything to do with that guy she's with? He's not bad looking."

Kat's face erupted in a lurid grin and she leaned a little closer to the Specialist next to her. "You don't think that's the guy Helo was talking about, do you? The one she hooked up with on Caprica? His name was Anderson or something like that."

"I wouldn't know, but he looks like her type."

Lee didn't hear anything after that. To think he had been about to confess his feelings, for the second time. "Frak!!" His hand made a rather unsatisfying sound when it impacted the bulkhead, but at least the pain helped focus his mind.

It was then that Kat rounded the viper and looked to her CAG, tracing a path from his eyes up to the blood smear on the wall that had obviously been left by his knuckles.

"You alright sir?"

Lee was in front of her in a blur, murder in his eyes. "I want to know everything Helo told you Lieutenant, and I mean everything."

---------------------------------- Two hours later -----------------------------------------

Kara's debriefing seemed to go on forever, and she suspected it had only ended because the Old Man had taken pity on her and put the leash back on Tigh. They had let her go with strict orders not to discuss the situation with anyone until they had decided on the proper course of action. The only discussion she wanted to have was not about Earth though, and she was determined to find Lee as soon as she changed her clothes.

Entering the pilot's quarters, she checked Lee's bunk to find it empty, which was odd considering he wasn't scheduled for CAP. The President had probably wanted his input considering the Earth situation. Her luck when it came to Lee seemed to be continuing it's steady downward spiral.

Making her way to her locker on autopilot, she got a good look at herself in the mirror for the first time in more than a day. Quirking an eyebrow at her dishevled and unkempt appearance, Kara slipped her uniform jacket onto a metallic hook and came to a decision. "Alright, maybe a shower first." It was between shifts due to the odd hour of her return, and she would be able to squeeze one in quickly. Besides, if things went the way she hoped they would tonight she may not want to smell like the inside of a Raider. They had a lot of catching up to do.

Grabbing a towel and a bar of soap before closing her locker with a swift kick, she made her way into the showers, a bit surprised to hear the water running a few stalls down. She had thought everyone was asleep. Pealing off clothes that seemed glued to her skin by countless layers of sweat and grime, Starbuck tossed the offensive garments into a nearby laundry bag. Letting her hair down and gathering up her shower supplies, Kara backed into the stall.

A hushed moan made her hand stop in it's tracks a few inches from the shower knob. Another moan quickly followed by a rhythmic banging had her trying to stifle a giggle. She made her way out of the stall and was trying to get to the door unnoticed when she saw a hand grab the top of the stall door and a voice filtered out.

"Oh gods! Right there... harder... harder!"

The banging on the other side of the thin wall intensified, as did Racetrack's moans. Kara would have to congratulate Costanza later, he'd been after her for weeks and apparently she'd finally faced the inevitable. She had almost made it to the hatch when she heard it.

"Lee! Oh gods, i'm coming! Look at me Lee, look at me!"

For a few moments she refused to believe it, he would never do something like this to her. Lee had said he loved her, had wanted her to love him back. But an unfortunate shift in position by the lovers in the stall had the door tilting open.

Apollo had racetrack bent forward now, the water cascading down her back as he entered her roughly from behind. His hand was wound into her hair, pulling it painfully tight, and his face had a vicious gleam to it. Deep down, something broke inside of Kara at the sight. The Lee she knew would have waited for her, with a sickening lurch of realization, she knew. She didn't know the man in that stall at all.

Only after she had stormed out of the showers did she feel the waves of nausea hit her. She made her way quickly to the head and emptied out the last few meals she'd eaten. It was then that Kara Thrace did something she hadn't done since Zak's death: she fell into bed and wept.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lee wasn't angry. He wasn't pissed. He wasn't even livid. It suprised him that when Kat had finished telling him all she knew about that frakking pyramid-playing, wannabe soldier, he couldn't seem to feel anything at all. Not the rage he had been experiencing moments before, or the soul tearing pain that usually accompanied Kara's latest exploits. Lee could feel his feet carrying him through the crowded halls, but it was like sleepwalking. The world was blurred and unfocused at the edges, and his mind was stuck in an infuriating loop.

Kara was the only person who could make Lee Adama feel worthless. Well that wasn't really true, Kara made him feel strong and reliable. Starbuck made him feel worthless. He had really convinced himself that she was feeling at least some of what he was. But she had just rolled out of another man's bed and back into his life again, it was the same old story. Strong Lee, dependable Lee, forgiving Lee, he would always be there to come back to when she tired of her latest conquest.

Every time he thought he was getting through, every time he thought he was making progress, she found a new and more humiliating way to show him just how mistaken he was. He was good enough to fight with her, he was good enough to command her, he just wasn't good enough to share a bed with her. Which seemed pretty frakking ironic considering who else she had invited into it. Baltar! That man was so slimy he was surprised whatever foul creature had spawned him didn't eat it it's own young. Well Starbuck wasn't the only one who could live in the moment.

Lee had been through too much in the past few months, the tight control he had cultivated his entire life was collapsing and threatening to bury the man he was.

Walking past the rec. room he caught sight of a large group of pilots drinking heavily and playing cards out of the corner of his eye. They had all been notified that they would be staying in this sector for a few days at least, and for the first time in months, they were running a reduced patrol. Lee had been on his way to catch up on the sleep he'd been doing without recently. It was something people expected the revered Lee Adama to do, but right now he didn't feel like being Lee Adama.

He walked resolutely into the room, ignoring the questioning looks thrown his way, and snatched a bottle of ambrosia from Gaeta's hand. There was an uneasy silence around the table as Lee raised the bottle to his lips and started downing it's contents. The silent audience became a cheering section when Lee didn't stop after draining more then half the bottle. By the end Hotdog was on his feet next to Lee, leading the chant.

"Chug! Chug! Chug! And a new Galactica record!! Gods I never thought i'd see Starbuck's time taken off the wall, especially by Lee frakking Adama!" The table burst into laughter.

Lee took the cigar Tyrol was offering him, sparking it up and leaning back into a chair. He was starting into his second bottle when he noticed the hand sliding up his thigh. Following said hand up, he locked eyes with Racetrack.

"Are you alright Lee? I don't ever think I've seen you drink like that. Frak, I can count on one hand the number of times I've seen you drink."

Lee smiled back and leaned closer. "I've never been better Maggie. And hey..." He ran his fingers slowly up her back, and she had to control a shiver at the touch. "Call me Apollo."

--------------------------------------1 hour later --------------------------------------

They had made it to the crew quarters in record time, considering they couldn't keep their hands off each other for more than a few seconds at a time. The bunk room was nearly full this late at night though, so it was out of the question. Pieces of clothing were discarded randomly from there to the showers, and Lee was astounded they weren't waking up the entire deck. He almost pitched over onto his face trying to remove his pants outside the stall, but helpful hands stopped his rapid descent and steadied him against the cool tile of the wall.

She was kissing her way down his chest, slowly covering every inch of flesh. Gods, he had waited for this for so long. When she took him into her mouth he thought it would end right then, his hands grabbing frantically into her hair to slow the fevered pace before things came to an abrupt, and embarrassing, end. Her hair seemed longer then he remembered it, but it didn't matter, she was finally his. He was going to drive every lover from her memory until she screamed his name, until she knew she was his. Something didn't feel right though, so he decided to take over. Lifting her to her feet, Lee wrapped her into his arms and led them into the stall without hesitation.

"Oh Lee..." Her legs were around his hips now and she was trying to kiss him gently, but his head turned to the side as he entered her without warning. This wasn't about gentle.

"Gods Lee! Frak me now!" He started pounding into her with relentless force, his teeth clamping down on her shoulder so hard he thought he could taste blood. She tried to take his face in her hands and turn it towards her, but he grabbed her wrists and pinned them to the wall over her head.

"Lee! Oh gods, i'm coming! Look at me Lee, look at me!"

Apollo could feel her tighten around him as she came, shuddering and gasping his name. Lee knew something was wrong now, but he could hear someone moving around outside and decided it was time to end this. He lowered her onto shaky legs and then bent her at the waist, putting his hands over hers against the wall. His voice came out a gruff whisper.

"Keep these here."

Her only response was a small nod as she chewed on her lip. As Apollo entered her from behind, his fingers digging into her hips, it suddenly felt right. His eyes fell closed and one hand curled into her hair as his thrusts intensified. When he could feel her tightening around him again it was too much, pulling her head back sharply he claimed her mouth for the first time as the waves of orgasm overtook them both. His mind blanked with pleasure as the world exploded around him in a blast of white hot light. His voice cracking with the intensity, he called her name as he claimed her. "Kara!"

That was when the fist connected with his nose, which in turn was kind enough to introduce the back of his head to the tile wall. Before he could react, he was staring up from the shower room floor, looking at Racetrack's tear-filled eyes. She looked at him like he had just torn out her heart. "You sick bastard! You're just as frakked up as she is! Do you even see how completely out of your mind you are!? You frakking deserve each other!" Hastily gathering up her scattered uniform, she left him to bleed in peace.

Lee managed to pull himself up and make his way to a sink. Splashing the water onto his face to clear the blood away, he finally caught sight of his reflection in the mirror. He didn't like what he saw, because he saw nothing. He was no knight in shining armor, he was no one's savior. Now he was just another frack-up pilot who couldn't keep his pants on. Lee Adama wasn't in the mirror anymore, all he could see was Apollo.

T.B.C.


	4. Chapter 4 Avenging Angel

Title- A Brave New World  
Chapter- 4/? Author- Dekardkain  
Date- 10/04/06  
Rating- NC-17 Category- Very AU, L/K romance, action.  
Archiving- Would be an honor, just ask.  
Warnings- Violence/consensual sex  
Disclaimers- I don't own this, no money, yadda yadda. Sue me, it's not like I have any money anyways.

Summary- What if things had taken a very different turn  
after they returned from Kobol? What if instead of finding  
the Peg they found Earth? Or if Earth found them?

Chapter 4 "Avenging Angel"

"When fighting what amounts to mechanical religious extremists, it helps to have your own view of the divine. There is one verse, from the book of Alma, I've found indispensable for morale.

'Behold, I am in my anger, and also my people;  
ye have sought to murder us, and we have only  
sought to defend ourselves.

But behold, if ye seek to destroy us more we will  
seek to destroy you; yea, and we will seek our land,  
the land of our first inheritance.'"

-Cpt. Tyler "Archangel" Kinkaid  
Speech in Council  
New Caprica

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Starbuck was on her way to hack. She had assumed she would be making the trip this morning, but under rather different circumstances. To be honest, she was proud of herself. It had been three hours since her shift started and Lee Adama was still in posession of both his heads, maybe she was slowing down.

She would be a lot more angry if she wasn't so worried. Helo had told her about the events of the previous night, how Lee had been acting when he joined the other pilots in the rec. The idea of Lee Adama engaging in drinking contests and apparently even a shoving match with the Chief when Tyrol had tried to tell him he'd had enough, was scaring her senseless. Lee did not lose control like that, it just didn't happen. Helo went as far as to say there would have been bloodshed had Racetrack not intervened and gotten Apollo out of there.

Her thoughts were cut off as she opened the hatch and entered the brig. Kara nodded to the Sgt. behind the desk and approached the cell containing Captain Kinkaid. She had to admit the sight that greeted her was enough to make any woman stop and admire the scenery.

Kinkaid was facing away from her, using a horizontal bar near the top of the cell to do pull-ups. He had obviously been at his workout for a while, as the exposed skin of his back showed long lines of sweat leading down to the BDU pants that Helo had loaned him.

The Old Man had insisted he not continue wearing the uniform he had been, as it was attracting too many unwanted questions. She could see the tanks he had been wearing earlier discarded on the bunk at the back of the cell, a bunk she'd slept in all too frequently. Kinkaid didn't seem to notice her arrival, as he continued with slow determination despite her entrance.

Kara's eyes found their way down the muscles of his arms and onto his back. From behind she could almost believe she was looking at Lee, at least that is, until she noticed the scars. A dozen or so large white and angry pink marks dotted his back. Most appeared to be the result of blades, but a few had the telltale roundness caused by projectile weapons. Oddly enough, they didn't seem to detract anything from the sight she was currently enjoying. And enjoying was the right word. Frak! Lee was right, she couldn't keep her frakking pants on!

Forcing herself back into focus, she coughed into her hand to get Kinkaid's attention. "Good news Captain, i'm here to spring you. Baltar says your tests check out, but he and Doc Cottle would both like to discuss some genetic differences between our peoples they noticed - when you have the time."

He was laughing as he pulled the tanks back on, and Kara had to squash a feeling of disappointment at the sight. "I'll be happy to try, but I have to admit that my molecular biology might be a little rusty."

"That's what I told them you'd say, but they still want to talk to you about it." Kara shrugged as the marine gaurd made his way over to unlock the cell.

"Wow, ten hours on board and already you think you know what i'll say? Commander was right about that ego of yours." Had that comment come from anyone else, especially on a day like this, Kara would have been forced to relocate his jaw. Strangely though, she found herself smiling back at the pilot as he walked over to the hatch beside her.

"What can I say? I have a gift with men." Yeah, driving the good ones away, getting them killed, or abandoning them to almost certain death.

His face became a little more serious and he seemed to look her over. "I'm sure you do Lieutenant." He was silent for another moment before clearing his throat and smiling again. "So, whats the plan?"

"Now that your story has checked out, the Commander wants to meet with you one more time. Then you'll be allowed to return to your fleet and give them our coordinates. Then..." She actually had to take a deep breath, it still didn't feel real. "Then we take the civilians and any military personnel who want to go to that planet of yours. The rest of us will take up your invitation to continue the fight against the Cylons."

"You won't be settling down on the planet? I could have sworn from your reaction you were jumping at the chance." Tyler had pulled out the pack of cigars he'd brought with him from the Beowulf, lit two and passed one to Kara.

Starbuck nodded in appreciation and took a long drag before continuing. "I don't... I don't really have any reason to settle down. Not anymore anyways." She was shocked, why had she just told him that? She'd only known this man for a few days and already Kara could feel trust forming. That just wasn't like her.

He slowed down a little at that, his eyes becoming slightly unfocused, but recovered quickly. "Yeah, I know the feeling."

Starbuck the triad player had picked up on his tell almost as soon as she met him, and was seeing it again now. When he got uncomfortable, his thumb would always slide to his left ring finger, as if searching for something that wasn't there. It was pretty obvious he had lost someone, but it wasn't her place to pry. If anyone could empathize with locking pain away, it was Kara Thrace. They continued on their way in silence.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The entire world seemed to have changed. It was like waking from a dream you thought was your life to find yourself as someone completely different. Perception was different, filtered through a new and unfocused facet of consciousness. The disorientation was overcome quickly enough though, and again she found her voice. "Why have I been activated?"

A lilting female voice invaded her mind, forcing out all else. "You dare to question God's will?"

"Never, I was merely asking why you chose to activate me before I had a chance to complete my mission?"

"Your previous mission is no longer God's will, and that is all the explanation you should require." Six picked that moment to materialize before her, a mocking look in her eyes. "This Earth Man, he concerns us. Baltar's genetic testing has yet to be completed, but I am sure his findings will confirm our suspicions."

"Then you believe he is the one God has foreseen?"

"There can be little doubt, we believe he was in command of the forces that repelled us at New Liberty."

"You were just as sure months ago that Lee Adama was the threat."

"I am capable of mistakes, God is not." Six's packed as much condecsention into her tone a 'humanly' possible. "And God has decreed that this man's line must not survive. His continued existence is a direct threat to our plans, and that can not be tolerated."

"My orders?"

"Kill him. But be weary, there is a chance he has encountered your model before and may recognize you. Most likely you will only get one chance."

"I'll only need one."

With that, Six dissolved into nothingness.

Without pause, the young woman stood up and made her way to the nearest armory. It was unfortunate that it was in use, but only because it increased her chances of being detected.

Lieutenant Marrell was looking through a rack of spare weapons, digging for a replacement part for his sidearm. Had he not looked up, he might have survived. "Oh God's! You scared me ..."

The shock in his eyes was apparent as he was lifted off the floor one-handed by the lithe female in front of him. She seemed to study the terror on his face for a moment before snapping his neck with an effortless flick of her wrist, discarding the corpse in an unused ammo locker. She picked up a pistol from the shelf, and after checking to make sure the magazine was full, she tucked it into her pants, covering the hilt with her shirt.

Her mission shouldn't be any harder to accomplish than what she'd just done. After all, he was only human.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lee Adama was doing his best just to make it through the day. Luckily he was on shift in CIC, he never would have trusted himself at the stick when he couldn't even manage to stop his hands from shaking. His father had glanced over at him with obvious concern a few times, but Lee's glares had kept him at bay so far. He couldn't decide what he felt worse for, what he'd done to Racetrack or cheating on Kara.

What? WHAT!? He hadn't done anything to Kara, she had made it clear that she wanted nothing to do with him. She had her frakking pyramid player now, and that was fine by him. Then why were his hands shaking every time he imagined what they were probably doing right now in some abandoned corner of the ship? Not to mention that everyone who had met the guy couldn't keep their mouths shut about him. He recalled the conversation that had been going on in the crew quarters as he was getting dressed with disgust.

Cally had been bitching about the fact that she never quite managed to get all of the grease out of her hair, no matter how hard she tried. "It's frakking oil! Water only smears it around and we're not rationed enough shampoo to do the job. I'm tired of my towels looking like I used them to clean engine parts!"

Dualla laughed from where she was brushing her teeth, tossing a washcloth at a red-faced Cally. "If it bothers you so much, why not just chop your hair off?"

"Are you kidding? The pickings are already slim when you consider that most of this ship is full of either egotistical pilots or superior assholes. I'm not going to run the rest of them off by looking like a frakking man!"

Dualla finished brushing and made her way to her locker for a uniform. "The pickings aren't as slim anymore, did you see the tasty piece Starbuck brought back from her patrol?"

"Yeah, every female on the deck noticed. But I think Starbuck has dibs. She won't answer any questions about him, just gives that infuriating 'wouldn't you like to know' smirk of hers."

"Well i'm not normally known for my bravery, especially where Starbuck is concerned, but if I didn't have Billy I might just take that risk. So have you talked to him?"

"Yeah, a few minutes in the mess."

"No!" Dee exclaimed, instantly losing interest in getting her uniform ready for duty. "So what's he like? I can't imagine the man that could tame Starbuck."

Cally looked around quickly, causing Lee to focus intently on lacing his boots. Her voice lowered conspiratorily as she continued, "Believe it or not, he reminds me a lot of the CAG. Doesn't say much, reserved, confident..." She lowered her voice even more, "...extremely frakable."

Dualla rolled her eyes with an exasperated groan. "Gods, she must be determined to claim every Apollo in the fleet."

Cally reached back and placed a reassuring hand on Dee's shoulder, smirking from ear to ear. "Relax Anastacia, it's against the law for her to marry both of them. But you probably wanna hurry, Racetrack was all over him last night according the the Chief. " Lee didn't bother to listen to the rest.

They were right though, she had claimed him. Even when he had tried to run away, all he had found was Kara. Lee was tired of fighting it, he was tired of fighting himself. He might lose her, but it sure as hell wouldn't be because he hadn't tried. It had taken him years to make his mind understand what his heart had known since the first time he laid eyes on her. He loved Kara Thrace. He always had, he always would. If he wanted them to be together, at least one of them would have to stop pushing away. It didn't matter what had happened between them. He had snapped when she showed up with some unknown guy, and he hadn't even bothered to talk to her first.

The worst part had come the evening before. Unable to sleep, he had been replaying the events with her since the end of the worlds. That's when he realized it. She hadn't been trying to hurt him when she threw the hardest words he'd ever had to say back into his face. She had been terrified. Which had to mean she was feeling something too, no matter how much she ran away from it.

It was that moment that the object of his thoughts made her way into the CIC, chatting with him. Who the hell did this guy think he was? He thought he could lead a half-assed resistance group and then walk in here and play Viper pilot? Lee wanted to tear that uniform off of him and toss his naked ass out an airlock. Alright, that might have more to do with the way Kara was laughing at whatever he'd just said, but in his current state of mind it was difficult to make the distinction.

Kara and her mystery man were making their way over to talk to the Commander. Lee was so busy watching them that he didn't realize what was going on until the third shot had rung out.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kara would never forget that moment. It had been seared into her memory by shock and pain. They were standing in front of the Commander, waiting for him to look up from his papers and acknowledge them, when it happened. If Kara hadn't been standing a few paces behind, trying to keep her distance from Lee, she never would have seen it coming.

Rising from behind her terminal with a speed no human could match, Dualla suddenly had a pistol in her hand. She had been sitting right behind Captain Kinkaid, and the barrel of her weapon was no more than ten inches behind his skull. It happened so fast she would have to replay it many times in her mind before she was sure what she saw was real.

The only warning was the barely perceptible sound of the safety clicking off a split second before the first round was fired, but apparently for Captain Kinkaid, that was enough. He spun in an instant, a blur of motion as his left hand swept towards the pistol. The first shot rang out the second his hand made contact with the weapon, causing the shot to go wide and blow out a monitor next to the Commander.

The second and third shots were squeezed off in quick succession as they struggled for the gun. Kara was moving to help when the fourth rang out, impacting her shoulder with such force it tossed her backwards onto the tac. board. Lee grabbed his father, assuming he had been the target, and tackled him to the floor out of the line of fire.

A flurry of motion erupted around CIC as the two figures vied for leverage against the other. A few marines had drawn their sidearms, but were holding fire for fear of hitting Cpt. Kinkaid. The gun clattered to the ground after long seconds of struggle, but the Captain had been hit in the forearm, and the blood streaming onto his hand caused him lose his grip on her.

A marine coming up from behind the cylon they'd all known as Dee was dispatched with ease by a ridge-fist to the throat that was so hard it nearly took his head clean off. The threat neutralized, she turned back to finish off Kinkaid, who by now was back on his feet in front of her.

Dualla lept over the console between them, firing off a hard right that should have been a killing blow to the temple. No human could move as fast, or strike as hard as a Cylon, their underdeveloped nervous systems simply didn't allow it. But somehow his arm not only made it up in time, but stopped her swing with such force that she could feel the bones in her wrist crack. The pain was intense, but not so much as the shock it instilled.

Slamming his assailent backwards into a row of consoles, Kinkaid's boot caught the smaller woman in the solar plexus, driving the air from her lungs and allowing him to move in for the kill. She never even saw the palm coming from below that embedded her nose bone into her frontal lobe.

Kinkaid was over Kara in a second, his hand pressed firmly over the wound in her shoulder. "We need a medic here! That shot must have nicked an artery, she's losing a lot of blood!"

Commander Adama was back on his feet and Lee was hot on his heals as they hurried to Kara's side. "Is anyone else hit? Where the hell is that medic!?"

Lee was staring at Dualla's corpse in shock, but there could be no doubt after what he'd seen her do that she was a cylon. His father's voice startled him out of his daze as he heard a panic in it he didn't think had ever been there before. "Kara. Kara! Stay with me!" Lee came around his father and grabbed her hand, catching her eyes just before she blacked out.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everything hurt. Kara could swear that she'd had a viper land on her. There was a dull throbbing eminating from her shoulder, but her head felt like someone had been using it as a pyramid ball. Deciding that keeping her eyes closed wasn't helping the pain, she let them open slowly. Lee was there, holding onto her hand with both of his, his head resting on the bed next to her thigh.

Kara wasn't sure what influenced her to do it, self-examination wasn't really her strong suit, but she reached out slowly and began stroking the short hairs on the back of his neck.

Lee mumbled something incoherent and let out small murmurs of pleasure at her touch that brought an uncontrolled smile to her face. Even in a hospital bed, fresh from surgery, she couldn't stop the warmth that spread between her thighs at the sounds he was making. She really did love this man. Not even Zak had been able to bring out her feminine side like this. And she was certainly never this tender with Anders.

Lee struggled back to consciousness, and after multiple attempts at hard-booting his sleep-addled brain, he managed to mumble a few barely coherent words. "How long have you been awake?"

"Just a few minutes, how long have you been here?"

"Every free minute he's had since you were shot two days ago."

Helo tossed his two cubits in from across the bed. "And the way he was moping around, you'd think his dog died."

A genuine Starbuck grin spread across her face as she looked over to Helo. "Didn't you know Agathorn? Lee Adama loves me."

Even Lee had to laugh, damn it was good to have her back.

Lee gripped her hand a little firmer, catching her eyes. "I thought I told you never to leave me like that again."

"I've never been one for following orders, sir."

"I can see that Kara, but Doc Cottle is thinking of having a private room put in for you. Think maybe you can make it a week or two before you end up back in here?"

Helo could feel that whole 'fifth wheel' thing kicking in, and gave Kara a careful hug. "Gotta get a shower, get better fast Kara, we need you out there with us."

Lee could feel himself bristle at the casual use of her name, but pushed it down. Dammit, that's how you got yourself into this mess Adama. By now he'd been briefed on the Earth situation, he knew that Captain Kinkaid had never even met Kara until a few days ago. If he'd just talked to her... But that was the biggest hurdle to their ever being together, neither of them could communicate their feelings for fear of being rejected.

"Listen Kara... I just. I want you to know.. that i'm." He paused, screwing his face up in frustration as the words wouldn't come. "I'm sorry about everything that's happened recently. I really just want a chance to talk to you, to explain everything."

Suddenly the events of the past few days came rushing back to her. The blood loss had nothing to do with the nausea that forced bile to the back of her throat. Lee with that... that SLUT! She focused a look on Lee that would have caused any nugget to drop half a load in their pants. Lee seemed oblivious as he continued,

"You know I love you Kara, I..."

"You what?" Her voice was low and menacing. "You love me Lee? How dare you say that to me. You were the one man I could trust. I thought that meant something to you, but you frakked it up!"

She got to her feet shakily, getting right into his face. Weak or not, she was not backing down this time. "I was always so worried about what you thought of me. The great Apollo! The honorable Apollo! But it was all an act! You're the worst kind Lee, because you try to hide it!"

"Kara.. you don't understand.."

"NO!" She shoved him, immediatly regretting it as pain shot through her wounded shoulder, but anger-fueled adrenaline allowed her to push on. "You don't understand! You were the one! The only person who had seen me at my worst, and yet you still loved me!" She was screaming now, tears streaming down her face. "You were my only hope for a future, you were my only hope for normal!"

Lee stepped forward suddenly, pulling her into his arms gently so he didn't jar her shoulder. Their lips met in what could only be described as an explosion. Kara was shocked, but responded instinctively, her fingers finding their way into his hair to pull him deeper into the kiss. Lee pulled back, and their eyes met, confusion and anger warring with passion so intense neither could seem to control it anymore.

Kara bit her lip for a moment as indecision warred within her. She was going to frakking explode! Deciding on a course of action, her good arm swung wide, and her fist collided with his jaw, eliciting a very satisfying pop.

"Frak Kara! What the hell..." Lee's words were cut off as she claimed his mouth hungrily. Only pulling back so her fingers could start deftly working the buttons on his uniform. "Shut up Apollo."

Lee didn't need any more convincing, and went right to work. His hand slid up her thigh and under her hospital gown. Kara froze at the sensation, her breath catching in her throat. "Oh Lee..."

The door behind Lee burst open and they broke apart in a rush, both desperately trying to catch their breath. Kara's eyes shot to the door to find Hotdog and Racetrack looking at them. Hotdog in confusion, Racetrack seemed to be torn between rage and jealousy.

One look at Kara's face told Lee everything he needed to know. She knew. He frantically tried to get something out, anything!

"Kara, it's not like.." But he was cut off by the fist that impacted his jaw for the second time inside five minutes.

"Get out." The words were icy and final, sending a correspondingly cold chill racing down Lee's spine.

"Please Kara! You have to listen to..."

Hotdog and Racetrack had rapidly retreated, which had been the right decision. Kara cut Lee off as she kissed him again, trying to drink in every detail of him, knowing this would be the last time. Breathlessly, she shoved him out the open hatch as hard as she could muster in her weakened state. "Have your whore finish you off Lee, because that's the last time you will EVER touch me."

The hatch slammed in his face, Lee could only stare at the cold metal and wonder where it had all gone so very wrong.

T.B.C

Whew, hope everyone enjoys this chapter. The feedback so far has been great, I really hope that everyone will tell me what they think, even if you hate it :)

Scott


	5. Chapter 5 Crimes of Passion

Title- A Brave New World  
Chapter- 5/?  
Author- Dekardkain  
Date- 10/04/06  
Rating- NC-17  
Category- Very AU, L/K romance, action.  
Archiving- Would be an honor, just ask.  
Warnings- Violence/consensual sex  
Disclaimers- I don't own this, no money, yadda yadda. Sue me, it's not like I have any money anyways.

Summary- What if things had taken a very different turn  
after they returned from Kobol? What if instead of finding  
the Peg they found Earth? Or if Earth found them?

Chapter 5 "Crimes of Passion"

"I remember in the early days of the Cylon War, how  
we debated every course of action. Some believed that  
it was unethical to exterminate any sentient race,  
even one created by man and dedicated to our destruction.  
After the deaths of millions and the loss of two planets,  
there was no more debate, no more words. I have yet to  
decide what that says about our nature."

-Cpt. Tyler "Archangel" Kinkaid  
Personal Log dated 15.6.2147  
T.C.S. Shrike

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Commander Adama was not a man who liked surprises, but even he could make an exception once in a while. The man seated across the table from him currently had been one hell of a surprise. Captain Kinkaid had been aboard the Galactica for three days as acting fleet liaison  
between the Colonial Fleet and the Terran Battle-group.

According to Admiral O'Kelly, he had requested the assignment. The man had certainly earned the respect of those on Galactica after the aborted assassination attempt carried out by the late 'Dee Model' Cylon. After the fleets had been integrated, and tests run on a small sampling of the Terran crew that was sent over to aid in repair and restoration work, the Commander had called a meeting with Baltar and Cottle to discuss what he'd seen in CIC.

"What in the name of the Gods are we dealing with here doctor?" It was the middle of the night cycle and Adama had no time - or patience - to beat around the bush.

Baltar answered, although the question had been posed to Cottle. "We have run genetic tests on every Terran to step foot on Galactica, from officers to repair specialists. Nearly three hundred and fifty-seven samples in all, sixty-two percent male, thirty-eight percent female...

Adama cut him off with a frustrated wave of his hand. "I am not interested in your sample composition, what were your results?"

"Put simply, they are like us. There seems to be a slightly higher mutation rate among their population, most likely from a higher than average level of ambient radiation on Earth. They appear to have thirty percent higher muscle density, while at the same time their average height is four to six centimeters shorter than our own. These factors lead me to believe that Earth has a gravity of roughly 1.4 on the Colonial scale. Making it the 'heaviest' planet colonized by humans."

"That's all very interesting Doctor, i'm sure. But how does any of this explain what happened in CIC last week? I saw the Captain defeat a Cylon in hand-to-hand combat. I have personally experienced the strength of even a weakened Cylon, and it was nothing any human I know could have overcome."

"Well, that's a little harder to explain... he's not even normal for his own people. There are a number of markers I have yet to indentify in his genetic profile." Baltar was obviously loathe to admit his own inability to solve this particular problem.

"So he's some sort of ... freak?" Adama leaned back in his chair, rubbing his temples.

"There's no way to say that yet Commander, we have only a small sampling of their genetic pool. For all we know he could be the norm, although from our current results, I doubt it. His hand-eye is off the charts, and his neural pathways seem to transmit with incredible efficiency."

Cottle took that moment to interject, mumbling around his ever-present

cigarette. "We see this from time to time, sometimes in pilots or great athletes. Repetitive motion can reinforce certain neural pathways to increase reaction time."

Catching a look from Adama he decided to simplify. "If you do anything enough times, your brain gets better at it. Eventually, you can do it faster, but that still doesn't explain this. It appears he was born this way. It's a pity he seems to be an exception, could you imagine an entire army of men like him?"

The Commander let that thought set in for a moment, startled by the ramifications. "You said he was born this way, so that rules out genetic engineering?"

"That was my first thought as well, but there are too many imperfections in his profile. If you were going to engineer the perfect soldier, you wouldn't do it this way."

"Thank you for your time gentlemen, dismissed."

Now the topic of that conversation was seated across the desk, a calculator in one hand and a mug of coffee in the other. There was still a bandage wrapped around the bullet wound in his forearm, though it didn't seem to bother him as he lifted the mug to his lips. A few more moments passed before Kinkaid broke the silence. "There's no way around it, we're restricted by the shortest range ships in your fleet. Even with us supplementing your fuel reserves the number of jumps we're talking is very high. Assuming that we'll have to stop every ten jumps or so to make repairs on over-worked equipment, we're looking at no less than eight weeks until we reach our nearest outpost."

Adama slid his glasses on and looked over the figures they had been passing back and forth for more than two hours. "So you're worried we'll be intercepted because of the time involved? We've managed to survive out here longer, with considerably much less firepower. Frankly, I don't understand your concerns."

"My concerns Commander, have nothing to do with protecting this fleet. To be honest, i'm worried about my men. We've been out here searching for more than a year and a half. In that time we've lost three ships with a compliment of more than four thousand combined, we've had sixty-two full scale engagements, and countless minor skirmishes. Everyone is on edge. I have twenty to thirty reports a week detailing some soldier's mental breakdown sitting on my desk. They miss their families, they miss their homes, hell they miss not being under constant threat of attack! And now that the end is in sight I have to explain to them that it will be another two months before we can get them home?"

Nodding, Commander Adama poured himself more coffee from the pot on his desk before continuing. "I can sympathize, morale has been a problem in our fleet as well. But I may have something that can placate them for the last leg of our journey. There are benefits, after all, of having non-military ships along for the ride. Let me ask you something Captain, have you ever heard of Cloud Nine?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kara Thrace was off duty, which should have thrilled her, but instead just left her with too much time to think. At first, she had planned to catch up on sleep, as seemed to be the fad since the Terran Fleet had taken over most of the responsibility for running patrols, but there was just too much on her mind. Lee hadn't talked to her since her explosion a week before, and frankly she was glad. She knew she needed to say something, but she'd be damned if she could figure out what that something was.

He had been right there, and she had pushed him away again. This time though, she refused to feel guilty. After all his lectures and posturing, he had jumped at the chance to play shower games with Racetrack, a subordinate no less! Okay, so maybe she didn't have room to talk. But now neither did Lee, and he had been trying to make her feel guilty about the same mistake for weeks!

Kara had just decided to devote her afternoon to sulking and working on her viper when she was practically kidnapped by a group of nuggets headed to Cloud Nine for leave. Apparently, all senior officers were being required by the Old Man to take some time off. Somehow Starbuck doubted that anyone else had been assigned an 'honor guard' to make sure it happened though. Maybe that outburst in CIC a few days ago hadn't gone completely unnoticed after all.

She managed to keep a perpetual glare on her face the entire ride over, and it kept the skiddish nuggets at bay. But after seeing the room she had been assigned, even Kara brightened. She had no idea how she'd managed to get the Presidential suite, but figured the Old Man had pulled some strings along the way.

A long, hot shower later, and a change into her civies seemed to release the rest of her tension, and she gave herself over to enjoying the leave. After all, the Old Man had been insistent, and she couldn't let him down.

The ship was far more crowded than she'd ever seen it as she made her way to one of the cheaper drinking establishments the pleasure ship boasted. Most of the people she passed seemed to be Terran crewman on leave, but she had seen a few familiar faces from Galactica, though they seemed too intent on checking out the 'fresh pickings' to notice her.

That's when it hit her, literally. A sharp pain registered in the side of her head, sending her right into combat readiness, dropping into a crouch and looking for her attacker. Instead she found Captain Kinkaid jogging up in black gym shorts and a pair of tanks he had swiped from Galactica, a thoroughly embarrassed look creasing his features.

"Sorry about that Starbuck, we don't normally let Daniels quarterback. You can understand why." His smile was infectious though, and Kara couldn't help but join in as he scooped the offending ball up and tossed it back to Daniels who was shrugging apologetically.

"What are you playing?"

"Football. Good way to let out some aggression, you wanna learn?"

"Another day." Starbuck had a bender to start, and wasn't in the mood for delay. She was going to leave when a strange urge overtook her. "But if you're really determined to spend time with me, you could clean yourself up and meet me for drinks."

"That bad, huh?"

"With all due respect Captain, you smell like the inside of a Raider."

"Well I wouldn't want to offend your delicate sensibilities, madam." He said with a flourish that set Kara laughing. "And we're off duty, call me Tyler."

"Kara."

"I don't really think it fits me, but I can try it out." He smirked playfully at their continued verbal sparring.

"You're an ass."

"Most people find it endearing Kara."

"I'm not most people, Tyler." Starbuck tossed over her shoulder as she made her way into the dimly lit bar, adding an exaggerated sway to her hips.

"No... you certainly aren't." And with that, Captain Kinkaid made his way back to his temporary accommodations aboard Cloud Nine.

Thirty minutes later, Kara was making headway into a bottle of the cheapest ambrosia she'd ever run across, and trying to push down all thoughts of Lee. He had made his way into the bar no more than ten minutes after she had. Clad in khaki's and a black t-shirt that hugged him in all the right places, Kara doubted any female with a pulse had failed to register his entrance.

They had briefly made eye contact, and then he had hurried over to a stool at the bar, studiously ignoring the empty chair at her table. Fearing a confrontation, Kara had made to leave, but remembering that Cpt Kinkaid was going to be meeting her had stopped that idea in it's tracks. She wasn't going to start changing her life around because of what Lee had done. And he wasn't the only one who could move on. Kara took a vicious glee in knowing that Lee would be there when her 'date' showed up. Revenge was a dish best served right frakking now.

Ten minutes later the good Captain finally arrived, looking like a different man out of uniform. He was wearing a gray dress shirt unbuttoned over a white tee and a pair of cargos . Except for the combat boots, he looked like any other civilian trying to take the edge off. Kinkaid made his way to the bar and ordered a glass of some amber liquid she couldn't identify before seating himself across from her and swirling his drink thoughtfully.

"What's that?" Kara couldn't help but enjoy the look of annoyance Lee was throwing their way from the corner of her vision.

"You know, I probably should have asked." He lifted the glass and tentatively sniffed the liquor within. "Smells like bourbon, guess it'll have to do." Without another word he drained the glass, sucked in a breath, and slammed it onto the table.

"Does it taste like bourbon?"

"Nope, tastes like shit." He tossed his hand into the air, catching the attention of the bartender. "Two more chief!"

Starbuck couldn't help but laugh, motioning to the empty resting on the table. "I thought you said it tasted like shit?"

Pulling a half-smoked stogie from his breast pocket, Tyler smirked back across the table. "It's been that kinda week."

-----------------------------------------one hour later--------------------------------------

Kara couldn't remember the last time she'd had this much fun. They had been talking and drinking for more than an hour now, and it had been so enjoyable she had almost been able to ignore Lee staring daggers at the back of the Captain's head as he drank himself into a stupor, almost.

"So your people really only believe in one God?" Their latest topic had been the differences between Earth and the Colonies, and there were many.

"Most of us do, some believe in multiple Gods, or even no God at all. Religious freedom is one of the charters of the Terran Confederation, it's a private matter that most people keep to themselves." Finishing another drink, he added the empty glass to the steadily growing pyramid in front of them.

"Do you believe in one God?" Kara regretted the question as soon as it was out of her mouth, he visibly winced. A long and pregnant silence stretched between them while he nursed a fresh drink, then continued.

"I used to." All of the humor had gone from his voice, and he still wouldn't meet her eyes. He was silent for so long she thought he was finished, and was just about to break the tension when he continued. "I was born in a small corner of what used to be the United States, and raised Catholic, took it pretty seriously. In fact I was considered so devout by my classmates at the academy they nicknamed my flight group the 'Avenging Angels'. It stuck, and before long I got my call-sign." He added with a wistful smile, but that faded quickly enough.

"I'll understand if you don't want to talk about this... it seems very personal."

"No, no. It's alright Kara." Maybe it was the cheap ambrosia, but the way her name sounded coming from his mouth seemed to send tingles spiraling through her stomach. "I have a hard time believing these days. When the Cylons attacked, I was Flight Leader aboard the Aggressor.

We were conducting war games with five other ships in the Orion cluster, testing out the new F-10's. Two days later we were scheduled for shore leave on Brittania, one of the first Terran colonies outside our solar system. My wife Sarah had gone ahead with our daughter, so she could be there when my ship arrived. We were only seven hours away when the attack came... they sterilized the planet. There were no survivors."

"My Gods.. i'm so sorry." Before she realized what she was doing, Kara had moved her chair over and thrown her arm around his shoulders.

"It's alright. It seems everyone has lost someone, especially among your people. I can't imagine what it must be like to have no home to go back to."

"You go on, because you have no other options. You fight until you can't anymore."

"Then what? What do you do when you can't fight anymore? Because no matter how many you kill Kara, or how far you run, the pain is still there in the morning. Believe me." It was almost imperceptible at first, but they both began to lean closer.

"At some point, you have to let go of the ghosts, or they'll kill you Captain." Starbuck was so close now she could smell the liqour on his breath, and something musky she guessed was aftershave.

"I thought I told you to call me Tyler..." Their lips met for the briefest second before Captain Kinkaid was crashing backwards into a table, Lee Adama on top, swinging wildly. Both men were drunk and lost their balance as momentum took over, sending both of them - and the table - crashing to the floor.

Lee had the element of surprise though, and landed three punches on the man pinned under him before being tossed backwards into a wall, not by Kinkaid but rather by a very pissed off Starbuck. "What the FRAK Adama!?"

He was seething, and tried to push past her to get at the man currently gathering himself together and standing up, but she shoved him back into the wall. "He was kissing you!"

"I was letting him!"

"He was..."

"What pisses you off more Lee, that I am with someone or that i'm not with you? You only frakking care about me when i'm with another man Lee, and i'm tired of being treated like your property! You had your chance, and you let me down."

Kinkaid piped in from behind, looking confused and still a little angry at the unprovoked assault. "If i'm stepping into the middle of something here i'm sorry, I was under the impression the Lieutenant was unattached."

"Your impression was dead on, some people around here just don't know how to take a hint." Kara was just about to let it go at that when Lee opened his mouth.

"Gods Kara, if only Zak could see you now."

That was it, and Kara was on him. To Lee's credit he seemed to resign himself to the beating rather than fighting back. Kinkaid managed to wrestle Kara off of him after only a few swings, leaving the larger man sagging against the wall with a busted lip and what he was sure would be a shiner.

"You have no right Adama! You're not even worthy enough to say his name! Come on Tyler, we can continue this in my room." She hated to admit it felt good to twist the knife, and from the look on Lee's face it had the desired effect. With that she grabbed her bottle of ambrosia from the table in one hand, and Kinkaid in the other, making her way out of the bar.

Lee made his way over to the table and righted it, tossing himself into a seat and using a napkin to clean his lip. "I can't frakking believe I said that..."

"I can't either." Helo seated himself across from Apollo without waiting for an invitation.

"I'm not in the mood Karl."

"Yeah, I can see that. But I care about Kara too much to let this keep tearing her apart. You have no idea what you've been putting her through have you? You've been too frakking busy throwing a Lee Adama pity party to focus on the real problem."

"That's really helpful Helo, ever thought of becoming ship's counselor?" Lee hoped his reply was sufficiently acidic, and might dislodge the ECO from his unwanted position at his table.

Motioning across the table with his beer, Karl chuckled to himself. "It's crossed my mind. One time offer here Apollo, do you want her or not?"

"This is none of your business Agathon."

"You frakking things up made it my business, but since you obviously don't need my help..." He made his way to stand, but a hand on his forearm stopped him.

"Helo.. wait." Lee took a deep breath, resigning himself to do whatever it would take to fix things. "Alright, I need your help. Now what's the plan?"

T.B.C

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes:

Thanks again to everyone who has offered feedback, it's always VERY appreciated. I've gotten a few e-mails with questions, as well as a few on that I figured I would go ahead and address here.

First of all, this story is unfinished, and currently sitting at 23 completed chapters on my hard-drive. It was originally crafted for a fanfic group I belong to, but i'd gotten so many requests from people wanting their non-member friends to be able to read it I decided to post it here. The updates will be coming fast over the next few days as I clean up the completed chapters for publication on here, so stay posted.

BonnyAngel and Earthia - I'm not quite sure how to answer that. It is a Lee/Kara pairing, but has had a tendency to set die-hard shippers teeth on edge in the past. As i'm sure you've noticed, Kinkaid is a competing love interest, and this plays a large part in the story as a whole. Also, while the first 6 chapters or so are very character oriented, later chapters are more focused on action and story development. Deep down, I am a Kara/Lee shipper though, so if that's what you're looking for, I don't think you'll be disappointed.

Last but not least, i've had multiple questions about Kinkaid, so let me take this opportunity to clarify a few things. He is mostly an original character, but based on an existing template: Malcolm Reynolds of Firefly/Serenity. However, this should only be used as a reference point for speech patterns and physical appearance, as that's all i've used it for.

Anyways, after way too much rambling, I just want to thank everyone for voicing their interest in the story, and look forward to more feedback on the upcoming chapters.

Scott


	6. Chapter 6 Calm Before the Storm

Title- A Brave New World  
Chapter- 6/?  
Author- Dekardkain  
Date- 10/21/06  
Rating- NC-17  
Category- Very AU, L/K romance, action.  
Archiving- Would be an honor, just ask.  
Warnings- Violence/consensual sex  
Disclaimers- I don't own this, no money, yadda yadda. Sue me, it's not like I have any money anyways.

Summary- What if things had taken a very different turn  
after they returned from Kobol? What if instead of finding  
the Peg they found Earth? Or if Earth found them?

Chapter 6 "The Calm Before the Storm"

"Who here has not lost something to the Cylons? Who here would not give their final breath to make them pay? Our worlds, our families, our futures are gone. We have been driven from our homes and nearly to extinction by our own creation. But hate is easy, and anger is self destructive. So I ask you now, do you still fight for revenge? Or will you struggle on... in hope?"

-William Adama  
9.25.2147  
Before Battle of Sector 2114.6

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kara was determined as she made her way out of the dive bar with her bottle of ambrosia and a stumbling Captain Kinkaid in tow. How DARE Lee interfere in her life like some demented older brother! In the past she might have listened to him, or even had the decency to feel guilty afterwards, but not this time. He had no ground to stand on and he knew it. Her spinning mind was only stilled when she was pulled suddenly to the ground next to a tree, Tyler was leaning back against the trunk and pulling a cigar from his shirt pocket.

"Lets just rest here for a while, I want to get as much of this as I can before we head back to Galactica. I still can't believe you have an entire indoor biosphere in the fleet." There was awe in his voice as he bit the end off of the cigar and lit the tip.

Kara yanked the cigar from his fingers and playfully twirled it around before taking a long drag of her own. "I guess I hadn't taken that much time to think about it, but it was a lucky coincidence it survived." Even though every time you're on board it you seem to push Lee farther away, she added to herself. NO! Bad Kara! Lee was strictly off-limits tonight, it was time to move on. She shivered slightly, and Kinkaid, thinking she was cold, put his dress shirt over her shoulders and started rubbing her arms gently.

"Better?"

"Mmmm... much" Starbuck inhaled deeply of his scent and the faint tinge of aftershave. "So Captain.. I'm sorry, Tyler. What are your plans when we get back to Terran space? I imagine you'll have some leave built up."

"I'll probably just stay on the ship to supervise repairs and refitting. We've been out of space dock for more than two years, there will be a lot of work that needs to be done."

"Sounds lonely. Isn't there someone you could visit? Family on Earth maybe?"

"My parents still live on Earth, but I try to steer clear of the media circus going home involves. Last time I went home my father tried to get me to leave the service and run for the Senate, we never did see eye to eye on my career in the TDF. And my mother hasn't been the same since... well you know. This is really all I have, my men, my ship, my duty."

Kara couldn't help the eye-roll. "Gods, you sound like the Commander."

"Speaking of the Commander, what's his son's problem with me?"

"It wasn't so much a problem with you as it was a problem with me, we have a very... complicated relationship. I was his brother's fiance before he passed."

"Oh. So he was just protecting his brother's memory, that I can respect. I meant what I said though... if i'm stepping on any toes I want to know."

He was wrong, but she wasn't going to correct him. It meant opening up doors that she would much rather leave closed. "Not at all, he was just drunk and acting like a frakking idiot. He's been doing that a lot lately."

Kara could tell how nervous Kinkaid was, and couldn't help but find it a little endearing. "You haven't been with anyone since your wife passed, have you?" It slipped out before Starbuck had a chance to think about it, and the look on his face said she'd embarrassed him.

Taking a deep breath to compose himself, and focusing on the smoldering tip of his stogie, Tyler smirked. "Ummm... is it that obvious?"

Kara pulled his left hand into hers, rubbing the ring finger with her thumb gently. "You still touch this, like you expect to find something thats not there." When their eyes met Kara started to nibble her lower lip in anticipation, leaning marginally closer. "I know what it's like to lose someone, it's alright if it's too soon."

"A few days ago I would have said it was..."

"But now?"

"Now, there's you." He left it at that and leaned into the kiss.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You know Helo, I don't want this to come off the wrong way, and maybe it's the booze talking.." Lee continued after pausing to take a long sip of the coffee Karl had brought him. "But are you sure you're the guy to be giving anyone relationship advice?"

"Ouch, little below the belt don't you think Captain? Look, I know you've never approved of my relationship with Kara, but there's nothing going on there and I really only want whats best for her."

"And what exactly is best for her Agathon?"

"You." He said it like he was speaking to a child. "Gods Apollo, unless you start improving your abilities with the fairer sex we're gonna have to revoke your call-sign!"

"Alright, so you want to help. Then why the FRAK didn't you tell me about Anders?" Lee was leaning forward now, the anger back in full swing.

"To prevent exactly what just happened numb-nuts. He's out of the picture Apollo, probably dead. Even if he's not, we're headed away from the Colonies at full speed, and no one is looking back. Why the frak are you holding onto this? After the way you left things with her how can you blame her for turning to Anders? She thought you hated her!"

Lee found himself mumbling under his breath. "I could never hate her, she knows that."

"And why couldn't you hate her?" Karl smiled over the top of his beer, he wanted to hear the words.

"Watch it. I don't like you enough for you to be getting this personal."

"Again, this has nothing to do with you, i'm here for Kara. Now why couldn't you hate her?"

"Dammit Helo! Because I love her, alright? I've told her that more than once!"

"But have you SHOWN her you love her?"

"What?" Lee sat back, looking at Karl like he'd just sprouted a second head.

"Kara is not the type to believe words Lee, she's been lied to her entire life. It's the only thing Zak had that you don't, he showed her that he loved her. So did Anders."

Lee actually growled, and bit out through clinched teeth. "You're not making any sense. How am I supposed to show her I love her when she won't even speak to me?"

"First, you need to stop stomping around like some sort of territorial caveman, it's not an attractive quality. Kara may seem strong, but we both know better. You need to be her rock Apollo, which means you need to get yourself back under control." Helo capped the bottle in front of them on the table and slid it into his jacket pocket. "This is not your friend, so knock it off."

Lee grunted, but couldn't really disagree, out of control Lee had not been working for him. "What else?"

"Wow... I have to admit I thought you'd fight me a little more on this stuff."

"Don't push it Helo, my smart-ass tolerance meter spiked over an hour ago."

"You're the CAG." Helo put his hands up in mock surrender. "Now I do have a plan, but I have no intention of putting my neck on Kara's chopping block unless you are gonna see this thing through."

"Do I strike you as the type that gives up Agathorn?"

"Remember that you said that. Because this is not going to be easy."

--------------- 2 days later / Galactica / Cmdr. Adama's office --------------

'I will not punch this man. I will not punch this man. I will not punch this man.' The mantra repeating itself in Lee Adama's head seemed to have the desired effect as Captain Tyler Kinkaid made his way into the emergency briefing that had dragged Lee out of a sound sleep.

"Gentlemen, have a seat." Commander Adama motioned to the chairs on the other side of his desk. "I just received a message from the Beowulf. Vice Admiral O'Kelly has reported the loss of a third scout in sector 2114.6, but this one managed to drop a message cylinder before it's destruction. It returned to the fleet three hours ago with these." He tossed a manila folder to both Captains and waited for them to examine the contents.

"My God..." Kinkaid was thumbing through the photos, eyes the size of planetoids. "What are we looking at Commander?"

"Your Fleet Intelligence believes it's an orbital shipyard. The planet has extremely high quantities of the elements used in Cylon hull composites. As you know Captain, your fleet has standing orders to engage all targets of opportunity encountered behind the lines."

"Is O'Kelly serious? I'm counting more than a dozen Basestars and six orbital defense platforms. Those have at least ten warhead launchers a piece." Lee tossed the folder back onto the desk, looking to Kinkaid. "I am the last person that wants to run here, I would love to go on the offensive. But what you're talking about here is suicide."

Tyler nodded, setting his own folder aside with a frustrated sigh. "Our squadrons are reduced by more than a third, two of our dreadnaughts and one of our carriers have sustained major damage. I would have to agree with Captain Adama sir, if we attack we will be at a significant disadvantage."

"That's a pity, because with the second launch pod now operational, and your fleet's fabrication teams turning out two vipers a day, I decided to offer Galactica's assistance to the mission." Adama paused to let that sink in before continuing. "We need a victory gentlemen, for both of our fleets. And the fact is, they destroyed our scouts, which means they know we're in the area. If you don't believe they will be hounding us all the way back to Terran space you're fooling yourselves. At least if we attack we control the time and place."

"Alright sir, am I to take it that I will be transferring back to my squadron aboard the Shrike for the mission?"

"Actually Mr. Kinkaid, we are extremely short handed on pilots at the moment. Lieutenant Thrace told me that you've made a lot of progress in the Mark II. I've requested that the rest of your squadron be transfered to Galactica to fill out our roster until qualified candidates can be found and trained among the colonial survivors. That request was granted. You will have one week to familiarize your men with the Mark II, we should have enough pilots to fill out your Raptors. Lee will brief you on your new duties, I want my CAGs to get along."

Lee stared at his father in shock for nearly a minute, trying to will himself to breath. This had to be some kind of nightmare, no one's luck was this bad. He was about to argue, but his father wasn't finished.

"Admiral Sujiko will be inspecting the Galactica in three days, the entire fleet's command staff will be aboard to plan the assault on that base. I want a viable attack plan on my desk at least twelve hours before that meeting. Now get some sleep, you won't be getting any more for a while. Dismissed."

Lee rose and made his way out of the room, but the sound of quick steps behind him told him that he wouldn't be getting away that easily.

"Captain, hold up!" Kinkaid caught up and Lee turned to face him, trying his best 'leave me the frak alone' face.

"What is it?"

"Listen, i'm not going to hold anything against a man that was just defending his brother's memory." He extended his hand, which a very confused Lee clasped and shook. "We've got a lot of work ahead of us, and there are a lot of lives depending on us doin' it right. If there is going to be a problem, we have an obligation to notify the Commander."

Apollo suddenly found it hard to hate this man, which would only make what he was planning all the harder. "No Captain, i'm sorry. You did nothing to deserve what happened, and I was way out of line. You're right, too much is riding on this for ego to get in the way. There won't be any problems."

"Good to know, I'll meet you in your office for planning around 0630?"

"We starting a half hour later these days Captain?"

Smirking slightly, Tyler shrugged his shoulders. "Lt. Thrace has a rehab appointment for her shoulder at 0530, I promised her I would be there to help out."

Lee could swear a chunk of his back right molar had just broken off from the force his clenched teeth were exerting. "0630 it is Captain, give my best to Lt. Thrace." As he turned to leave, it occurred to Lee that there should be awards for that kind of self control, he would have to bring it up with the Commander.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Starbuck was rather enjoying the change of pace as she sat in the back row of the briefing room during one of Cpt. Kinkaid's training sessions. It amazed her how disciplined his pilots were as they sat silently, stoicly taking notes. Not one joke, not one off-color comment from the entire bunch. It was down-right dull in her opinion, though she had to admit, the Captain knew his stuff.

"You have to remember people, these Mark II's have no inertial thrust compensation system. If you slam the pedal to the metal like you do in your F-10's, you will only succeed in breaking every bone in your body and liquifying your internal organs. As if I needed to clarify, we don't want that. They are also extremely maneuverable, but don't let that fool you into a spin that will most likely snap your neck like a rag doll. Any questions on what we covered today?" After a few seconds to confirm there were none he grabbed the clip board off of the podium and continued.

"Alright. Shakedowns are tomorrow in three flights. Alpha flight will be Tomahawk, Firefly, Scooter, and Freefall. Beta flight is with me, and it will consist of Reaper, Maniac, and Tex. Burnout, Jumper, Lexy, and Wildcard will round out Capa. I want this first run to be by the book, get a feel for your Vipers and try to detect any malfunctions in the new equipment. I want full tactical assimilation by 0600, first flight is in the tubes by 0730, is that understood?"

A chorus of 'yes sir's' came from the assembled pilots as they filtered out of the room. Kara stood, clapping softly and smiling as she made her way to Kinkaid at the podium. "So how is Galactica's newest CAG?"

Tyler looked up from his clipboard, returning her smile, though it seemed a bit forced. "I've never seen this much paperwork in my life. How does Apollo manage to get anything else done around here?"

"It gets easier, you just need to learn the system. Get the important stuff to the Old Man, the rest can wait for a calmer day."

"I'd be a lot more comfortable with this if we had a decent simulator. Those pilots are some of the best in the fleet, but the learning curve on these Mark II's is fucking steep, and i'll be very surprised if we don't lose a few."

That was something Kara could sure identify with. "You just have to do your best, and trust their instincts."

"I know, i'm probably driving myself shit-house for no good reason. But fear keeps you sharp, and in this line of work you're either sharp.."

"Or you're dead." Kara finished without missing a beat, a predatory smile spreading across her face. "Should I take that to mean you'll be gunning for top dog around here?"

"I wouldn't call it throwing down the gauntlet Thrace, but if someone should offer me the title.." The banter seemed to have his mood improving, the smile on his face had finally reached his eyes.

"Far be it for a lowly pilot to question the CAG, but I think you might be biting off a little more than you can chew, sir. Well, maybe a lot more."

"How you can fit that swollen head of yours into a flight helmet, i'll never know."

Kara stepped forward, her hands resting on his chest, fingers digging into his uniform. "I think you're all talk Captain."

"I think you're trouble Lieutenant." Matching her grin with one of his own, Tyler leaned down slowly.

"That I can't argue with..." She was leaning into the kiss when a cough at the hatch sent both of them rocketing apart and trying to compose themselves.

Helo stepped into the briefing room, trying and failing to cover up a smirk. "If i'm not interrupting you kids, I was wondering if I could speak to the Lieutenant."

Captain Kinkaid nodded, gathering his papers together with a frustrated sigh. "We're finished here, I'm supposed to meet Cpt. Adama for a planning session anyways. Dinner tonight Thrace?"

"Only if you pick me up from therapy."

"Fantastic, you're always in such a good mood..." Tyler tossed over his shoulder as he exited the room, leaving Kara to stifle a laugh.

"You two are getting along well."

Tossing her friend a warning glare, Kara leaned back against the podium. "Drop it Karl. What do you want?"

Helo flopped into the seat before her, hands splayed behind his neck and his heels resting on the seat in front of him. "I'm worried about Apollo." He decided to leave it at that and let her draw her own conclusions.

Kara could feel her chest constrict involuntarily, had something happened to Lee? That reaction alone told her that getting over him wasn't working as well as she'd hoped. No matter how hard she tried to separate herself from that infuriatingly smug man he always wormed himself back through her defenses. Or rather she decided, she never really managed to block him out to begin with.

"What about him? Assaulted any more officers?"

"Not funny Kara, the only thing that kept him out of the brig was the fact that no one reported it."

"Fights happen Helo, the CAG is a big boy, he can take care of himself."

"Normally I would agree with you. But I think everything that's been happening lately has finally pushed him over the edge. Almost losing the old man, and now losing you. I'm just saying i'm worried."

Kara glowered, shoving off the podium and pacing the room. "He didn't lose me, he pushed me away. And what frakking business is it of yours? I thought you hated him."

"I don't hate him, I wouldn't say I like him, but I.."

Kara cut him off with the wave of a hand. "You're changing the subject, what the frak is wrong with Lee?"

"He needs you, and you've abandoned him." There, Helo thought, that should be blunt enough to wake her up.

"I didn't do anything to him, he slept with Racetrack!"

"You'd abandoned him long before that Kara. He lashed out at you because he cared. He was even a big enough man to get past it. I saw his face when we got back from Caprica Kara. You're lucky to have that. And now you're doing exactly what you blamed him for, holding onto a mistake he made in a moment of weakness. Despite his call-sign Kara, he's not a God. He'll make mistakes."

"I can't trust him anymore Helo, it's that simple."

Karl took a deep breath, wondering for the hundredth time why he was doing this. Starbuck wasn't the type you could dance around, dropping hints. If he wanted results he was going to have to shock her system, challenge her. The fastest way to get Kara to do something was to tell her she couldn't. "He's not going to leave you Kara. He's not Anders, and he's certainly not Zak. You need to see that. And you need to get over yourself and be there for him."

Starbuck rocked onto the balls of her feet and for a moment Helo braced himself for the punch he was sure was coming. Instead she took a shaky breath, let it out slowly, and made her way out of the room. He didn't know why, but Helo was more disconcerted by that reaction than he would have been had she punched him.

Lee couldn't believe what he was hearing. This man was frakking insane. "We're already outnumbered five to one, and you want to divide the fleet?"

"I'm telling you, it'll work!" Kinkaid picked the pointer back up and thrust it at the diagram in front of them, frustration finally breaking through the surface.

"We send the first group in, comprising the carriers Beowulf, Hercules, and Indomitable, as well as Galactica and our remaining two dreadnaughts. Fighters will launch and engage the enemy here." He said, pointing into the space between the two fleets. "We relay the positions of the enemy Basestars to the rest of the fleet waiting just outside the system. Suppressive fire from our dreadnaughts will keep their capital ships pinned down and allow a gap large enough for the rest of the fleet to jump into."

"They will be nose to nose with those Basestars as soon as they finish their jump!"

"Without any fuckin' fighter support, Apollo! Once their fighters are pinned between our fleets, the Vipers and F-10's will bug out so our capital ships' guns can finish them off. Combined with the fighters of the Dauntless and the Shrike who will have jumped in, as well as the bomber wings we will launch after the fighters are neutralized, we should have no trouble taking out that base."

"What about the warheads those orbital defense platforms are going to be firing? Your carriers will be well within range once they jump in-system."

"That's why we're saving all four destroyers for the second wave. We've equipped their launchers with the new 'scatterpack' anti-missile systems. Those, combined with the carrier's anti-fighter defense net, should be enough to protect them."

"Should be? I don't like the sound of that, alright? And what about our fighters from the first fleet? They will be engaged in a 10-1 dog-fight until the second wave arrives."

"Dunno about you, but we've seen worse odds than that more than once. We'll hold 'em Captain, we have to."

"That's just not good enough! You can't walk in here, tell me you'll hold, and expect me to believe it! It's going to be my pilots out there too dammit!"

"Look, you either trust me or you don't. But you know as well as I do this is our only chance. We either put our asses on the line to wipe out those fighters early, or we deal with them the entire battle, and lose everything."

Lee thought hard for a few moments, but couldn't come up with anything better. The smart option would be to avoid the fight, but that was apparently not an option to the higher-ups. Lee stood toe to toe with the man in front of him, speaking through gritted teeth. "If you screw this up, and they pay the price... so help me."

"I understand Captain, lets just try to make sure we don't screw this up, alright?"

Lee stepped back, splaying his hands on the table in front of them and readying himself to go over everything yet again. "Agreed. Now on to squadron composition... "

The first emotion you encounter in the morning should not be annoyance. At least that was Lee Adama's opinion as he tried to fend off the finger jabbing into his chest. "What the frak do you want?"

Starbuck's smiling face greeted him when he finally opened his eyes, the way the light from above was framing her face he thought she looked like a goddess. But then again, when didn't he think of her that way?

"You've been under a lot of stress lately, thought a run might do you some good."

Lee sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes, he was going to grab some clothes when Starbuck tossed some shorts and a pair of tanks into his lap. "Hurry up, i've got a class full of nuggets to deal with in forty-five minutes."

As they made their way through Galactica's winding passages, dodging the odd crewman or tech, Lee couldn't help but feel how right the world was when he was with her. Just being near her, listening to the rhythm of her breathing as their feet plodded together in perfect sync. It had never occurred to him how much like sex this was, the matching of two separate parts into one synchronized whole. Moving together with a rhythm neither talked about, yet still communicated with instinct. It was perfect.

They were almost to their turning point when Commander Adama shot his head out the hatch to his office. "What do you hear Starbuck?"

"Nothing but the rain, sir!" She automatically replied, tossing a wave in the Old Man's direction.

"Can I talk to you two for a moment?"

Lee and Kara halted almost in unison and turned to face the Commander. Lee was the first to speak, catching his breath with hands on hips. "What's up?"

"We are about to go into battle with our new allies, and both Admiral O'Kelly and I thought it would be beneficial to everyone if we got to know each other better. Tomorrow we will be having a 'welcome to the fight' celebration on Cloud Nine. The President and I expect you both to be in attendance." Turning to Kara with an indulgent smile, Bill added, "and on your best behavior."

"But sir, we only have four days until the planned assault on the Cylon shipyard. I have rosters to fill out and..."

Adama cut him off. "I understand Lee, but I feel it's necessary to establish trust and understanding with these Terrans. It's not up for discussion." He stepped back into his office but turned, his face softening visibly as he eyed his 'children'. "And have fun, you deserve it."

T.B.C


	7. Chapter 7 Playground of the Gods

Title- A Brave New World  
Chapter- 7/?  
Author- Dekardkain  
Date- 10/23/06  
Rating- NC-17  
Category- Very AU, L/K romance, action.  
Archiving- Would be an honor, just ask.  
Warnings- Violence/consensual sex  
Disclaimers- I don't own this, no money, yadda yadda. Sue me,  
it's not like I have any money anyways.

Summary- What if things had taken a very different turn  
after they returned from Kobol? What if instead of finding  
the Peg they found Earth? Or if Earth found them?

Chapter 7 "Playground of the Gods"

It is still unknown at this time why our fleet was ambushed in sector 2114.6. We have not ruled out the possibility of coincidence, however unlikely it may seem. The timing of the ambush seems to indicate an intricate knowledge of the plan and the time-frame of it's execution. There are a number of suspects, but no concrete evidence has been found to indicate...

-Internal security report  
Cpt. Lee Adama

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I don't like the idea of wasting valuable time attending this party either Saul. But this is the President's baby, and I just don't have the energy to fight her on it." Adama was also not in the mood to waste any more time listening to his XO bitch about it.

"Besides, i'm sure Ellen will be thrilled to get out and socialize."

Tigh grunted an affirmative, adjusting his position in the chair. "There is always that. How did the strategy session with the Admiral go?"

"We've decided to impliment the battle-plan submitted by Cpt. Kinkaid and Apollo."

"I still say it's gonna be a frakking disaster, but you've already heard my objections." There was a time when Adama had admired his XO for his dogged persistence in such matters, these days though, he found himself wishing the man was a little less confrontational.

"Yes I have, Saul and I still believe it's a solid strategy. I have some more news you're not going to like. The President wants someone from the press to cover the first joint operation with our new allies. Now that it looks like we're going to have a home again she's starting to worry about things like posterity."

"Fantastic, she wants to give a civilian access to the planning of a secret operation?"

Pinching the bridge of his nose in agitation, Commander Adama explained. "They won't be allowed off of Galactica until after the mission is completed Saul, I already covered that with the President. They will be filming the festivities tonight and then shuttling back with us to Galactica."

Resigning himself to the prospect of having to deal with yet another unwelcome addition, Tigh grunted. "Have they told us who they're sending?"

"Her name is..." Adama leafed through the papers on his desk for a moment before finding the desired one. "... D'Anna Biers"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gaius Baltar was sitting alone in the back of a Raptor, keeping himself occupied during his return trip from Colonial One. Alone being a relative term of course, as for the last few days it seemed she never left him alone.

Six lay languidly across his lap, arms around his neck. "You've done well Gaius, God is pleased."

Baltar's voice came out a harsh whisper, trying not to alert the pilot, who was hopefully too busy to notice his single passenger's conversation. "I just spent the better part of three hours convincing the President that we needed to document the current mission, and you haven't even told me why. I'm tired of being kept in the dark, I have a right to know what's going on!"

"You'll just have to take it on faith Giaus, God will take care of the rest."

"Like God took care of Kinkaid?"

Six's flirtatious facade came crashing down at Baltar's assertion, frustration seeping through the cracks in her mental armor. "Are you mocking me Gaius?"

"No... I just fail to see what's so threatening about this man." Baltar clarified, glancing at the star-field outside the window.

"You can be so incredibly dense sometimes. It's adorable." She ruffled his hair with her fingers and nuzzled closer into his neck, her earlier ire forgotten as quickly as it had surfaced.

"I will not be talked down to like a child, what are you babeling about?" Locking eyes with the woman who was just as readily a source of constant consternation as she was an asset, Gaius knit his brows in disdain.

"Haven't you ever wondered why the Cylons chose to return home? To punish man for his sins?"

"It was God's will?" He tried rather unsuccesfuly to hide the sarcasm in his voice.

Ignoring his attempted verbal jab, Six continued without hesitation. "Yes, but why had he decided? You never even bothered to explore that, did you?"

"I... well why would anyone want to wipe out an entire species? It's not a logical decision, so I thought it a waste of time to look for a logical reason."

"Because it was necessary for our survival Giaus." Six slipped naturally into a patient tone, as if she were instructing a dense child in his studies. "All of that brain power and you still can't see what's right in front of your face."

Baltar was getting frustrated, Six was being intentionally cryptic, and he could feel his hackles rise. "I am in no mood to play games. We were no threat to you, we had no intention of attacking the Cylons and you know it. I fail to see what threat humanity could have presented that would warrant such slaughter."

Six sat up, looking into Baltar's eyes with startling intensity. "Because you were on the threshold. It may have been one generation or ten. We fear now that it might have already begun. But in any event, God saw it coming, and decided it could not be allowed. Mankind is too destructive and elemental to be allowed free reign in this galaxy. It's our mission to see that your threat is contained." She paused for a moment, her eyes taking on a predatory gleam. "Or destroyed..."

"On the threshold of what?" But she was gone, and Baltar had the sneaking suspicion that by the time she returned, nothing would be the same.

Tyler Kinkaid rarely showed public emotion, but the death of a pilot was never easy. The deck crew had stopped milling around, and the Galactica personnel were keeping a respectful distance.

After a long pause to gather his thoughts, the Captain began the ritual he had conducted too many times to count. Or rather, if he took the time to count, he would probably have taken a step out the nearest airlock. Motioning to his second in command, Rachel "Firefly" Gruber, she approached with a small, intricately carved wooden box. Kinkaid took the box with solemn reverence and layed it on the wing of the Viper he was standing next to, before he began to recite the words he had written years before.

"This box is our memory, our memorial. It ensures we never forget the sacrifices of those who died so that the rest of us could live, if only for one day longer. Those of us who return home must not forget that it was those sacrifices that made it possible. Every name must be honored, and most of all, remembered. There is no greater love than that of the soldier who gives their life for something they believe in." The only sound echoing through the silence of the deck was the click of a small key as he unlocked and opened the box.

"Lord, we commit Your child, Dimitri "Wildcard" Federov, to Your care. Please protect him with the same dedication shown by the pilots gathered here. Allow us to honor his memory with every victory, until the time comes that we too join you in Your kingdom."

Tyler had to fight the tightness in his throat and chest as he placed Dimitri's dog-tags into the box, along with a picture of the young pilot signed by everyone in the squadron. The action seemed hollow, as the real tags had been melted into nothingness by the explosion. But with no body, it was the best they could do. Closing the box with a startling finality, Kinkaid let out a slow breath. This was where the ceremony usually ended, but more needed to be said.

"It's not easy to lose a pilot in combat, but it's even harder when it happens in training. Wildcard was a warrior, and deserved to die by the hands of the enemy, not faulty equipment. But make no mistake, the Cylons are responsible. We shouldn't be here on the ass-edge of the universe, throwing ourselves into battle with an enemy we have never wronged!" The sound of his fist impacting the Viper's wing echoed through a now completely silent bay.

"You think I don't hear you? That I don't know how much you want to go home to your families? I do, and it doesn't give me any pleasure to keep you from them. But this is not a war, it's an attempted extermination. We're not fighting for victory here people, we are fighting for our very survival! Remember that when you think of your families.

The Cylons would like nothing more then to wipe us all from the face of the universe, including them. So we will fight on, no matter the cost. We will protect our homes and those we love. I won't pretend to know the outcome, only God knows the future, and only he can judge the Cylons for their crimes." Kinkaid handed the box to his XO, glancing from pilot to pilot. "Our only job... is to arrange the meeting."

Fourty minutes and a long shower later, Tyler was lounging in his newly restored office, sipping from the bottle of ambrosia Kara had left with him days before. She had called it cheap swill, but it tasted fine to his unaccustomed pallet. He had been staring at the piece of paper resting in front of him on the desk for at least fifteen minutes now, and it still showed no signs of writing itself.

How was he supposed to explain to this man's family that he was never coming home? He could fill the letter with platitudes about honor and duty, but what honor was there in a man being vaporized because of an improperly calibrated fuel injection system?

His shaking hands had him eyeing the pill bottle sitting next to the ambrosia. Technically, he was under orders to be on the medication, but like most of the pilots he knew, was unwilling to take them for fear of it slowing his reaction time. Post traumatic stress disorder was a tricky illness to begin with, you could be fine for weeks at a time until some trigger or another sent you off the deep end. Right now, he couldn't seem to dislodge the image of Dimitri's Viper tearing itself apart in front of him, or the scream that was cut off almost as soon as it began.

His dress uniform was neatly pressed and lay folded on the couch untouched. Kinkaid was in no mood for festivities tonight, orders or not. He was supposed to catch the last raptor over with Starbuck and the Commander in less than thirty minutes, but that bottle looked much more inviting at the moment.

He wondered if his men speculated about his disappearances, as infrequent as they were these days. They had been silently supportive after the loss of his family, allowing him to seclude himself away in his quarters for hours while he stared at the worn photo he kept in his uniform pocket at all times.

Kinkaid pulled the photo from his pocket and reverently straightened a wrinkled edge before setting it on his desktop. Every day it got harder to remember Sarah's face without looking at that picture, and in many ways that was like losing her all over again. He could remember the feel of her skin, or the smell of her hair like it was yesterday. But when he tried to remember her face, the details became blurred and unfocused, and she deserved more than that.

A knock at the hatch disrupted his thoughts, and after placing the ambrosia and pills into his desk drawer he called for the person to enter. The hatch cycled and when Kara stuck her head through, he couldn't help but admire her. If possible she was even more beautiful with her hair down, though it did seem out of place for such a fierce personality. She must have been able to sense his mood, the usual playfulness was gone as she eyes his folded uniform and then him. "You're not dressed Captain."

"I wasn't planning on attending. I have a letter to write." He motioned to the blank paper on his desk.

"These things happen Tyler, we have to move on. We won't be close enough to send that for months anyways, write it when your head is clear."

"Speaking of which, as much as I enjoy the talking head gag, were you planning on having this entire conversation from the corridor?"

"Well, I wanted to suprise you, but since you're not going anyways.." Kara stepped into the room and Kinkaid could feel the breath yanked from his lungs at the sight. The dress was a cool blue, hugging all the right places. Starbuck smiled at his reaction, twirling slowly for inspection.

"Wow..."

"That bad huh?" In very un-Starbuck fashion she was conducting an intense inspection of her shoes. It was amazing to him how she could be so strong, and so vulnerable at the same time.

Kinkaid took the few short steps to close the distance, his hands resting gently on her bare arms sent sparks racing to the pit of her stomach. "No... this is the most beautiful sight I think i've ever seen. You should dress up more often Kara."

"This isn't fair you know, I haven't seen you in yours." Turning the focus away from herself, Kara's hand motioning to the uniform still lying folded on the couch.

Suddenly the idea of escorting this woman anywhere seemed better than wallowing in self pity and a bottle of ambrosia. Kara didn't object when he leaned in and claimed her mouth, urgency and need evident in every movement. Her hands wound up his back and into his hair, pulling his blody flush with hers. The thin material of her dress offering little barrier between their warm flesh.

She knew this feeling well, the need to feel alive when it seemed death was around every corner. To know that even now and in this place, there was more than fighting and death. After a long minute Tyler pulled back, his breathing coming in unsteady gulps. Kara had to admit, she wasn't much better off.

After composing himself a bit, and a rather awkward walk over to his couch, Kinkaid picked up the uniform and began to unfold it. "Give me three minutes."

Kara smiled from ear to ear, she loved to win. "I'll be waiting."

Lee had been in the second wave of personnel to make their way over from Galactica. He would much rather have spent the extra time before the party fine-tuning their strategy for the assault on the Cylon shipyard, but the President had been insistant he be at this meeting in his capacity as military advisor.

Many of the civilian ships in the fleet were running low on supplies, and along with their new allies they needed to decide the most efficient way to distribute surpluses. It was not the kind of work he relished doing, and under normal circumstances he would not have been asked to do it. But under normal circumstances, the Secretary of Education wasn't asked to be President either. They all had roles to fill, and they weren't necessarily the ones they were most comfortable with.

Then there was Kara. Being on this ship, in this setting, was bringing feelings to the surface he would rather suppress. Helo's plan had been working so far. He had felt a lot of the old spark return over the past few days, and at least they were now being civil with each other. But while everything hinged on him taking things at Kara's pace, he could feel her slipping away from him. Desperation was not a feeling that Lee liked, but had been growing accustomed to since the worlds ended.

Control was all Lee had, and he had fine tuned it his entire life. Recent events notwithstanding, he was sure that he was up to the task. He just had to remember that no matter how long it took, how much his heart was shredded by her indifference, that she loved him. He had seen it in her eyes, and felt it in her kiss. Apollo wouldn't give up until he reclaimed what was his.

Yes, he would be fine he decided. As long as she didn't wear that dress.

True to his word the Captain was dressed and out the door in two minutes. The Terran dress uniform was as black as their fighters, with gold piping starting at the high collar and making it's way down the shoulders to the wrap around the cuffs. It wasn't really that different from the standard Colonial dress uniform. Though Kara could only think of one other man that filled out a uniform like that.

Kinkaid smirked and spread his arms, turning slowly in imitation of her earlier display. "There, now you've seen it. Was it worth the wait?"

"Every second. What the frak is that?" Kara leaned close, trying to ignore the effect his proximity had on her as she fingered the scabbard at his side.

"Old naval tradition from Earth, officers have been carrying these for thousands of years." He slowly withdrew the sword and offered it up to her inspection. The polished steel sent reflected light playing across her face. After a few moments she handed it back, and Kinkaid placed it into the scabbard.

"What does that mean? The engraving on the blade."

"Veritas and Aquitas. It's latin, an ancient language on Earth, from the time of the Romans. It means Truth and Justice."

"Words to live by. I was watching you this afternoon, you're good with your men. I get the feeling they would follow you into hell."

"They already have. I just hope I can get them out alive." Kinkaid offered his arm to Kara, who slipped hers through and pulled him closer.

"So say we all Captain."

As they made their way to the waiting raptor, Kara couldn't help but feel that her life was looking up. Things would be even better if she could decide which Captain she had pulled that particular dress on for.

T.B.C

I am thrilled so many people seem to be following this story, I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint. I know I promised fireworks, and believe me they are coming. This chapter was more about setting up the multiple story arcs that will be coming to a head soon. Feedback as always is appreciated as is constructive critz. Next chapter in a day or two depending on work.

Scott


	8. Chapter 8 The Paths We Walk

Title- A Brave New World  
Chapter- 9/?  
Author- Dekardkain  
Date- 10/25/06  
Rating- NC-17  
Category- Very AU, L/K romance, action.  
Archiving- Would be an honor, just ask.  
Warnings- Violence/consensual sex  
Disclaimers- I don't own this, no money, yadda yadda. Sue me,  
it's not like I have any money anyways.

Summary- What if things had taken a very different turn  
after they returned from Kobol? What if instead of finding  
the Peg they found Earth? Or if Earth found them?

Chapter 10 "The Paths We Walk"

"The choices we make in the heat of battle require cold calculation and reason, but we can't forget that the greatest advantage we have over the machines is our unpredictability. We charge when we should retreat, our retreats turn into counter-attacks. As long as we can retain our humanity, they will always have reason to fear us."

-William Adama  
Classroom Instruction  
Terran Fleet Command Academy  
Tycho City, Luna

Kara was ready to flee at the sight of what awaited her inside the reception area. The idea of walking down those stairs and into the waiting mob of functionaries and reporters sent more terror through her than she'd ever experienced in the cockpit of a viper. Everyone was in top form, buttons and boots were gleaming in the muted lights of the hall. To Kara it seemed almost unreal to have gone from the desperation of a few rag-tag survivors to this kind of opulence and luxury in the span of a few short, if eventful, weeks.

"Tyler, i'm sorry. I just don't think I can do this..." Her hands smoothed her dress nervously as her eyes darted around like a caged tiger looking for escape.

Kinkaid pulled her off to the side, running his fingers down the side of her face slowly as he leaned close enough that only she could hear. "You'll do fine, just take a few deep breaths. I'll stay close and deflect as much as I can."

A genuine smile rippled across his features as he adjusted strap on her shoulder to cover most of the bandage on her wound before placing a reverent kiss on it. "You charged an armed Cylon for me Kara, you can make it down those stairs."

Kara had to fight the tears that came unbidden at such tenderness. "Who the frak are you Captain?"

He offered his arm to her, leaning in conspiratorily. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

It was just what she'd needed, and after a deep breath they made their way through the ornate double doors and out onto the stairs. The cameras never really stopped flashing, and Kara would have tripped a few times had Kinkaid not been shouldering most of her weight. These shoes were bad enough when you could see and were on flat ground, blinded and walking down stairs was a near imposibility.

A flurry of hands carrying recording devices and microphones were shoved in their direction, but Tyler just smiled in their direction and ignored them, focusing his attention on keeping Kara upright and on pace.

She hated to admit it, but he seemed as in his element here as in the cockpit. It was rare for someone to be as hard in combat as he was and still able to charm the politicians, but somehow he managed to pull it off with that infuriating calm she'd come to expect from him.

As they approached the bottom of the stairs, Starbuck could see a small alcove to the side where the press was conducting interviews with important officials and the visiting Terran officers. Giaus Baltar was there, as usual, soaking up as much of the spotlight as he could. She didn't recognize the woman with the microphone in his face, but she was obviously from the press. Upon glancing up and seeing the pilots making their way into the room, she broke away from Baltar with the rest of the group, leaving him with an expression that would have been comical to Kara had she not been headed right for them.

"Captain! Captain! D'Anna Biers, Colonial News! Do you have time for just a few short questions?" They had reached the bottom of the stairway now and the woman was practically corralling them into the alcove reserved for interviews.

Kinkaid would have given her the old 'smile and nod', but he was under orders to cooperate with this particular bottom feeder. "Quickly, the Lieutenant is still recovering and I want to get her to a seat."

"Well, that leads me to my first question. Is it true that you two are pursuing a romantic relationship?" Kara's reaction had Tyler gripping her arm a little tighter in a visible effort to keep her from pouncing.

"Ma'am, I have orders to discuss military matters with you and I don't intend to disobey them. But my personal business is just that, and I will thank you to keep that in mind." The Captain was trying hard not to let the events of the past day override the thin check he had on his temper, but for some reason this woman set off every alarm he had.

"Well... alright then." The frustration in her voice was evident, but she continued without missing a beat. "What, if anything, do the Terran authorities plan to do about the recent food riots on board some of the civilian ships?"

"We have been dispatching needed supplies as fast as we can with the help of the President and Captain Adama. As far as I'm concerned, we have no interest in interfering in internal Colonial affairs. You have a government in place, and we support any decisions they make."

"So, you won't be bolstering Colonial security forces with Terran troops?"

"It's my opinion that to use soldiers as peace-keepers is a disaster waiting to happen. You don't want combat instincts to take over at the wrong moment." He couldn't tell if this woman was really this dense, or if she was just trying to get a rise out of him.

"Are you implying that your troops are trigger-happy?"

"You're taking my words out of context ma'am. I just don't believe it's wise to place them in that kind of situation." He hoped the edge in his voice would be enough to warn her off pursuing this topic any further.

Quickly figuring out that she wouldn't get the desired reaction out of the tight-lipped Captain, Biers turned her attentions to Starbuck. "Lieutenant, what is your opinion of our new allies?"

Kara glanced to Tyler, then back to the irritating blond in front of her with barely controlled disdain. "We're glad to have them in the fight."

"That's all?" Oh, how Starbuck would have liked to wipe that smirk off of her face. Thankfully though, Tyler interjected.

"I think that's enough for now Ms. Biers, we have duties to attend to." He moved to brush past her, but she remained there, blocking their path.

"Just one more question Captain, please."

The light from the camera in his face was not helping his mood at all, the crowded conditions and constant noise had him wishing he had taken a pill after all. "Fine, make it quick, then get out of the way."

"Is it true that you were involved in a drunken fist fight with Lee Adama earlier in the week? Also, is this the kind of respect and cooperation we're to expect from our new 'allies'?"

It was Kara's turn to keep him in check. The look in his eyes told her everything she needed to know, the boiling point was not far off. Her hand found it's way to his back, rubbing up and down soothingly. Kinkaid visibly relaxed, but the glare was still in place. "That was two questions Ms. Biers, and I don't intend to dignify either with an answer."

Tyler shoved past the cameraman, nearly sending the man into the wall with his shoulder. With Kara in tow they made their way from the alcove and out onto the reception hall's floor.

"I'm sure that will go over wonderfully with my superiors." Tyler grumbled, picking up two drinks from the refreshment table and handing one to Kara. There were empty seats at a table filled with pilots nearby and Starbuck motioned to them.

Kara let out a long sigh as she relaxed back into the seat and started nursing the fruity concoction the good Captain had handed her. "I thought you showed almost god-like restraint, I would have layed her out."

"It would appear reporters are the same no matter where you're from in the galaxy. There's a damn war on and all she cares about is if we're bunking together." Kinkaid pulled a half-smoked cigar from his breast pocket and leaned forward to light it on the candle sitting in the middle of the table.

"You had better get used to it. Knowing Galactica, half of the ship is probably taking bets on when it will happen. I wouldn't begrudge them the distraction though, it's good for morale." Kara rested a hand over his. "It does bring up some questions though."

Tyler interlaced his fingers with hers, finally meeting her eyes. The thought occurred to him that he could fall into those eyes and get lost forever. Forcing himself to focus on her words, Kinkaid flashed one of his signature grins before continuing. "What kind of questions?"

Starbuck as always preferred the direct approach. "Like, are you ever planning to make a move?" The awkward shyness of the question spoke volumes. It shocked him that someone so beautiful could fear rejection this much.

"Lieutenant, if I didn't know any better, I would swear you were trying to seduce me." He was so close now that she could feel his breath on her neck, wisps of moist air carassesing her across the distance. The sensation sent shivers coursing down her spine and straight to the pit of her stomach.

"That depends..." Her lips were almost touching his ear and she had to fight the urge to nibble on it. "Is it working?"

Kinkaid nodded slowly, releasing her hand, he slid his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close. "I haven't felt anything like this in so long. You're the strongest, most beautiful woman i've ever met, Kara. It's just hard... to not feel like i'm betraying her memory."

Kara could understand that all too well, and if he needed her to guide him through this, by the Gods, she would do her best. It was nice to have someone that needed her, someone that wanted her, flaws and all. But in many ways it just seemed too easy.

There was passion, but no fire. They didn't argue, or drive each other to the point of exploding. Isn't that what she should want though? Nothing ever came easy for Kara Thrace, and that might be why she was sabotaging this; it just seemed too perfect.

And whenever things seemed to be going well for her, that's usually when the rug was yanked out from under her.

"It's been six years Tyler, she would want you to move on and to be happy." Things were getting too emotional for Kara's tastes, so she stood and offered her hand to him. "Wanna dance?"

"I can't think of anything i'd rather be doing." Taking the offered hand he escorted her onto the dance floor, trying to ignore the looks the pair were drawing from the crowd. The song was slow and perfect for dancing. Kara didn't recognize it though, and she assumed it was from Earth.

When they came to a halt near the middle of the floor, Kara wrapped her arms around his neck, her green eyes never leaving his. Tyler's hands found their way to her hips with some hesitation, a sheepish look on his face.

"What's wrong?" This was the first time Starbuck could remember him looking this uncomfortable in all the time she's known him.

"I... uh..." The color was rising from the high collar of his uniform to his cheeks, which Kara found just adorable. "I haven't done this since my wedding. I never was very good."

"Well, it's nice to know there's something you're not good at, just follow my lead." She rested her head on his shoulder, and began moving in a slow swaying rhythm. His scent somehow reminded her of Lee; smoke, gun oil, and the faintest hint of cologne.

"Yes ma'am." They moved in sync across the floor, ignoring everything but each other and the music. And for the first time in years, Tyler Kinkaid felt at peace.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lee Adama thought he could handle anything. He had survived the holocaust which had wiped out most of his race, and dogfights where the odds were so stacked against him that no sane person would have even attempted it. Hell, he had even helped lead a revolt against what remained of the Colonial Military. But this was just too frakking much!

Kara was ethereal as she made her way down the ornate staircase into the reception hall. The only thing detracting from that image of perfection was the fact it was anyone but Lee on her arm. Deep down he had known she would wear that dress, though he secretly hoped she was thinking of him when she chose it.

Apollo cast a glance at the bar a few feet away, but had promised himself that he wouldn't drink. That had caused enough trouble already, and the idea of creating a scene in front of the President, his father, and every other VIP in the fleet was enough to keep him in control. For now. It gave Lee a small feeling of triumph when he saw how uncomfortable the Captain was with the press, as he felt his own interview had gone over without incident. Working with the President had polished his diplomatic credentials, and it gave him pride to show them off.

Helo's words from the night before kept replaying in his head, reassuring him he was doing the right thing.

"You need to be there for her Apollo, even when she pushes away. When you live in perpetual fear of being abandoned, you push people away just to see if they will run. Believe me, she loves you, but deep down I don't think she believes she deserves you."

So he would be there for her as a friend, or a fellow pilot, or any other way she would accept him.

"You should tell her how you feel." Commander Adama's voice was a mixture of bemusement and fatherly concern.

Lee smiled wryly, leaning forward and resting his hands on the table. "She already knows. But I managed to frak things up."

"Whatever happened, i'm sure it wasn't all your fault. She's not an easy woman to love sometimes. But anything worth fighting for is rarely easy to obtain."

"It would appear it doesn't matter anymore." Apollo motioned to the couple who had now made their way to the dance floor. All he could think about was how he would give anything to have her look into his eyes like that again.

"You're a stronger man than that Lee. And I have to say I expect more out of you. This is all we have left son, and we have to grasp at any happiness fate offers our way."

Lee glanced up at his father, eyebrows raising in mock surprise and shock. "Commander, are you giving me explicit permission to break frat regs?"

The Old Man tried on his favorite cryptic grin. "If you don't move soon, you'll never find out, will you?" And with that, the elder Adama made his way over to the President's table.

Lee was sure this had been the longest night anyone had ever been forced to endure in history. All he could think on his way to the waiting raptor was how glad he was that it was over.

Having decided it would be unwise to force a confrontation in the middle of a public celebration, he had resigned himself to speaking with Kara at the next possible opportunity. However, that didn't help the sickening lurch his stomach made every time he saw Kara in the arms of Captain Kinkaid.

He was sure the cold ball of rage which had staked up residence in his stomach was causing an ulcer, but couldn't find it in himself to care. Luckily, he had been delayed by last minute negotiations between the President and Admiral Sujiko over the finer points of the Alliance Treaty, and the passages were nearly empty at this time of night.

The silence was broken by hushed laughter further down the hall, but Lee thought little of it until he rounded the corner. The sight that greeted him stopped his foot in mid-step, nearly sending him sprawling to the floor.

Starbuck was leaning back against the wall with her head facing away from him, small noises escaping her throat as Kinkaid planted kissed from her bare neck down to the bandage on her left shoulder. Her fingers were clenching and un-clenching in the fabric of his uniform before coming to rest on his face and pulling him into a fierce kiss.

Lee actually stood in shocked silence for more than a minute before Kara caught him from the corner of her eye and the pair broke apart, trying hurridly to compose themselves. Both looked embarrassed and more than a little inebriated. Kinkaid looked to Kara for a moment, but getting no help there, he decided to break the awkward silence.

"Good evening Captain, um... we never did decide what time to meet in the morning. 0630 alright?"

Whatever else Lee thought about this man, he did have balls. The thought of removing them gave him grim satisfaction. Loading his most acidic tone, Lee let fly with both barrels. "Why don't we wait until 0800? You'll need to sleep it off."

Not trusting himself to say any more, Lee was moving past when a very male urge overtook him and he 'accidently' slammed his shoulder into Kinkaid's as he passed. He was ready to leave it at that but a hand slammed into the wall in front of him, blocking his way.

"Just what the fuck is your problem with me Adama? I was even willing to let that shit in the bar last week slide, but twice and we've got a problem."

"Tyler.. just let it go." Kara was trying to wedge herself between the men, but Lee got right back into his face.

"My problem with you? You are so frakking obsessed with making the Cylons pay you don't care how many good men you lose in the process. Which was fine when they were just yours, but you can't just walk onto my ship and endanger the lives of my pilots!"

"Last time I checked it was your father's ship, and I don't take orders from you. If you have a problem with my methods I suggest you take it up with him." The louder Lee got, the lower Tyler was pitching his voice.

"Or maybe we could deal with this right now, Captain." The last word was thrown with as much disdain as Lee could manage.

"Will you two stop acting like frakking children!?" Both men stopped to look at Kara for a moment before continuing their staring contest. "Tyler, lets go, NOW."

Kinkaid finally stepped back, still glaring at Lee. "Alright... we'll settle this later."

Starbuck let out a sigh of frustration took a few steps in the direction of the airlock, waiting for Tyler to catch up. But as soon as he turned to walk away, Lee grabbed his shoulder.

"Don't you frakking turn your back on.." That was as far as he got. Turning on his heal and throwing his whole body into the punch, Kinkaid connected with Lee's jaw and sent the shorter man sprawling into a bulkhead across the hall.

Lee shook his head in a daze before summoning his strength and throwing himself off the wall and directly into Kinkaid's chest. Both men hit the floor with fists swinging wildly. Apollo was on top and landed a few hooks before Tyler managed to flip him over his head and take over the momentum. A hard right hand split Lee's upper lip, but left Kinkaid open for the elbow that caught him from the side and left a thick line of blood running from his eyebrow.

It was that moment that the security personnel rounded the corner and tore the grappling men apart. The first two had little success, and both men made for each other again, but reinforcements quickly arrived and kept it from escalating any further.

Kara was standing off to the side, looking torn. As the two men in her life were led away by the security team, all she could do was mumble to herself. "Frakking children..."

With all the commotion, no one noticed the solitary figure at the other end of the hall. Or the camera she was carrying on her shoulder.

T.B.C

Thanks to everyone who's been following the story. I hope this chapter lives up to your expectations. Feedback and constructive criticism is welcome as always.

Scott


	9. Chapter 9 No Man's Land

Title- A Brave New World  
Chapter- 11/?  
Author- Dekardkain  
Date- 10/28/06  
Rating- NC-17  
Category- Very AU, L/K romance, action.  
Archiving- Would be an honor, just ask.  
Warnings- Violence/consensual sex  
Disclaimers- I don't own this, no money, yadda yadda. Sue me,  
it's not like I have any money anyways.

Summary- What if things had taken a very different turn  
after they returned from Kobol? What if instead of finding  
the Peg they found Earth? Or if Earth found them?

Chapter 11 "No Man's Land"

"It's the wish of every soldier, in every war, that the one he fights will be the last. He'll also be the first to tell you, it won't be."

-Cpt. Tyler Kinkaid  
Speech Before Alliance Council

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, what do you think?" Sarah called from the open bathroom door causing Tyler to stop buttoning his dress blacks and look over at his wife. The sight that greeted him nearly stopped his heart. Her red hair fell in curly waves to just below the startling white of bare shoulders, it's bright hue a stark contrast to the paleness of her skin. The green dress she had chosen was the same color as her eyes and clung tightly to her curves all the way to her waist. The skirts billowed as she spun for his inspection.

"I think you'll be the most beautiful woman in the room. But you always are love." He had to force himself to refocus his efforts on getting dressed, or they would never make it out of the bedroom.

"You have to say that, you're my husband. I think it was somewhere in the vows." Sarah made her way over to stand beside him in front of the mirror, running her hands over her stomach. "I don't care what you say Tyler, i'm showing."

"You're imagining things honey. Hell, you were four months pregnant with Katie before anyone could tell and it's only been five weeks since we found out." He knew he would pay for it later, but Tyler couldn't help the chuckle that escaped as his wife stood sideways in front of the mirror sucking in her stomach and then letting her breath out in a huff.

She gave him a look that told him he was right before she grabbed his shoulders in frustration and turned him to face her. "Let me do it, or you'll miss your own promotion ceremony." Sarah's nimble fingers made short work of the remaining buttons before she started to brush off the dog hair that managed to get on everything, no matter how careful they were.

"What would I do without you?" Tyler leaned in and kissed his wife's forehead.

"Probably walk around naked and hungry." They both chuckled at that while Sarah retrieved his cover from the bed. But when she returned, the humor had fled from her face. "Tyler, when were you planning on telling me?"

"What are you talking about love?" After two years of marriage, he should have known she would see right through it, but at least he could try.

"I was cleaning your desk this afternoon, and I found your orders." The look of pain on her face was the very reason he hadn't been able to tell her yet.

"Hon, you know it's SOP for new Captains to be assigned frontier duty. It'll only be six months so i'll be back in plenty of time." He stepped forward and embraced his wife, resting his chin lightly on top of her head. "I know the timing sucks, but I've been waiting for a slot to open up for more than a year. If I pass this up there's no telling how long it will be before I get another chance."

Sarah took a shuddering breath before pulling back. "I know love, and I understand. We both knew this was coming. But six months is just so long. Katie is going to miss her father.." She stepped closer, giving him a look that turned his knees to butter. "And i'm going to miss my husband."

Kinkaid let out a chuckle, remembering all the fun they'd had when she was pregnant with Katie. When the hormones went into overdrive mid-term they had scarcely made it out of the bedroom. "I see your point, and i'll tell you what; we'll have two weeks in the dry dock orbiting Brittania while they install the new sensor arrays. Why don't you and Katie hop on a shuttle and come see me?"

"Really?" The sadness wasn't gone, but at least she didn't look like she was about to cry.

Tyler reached into his pocket and withdrew two tickets, smiling from ear to ear. "Really."

"You little shit!" She punched him in the arm a little too hard to be playful. "You let me stand there and make a bloody ass out of myself, and you had those the entire time!"

"You're just so damn good at it love." He layed the tickets on the dresser and moved to embrace her. "I couldn't let you guys off that easy, I plan on seeing you every chance I get."

Sarah leaned back before the tears rolling down her cheeks could ruin his pristine uniform. "Damn hormones." She said, wiping at her eyes furiously. "If this ruins my make-up you're going to pay Tyler. But we need to get going."

Kinkaid nodded and layed a kiss on his wife's nose as he helped wipe away the tears. "God I love you."

"I love you too hon." Sarah put on her 'brave face', the same one military wives had been using since the the beginning of time. They made their way arm in arm to the front door. But as soon as they crossed the threshold, the world around Kinkaid changed.

Suddenly he was on the bridge of the Aggressor, staring in shock at what used to be the lush green world of Brittania. Clouds of yellow and brown were spreading across the face of the entire planet like a malignant cancer, and fires the size of countries were visible in between them. But Tyler wasn't seeing any of it, all he could see was the vision of his pregnant wife and two year old daughter cowering in fear before being vaporized in a nuclear holocaust. Bile rose unbidden in his throat, and dizziness threatened to overtake him. He barely registered the gush of warm blood where his fingers were digging into the console in front of him.

Ensign Lorenzo broke the silence, his voice frantic. "Admiral, we have six unidentified vessels approaching from the night-side of the planet. Sir, they're launching fighters!"

Admiral Darlington took the few short steps to examine the readouts for himself. "Who are hell are they?"

"No I.D. signal sir, but they're massive, and they're picking up speed."

Captain Kinkaid suddenly turned to face his commanding officer, eyes full of death. "Request permission to join my squadron in the air."

The Admiral glanced up, still obviously in shock. "I... I think we'd better figure out just who we're dealing with first Captain."

But Tyler was already moving towards the the elevator that would take him to the landing bay and his waiting fighter. The doors opened and he stepped in, his voice barely above a whisper. "It doesn't matter who they are Admiral... they're already dead." The doors closed on the stunned faces of the bridge crew, and left Kinkaid alone... except for the pain.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Commander Adama was enjoying the first down-time he'd had in two days, sleeping as soundly as could be expected on the couch in his office when a loud knock at the hatch brought him back to the waking world. "What is it?" He was getting too old to sleep in his office, or at least that's what his back was telling him as he sat up and began putting on his uniform jacket.

The hatch opened after a few moments and Col. Tigh stepped through with a glower distorting his features. Adama couldn't help but note he looked even angrier than usual. "I know you didn't want to be disturbed, but I think you need to see this."

"See what Saul?" The irritation in his voice sent the message loud and clear; this had better be important.

Tigh made his way over to the small television beside his desk and flipped it on, then went over to fix himself a much needed drink. The screen flickered for a moment before revealing a middle-aged woman in a business suit standing in what appeared to be one of Galactica's corridors.

".. signing of the Alliance Treaty is expected to be completed within the week. A fleet-wide poll shows more than ninety percent approval for the President's decision to sign the treaty, and eighty-three percent approve of the proposed relocation. Despite such overwhelming support among the civilian population, the integration of our military personnel has been rocky to say the least. Reports of at least two violent altercations have been substantiated personally by this news service."

Adama looked to Tigh, who was now sitting across the desk nursing his drink. "Starbuck?"

Tigh snorted at that. "You would think, but unfortunately no."

The view changed to show a group of Kara's nuggets brawling with four Terran officers in the middle of Cloud Nine's garden area. Chief Tyrol tried to step in and stop things, but only managed to get himself punched for the trouble. The shot cut out abruptly when Hotdog was shoved backwards into the cameraman.

"That was the scene early this morning aboard the pleasure ship Cloud Nine, less than an hour after we aired the following video taken following last night's festivities."

The shot changed yet again to reveal a corridor on Cloud Nine, Captain Kinkaid was standing toe to toe with Lee, Kara trying to force the men apart. Lee was shouting something the Commander couldn't make out, but it obviously wasn't meant to be friendly. Then Tyler turned to leave, and Lee grabbed him by the shoulder. The fight that broke out lasted only a minute or so, but it had taken seven security personnel to break them apart. Both men were still yelling obscenities at each other as they were hauled down the corridor in opposite directions.

"This begs to question, will this new Alliance tear itself apart before it has a chance to form? As both sides apparently rally behind their respective officers, only time will tell. This has been D'Anna Biers reporting from the Battlestar Galactica."

Commander Adama was silent for a long moment, rubbing his temples in frustration. When he finally spoke, his voice was icy. "Where are they?"

"Hack, the Chief and Kara's protege's are on a Raptor now."

"I'll be indisposed for the next hour or so Saul, you have command." Adama rose without another word and stormed out of his office.

Tigh just leaned back in his chair, very happy he wasn't on the receiving end of that man's anger.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lee couldn't believe how frakking stupid he'd been, and sitting in hack, all he could do was think about it. Doc Cottle had confirmed his fears, his right hand was broken in three places and would keep him out of his viper for at least a few weeks, a month on the outside. Three days before the most important mission they'd undertaken since the end of the worlds and he'd frakked it all up in a moment of adolescent jealousy. He'd let his father down, he'd let himself down, he'd let his men down, but what hurt the most was the knowledge he wouldn't be out there watching Kara's back when the fighting started.

He'd been lying on his bunk for more than four hours now trying to sleep, but he was unable to still his mind long enough to drift off. The events of the past weeks were so frakked up he felt like he was remembering a dream, or rather a nightmare that even his painkiller-fogged mind couldn't forget. Apparently, it wasn't going any better for the man in the opposite cell. Kinkaid had been tossing in his sleep most of the night, calling out for someone named Sarah. Neither man had said a word to the other since their arrival back on Galactica, both seemed to be equally embarrassed by the events of the previous night.

The hatch cycled suddenly and his father stalked through, glancing to the guard at his desk. "Unlock the cells and find somewhere else to be for a while, Sergeant."

"Sir." The man walked over to unlock the cells and both Captains made their way to stand before their Commander. Adama waited to address them until the Sergeant had left the room and dogged the hatch.

"What in the name of the Gods were you two thinking? The whole idea behind this damned celebration was to bring our troops together! Instead, we have reports of disciplinary problems almost everywhere we have mixed crews! You two have jeopardized the entire mission with your stupidity, and make no mistake gentlemen, that's what it was." Adama began to pace the room in disgust, leaving both men standing at ridged attention.

"Lee, I thought you were finished with this little rebellious streak of yours when the fleet was reunited. Apparently, I was wrong."

"Commander, I..." Lee was cut off with a wave of Adama's hand.

"I don't want to hear it Captain. If I didn't need you two for the attack on the Cylon shipyard I would lock you both in those cells and forget about you. As it stands now, I don't have that option. But this ends right here, right now! If you two want to kill each other, I won't stop you, but I can't have you throwing away everything we've worked for over the past few weeks in some pissing contest, is that understood?"

Both men replied simultaneously, "Yes, sir."

"So, do you need me to leave so you can finish this or did you get it all out of your system last night?"

Lee looked over to Kinkaid to find the other man looking back at him. For a few moments they appeared to size the other up, then Tyler extended his left hand. "No problem here, sir."

"It's over." Lee agreed, grasping the offered hand in his uninjured one and shaking.

"Good, Captain Kinkaid, you have a briefing to conduct. I will expect you to reinforce the idea of mutual cooperation among your men, any more problems and I will hold you personally responsible."

"Understood, sir." Tyler raised his hand over a blackened eye, snapping off a smart salute.

"Dismissed." When both men made their way to the hatch Adama layed a hand on his son's shoulder to halt his progress. "Not you Lee, we have more to discuss." After Kinkaid had left the Commander continued. "Lt. Thrace will be taking over your duties as CAG temporarily. Maybe permanently."

Lee was shocked, he was losing his command? "But sir, Doc Cottle says i'll be back in the air within the month."

"That's true, but he hasn't told you everything." A deep breath helped steel his resolve, allowing him to slip at least partially into 'father-mode'. "That bullet did more damage than we thought son. Only time will tell, but I may have to undergo repeated surgeries to repair the damage to my heart.

This has forced me to make some tough decisions regarding the future of this ship and her crew. Tigh is a good man, and a fine soldier, but I doubt this fleet will support him if I have to leave command in his hands." Adama reached into his pocket, retrieving a small black box. "There's only one man I trust enough to take over if I don't make it off that table, and it's you son. You're ready for it. Congratulations, Major."

"Major? You're promoting me?" Lee took the the box from his father's hand and opened it in disbelief. It did in fact contain his new rank insignia.

"Just make sure no one thinks it's a reward for your behavior." Adama added with a cryptic smile. "Lee, since you first put that uniform on i've known this was your destiny. I've already talked it over with the Colonel, and after his initial objections, I believe I brought him around to my way of thinking."

"Thank you sir, i'll try not to disappoint you."

The Commander's face softened visibly and he embraced his son. "You never have, Lee. Now get out of here before I change my mind. Meeting in my office in two hours, I expect you to be cleaned up Major."

Lee took in his disheveled appearance and shrugged. "I'll be there. And dad?"

Adama stopped short at the awkwardness in his son's voice. "Yes?"

"Thanks for the advice last night... it really meant a lot to me."

The Commander smiled slightly and nodded, as uncomfortable as Lee appeared to be. "Any time son."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lee was making his way to his office for a quick shower and shave when he rounded the corner nearly slamming into Starbuck, who was apparently waiting for him.

"We need to talk." Both of them blurted out in unison, which brought the first smiles they'd shared in what seemed like weeks.

Noting Lee's bandaged hand Kara Cycled the hatch for him and held it open. "You first, Captain."

Lee pulled off his uniform jacket with a little difficulty before tossing it onto his couch. "It's Major now, but that can wait for later."

Kara's brows rose slightly, but she decided that story could wait until they hashed this out.

"I just wanted you to know that I won't stand in the way of... whatever this is between you and the Captain." Lee leaned back against his desk, doing his level best to meet Kara's eyes. "I only want you to be happy Kara, even if it's not with me." He idly wondered if she could hear the sound of his heart tearing apart, but the absurdity of that thought pushed it from his mind quickly.

Starbuck became suddenly enamored with examining the lines of the deck plates. This was the one thing she hadn't expected to come from Lee, and it had ruined everything she had planned to say. "You... want me to be with him?"

"No. I want you to be with me." Lee stated matter-of-factly, trying to will Starbuck to meet his eyes. "But i've also seen how you look at him. If that's what you need Kara, I wish you all the best."

Kara had to fight the tears that were threatening to spill at his admission. Her voice seemed small even to her own ears. "If you really believe that.. why aren't you fighting for me?"

Lee could feel his frustration boil over before exploding outwards with the force of a nuclear detonation. "I have been fighting for you!"

"No, you've been fighting with Captain Kinkaid."

"But... well I... I guess you're right. Frak!" Lee pushed himself up off of the desk. "I can't believe how badly i've frakked this up Kara.. everything i've tried to do was to show you how much I need you in my life. All i've manged to do is push you farther away! I just keep thinking that..."

Kara cut him off, closing the distance between them in a few short steps. "That's your problem Lee, you think too much." Before he could react, she had grabbed him by his tanks and pulled him into a searing kiss. At first Lee was too shocked to do anything but let it happen, but as her tounge found it's way past his lips he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her possessively to him.

After what seemed like a bliss-filled eternity they broke apart to catch their breath, foreheads resting against each other. Lee was just starting to regain his ability to think when strong hands pushed him back into a sitting position on his desk. "What are you doing Kara?"

She approached him like a predator stalking it's prey, removing her uniform jacket and tossing it to rest on top of his own on the couch. "Making up for lost time." Her fingers moved to the zipper on his pants, but Lee stopped her with his good hand.

"Are you sure? What about Kinkaid?"

Kara locked eyes with Lee with such intensity he was waiting for electricity to start arcing between them. "He's a good man Lee, but he's not MY man."

The words she left unsaid were as important as the one's she had spoken. He was HERS, and Lee found he could live with that. Moving his hand away she made short work of the zipper, her hand dipping through the flap to encircle his already rock hard erection. Lee sucked his breath in over clenched teeth, his left hand finding it's way into her hair and pulling her mouth down to his with such force Kara almost chipped a tooth. They explored each other's mouths fully for the first time, savoring every taste and sensation and committing it to memory like they believed it might never happen again.

Starbuck freed his hand from her hair and placed it on the desk behind him, smiling indulgently. "I know you're a control freak Lee, but why don't you let me take care of this?"

It amazed Lee that she could give him shit even at a time like this. The more he thought about it though, he saw through the humor she used as armor to the real problem. It had been the issue from the very beginning, and had haunted their every step. Lee needed control because it was in his nature, Kara needed control to protect herself from pain.

Obviously they couldn't both lead the dance though, and if she needed to for comfort, Lee would make that sacrifice for her. So he leaned back on the desk, hands to the side as she unclasped her pants and let them, along with her standard-issue panties, fall to a pool around her ankles. She didn't bother to remove her tanks or his pants before her thighs were straddling him, her mouth again devouring his.

There was nothing sweet or romantic about this joining, it was fueled by the frantic need for something long overdue. Without warning she plunged down, taking his entire length within her, the only sound a small whimper escaping her throat. Lee had to fight the urge to grab her hips and start things down their natural course as she sat maddeningly still, nibbling from his ear down to his collar bone.

"Kara... please." Lee's fingers were clinching and un-clinching on the desktop, wanting desperately to claim one of those deliciously perfect breasts thrust out before him like a sacred offering. Seeing his need, she finally began the smooth rise and fall of a dance as old as time. Her hands were framing his face, forcing him to look into those impossibly green eyes as she began to pick up the pace. The way she bit her lower lip to stifle the moans that would be easily heard from anyone walking the corridor had him fighting for control.

Kara found herself fighting for breath as the tension within her built towards it's inevitable and earth-shattering conclusion, her nails digging into the yielding flesh of Lee's shoulders. All she wanted to do was scream his name, but the risk of being overheard forced her to claim him another way. Just as her orgasm was about to overtake her she leaned forward and sank her teeth into the tender skin where his neck met his shoulder, stifling the ragged moan that threatened to escape. That sudden shock of pain and pleasure sent Lee spiraling over the edge with her, his arms finally enclosing her as they rode out the waves together.

For what seemed like an eternity they lay there silently, shaking with the exertion and emotional release they had both been craving for so long. Finally, with the cool air of the office creating an uncomfortable chill on sweat-slicked skin, Kara gingerly raised herself on uncertain legs and began to get dressed.

Lee wasn't sure he could move, so he resigned himself to memorizing every feature of Kara's face in an effort to make sure he would never forget this moment. There were so many things he wanted to say, to admit the feelings he'd been holding inside for so long. The fear of ruining this perfect moment, of scaring her away yet again, was the only thing that held his tongue.

When Kara went to gather her uniform jacket from the couch, he finally got up from the desk and fastened his pants, studiously ignoring the large wet spot now embarrassingly present over his crotch. The urge to say something finally became too much, and his blood-deprived brain managed to choose the last topic he wanted to discuss at the moment. "So, what are you going to tell Kinkaid?"

Surprisingly Kara was smiling as she finished straightening her hair. "Nothing. He was the one who told me to come and see you."

Lee just sat there in slack-jawed shock, trying to imagine how that could have come about. "Um... alright. You'll have to explain that to me sometime."

After checking herself over in the mirror she made her way back to Lee and gave him a quick kiss. "No, I won't. You should probably cover that up before your meeting." She added, motioning to the perfect dental impression she'd left on his shoulder with obvious pride. "Or not..."

Leaving a gaping Lee to stare at her retreating back, she had one foot out of the hatch before sticking her head back into the room.

"And Lee?"

"Uh... yeah?" Damn, he had to work on being able to complete whole sentences in her presence.

"I love you too." And with that, she was through the door and out of sight.

T.B.C


	10. Chapter 10 Heaven and Hell

Title- A Brave New World  
Chapter- 10/?  
Author- Dekardkain  
Date- 11/06/06  
Rating- NC-17  
Category- Very AU, L/K romance, action.  
Archiving- Would be an honor, just ask.  
Warnings- Violence/consensual sex  
Disclaimers- I don't own this, no money, yadda yadda. Sue me,  
it's not like I have any money anyways.

Summary- What if things had taken a very different turn  
after they returned from Kobol? What if instead of finding  
the Peg they found Earth? Or if Earth found them?

Chapter 10 "Heaven and Hell"

"Blood and destruction shall be so in use  
And dreadful objects so familiar  
That mothers shall but smile when they behold  
Their infants quarter'd with the hands of war;  
All pity choked with custom of fell deeds:  
And Caesar's spirit, ranging for revenge,  
With Ate by his side come hot from hell,  
Shall in these confines with a monarch's voice  
Cry 'Havoc,' and let slip the dogs of war;  
That this foul deed shall smell above the earth  
With carrion men, groaning for burial."

Antony  
Shakespeare's Julius Caesar

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mission Clock T-35:12

Normally Lee looked to his time in the gym as a relaxing diversion, but even things you once enjoyed have a way of growing sour when you're ordered to do them. He still held out hope he would be allowed to return to his viper though, and was going to make damn sure he was in the shape to do it when that time came.

The trick with broken bones is to make sure you don't forget that the rest of your body works just fine, and still needs it's regular upkeep. Lee had been assigned strength-training exercises for his right arm, and even a few that used a Terran 'rubber band monstrosity', as Cottle had so astutely dubbed it, to protect the fingers on his injured hand from atrophy.

Kara had been avoiding him ever since their 'collision' in his office the day before. Lee would be more worried if he didn't know Kara so well, this was her requisite cooling-off period. It had been amusing to observe when they were friends, the way she would bolt like a frightened rabbit from any room a recent conquest entered. But it was different to be the one on the receiving end. Lee finally knew what all those one night stands from his academy days had felt like waiting for that phone call that never came.

In short, it was frakking torture waiting for Kara to make up her mind about what this meant for them, and the only remedy he could think of at the moment was working up a good sweat. Lee could think of a more enjoyable way to get his daily workout, but it appeared Kara needed space and time to think.

This was his first trip to the gym since he had broken his hand though, so he'd waited until late in the night cycle before heading for his workout, just in case he made a fool of himself. However, as he approached the hatch, he was surprised to find it open and the noise of someone working the heavy bag echoing down the corridor. Deciding he would never get to sleep unless he managed to burn off some of this nervous energy, he swallowed his pride and stepped through the hatch.

Captain Kinkaid was facing away from the door completely engrossed in his workout, he didn't even pause at Lee's entrance from across the room. He was delivering blow after blow in rapid succession, occasionally throwing an elbow, knee, or foot into the mix. From beads of sweat gliding down his bare back and arms, it was obvious to Lee he'd been at it for a very long time. The blood staining the white tape on his hands, running in small rivulets down his wrists, and smeared randomly on the bag, also gave him an idea how hard the man was swinging. It wasn't until Lee got closer that he realized the Captain was talking to himself as he thrashed some imaginary enemy.

"Why punch won't -punch- you -elbow, kick- fucking -punch, crossover- DIE!? Always -jab- more! -hook, hook- Always -kick, elbow, backhand- coming! -jab- But -jab- i'm not -jab, hook- finished -hook, kick, jab- with -hook, hook, uppercut- you -jab, jab, hook, hook- yet!! AAARRGGHHHH!"

The scream was feral in it's intensity, causing Lee to step back as the man fired a side-kick that impacted with such force that the chain snapped free of it's hoist, sending the whole thing tumbling across the room with a terrific clatter. Apparently spent, Tyler collapsed against the wall in utter exhaustion, his arms shaking and his breath coming in ragged gasps. Lee wasn't sure if he should bolt before the Captain saw him, or stay and try to help.

Until recently he'd had a hard time seeing this man as anything but a rival for Kara's affections, and was pretty sure Kinkaid had seen him the same way. Kara's admission the day before though, that the Captain had told her to talk to Lee, had thrown everything he'd thought he knew about him out the airlock. The polished veneer stripped away, this man finally seemed human, rather than a cold eyed killing machine. The scars dotting his back and arms told of pains Lee didn't even want to imagine. After a few deep breaths to work up his courage, Apollo broke the silence, obviously startling Kinkaid who'd thought he was alone.

"Working something out?" Lee tried on his easiest smile, but his ridged stance still spoke volumes about his discomfort.

"Bad dreams." Tyler left it at that. Lee could guess what they were about though, if what he'd heard in hack was any indication.

"You get them often?"

"Are you questioning my ability to fulfill my duties?" Kinkaid turned to face him, it startled Lee to see a little bit of that earlier intensity was still lingering.

"No. I'm just concerned about one of the officers under my command. Will it effect your duties?" Lee was trying his best to keep the tone conversational, careful not to use rank.

"I haven't had one in nearly a year. They just started up again in the past few weeks and i'm sure they'll go away soon. It's most likely just the stress of the mission, sir." His tone said he was done discussing it, and Lee didn't want to push the issue when there were more pressing concerns, as well as the lingering threat of a physical confrontation.

Obviously on a sore topic, Apollo decided to switch tactics.

"I knew it." Lee picked up the water bottle sitting by Tyler's discarded tanks and handed it to him.

Kinkaid nodded in appreciation and popped the top with his teeth, letting the cool water coat his throat before spraying some over his head and down the back of his neck. "Knew what, sir?"

It would be a while before Lee got used to all the extra sirs he was now receiving. "That you were holding back on me. I saw what you did to that Cylon in CIC, you could have dropped me any time you wanted to."

Smirking slightly, Tyler nodded in agreement. "I don't make a habit of hurting men we need, and you're a good pilot Apollo. I'm sorry about the hand. We'll miss your guns when the lead starts flying."

"It's alright. My father was going to spring this on me sooner or later, and this way I can't even blame him for grounding me. Besides, Kara really is the best pilot we have ,and she'll be on your wing." This was harder than Lee had expected it would be, but letting down your guard with someone whom you'd always considered a rival probably wasn't supposed to be easy.

"I just received word from Admiral Sujiko, the Dreadnaught Cortez is still at twenty-five percent effectiveness and won't be taking part in the attack. Her engines are back to spec, but weapons and guidance are shot. All of her jumps will have to be plotted aboard another ship and relayed to her by remote."

"Well at least we won't have to keep towing her along with us. How long until life support is operational and we can start shuttling the crew back from the other ships?" Tyler took a seat on one of the weight benches and began to remove the bloodied tape from his hands.

"Estimates range from a week to a month, most of the repairs will have to wait until we reach dry-dock. I've discussed the matter of overall fighter command with my father and the Admiral, we've decided as you're the only officer familiar with the capabilities of both groups that you're the logical choice." Lee was sticking to his strengths, deciding he wouldn't stray into the personal as long as the Captain didn't.

Exasperated, Kinkaid didn't attempt to hide an eye-roll at the Major's obfuscation. "I'm honored Major, but why don't you just ask me what you're really wondering?"

Damn! Lee hated it when a plan blew up in his face. Deciding that feigning ignorance was indeed the best part of valor, he continued. "What do you mean?"

"You want to know why I would walk away from someone like Kara." It wasn't a question, and Lee would have been irked if he hadn't been right.

"Well honestly, yes."

"She doesn't love me Apollo, i'm just easy for her to understand. You on the other hand are very... complicated. That scares the shit out of her. But every time we were alone it was like you were there. At first I thought it was just a big brother type of thing, but the way she talks about you gave me enough clues to piece it all together. Even when she's mad at you she can't shut up about you. Hell, i've barely spent five minutes with you outside of mission briefings and I feel like i've known you for years. The moody Lee, the sullen Lee, the self-righteous Lee..."

"I get it, you can stop now."

"Listen, there are very few things I believe anymore Adama, but I know the most important things in life we can only do once. You're only born once, you only die once, and you only truely love once. Both Kara and I have had that love, and she's lucky enough to be able to actually spend her life with that person. I won't stand in the way of that."

"So you don't have feelings for her?" Lee took a seat on the bench across from Kinkaid and started to get ready for his workout.

"I didn't say that. Make no mistake Adama, if you screw this up, i'll be here." The challenge of his words was negated by the genuine smile spreading across his face. "Just make sure you don't screw it up."

"I'll try not to, but if she's really been talking about me then you know I don't have the best track record." Returning the Captain's smile with a rueful twist of his own, Lee added, "Listen, I wanted you to know that I didn't mean what I said on Cloud Nine. About you not caring who dies. I didn't know about your pilot at the time, but it was still way out of line." Why was it every time Lee admited to being wrong he couldn't stop staring at the frakking floor?

"You were probably closer to the truth than you know. I would be lying if I said that my... zest... for pursuing the enemy hasn't had some adverse effects. You're not the first man to call me Ahab."

At Lee's confused expression he rolled his eyes and continued. "This is going to get frustrating. White whale took his leg, spent the rest of his life hunting him until it finally got him killed. Moral: don't let your hate destroy you."

"It's a good moral, but did you take it to heart?"

Stripping the last of the sports-tape from his hands, Tyler wrapped a towel around his neck, gathering up his supplies into a small gym bag. "In case you didn't notice Major, hate is the only thing some of us have left. Hate and bad memories. But if you think it's revenge i'm after, you're way off base. I'm after justice, for my family and all of the families that will never be whole again. But lets face it, there is no peace with this enemy. Your people tried peace with them, and in return they used the time to plot your destruction. The only answer is to kill them, all of them."

"You know, i'm starting to like you, but has anyone ever told you that you're a little unbalanced?" As Kinkaid stood up, Lee reclined onto the bench and started doing leg-reps.

"All the time. But six years of front-line duty will do that to you, or so that smug fucking shrink on the Beowulf says. Mostly, I just find myself colorful and eccentric." Kinkaid pulled on his tanks and rummaged through his bag for the cigar he'd won from Kat earier that night.

"Well whatever you're doing has kept you around for six years, i'm not gonna mess with it."

Pulling his prize from a side pocket, Kinkaid snapped his zippo open with a smart wrist-flick, touching the dancing flame to the tip, smiling around the now smoking stogie. "Good to know boss, but i've got a meeting in four hours, so I had better rack out."

Kinkaid was making to leave when Lee sat up, the reason for his anxiety seemed to suddenly shift from Kara's absence and to refocus on something more pressing. "Captain, bring her back alive."

"Is that an order?" Tyler seemed amused as he ashed his cigar against the hatch.

"A request, from a friend." Lee had to fight to keep the edge of panic from his voice, a feeling like invisible hands were squeezing the air from his lungs.

"In that case, you have my word. As long as I breath, so does she. G'night Major." With that, he was gone, and Lee was left to his thoughts. How he hated his thoughts.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mission Clock T-25:12

The final stages of mission planning had just wrapped up a few minutes before, and all Kara Thrace could think about was a long, hot shower. They had gone over the last set of recon photos and adjusted the plan accordingly. Well, to be more precise, the Adama's and Kinkaid had adjusted the plan while she tried to look at anything but Lee for five and a half hours.

She had been suffering through the same inner dialogue since the day before, the ever-present voice picking away at her incessantly. It had all been a huge mistake, she just knew it.

"You barged into his office and forced yourself on him like some Virgonese street walker!" Why was the voice always her mother's?

But he'd let it happen right?

"Of Course he did! He didn't want to hurt your feelings, he knows how weak you are!"

Lee wouldn't do that though, he would lie to himself, but never to her. He said he loved me!

"They always do, right before they take what they want and leave. And they always leave... or are you planning to get this one killed too?"

Shut the FRAK UP!

It wasn't until she saw the startled faces around the strategy table that she realized she had slammed her fist onto it.

"Problem Starbuck?" Commander Adama seemed concerned, and a little confused at her outburst.

"No problem sir." None of the men around the table seemed to buy it, but went back about their business rather than confront an already volatile Starbuck. At least she could rest easy knowing she'd trained them well.

Lee had made to follow her when the briefing ended, but his father needed his input on a few last minute supply requests and she'd managed to slip away. Starbuck had a date with the showers, and was almost home free when Cally's ever cheerful voice rang down the corridor. "Starbuck, Chief needs you to sign off on these ordnance loads ASAP!"

"I'm on my way." The life of a CAG was never dull. Well, it could be pretty dull, but it was never short of new distractions. The 'small' detour had turned into a two hour ordeal when she'd discovered that her updated mission roster was two pilots short. She'd had to reshuffle four days of scheduling just to get it right.

Starbuck was beginning to envy Lee's discipline in such mundane matters, as her ever-ready, thousand light-year a minute mind never seemed to slow down enough to get it straight. She had never really wanted to do anything but fly her bird anyways, and the annoying procedural minutiae of this position were starting to wear her patience thin.

Sixteen hours of off-time, with the exception of a half-capacity CAP, found most of the pilots in the rec tossing back the recently shipped over Terran vodka and playing poker with their new allies. She'd picked up the game with Kinkaid and some of his pilots, though the cards were an odd rectangle. The Terrans were odd like that. So much of their world was square, their paper, their cards, their money, hell even their pyram...basketball goals were rectangle.

She had briefly toyed with the idea of joining the fun, but had decided that a shower and a warm bunk sounded much more inviting. Since Apollo was still using his office, and Kinkaid had snagged the other one, Starbuck was still stuck in crew quarters and had to use the communal head. Not that she minded, but the idea of a private bathroom was very tempting. It gave her some small measure of comfort to know Lee's water hadn't been working since the last attack and was very low on the repair priorities with all engineering efforts focused on the upcoming battle.

Kara was as quiet as she could be while removing her uniform jacket and exchanging it in her locker for a towel and her bottle of cleanser. The few pilots who weren't playing cards in the rec. were enjoying some much deserved sleep in their bunks and she didn't want to wake anyone. Moving down the hall to the head, Starbuck heard a familiar voice as she opened the hatch and closed it behind her. The sight that greeted her was always impressive, no matter how often she took it in. Lee was standing in front of the mirror, trying to shave, his hair still mussed from the shower and wearing nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Frak!" Lee was hissing and growling as he pinned an already blood-spotted hand towel to his face. He was less than half done, and already had at least three pretty deep gashes on his face. It was bad enough they had to use the same razors for weeks at a time, but trying to do it left handed was a disaster waiting to happen.

"Having trouble, Major?" Kara looked amused as she leaned back against the wall in front of him.

"I'm glad you find this funny, you laugh at car crashes too?" Lee looked torn between the obvious humor of the situation and frustration.

"Men are such babies, you have any idea what a deep gash on your ankle feels like?" Leaning back against the sink, Kara couldn't help the full-bodied smirk from spreading across her features.

"This is my FACE Kara, it'll hurt to smile for days." Lee finally removed the towel to find the bleeding had stopped.

"Not really a problem, as long as it doesn't effect that scowl of yours. Oh... there it is!" Lee gave her a half-smile and went to pick up his razor, but was thwarted as Kara batted his hand away.

"Let me. We can't have the perfection that is Apollo mauled by a simple razor." Kara ran her hands under the warm water and started lathering up the soap without hesitation.

Lee looked too stunned to react as she smeared the warm lather over the unshaven half of his face and down onto his neck. The feel of her hand running along the side of his face had him closing his eyes and enjoying her ministrations. It was only when she brought the razor up to his face that he cought her wrist in his left hand, stopping her cold. "Are you sure you know what you're doing? After all, you'll be awfully close to my jugular."

"I did this for my father when I was young. Besides, if I wanted you dead, I would just kill you in your sleep." After giving him a moment to calm himself, Kara leaned closer and ran the razor slowly down his cheek, rinsing it off as she reached the bottom.

"That's very... comforting." Lee didn't add anything further, as he was doing his level best to remain completely still. He preferred his blood on the inside, thank you very much.

"You know, I could always just leave you to finish this yourself. Now shut the frak up before I cut you." Kara finished his neck before moving up to his face. Lee's eyes followed her every movement, but there was nothing apprehensive in them that Starbuck could detect. In a lot of ways this seemed more intimate than what they'd experienced the day before in his office, more... domestic.

Kara left the area around his mouth for last, and he made the requisite 'fish face' so she could finish the job. After the last stroke ,she leaned in and kissed him, her tongue running over his lips for the briefest moment. "There, all done."

Lee just stared for a moment before physically shaking himself and looking into the mirror. "Ummm.. what the frak, Kara?"

"What? You'll look good with sideburns, just let 'em grow in. Besides, i've got your razor!" With that she was bolting for the hatch, Lee hot on her heals without a second's thought. She was two steps into the hallway when Lee caught up and wrapped his arms around her, lifting her off the deck with a deep chuckle.

"Give me the razor Starbuck!"

"That's the least of your problems sir." Kara was laughing too hard for her struggling to do any good, eyeing a spot over his left shoulder. It took Lee a moment to realize what she was looking at, but when he did his heart seemed to stop beating for a moment. While he'd made it through the hatch at full speed in his balls-out pursuit of his prey, his towel had hit a snag.

Lee couldn't help but think about what Captain Kinkaid had mentioned in their earlier briefing about this guy Murphy and his frakking law as the Commander and President Rosalin rounded the corner and stopped dead in their tracks. It was one of those out of body experiences where time seems to freeze and you get a perfect look at yourself from the outside. In this case, he was standing stark naked in Galactica's well-traveled corridor with Kara in tanks and shorts laughing and trying to wiggle her way out of his grip... in front of his father and the frakking President of the Colonies.

There was a moment, a very long moment, where they all stood silently staring at each other. The only noise was Kara's now uncontrollable laughter, tears were actually slipping down the sides of her face in her mirth. The Old Man cleared his throat with an amused smile, nothing he could do would make this any more embarrassing than it already was for his son. "Um... carry on."

President Rosalin, to her credit, recovered only a moment later. "Lieutenant Thrace, Capt... i'm sorry, Major Apollo. Hmmm, just doesn't have the same ring to it, does it? Goodnight." Her gaze noticeably lingered on Lee before moving to catch up with the Commander and on down the hall.

It was another minute before Lee unfroze and placed a still laughing Kara onto the deck, hurriedly snatching up his towel and wrapping it back around his waist; much more tightly this time.

"I think you just earned yourself another fan, 'Captain Apollo'." She was almost doubled over now.

"This is not funny!" Lee snatched the razor from her hand and made his way back into the head. It would have been a more effective statement if he hadn't been chuckling.

"Oh, it's very funny." Kara called back as she made her way in after him, and for a while at least the voice in her head was silenced.

T.B.C

Author's note: I apologize for the 'confusion' over the chapter numbers inside not matching those they're labeled as. I assure you everything is in the correct order, but as i've mentioned before, this was originally done for another site. When posting it here, I decided to combine a few of the shorter chapters for a smoother read, and though I changed their titles accordingly, I apparently missed a few of the interior chapter #'s. Again, I apologize for any confusion this has caused. Thanks as always for the wonderful feedback, and I hope to hear more from everyone, even if it's just to say you hate it :)

Scott


	11. Chapter 11 My Kingdom for a Viper

Title- A Brave New World  
Chapter- 11/?  
Author- Dekardkain  
Date- 11/09/06  
Rating- NC-17  
Category- Very AU, L/K romance, action.  
Archiving- Would be an honor, just ask.  
Warnings- Violence/consensual sex  
Disclaimers- I don't own this, no money, yadda yadda. Sue me,  
it's not like I have any money anyways.

Summary- What if things had taken a very different turn  
after they returned from Kobol? What if instead of finding  
the Peg they found Earth? Or if Earth found them?

Chapter 11 "My Kingdom for a Viper" 

"I wish I could say that story wasn't true. My father always managed to find the perfect words for any occasion, and you might think that would rub off just a little. Looking back, I wish I would have realized people were going to remember the next words out of my mouth. Had I known, I might have thought of something a little more appropriate than 'I can't believe that frakking worked.' "

-Lee "Apollo" Adama  
Interview for the New Caprican Times

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mission Clock T-1:15

Kara Thrace knew she had an effect on men, and was never afraid to use it to her advantage. Currently, she was enjoying a nice comfortable seat in the briefing room while Captain Kinkaid was running both his pilots and hers through the last minute details before launch. It had only taken a little convincing on her part before he had agreed it was a waste of time for them to run through the same briefing twice for two separate groups, rather than all at once.

The animosity between Terran and Colonial pilots had, thankfully, faded almost as soon as it had arrived. It had been getting better slowly until Lee and Tyler had been spotted laughing and playing triad over a bottle of the Captain's now infamous scotch whiskey. It was an unwritten rule that once your commanding officers were making nice, you fell into line, or found your ass in a sling.

Kinkaid was still wearing his Terran uniform, as the rest of his pilots did, but had replaced the patches on it with those of Galactica and his capacity as a Viper pilot. The only change was a small beaded rosary hanging from his pocket. His XO, Rachel Gruber, had explained to Kara earlier that it was his good luck charm, and the only thing he had left of his wife.

At first Kara had been disappointed when the Captain had called an end to their short courtship but the more she thought about it, the more she saw the inevitability of this outcome. She couldn't, and wouldn't, compete with a ghost.

The sound of Kinkaid shuffling papers on the podium brought her back from her thoughts. She hadn't noticed how long she'd zoned out untill she saw that the cigar he'd 'just lit' was now down to smoldering nub.

"... first two waves. Squadrons six through ten will approach from the far side of our defensive perimeter. You'll climb and wait for engagement, at which point I want you to drop onto that dog-pile and try to get as many of them to break off as you can. With any luck, all the EM traffic in-system will mask your approach, and you'll achieve total surprise. Just don't wait too long to get the drop on them, or there won't be any of us left to bail out." He paused to grab a drink of water.

"We need to buy seven to ten minutes for the bulk of their fighters to enter the kill zone. Once our reinforcements make the jump, all even numbered squadrons break for the vertical terminus, all odd squadrons head for the deck. When fighter superiority is gained, we'll launch our bomber squadrons. The first wave will be responsible for neutralizing these planetary defense platforms.

Starbuck will be heading up the bomber escort and will dispatch assignments in the air, three tactical wings will be hitting the shipyard, and the rest will focus on the remaining Basestars. Now the atmosphere on this rock is riddled with nasty elements, a few of which like to absorb our sensor signals. We'll be relying on a group of Raptors to establish locks for our bombers to use, so I can't stress this enough people, you need to keep the enemy off their asses so they can do their jobs! Kat and Scooter, I want you two to coordinate the Raptor escort once we move on to the primary engagement.

Our capital ships will keep up a suppressive fire with tactical missile barrages, but until those Raptors are in position, they will have to eye-ball it and won't be terribly effective. Those of you who haven't seen what a Terran pulse torpedo can do, trust me, you want to stay at least two hundred meters away or you'll fry every piece of electronics in your bird and end up a sitting duck for those Raiders. ECO's need to keep an eye out for late launches, and keep our fighters apprised of the situation. The Cylons sometimes hold a few wings in reserve to throw out and suprise us when we get in close. Once those spinies are out of commission, do a complete sweep for ejected pilots.

I want constant updates on munitions and fuel expenditure. If this fight lasts long enough, we'll be rotating in a squadron every four minutes to reload and refuel. Combat landings, so watch your spacing! And for fuck's sake people, I don't want to have to remind anyone that when wave two arrives the space between our Cap. ships is gonna be hot as hell, so bug out and let them engage the raiders. I promise, there will be plenty left for the rest of us.

That about covers it, stay sharp and don't be afraid to call for backup. I know you Galactica pilots are used to slugging it out alone up here, but you've got cover now, so use it. Godspeed, and good hunting. Padre."

Most of the Galactica pilots had moved to leave but reseated themselves as Kinkaid's XO, Rachel 'Firefly' Gruber, made her way to the podium. When she got there she removed a small leather-bound book from a cargo pocket on her fatigues, all of the Terran pilots stood and bowed their heads. Rachel cleared her throat while finding the appropriate page, then began reading.

"The Lord is my shepherd; I shall not want. He maketh me to lie down in green pastures: he leadeth me beside the still waters. He restoreth my soul: he leadeth me in the paths of righteousness for his name's sake. Yea, though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil: for thou art with me; thy rod and thy staff they comfort me. Thou preparest a table before me in the presence of mine enemies: thou anointest my head with oil; my cup runneth over. Surely goodness and mercy shall follow me all the days of my life: and I will dwell in the house of the Lord for ever."

"Amen." Came the reply from the pilots. Which Kara assumed was the Terran equivalent of 'so say we all'. There was something to be said for a shorter reply, would cut down on those long services.

All of the Terrans remained standing, and Lt. Gruber made her way around the podium to stand before them. The loud shout that came next sent most of the already combat twitchy nuggets behind her jumping in their seats.

"What is your name!?" Rachel called out, sending all of the pilots to attention.

"Death, sir!."

"Where are you from!?" Every question was louder, and every reply seemed to ring from the bulkheads.

"Hell, sir!"

"Why do you live!?"

"To kill Cylons, sir!"

"When do you stop!?"

"Never, sir!"

Rachel smiled and looked over her shoulder to Kinkaid. "I almost feel sorry for those metal minded shits. Dismissed!"

Kara stood with the rest of her pilots and made her way down the steps to the podium with a wry grin splitting her face nearly in two. "Little melodramatic, don't you think Captain?"

Tyler was putting his papers away and retrieving his flight suit from the table beside them. "Rachel and a few others came up with that when I was still aboard the Aggressor. We'd lost two planets and more than half the fleet in a matter of days, morale was low. It's been six years now and I bet it'll be around long after i'm gone. I've even heard that a few other squadrons in the fleet have picked up on it."

"Well, a few of the nuggets seemed impressed with that macho bullshit, but i'll stomp that out quick enough." Kara followed Kinkaid out the hatch and down the hall towards his ready-room.

"Macho bullshit? For a woman, you seem to dish out an inordinate amount yourself Buck."

Kara stopped dead in her tracks, glaring. "I am going to frakking kill Helo."

Tyler had stopped dead in the hall and turned to face her, grinning wide around his cigar. "Don't change the subject. I'll bet a bottle of my whiskey against a bottle of your ambrosia that my boys bring home more kills today."

"Well we don't usually keep track... under that whole macho bullshit category again. And that whiskey of yours tastes like Sagitaran yak piss." Kara was grinning wide around her stogie in a near mirror image of the man across from her. "But if you really wanna be that stupid, far be it from me to stop you, you're on." Kara shook his hand to seal the bet.

"Good hunting, Lieutenant."

Starbuck laughed. "I'm sure you've heard that I don't let anyone do it, but it's alright if you still call me Kara. In private... when i'm in a good mood."

Tyler broke into a smile before turning into the pilot's ready-room. "Alright. Good hunting, Kara."

"Good hunting, Tyler. And don't worry, if you get into trouble, Starbuck is just a call away!" Her grin was wicked.

Moving past the door, Kara made the short walk down to her quarters to change. The idea of being stuck in the uniform she'd already been wearing for nine hours during a long and intense space flight wasn't appetizing. She tossed her jacket onto her bunk and just opened her locker, but stopped short at something that hadn't been there when she'd gotten dressed that morning.

There was a small package, folded with almost compulsive neatness, in plain brown paper at the bottom of her locker. A small note was peaking out from one corner of the wrapping, folded over the top. She didn't have much time before she was due for pre-launch, but curiosity got the better of her. Kara grabbed the package from her locker and hurried to a nearby table, tossing the light item down onto the flat surface. In typical Starbuck fashion, she popped the note off and tore into the package, slightly disappointed at first to find a plain sweatshirt neatly folded inside. A used sweatshirt from the looks of it. It took a moment to realize it was Lee's, the one she was forever 'procuring' from his locker.

Deciding to test her theory, she pulled the garment to her nose and inhaled deeply of Lee and just the slightest tinge of his aftershave. Remembering the note almost as an afterthought, she picked up the small envelope and removed the card. Lee's clean, flowing script was immediately recognizable when she opened it and read the single line.

Kara, thanks for the shave.

Love,

Lee

It shocked her the effect those few short words had on her. She had to wipe tears from her cheeks before hanging the sweatshirt up in her locker and replacing the note reverently into it's envelope. While placing the note into her locker, her eyes froze on the picture still wedged into the corner of the door. Kara ran her fingers over it slowly, finally settling on Lee. Two words repeating themselves over and over.

Love, Lee. Now that was something to come home for.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mission Clock T-00:02

Commander Adama was standing in front of the tactical board with an old friend at his left, and for the first time, his son at his right. To say he was feeling pride would be an understatement as his Apollo rattled off orders like he'd been doing this for years. As good a pilot as he was, William had always known Lee was born for command. A little rough around the edges, and still too impulsive at times, but he had a sound tactical head on his shoulders and a fighter's spirit. Most comforting of all was the ever present moral compass he represented. The Commander could still remember that day on Colonial One, when Lee had told his commanding officer, his father, and the President, to go straight to hell. It had been that moment that Adama had made his decision about Lee, Galactica would be his one day.

Tigh checked the clock and glanced over his shoulder. "Mr. Gaeta, FTL status?"

"Ready to jump on your command, sir."

"Lieutenant Thorn, report." Tigh turned to Dee's replacement.

"All ships report ready, sir."

"And our pilots?"

Lt. Thorn pressed a button on the console in front of her before continuing. "Starbuck, this is Galactica Actual, what is your status?"

Kara's voice came back over the speakers, echoing across CIC. "Just finished loading, we're in the tubes and ready for launch."

"Archangel, this is Galactica Actual, what is your status?"

"Locked, cocked, and ready to rock Galactica." Kinkaid replied, sounding more alive than he had in weeks.

Lee chuckled as he turned to face his father. "I'll assume that means he's ready to go. Would you care to address the troops Commander?"

Adama took the offered handset with a nod of appreciation and CIC was suddenly silent. He walked to the center of the room, looking around at the anxious faces of his crew one by one before depressing the contact.

"This is the Commander. As we go into battle today, there are questions we need to ask ourselves about the future. For too long we've focused on the horrors of the past. Who here has not lost something to the Cylons? Who here would not give their final breath to make them pay? Our worlds, our families, and our futures are gone. We have been driven from our homes and nearly to extinction by our own creations. But hate is easy, and anger is self destructive. So I ask you now, will you continue to fight for revenge? Or will you struggle on... in hope?"

"We are about to take the first step into a new future, a new hope for our peoples. This path will not be easy, and it will by no means be bloodless. No one here has forgotten that we are at war and that in war we are called upon to make sacrifices in the name of victory, but those sacrifices will no longer be in vain! We have a new goal now... a new home. I want you to remember that as we head into the fight. We have a chance to strike a blow that will help secure that future, and protect our new home. I have faith that we'll see this through; i've come to expect nothing less. Now lets turn the tide!"

The Commander handed the headset back to Lee. The wild cheers and applause were only quieted after a stern look from Tigh.

"We have work to do people. Lets get it done."

Lee checked the mission clock and nodded to Lt. Thorn, who opened the ship-wide channel again. "All crew prepare for jump, in ten..nine..eight...seven..."

Lee's heart was pounding so fast that the thudding in his ears blocked out Thorn's voice. Something felt very wrong about all this, he just couldn't put his finger on what it was. It was that gut reaction you learn to trust in combat, it's what tells you to duck two seconds before the enemy opens fire, or swing right instead of left just in time to avoid that missile. It wasn't, however, a good enough reason to halt the mission. Not that he could have, the tell-tale pull of the FTL engaging gripped him by the spine, and the fight was on.

Mission Clock T+00:01

Lieutenant Gaeta's voice rang across CIC and sent everyone into motion. "All ships have completed the jump and are in formation, awaiting your command sir."

"Weapons grid to full power, stand by enemy suppression barrage." Lee was pouring over the data streaming onto the tactical display in front of him. "Mr. Gaeta, enemy contacts?"

"Reading ten... no, eleven Basestars and six weapons platforms. Radiological warning, they're arming weapons."

Commander Adama glanced over to Lt. Thorn. "Pass the word to the Dreadnaughts Bismark and Yamato, they are to commence primary bombardment."

Thorn pressed the pickup further into her ear. "This is Galactica actual, group two is to commence primary bombardment on my mark. Mark."

The Commander joined Lee and Tigh at the tactical board, all three men were transfixed on the thin lines streaming from the ships on their flanks towards the waiting enemy fleet. At around twelve seconds to contact Felix broke the bated silence. "We have Raiders! They're launching from all Basestars and the shipyard, but the interferance is preventing an exact count."

A large number of the lines stretching into oblivion winked out as the Raiders began picking them off. Seven of the lines turned green however, indicating an impact. A few moments later a mass of red lines were on their way towards the fleet as the Cylons returned fire.

"All batteries - commence firing! Lt. Gaeta, any idea how many we managed to remove with that first barrage?" Commander Adama hung up the handset and moved to stand behind the young officer. The reassuring sound of their defensive batteries engaging echoed throughout the ship.

"It's hard to tell sir, but two Basestars are drifting towards the planet and at least one more isn't returning fire." Gaeta smacked the screen. "I can't see anything through all this static! Commander, we need those Raptors."

"I agree. Lieutenant Thorn, give the order."

"All fighters launch! Good luck out there." A few moments later she nodded. "All birds report away Commander."

A series of green ID tags appeared from the fleet's carriers as the fighters formed up. Tigh let out a low whistle as he appraised the tactical readout. "Look at that, there's so many Raiders out there it looks like one giant reading."

"Just makes it harder to miss, Colonel." Adama smiled grimly. "I've learned not to underestimate our pilots. Start the clock, our reinforcments will be here in exactly seven minutes."

"The first wave will reach the Point of Engagement in forty seconds, sir." Lee called over his shoulder, trying not to focus on that one very important blip, which as always was right at the front of the pack.

"Open the comm Lieutenant, I want to hear the chatter."

Static blared from the speakers for a few seconds before Thorn manged to filter out most of the distortion. It still amazed Lee how energized Kara sounded from the cockpit.

"Diamond formation, keep it tight people! Break off as soon as we hit the POE and for frak's sake, keep an eye on your wingman! Eagle one, are you in position?"

Kinkaid's voice crackled from the comm next. "High and dry, we'll drop on your mark blue leader."

As the clock ticked by with an excruciating slowness, Lee could only listen and wait as the two groups moved inevitably towards the other. Lee couldn't help but wonder how his father had manged this. Watching his 'children' going into battle time after time, not knowing if they would ever make it back. Sure, they had pulled off some miracles in their day, but they'd always been together. Together they were invincible. Like the heroes in the stories Lee's mother had told him when he was a child, who had seemed blessed by the Gods in all things.

Blessed or not though, all Lee could do was hope. The feeling of dread still hadn't left the pit of his stomach. He tried desperately to remember that prayer he'd caught Kara reciting a few times before bed, when she thought no one was looking, but in the end he settled for something a little more practical. "Bring her home Captain."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mission Clock T+00:04

Kara let out a loud whoop of triumph as she passed through the Cylon formation for the second time. That one had been close, she'd nearly lost a wing while passing through the wreckage of an exploding raider. "Eagle one, mark!"

"Acknowledged Starbuck. Squadrons six through ten, break formation and engage at will!" At Kinkaid's command, more than a hundred fighters dropped from their circling pattern high above the fight like starving vultures descending on dying prey. The first warning the Cylons had was a wave of Terran missiles, followed milliseconds later by a steady rain of projectile fire tearing into their vulnerable targets. Complete surprise was gained, and it had the desired effect, the Cylons broke formation and scattered.

"Alright people, regroup! We need to draw them back in and hold them in the kill zone. Archangel to Actual, I need a time-check."

"Two minutes twenty seconds Archangel." Lee's voice called out over the comm.

"Draw them in, but stick to short bursts, you'll need the ammo when we make our run on those Basestars. Squadrons four through six, break starboard and swing for their flank. Use that planetoid for cover as long as you can and don't engage until they're past you. Starbuck, what do you see?"

"They've reformed and are circling around now Archangel. Advise we move to engage."

"Agreed. All fighters, engage targets of opportunity, but keep an ear open for the bug-out order!"

The two massive waves of fighters collided again and began swarming around each other like angry hornets. The Cylon numerical superiority was starting to show as the Alliance pilots started to lose the momentum of surprise.

Kat's voice rang out, frantic over the comm. "Will someone get these frakkers off my ass!?"

"Hotdog and Reaper, see what you can do about that. The rest of you, form up on me, we should be able to get one more pass in!" Starbuck's reply was punctuated by a loud explosion as she scratched another raider.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mission Time T+00:08

Lee glanced up from the unfolding battle to check the clock, and felt a wave of relief wash over him. "Forty-five seconds untill they enter the system. Sir, we're losing too many fighters out there!"

Commander Adama nodded gravely. "Yes we are. But we've managed to disable or destroy six of those Basestars and concentrated the majority of their fighters in the kill zone. They just need to hold a little longer."

"They may not have a little longer!"

"We stick to the plan Lee." The tone in his voice said there would be no argument. After a moment though, his face softened and he leaned closer to his son. "I'm worried about her too, but she knows how to do her job son."

"Fifteen seconds." Tigh called from behind them.

Lee lifted the handset and pressed the contact. "All fighters, prepare to break off on my mark."

The clock seemed to slow down as the weight of every eye in CIC was trained on it. Fourteen, thirteen, twelve...

"Come on... come on!" Apollo could feel his fingers digging into the handset with such force his knuckles were turning white.

Gaeta began the count out loud. "Seven, six, five, four, three, two..."

Lee activated the contact and practically screamed the order. "Mark! Break now!"

The order to break off was music to Kara's ears, and not just because it had come from Lee. Every Alliance fighter scattered at once, half diving for the deck and the other half climbing for the ceiling. If those Raiders actually had faces, Kara would have loved to see the look on them.

A series of five bright flashes were visible through her canopy as the Beowulf and it's destroyer escorts appeared in-system. Their guns were already targeted, and unleashed a barrage almost as soon as they finished the jump. The Cylon Raiders were now pinned between two lines of Alliance capital ships, which were currently raking the entire formation with intense fire from both sides. With all guns now trained on the fighters, the destroyer escorts let loose a full barrage of 'scatterpack' torpedoes. Each one locking onto a seperate radiological signature and racing towards it. Once the torpedoes hit a predetermined range, they detonated, throwing depleted uranium slugs in every direction and literally tearing out the innards of any missile or fighter unlucky enough to be within range.

The entire scene was one of beauty to Starbuck, Cylons dropping in every direction. "Thank the Gods for Terran punctuality! Everyone regroup and prepare for bomber escort. Keep an eye on the Raptors people, don't let them..."

"Starbuck, what's wrong?" Kinkaid had swung his Viper in beside her, preparing for the next assault.

Kara couldn't seem to get her voice past the lump forming in her throat. Four Basestars had suddenly sprung into existence behind their carriers, effectively boxing them in. That ,however, wasn't what frightened her, nor was it the cloud of missiles now racing towards the fleet. It was what she saw towering behind the Basestars. Nearly dwarfing them with it's immensity, was a ship so large that Galactica could most likely fit into one of it's pylons. The silvery spines jutting from it's core were unmistakable though. "Galactica, you have incoming!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Galactica, you have incoming!" Kara had no sooner said the words than all of CIC seemed to explode at once.

Lee was tossed backwards into the strategy table, rolling over the low top and landing on the other side in a painful heap on his injured arm. Glass was raining down from everywhere, and he could feel a sharp pain in his palm as he tried to lever himself off the floor. Sounds seemed impossibly distant as the explosion echoed through his ears, temporarily frying his auditory nerves. "What the frak just happened?"

The view was grim when Apollo finally managed to pull himself up by the edge of the table. At least four crewman were slumped over their stations, lying deathly still, and there were small fires all over the place. From the collapsed bulkhead, and massive accompanying dent, he guessed the impact must have been right above them. Tigh was bent over someone to his left, but Lee was distracted by Gaeta's reply before he could examine any further.

"Five enemy ships have just entered the system directly behind us!" He had to pause long enough to clear the blood from his eyes before continuing. "We've managed to reestablish our defensive perimeter, but we've lost the carrier Hercules and it appears the Bismark is dead in space."

"Order all fighters to land immediately, we're in the middle of a frakking ambush! All ships are to jump as soon as their birds are home, prime the FTL!" Lee was starting to wonder why he was the only one barking orders, until his eyes settled on Tigh. The man was slumped back against the wall, one hand checking his father's pulse and the other covering his right eye. Lee bolted the few steps to his father's side and kneeled down, ignoring the sharp pain and sickening wetness spreading down his side. "What happened?"

It seemed to take Tigh a moment to realize someone was talking to him. "Bulkhead came down right in front of us.. he's got a pulse." Blood began to seep from in between the fingers of the hand covering what was left of the Colonel's eye.

Lee could feel the fluttering of his father's pulse and thought back to the conversation he'd had the other day. "He's having a heart attack, get him down to Cottle!"

"You don't tell me.."

Lee growled and grabbed Tigh by the front of his uniform. "I don't have time for this Colonel! Neither of you are any good to me here. If you can walk you get his ass down there now, and if he dies, you die!"

Storming away, Lee turned back to Gaeta, forcing himself to put aside the terror threatening to overwhelm him. "Whats the status on that jump?"

"Sir... I can't explain it, the FTL won't initialize. That ship is producing some kind of massive gravitational field."

"Have the Cylons launched fighters?"

"No fighters yet sir, but we've just received word that four heavy Raiders have boarded the Bismark!"

Lee pulled up the massive ship's display on what remained of the tactical board. A bright red light was flashing on it's ventral hull, about a third of the way back from the port launchers. "This doesn't make any sense, they haven't landed near any vital systems. Patch me through to Kinkaid!."

Lt. Thorn punched a few buttons and nodded to Lee who spoke into his handset. "This is Galactica Actual to Archangel, respond."

Kinkaid's voice was strained when he finally managed a reply, four Raiders had just fallen into formation behind him, guns blazing. "Little busy right now!"

"The Cylons have boarded the Bismark, but they're acting very strange."

"Just get the fleet out of here Major! We'll land as many as we can, and the rest of us will do our best to hold off those fighters!" Tucking his Viper into a tight vertical dive, he managed to slip through a wave of incoming Raptors, but two of his persuers weren't as lucky and slammed head-long into their camarades.

"That's a no-go on evac. Archangel, they're jamming our FTL. The bulk of their fighters aren't attacking. They seem to be focusing on protecting their boarding operation."

"What's so strange about that? Fuck! Reaper! You've got three on your tail, bug out! Rachel, pick up his slack!"

"It's strange because they landed above the frakking mess hall! Somehow I doubt they're there to sample the food." Lee was frantically scanning the readout before him, but none of this made any sense.

"The mess hall?" Even Kinkaid sounded at a loss, trying to make sense of this new information. "That's six decks from the engines... halfway across the ship from the life support systems. The only thing near there is the comput... oh shit! Thats why they don't want us to leave... they're trying to find Earth! They're going to pull it's location from the Bismark's computer core!"

"What does that have to do with us leaving? They have the ship!"

"They don't want anyone to be able to warn Earth that they're coming. Major, they're going for a check-mate here!"

Lee looked at the faces of the crew in CIC, and witnessing their grim determination, he wouldn't accept any less from himself. "I don't intend to give them the opportunity."

Apollo walked over to the comm board and switched to the fleet-wide band. "All Alliance ships, form up. The Cylons are jamming our FTL drives, leaving us stranded in this system. I don't intend to sit in their trap and let them destroy us. Fighters are to break and attack anything those new ships send our way, but be sure to stay out of our firing solutions! Bomber wings one through four, take out those defense platforms. Wings five through ten, focus on those last five Basestars around the shipyard. All capital ships are to head for the planet, flank speed!"

"But sir," Gaeta called from behind him. "We'll arrive well before the bombers finish with those ships and platforms! We'll be flying right into a hail of enemy ordnance!"

Donning a grim smile to match his resolve, Apollo nodded to the junior officer. "I realize that Mr. Gaeta. Arm all batteries, we're going in hot."

T.B.C.

Hope everyone enjoyed the change of pace in this chapter. The feedback has been great as always, hope to hear what everyone thinks of this one.

-Scott


	12. Chapter 12 For the Cause

Title- A Brave New World  
Chapter- 12/?  
Author- Dekardkain  
Date- 11/12/06  
Rating- NC-17  
Category- Very AU, L/K romance, action.  
Archiving- Would be an honor, just ask.  
Warnings- Violence/consensual sex  
Disclaimers- I don't own this, no money, yadda yadda. Sue me,  
it's not like I have any money anyways.

Summary- What if things had taken a very different turn  
after they returned from Kobol? What if instead of finding  
the Peg they found Earth? Or if Earth found them?

Chapter 12 "For the Cause"

"In my experience, heroism is made up of three important components. Ten percent preparation, ten percent opportunity, and one hundred percent stupidity."

-Kara 'Starbuck' Thrace  
Foreword for "The Fall of Man"  
by William Adama

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I warned you it was inevitable Gaius. You should have listened to me." Six was leaning back against the counter nonchalantly, smirking as Baltar raced around his lab frantically trying to put out a seemingly infinite number of small fires. "It's a shame really, to waste such pliable material."

"I'm not dead yet!" The doctor was swinging a towel at a rather large flame, knocking over a beaker who's contents only caused it to flare up violently. "Frak!"

"Your fleet is trapped and hopelessly outnumbered, Gaius. Their weapons won't even scratch the hull of that Nova class Basestar, and I have a feeling the Terran's EMP weapons will prove rather ineffective as well." Six leaned forward, whispering into his ear. "You have no chance, you're all going to die."

"If that's true, the least you can do is shut the frak up and let me go in peace!" His anger quickly boiling over, Gais launched the now expended fire extinguisher into the wall with an audible growl.

"Aren't you even the least bit curious as to how we pulled off such a masterpiece? Don't you want to know who it was that betrayed you?"

Baltar stopped his pacing and turned in a rage. "What good would that do me? I'm about to die! Not that I would expect you to understand that! Humans don't just wake up somewhere else, my dear."

"Oh stop fretting Gaius, did you really think we were going to let you die? We have a vested interest in quite a few people on this

ship." Her cryptic grin caused the scientist a momentary pause, glancing over his shoulder to lock eyes with this infuriating 'figment of his imagination'.

"You're going to let us go?" Baltar seemed to straighten up slightly, recovering a small ammount of self restraint and decorum.

"I said we weren't going to kill you, not that we'd let you go Gaius." Gripping him by the shoulders, she sat him down in the chair next to his desk.

"You mean... you're going to take the ship?"

"Of course, it shouldn't prove too difficult." Her hands began to rub out the knots in his shoulders, her breath kissing the fine hairs on the back of his neck.

"They're not just going to let you have it."

"I don't see that they'll have much choice. Seeing as how they will be completely disarmed in a matter of moments."

Baltar spun around. "Another virus?"

"Nothing so elegant, i'm afraid. But I believe it will prove equally effective." Six turned him back around in his chair before continuing the massage. "Now relax Gaius, it will all be over in a few seconds."

Almost as soon as he closed his eyes, a deafening explosion rang out down the hall.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"But sir," Gaeta called from behind him. "We'll arrive well before

the bombers finish with those ships and platforms! We'll be flying

right into a hail of enemy ordnance!"

"I realize that Mr. Gaeta. Arm all batteries, we're going in hot!"

Lee swept the debris and dust off the strategy table in front of him, his mind moving three steps ahead of the blips tracing across the screen.

"Yes!" All eyes focused on Lt. Thorn, who had just managed to repair the comm. system, and was now patching the chatter through the speakers.

"Repeat, this is Starbuck calling Actual, bomber waves have scratched all defense platforms. We're doing our best out here, but they're still suffering heavy losses around those Basestars. There just aren't enough of us left to keep those Raiders off them! Not with half our strength holding off that other fleet."

Lee glanced over his shoulder to Lieutenant Gaeta. "How long until we reach the planet?"

"Three minutes thirty five seconds. Give or take, sir."

Lee picked up the nearest handset only to have the cord snap off. His frustration was evident as he moved to the other side of the table and picked up the another one. "Actual to all bomber wings, land immediately, you've done all you can out there. Fighter squadrons six through eleven break and cover their retreat. All carriers are to hold their position for landings, we make our stand here!"

"Actual, this is Archangel." Kinkaid's voice was almost blocked out by the noise of constant and sustained weapons fire. "We're pissing lead out here Major! So unless you want my pilots to have to open their canopies and throw rocks at these fuckers, we need a reload cycle!"

"Understood Archangel. As soon as those bombers are settled we'll start rotations. For now, try to conserve as much as you can. Just get those bombers home Captain!" Lee was just about to hang up the handset when an explosion rocked the ship. It was much too small to be another missile, and seemed to have come from within. "Report!"

"Sir, all launchers just went off-line. It damaged our automatic gun controls too, but I think I can route around it!"

"A frakking bomb!? Get repair teams down there on the double, we're gonna need those launchers! Send marines with them, we obviously have a saboteur on board and they may try to finish the job." Lee slammed his fist into the table. Kinkaid was right, soon they'd have to start throwing rocks... "That's it!"

Felix was the first to speak. "What's 'it', sir?"

Every eye in CIC turned to focus on Lee. "The moon, the frakking moon!" The last four Basestars from the planet were now chasing the Alliance fighters back to the fleet with their remaining Raiders leading the charge. "We'll throw rocks at them Lieutenant."

Spinning on his heal, Lee called out to the comm. officer behind him. "Thorn, order all Terran ships to cycle from pulse torpedoes to the highest yield nukes they carry and to lock target on these coordinates." Lee checked his figures one last time and passed the numbers to the Lieutenant's station.

Pressing her headset against her ear, Thorn switched to the fleet-wide frequency. "All Alliance ships, ordnance rotation to glow sticks. Maximum yield advised. Target coordinates are being transmitted now, confirm when ready."

"What's the status on those bombers?" Apollo had already refocused his attention onto the tactical board, and the battle playing out around them.

"The last few just landed, sir."

Lee picked up the receiver, forcing calm he didn't feel to resonate in his voice. "All even numbered squadrons begin rotating in for rearm and refuel. Archangel, report."

"We've taken heavy losses, but the bombers are home. Those Basestars pinning us in still haven't moved, but our friends who were orbiting the planet are burning hot and will be here any minute."

"Forget about them, I want everyone not in a landing pattern to get between us and that Big Ugly of our port bow. Just be ready to sweep back on my mark, we'll need you in a minute."

"Understood Actual, we'll do what we can."

Lee checked the location of the approaching Basestars and their fighter escort. "Thorn?"

"All ships report loaded and ready sir."

"Good. Mr. Gaeta, I want those destroyers to modify their targeting to manual and throw everything they have at that those Raiders."

"But sir, those destroyers are the only thing keeping those missiles off of us!"

"Frak the missiles Felix! If we can take care of those ships there won't be any!"

"Yes sir."

Lee looked back to his tactical readout. "Hurry up people, they're approaching the moon. Fifty seconds."

"All destroyers are locked sir, awaiting your order."

"Patch me through to Starbuck." At a nod from Lt. Thorn, he continued. "Kara, we're about to turn everything we've got on these frakking toasters, I need you and Kinkaid to run interference on anything that slips through. Take anyone that's still armed and get your ass over there."

"Understood Apollo, on my way. Hotdog, Kat, Freefall, Jumper, and Sparks on me. The rest of you are on the Captain. Here's where it gets interesting people!"

Kinkaid's voice cut over the comm. "Not that I object to a challenge, but using fighters to disable nuclear warheads seems slightly suicidal."

"And these are two points, so you'd better focus Archangel." Starbuck taunted, dipping her wings as she fell into formation next to him.

The count on Lee's board was ticking down slowly, when it reached twenty-five seconds, he activated the comm. "All ships, fire!"

Kara Thrace rarely lost hope, but today was an exception. They had swung around the top of Galactica in a broken formation less than half the strength they'd started with just in time to see four Basestars and a frak-load of Raiders rounding the small moon on the horizon. She didn't know what Lee was planning, but making a run on that fleet would be suicidal - even by her standards.

"Stay sharp people, we're all they've got." Starbuck was just about to say a prayer when a flurry of missiles appeared from the corner of her vision, tearing through space on a collision course with their enemies. Her momentary joy at the sight was quickly snuffed out as soon as she noticed that they were going to miss the Basestars entirely.

They impacted the corner of the moon in a blinding flash of light, heat, and expanding atomic energy, sending gigantic chunks of rock and ice hurtling out into space. Almost an entire quarter of the planetoid had detached, crumbled, and was now moving directly into the path of the oncoming cylon fleet.

The Basestars were too slow to alter course out of the way, and one after another the impacts ruptured their hulls and vital systems until they exploded in the silence of space. A large number of the Raiders managed to turn away from the debris... and directly into the missile barrage the destroyers had launched. In less than forty seconds the fleet was decimated, only a hand-full of Raiders limped out of the crossfire and made their way to reinforce their single remaining battle-group.

"My Gods... they're gone Actual, they're all gone." Starbuck's voice rang across CIC. Cheers erupted from the crew in deafening waves. Apollo could feel hands thumping him on the back as he stared at the fading images on his tac. screen. After a few moments the enthusiasm died down as everyone remembered the remaining fleet still sitting off their port bow. Predictably, all eyes fell on Lee.

Apollo let out a long breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. "Wow... I can't believe that frakking worked." Looking at the faces around him, Lee realized that was not what they'd been expecting to hear, but he recovered quickly. Apparently he still had a few things to learn about instilling confidence in the troops, but that could wait for later. Right now, all he cared about was getting them out alive.

"Have our rearmed fighters hold the perimeter! I want our cap. ships to lock everything they have left on that Big Ugly and fire at will! Don't stop until she's a pile of smoldering girders and dead machines!"

The few missiles that had made it through were easily intercepted by the Vipers running interference for the wounded fleet, though they emptied their ammo reserves in the process. They had just received their clearance for reload when Kara spotted two more sweeping down from above. "Frak! We still have incoming!"

"Archangel to Starbuck, on me. The rest of you get back to the Bucket and reload." The two vipers broke off from the pack, formed up, and moved to intercept. "Hold fire until we get in close, we'll only get one shot at this." The blinking red of a near expended ammo light was not a comforting reminder, to say the least.

The missiles tore through space, spinning around eachother in a morbid dance. They were getting a lot closer than anyone would have been comfortable with, but they only had a few rounds left to work with, and wasting them wasn't an option with Galactica's guns down.

"Any second now Tyler!" Starbuck's voice seemed uncommonly flustered over the comm. The missiles were so close now that Kara could swear she was making out the ID numbers stenciled on the side. "Captain!?"

"Mark!" Kinkaid cut starboard as his cannons lept to life, spewing deadly fire at their target. Starbuck was a millisecond behind as she swept to port. Both of the warheads erupted in flames, eliciting a hoot of triumph from Kara that was cut off by a sudden and bone-jarring impact that sent sparks dancing into her cockpit, alarms blaring, and smoke curling up from her console.

"Frak! I've got warning lights going off everywhere!" She was struggling to regain control of the Viper as it tumbled through space in a horizontal spin. After a long battle with the controls, the bird righted itself, and stopped dead just in time for most of her systems to go dark.

Coming to a complete stop just off of Kara's port wing, Tyler surveyed the damage. "Archangel to Starbuck, what's your status?"

"Maneuvering thrusters are shot, and i'm down to one engine. I can move, but don't have much choice as to the direction. Just get back to Galactica, you can pick me up later."

Tyler was staring in silence as six Raiders broke from the pack retreating across space and moved to intercept them. "I'm afraid we don't have that kind of time Starbuck, fire that engine, now!"

Catching sight of the Raiders herself, Kara slumped back into her seat. "There's no way I can make it to Galactica before they reach us, not on one engine. The mission Captain, you have to complete the mission!"

"I intend to, but first we're gonna bring you home. Fire that engine NOW, that's an order!"

"You're really are a head-case! You're gonna get us both killed!"

The Raiders were growing ever closer in Kinkaid's field of vision, and he did NOT have time to argue. "Then hell will be a little more crowded tonight, now: Move. Your. Ass. Soldier!"

Kara's growl was clear across the comm. but her remaining engine ignited and sent her hurtling towards the fleet... more or less. Kinkaid fired up his own thrusters and pulled up beside her.

"Actual this is Archangel. I'm gonna need you to clear the deck in pod one." Tyler's voice was tense with concentration as he edged slowly closer to Starbuck's wing.

"What's going on Archangel?" Lee hoped his voice came out as measured as he'd tried to make it.

"Just trying to keep a promise Major, now clear that fucking deck!"

A loud bang echoed over the comm. as the Captain adjusted Kara's trajectory with a less than gentle nudge.

Lee swung around to face Lieutenant Thorn. "You heard the man, clear the frakking deck! Mr. Gaeta, what's the status on the Big Ugly?"

Gaeta scanned his console, and his shoulders visibly sagged. "We've recorded multiple impacts... no effect, and we're running low on munitions. They're still hanging back though sir, it seems all they care about is protecting their boarding operation."

"They don't have to worry about anything else. As long as that ship is out there, we can't jump away." Lee closed his eyes in frustration. "Pass the word to all ships, they are to hold fire and target the Bismark."

"Sir, there are more than twenty-five hundred souls on the Bismark." Thorn looked like she was about to be sick, Lee couldn't say he blamed her.

"It's a last resort Lieutenant, but there are fourteen billion souls on Earth. If the Cylons reach the computer core... we won't have any choice."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"They're gaining fast Captain! Get the frak out of here!" Kara could see the formation of Raiders sweeping towards them at breakneck speed from starboard, descending on the wounded Viper like a pack of feral hawks. They would intercept in less than twenty seconds, and at her damaged Viper's top speed they were still at least a minute from the safety of Galactica's landing pod.

"We'll just have to speed up then, won't we?" Kara wasn't sure she liked the tone in Tyler's voice. He still sounded cocky and self-assured, but now it was accentuated by the undeniable sound of gritted teeth.

"I'm at max thrust already, what the fra..." Her voice cut out as Tyler fell back and to the left, until he disappeared completely from her line of site. "Archangel?"

Without another word, Kinkaid dropped below and inverted his Viper, slowly coming up from under her. Kara's only warning was a brief view of wings and a loud, "Hold on!"

Slipping his bird's exposed under-belly as close to Starbuck's as he dared, his ventral plating kissed hers in a shower of sparks and smoke. The impact was jarring, but had the desired effect, his wings were now securely lodged behind hers, and giving him the leverage he needed to 'push' them both towards their destination. The G's slammed into Kara almost instantly as Captain Kinkaid kicked his engines to full power, launching them forward.

"They're still gaining on us Archangel!" Kara's voice was eerily resigned. "You've done all you can, you can't push two Vipers on one good set of engines - not fast enough, anyways."

"I'm not about to leave one of my pilots to their tender mercies Lieutenant, live with it!" His voice was grim as he fought to keep the fighters on target with Galactica's landing bay. Flying belly-to-belly wasn't exactly covered in the operations manual, and he'd had to deactivate his ventral thrusters so they wouldn't blow the two birds away from each other at the wrong moment.

"If you don't disengage, neither one of us will live with anything!"

"Well if it makes you feel any better, I doubt I could even if I wanted too, i'm pretty sure i'm stuck." The first hint of hesitation wiggled it's way into his voice. With no 'down' for either of them, landing might get tricky. To make matters worse, they were still at least twenty seconds from the landing bay, and those raiders were almost on them.

"Smooth move Ace, now we're both frakked."

"Shut up - and hold onto something!" No sooner had the words left Kinkaid's mouth than Kara was slammed into the side of her canopy as he threw them into a spin. Enemy fire lanced past in all directions as Kinkaid tried to dodge while still keeping them in line for a landing. It seemed to be working well too until a loud explosion from 'below' her signaled that his Viper had taken a hit. Gouts of atmosphere glittered past her port window, flash-freezing in the impossibly cold vacuum.

Kara was just about to ask what had happened when a loud war-cry pierced her ears, so loud that even Starbuck jumped a few inches in her seat. Two of the raiders lit up instantly, torn apart by a fiery rain from above.

"Miss me boss?" Rachel's voice was music to Kara's ears. "Hope you don't mind me cutting in on this little dance of yours, but you looked like you could use some help."

"Always a pleasure to hear a friendly voice." Kinkaid's own voice seemed oddly strained over the comm. "You'd better back off though Firefly, this could get ugly. Starbuck cut.. cut your engine."

They were wobbling erratically, now only seconds from the landing bay, with Kinkaid still lodged upside down under her fighter and running full speed ahead. Ugly might be a distinct understatement. "Engine's down Archangel, but without thrusters, I won't be slowing down much."

"Leave that.. to me." The world around Starbuck did an abrupt 180 and then began to darken as G force slammed into her chest, driving most of her blood down into her legs. The next few moments weren't clear until much later, when a tech who'd seen everything had retold the story over a triad game.

Kinkaid flipped their Vipers around and fired the afterburners on his two remaining engines, as well as his single operational intake. At first, the action had slowed them down, but the stress created by such a violent deceleration had the added effect of throwing both birds clear of each other. Kara had impacted the deck moments later, backwards, and without gear. She'd bounced off the wall and come skittering to a rather unceremonious heap on the deck. Other then the ringing in her ears from the impact her helmet had made on the canopy, she was in one piece.

The Captain made it in only slightly better off. In a feat of flying he'd have to explain one day, he manged to right his Viper. Well, mostly. The right wing impacted first, snapping off at the fuselage and sending the fighter into a spin that lasted half-way to the other side of the pod. Skipping, skidding, and bouncing, Tyler's Viper finally came to a rest just fifteen meters from the outer lip of the landing pod. It was a damn good thing they'd managed to clear the deck, or it would have been a lot nastier.

It took less than three minutes before both wrecks were pushed onto platforms and lowered into the hangar. Kara said a silent 'thank you' to the Gods that at least something still worked on her Viper as she popped the canopy up and slid the short distance to the floor. A Viper wasn't nearly as imposing lying on it's belly like that.

Unfortunately, the Captain's landing had jammed the wing up into the fuselage, and crews were busy cutting into the canopy with hand-torches. Starbuck waited for a deck hand to help her get her helmet off, and couldn't help but shrug at the Chief's look of utter dismay. "At least I brought something back."

"That.. that's not even half a bird! What the frak were you doing out there?" Tyrol's hands were firmly lodged on hips in the 'mother hen' pose that so amused Kara.

She grinned wide and moved past him, swatting him on the shoulder. "Playing tag Chief, you're it."

Galen just smiled sadly and ran his hand over the ice cold hull of the Viper. "Tag, huh?" He actually managed to remain calm until he rounded the nose, catching sight of the other side for the first time. "Oh baby... what did she do to you?"

Kara practically bounced over to Kinkaid's fighter, where they were just about ready to remove the canopy. She wasn't exactly sure if she planned to hug him or hit him. It was always hard to decide with adrenaline still pumping hot and heavy. That had been either the bravest thing she'd ever seen, or the good Captain was frakking suicidal. Thinking back, it was probably a little bit of both.

Her breath caught in her throat as she rounded what was left of his port wing. A series of holes riddled the fuselage leading from just in front of the wing almost all the way to the nose. The holes themselves weren't anything she hadn't seen before, but the blood streaming from the two below the cockpit weren't promising. "Medic! We need a frakking medic over here!"

Cally jumped down from the fighter and extinguished her torch, running the back of one gloved hand over her sweat-drenched forehead. "They're already on their way, sir. You two, get that lid off!"

The two deck hands she'd pointed to attacked the canopy with crow-bars, bending it back until the whole unit clattered to the floor. There was a fine misting of red covering the inside of the clear surface that silenced everyone.

Before anyone could stop her, Kara ran the last few steps to the Viper, pulling herself up so she could see into the cockpit. Movement from inside slowed her pulse a little, but there was blood frakking everywhere!

"That face for me?" Kinkaid was trying in vain to release his straps, his left arm lying useless at his side. "It's not... as bad as it looks. G force is not good for wounds." That infuriatingly calm smile was unmistakable through his helmet.

"Lee's not gonna be too happy about his viper either. We only have a hand-full of these Mark VII's you know?"

"When I tell him, I swear to you I will get very choked up. Honestly, there could be tears."

Kara made short work of his crash restraints, but was reticent to move him without knowing more. She reached down and carefully detached the helmet from his flight-suit. "Where are you hit?"

"No time.. get me out of this thing."

"We could make things a lot worse if we.."

"That an order Lieutenant." Kara just nodded and dropped back to the floor, motioning to the deck hands.

"Get him out." At their skeptical looks she snapped. "NOW!"

A few moments later, they were dragging Kinkaid over the edge and down onto the floor. His left arm was sitting at an odd angle from the shoulder, but didn't appear wounded, it had most likely been dislocated by the force of the landing. What concerned Kara was the blood seeping from under the hand he had firmly clamped to his right side, just below the ribs. His face was pale and he was leaning heavily on the crewmen flanking him. "Get me to a comm unit. I need... AHHH! Watch the ribs! I need to talk to the Commander."

Cally shook her head slowly, swiping at her face. "You can't... he's... he's been injured." Kara swung to face her, but the Specialist cut off her questions before they could be voiced. "That's all we know Starbuck, Apollo is running the show."

A million different scenarios ran through Kara's head at once, none of which were pleasant. Anyone who knew the Commander knew that whatever had taken him from CIC must have been deathly serious. There was, however, a more pressing concern as Kinkaid fought to free himself from the two deck hands holding him up. Kara moved over and gently pulled his good arm over her shoulders, giving the crewmen an apologetic 'what can you do?' look. "Most people fall down when they're shot Tyler."

"I need to get to a comm. Talk to Adama... the Cortez!" It was hard for Starbuck to ignore the growing wetness where her side was flush to his, or how cold his skin was.

"Are you willing to die for it Captain? Because at the rate you're losing blood you just might have to make that choice!"

Kinkaid's intense gaze locked with hers for a long moment. "Yes." His features softened slightly and smiled grimly. " 'Course that ain't exactly my plan."

Kara just groaned and started pulling him along next to her. The nearest comm unit was three bulkheads down, and it took them nearly a minute and a half to get there. By the time she sat Tyler down against it, his face was ashen and drawn in pain. Without pausing, she snagged the unit and thrust it into his outstretched hand. "Make it fast."

Kinkaid nodded before activating the contact. "Major, how are we doing up there?"

"That you Kinkaid? We've had no luck at all with the Big Ugly, we've thrown everything we have against her and she just smiled back. Is Kara alright?"

"Is... is SHE alright?" Tyler started to laugh, but had to stop when waves of pain shot through his side. "Yeah... she's fine Major. Now listen to me.. I have an idea. You remember that damaged Dreadnaught, the Cortez?"

The Medics had arrived a few moments ago, but Starbuck held them up with a shake of her head. "Finish up Tyler."

Just hearing Starbuck's voice through the comm. sent a wave of relief washing over Lee. "She's got no weapons Captain. Hells, last time I checked, her crew was scattered all over your ships."

Tyler's smile was feral, his eyes gleaming. "For what i'm planning, she won't need either."

"The Bismark is reporting: the Cylons just breached the secondary defense perimeter. Less than five minutes until they reach the core, sir!" Thorn knew exactly what that meant, less than five minutes until they had to destroy her.

Lee had just hung up the phone with Kinkaid, a small smile pulling at his lips. Kara was fine, and now they had a plan. As soon as he knew his father was alright, he might be half-way back to sane. "Mr. Gaeta, are they jamming our outgoing signals?"

"No sir, but there's no way any message we sent to Earth would reach them. The distance would distort or destroy anything we sent..."

Lee cut him off with a wave of his hand. "I was thinking about something a lot closer. You remember those simulations we ran a few days ago, where we remote-piloted that Terran Dreadnaught? I want you to do it again."

"But sir, the Cortez has no weapons and no crew. What good would she do us?"

"Everything's a weapon Mr Gaeta, if you know how to use it." Turning back to the comm. station, Lee continued his train of thought. "Send all fighters to cover the Bismark, and dispatch three Raptors with marines to reinforce their security."

"What about that ship, sir?" Gaeta asked while Thorn relayed his orders to the flight deck.

"I'm gonna need you to do the fastest jump calculation you've ever done, and it needs to be accurate."

"How accurate, sir?"

"Completely. Go ahead and prime the FTL on the Cortez remotely, set her generators to two hundred and ten percent. I believe that's the max?"

"Yes sir, but the Terrans use a very volatile plasma induced fusion to run their ships. If you set it that high, all you'll get when she arrives is the biggest light show you've ever seen and one vaporized ship."

"Let's just hope it's enough! Set the reactor and plot the jump, Felix. Here are your coordinates." Lee leaned over the younger man's shoulder and punched a series of keys.

"That's right in the middle of the.." A large grin broke out across Gaeta's face as his commanding officer's plan became clear. "Right away Major!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The view was aesthetically pleasing, in a morbid sort of way. Hundreds of lives snuffed out before your eyes, a ballet of colors and flowing swarms. The glow of nuclear detonations just a few thousand meters away were like flowers blooming on the starscape - made all the more glorious by their total lack of effect. As beautiful as it may be though, it wasn't going to plan.

"You assured us this would work."

Six just smiled serenely, her eyes never leaving the battle unfolding before them. "We haven't failed yet. Yes, we've taken losses, but that was to be expected."

A number eight stepped up beside her, eyeing the unfolding battle just outside the massive viewport. "The humans don't like to surrender, even when all hope is lost."

"They obviously don't believe hope is lost. Their fighters are moving to attack our perimeter around the captured ship." Leoben stormed up next to Six. "You said I would have my chance. "

"And you still will, if God finds you worthy. Who are we to question His will? The possibility of failure remains minimal."

"You assured us this work," Number Eight repeated. "Not that there was minimal possibility of failure."

The smugness in that one's tone was getting tiresome. Six was beginning to wonder if this model could be trusted, or if she had in fact gone native. "You sound like you want us to fail."

"I still say we should have waited until they made it to their planet. The loss of this shipyard would have been unimportant if following them would have led us closer to Earth. You've tipped our hand, and in doing so, exposed us to an unacceptable level of risk."

"If you'd done your job properly and neutralized the Commander, this might well have been over already." There, she felt much better now. "Besides, even if they manage to escape, we still have our infiltrator in place aboard Galactica. She will lead us to their new home."

"If she's not discovered for her role in the bombing, that is." Leoben stated coldly.

"I will not have my orders questioned by..." A deafening roar was Six's only warning before the hull plating beneath her feet buckled, sending her sprawling across the room. Alarms blared and lights flashed from every direction. "What was tha.."

Waking up was always traumatic, but then God's voice returned, and all was well.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Helo had seen a lot of things in his life. He'd seen uncharted stars and planets. He'd fallen in love with, and impregnated, a Cylon. He'd even seen Starbuck compliment Col. Tigh on his birthday. But nothing had prepared him for this.

The Raptor was almost to the Bismark, the marines clustered near the hatch with weapons primed. The feeling of flying unarmed into a horde of Cylon Raiders didn't appeal to him in the slightest, but their escort had managed to keep them nice and sterile this far.

It was moments like this he wished he hadn't quit smoking at the academy. Or at least had something to put in his mouth and gnaw on.

"We're pulling up alongside now boys, hold tight!" Racetrack sounded unusually excited - Karl had always suspected she was crazy. It's bad enough being unarmed, but they were about to be sitting still in the midst of a firefight, and that was just asking for a vacuum burial.

The marines were chomping at the bit too, but that was to be expected, they were all crazy. It's not that Helo was opposed to doing his duty, or anything of the sort, he just didn't see why they couldn't put down in that perfectly good landing bay instead of sitting still for minutes while they torched through the hull to come in behind the Cylons.

The ship rocked violently, Racetrack calling over her shoulder. "We have soft dock, crack her open!"

Corporal Levinus opened the hatch, and quickly set about cutting through the hull with a plasma torch. Helo jumped from his seat and made his way to stand beside Racetrack, keeping a close eye on those Basestars dancing across the horizon. Every few moments a Viper or Raider would flash past his line of sight, spraying death at an enemy.

That's when it happened. There was a blinding flash that appeared to slice directly into the side of the Big Ugly. It took a long moment for his mind to accept what his eyes were telling it - a Terran Dreadnaught had just come out of it's jump half lodged into the core of the Cylon ship. It looked seamless where the two ships joined, like the area effected had simply been replaced by a new component.

It didn't last long though. A white flash lit up the heavens, so bright that Helo had to shield his eyes and turn away. Mere seconds later, the shockwave arrived, sending him sprawling back into a group of marines. After a few rushed apologies, and a cursory examination to make sure all his limbs were still there, Karl made his way back to the front of the ship. The frakker had been completely destroyed! The only pieces remaining intact were the smoldering tips of it's pylons, flying away from each other at near relativistic speeds. It was the second most beautiful sight he'd ever beheld. The first was when the remaining Cylon ships jumped away.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lee Adama was usually a patient person, but if one more member of Galactica's crew held him up with a congratulations, he was going to kill them. The last few corridors to sickbay were a blur until he slammed through the half open hatch and into a house of horror. There were injured, dying, and dead everywhere. Moans and shrieks of pain seemed to echo from every corner. This might have been a victory... but they'd paid a heavy price for it.

Apollo knew he should be the pillar of strength, he knew he should talk to his men and ease their fears. Unfortunately, his own fears were motivating him at the moment. Catching sight of Cottle standing next to the bed Col. Tigh was lying on, he closed the last few steps. The sight that greeted him was enough to mold his feet to the deck plates. "Oh frak..."

Cottle looked up over his shoulder. "That about covers it. He's gonna lose the eye, but I should be able to salvage most of his face."

"I guess that's something." Lee stepped back as Cottle closed the curtain around Tigh's bed, lifting a cigarette to his mouth with a blood-stained hand.

"You don't seem banged up Major, there a reason you're crowding my infirmary?" The Doctor motioned to the patients around them, some of which were writhing on the floor for lack of a better place to put them.

"My father..." Lee was starting to get worried, Cottle wasn't normally this evasive.

"Is fine. Well, as fine as can be expected considering he had a heart attack. Two cracked ribs from that fall, but he should be back on his feet in a few days. I told him he was pushing himself too hard, old bastard never has listened to me!"

"Can I see him?"

"Go ahead. But Starbuck beat you to it, came in about twenty minutes ago." He nodded over to a curtained off area to Lee's left.

"Kara's here? Is she alright?" That damnable knot was back again.

"Why don't you ask her yourself?" Cottle snorted before walking over to tend to another injured crewman.

Lee stifled a harsh reply and turned back to his father's bed, only to find Kara standing right behind him. She threw herself into his arms so hard he would have fallen backwards had there not been an exam table there to stop their momentum.

Their lips met, and for a few moments he forgot about his father lying in that bed a few feet away, about the crewman lying maimed who'd gotten that way under his watch. His arms encircled her gingerly, not knowing if she'd been wounded, and she nestled her head into the crook of his shoulder. It amazed him that her hair could smell this good after nearly four hours in a helmet.

"You look like shit Lee." Kara's voice was muffled by his uniform, but she wasn't about to pull back.

"You don't look so hot yourself, you know."

Kara took a long, shuddering breath. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." His arms tightened around her, savoring the feel of her.

"You know I..." Kara broke off, her entire body shuddering.

"I know. I do too." There was so much more he wanted to say, but that would have to do for now.

Lee found his fingers tracing through her hair soothingly. He was startled to see blood on his fingers and quickly moved back to examine her. "You're bleeding, what happened?"

She smiled sadly. "It's okay Lee, it's not my blood."

Lee nodded slowly and rested his forehead against hers. "How is he?"

"Why don't you go see him, i'm gonna go check on my hero." She gave him a wry smile. "It's alright. I've already seen him, just go."

After practically being shoved in the direction of his father's bed, Lee took a deep breath and slowly made his way through the curtain. Growing up, he'd seen his father as all sons do, he seemed so strong and steady. A warrior who had fought the dreaded Cylons and survived - he was invincible! The man lying in front of him certainly wasn't invincible though. He seemed frail and paper-skinned, even the smile he offered Lee seemed sickly. "I've been hearing stories about this brilliant tactician we have on board, i'd love to meet him."

Lee took a seat next to the bed, resting his head in his hands and fighting a level of exhaustion he'd never imagined possible. "So would I." He left it at that.

"You did a good job son. You saved the fleet."

Glancing around the room as the casualties mounted up, Lee just shook his head. "Not all of it... not... not enough of it."

"I believe we've had a discussion about living with choices. You made the right ones Lee, you saved as many as you could. That's what a good commanding officer does. You make the tough decisions, and sometimes people die."

"Does it ever get easier?"

"You hope it never does." Adama reached out and grasped his son's hand. "Pray to the Gods it never does, son."

Lee nodded solemnly and stood. It was odd, but with the cries of the wounded and dying bouncing off the bulkheads in every direction, his fathers words of comfort only seemed to turn his stomach into a convulsing lump. "Cottle says you'll be better in no time. Hurry up will you? I can't handle the paperwork."

The Commander smiled. "This is the first rest i've gotten in days, I think i'll live it up while I can."

"I knew you were goldbricking." Apollo's smile faded and he became serious. "I love you dad."

"Love you too, Lee."

"Get some sleep dad. Galactica will be waiting, when you're ready." Lee kissed his father on the forehead before making his way back out through the sheet, he couldn't bare to look back.

Commander Adama watched his son's retreating form for a long moment before flipping the table-side light off and mumbling softly to himself. "I was about to say the same thing."

T.B.C

Thanks to everyone for the fantastic feedback i've received so far. It's really gratifying to know so many people have been enjoying this story.

-Scott


	13. Chapter 13 Visions

Title- A Brave New World  
Chapter- 13/?  
Author- Dekardkain  
Date- 11/14/06  
Rating- NC-17  
Category- Very AU, L/K romance, action.  
Archiving- Would be an honor, just ask.  
Warnings- Violence/consensual sex  
Disclaimers- I don't own this, no money, yadda yadda. Sue me,  
it's not like I have any money anyways.

Summary- What if things had taken a very different turn  
after they returned from Kobol? What if instead of finding  
the Peg they found Earth? Or if Earth found them?

Chapter 13 "Visions"

"Battles aren't won by numbers or tactics. They're won in the will of those who fight. There will always be time to question yourself afterwards, and ethics are useless to a dead man. So steel your will, stand your ground, and kill anything that gets in your way."

Quote Attributed to Captain Tyler Kinkaid  
Page 212  
Revised Tactics of the Cylon War

----------------------------------------------------------------

Lee had never seen Kara's maternal side, Hades, he didn't even know if she had one. But the scene he found when separating the curtains around Kinkaid's bed was exactly that, and his heart broke just a little. She was using gauze pads to wipe the sweat beading over his forehead and trying to calm him down. The Captain was lying on the gurney shirtless, his pants stained with so much blood they looked brown. A large bandage wrapped around his midsection seemed to be the only clean part of his body, with the exception of the red blotch on the cloth just below his ribs on the right side. He appeared feverish, but was shaking like it was freezing.

"S...stim me up Rach... need to get back out there. They're dying... all dying." His eyes were locked on Kara, but obviously weren't seeing her.

"Shhhh Tyler. The battle's over, it's all over now. You need to rest." Kara tossed the now soaking gauze into the trash, before returning to his face with a damp cloth.

"Never over. You know that... every day... always more. Always coming. They say hold.. we hold. Re...reinforcements any day. Promised me." His good hand grasped Kara's weakly. "It's okay Rach... i'll get you off this rock... swear. Six... three hundred down... six up. Hold..." His eyes fluttered for a moment before closing, finally succumbing to exhaustion.

Lee stepped up slowly beside Kara, resting a hand on her shoulder. He was surprised to see her wipe tears away angrily. "What's wrong with him?"

"Shock. Doc was afraid to put him out until we got another bag into him." She motioned absently to the half empty I.V. bag replenishing the Captain's blood supply. Her body was shaking under Lee's hand, her eyes never leaving Kinkaid.

"Looks like he's survived worse before." Lee motioned to the scars dotting his chest and abdomen.

Kara turned to face him, eyes red. "But not because of me. Why the frak did he do it Lee? He should have left me out there."

"Like you left me out there?" Lee smiled reassuringly.

"That.. that was different." She was whispering, her words hissing out between clenched teeth.

"I don't see how Kara."

"It was you..." Her voice trailed off to nothingness.

"Ah..." Lee smiled slightly and squeezed her shoulder, pleasantly surprised when she rested her cheek on his hand. "At least now you can appreciate how truly insane you are from an innocent bystander's point of view.."

Starbuck chuckled lightly. "I may be reckless, but this man is totally bat-shit. I've never seen anyone fly like that Lee... no fear at all, like he doesn't believe he's coming home."

"He brought you home. For that i'll give him a frakking medal, even if he is two cards short of a triad deck." It was the first time she'd seen him smile like that since walking in, and it was like the sun breaking through storm-clouds. It was even more surprising when he kissed her forehead.

"I was only half joking when I said you look like shit. Go take a shower and hit your rack, I doubt the Cylons will be coming for us anytime soon after that little debacle. I'll keep an eye on the Captain for you. I... owe him one."

"Sleep maybe, but after today those showers will be full for the next six frakking hours." She stood slowly, her knee hadn't been acting right since the crash and she didn't want to piss it off any more than she already had.

"Use mine, Chief miraculously found time to fix it after I walked in on him and Specialist Cally in the ammo locker three days ago. I get the feeling i'll be debriefing until early tomorrow anyway, so it'll just be going to waste."

Kara couldn't help but laugh. "Lee Adama, did I just hear you admit to blackmail? I AM rubbing off on you. See, and here I thought my efforts were in vain. Though I must say the female population will be greatly grieved when they hear you'll no longer be gracing us humble pilots with your god-like presence."

Lee just shook his head. It amazed Kara that after this long she could still make him turn that lovely shade of crimson. "If I was you, I wouldn't antagonize the guy trying to offer you a private shower. Just a thought."

Starbuck tossed up her hands in mock surrender. "Fine fine. Though as acting CAG, i'm technically entitled to an office. Keep an eye on him for me, will you?"

"No problem, i've got plenty of paperwork to catch up on. Can do it in here as well as anywhere else."

Smiling, Kara wrapped her arms around him, resting her head against his chest.

Pulling her tightly against him, Lee smiled into her hair. "Not that i'm complaining, but what's this for?"

"For being here, and this..." She lifted her head, meeting his lips, tentatively at first but growing more insistent when he didn't move away. Kara could feel him stirring against her stomach as she ran her tongue slowly over his teeth before delving deeper. A small moan caught in the back of her throat when he pulled her hard against him, tilting his head for a better angle. She had to pull back when his hands started making their way up her sides, or she would have frakked him right there on the floor. Kara unsuccessfully tried to convince herself it was just the adrenaline. "..is for the gift."

"You're... welcome. Very welcome." Blood gone, brain shut down, bad brain!

"See you later 'Captain Apollo.' " The grin was practically evil as she turned and made her way out of sick bay.

Lee was uncomfortably aware of the fact he wouldn't be sitting down for a few minutes. He decided to use the time to pray to the Gods that the joke would get old. Somehow, he doubted they'd listen.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lee had spent three hours beside Kinkaid's bed before being called to his father's office for an 'emergency' meeting with Admiral Sujiko, head of Terran Operations. The adrenaline had worn off long ago, and he was starting to feel the weight of his guilt like a physical thing.

His first command had resulted in the deaths of more than three thousand crewman, and the wounding of countless others. Two capital ships had been destroyed, and another was likely to be abandoned in the system when they left if they couldn't salvage it's engines. Not what one would call 'textbook'. The last thing he felt like doing right now was sitting through another round of congratulations, but his father had insisted he keep up good relations with their new allies, and he wasn't about to let the Old Man down.

Finally entering the Commander's office, he was only slightly relieved to see that the Admiral was not in the mood to offer congratulations. Lee didn't even have the chance to make it around his desk before the shorter man was standing and glowering at him.

"We allowed you to coordinate this operation as a sign of good faith, NOT as an opportunity to destroy half our fleet!" Sujiko was practically screaming, spittle flying onto Lee's desk.

Lee was exhausted, guilt ridden, and had a headache the size of a Basestar. So when the choice came between the little angel on the left shoulder, and the little Starbuck on the right, he embraced his inner Starbuck. "You're lucky it wasn't the entire fleet! I told you from day one we had no business attacking the shipyard, but did you listen!? NO! You're too busy running your own little war to see that we have more than fifty thousand people who's survival depends on us being alive to protect them!"

"I decide what this fleet's objectives are, and I will not have my judgment questioned by a fly-boy who's greatest military asset is his last name!"

Lee rounded his desk in a flash, his unbroken hand snatching the scruff of the Admiral's uniform and slamming him back into the bulkhead. His voice was so quiet that Sujiko had to strain to hear him. "If you value your life, I would leave my father out of this."

"If you value this alliance, you will take your hands off me right now, Major." He brushed at Lee's hand like it was a distasteful piece of lint.

Growling, Lee released the pompus ass to slump back into the bulkhead. "I am not going to apologize for bailing your sorry asses out of the fire Admiral, so if that's what you're looking for, you can leave now."

"Actually, i'm here to discuss the destruction of the Cortez. Is it true that Captain Kinkaid submitted this _idea_ to you?" The word idea was stressed with such venom that Lee almost laughed.

"Yes. And if the scuttlebutt is to be believed, the President will be pinning a medal on him personally at the memorial service for our pilots." Lee opened the bottom drawer of his father's desk, where he kept the good stuff hidden from Tigh, and pulled out a dark blue bottle.

Nodding to himself, Sujiko donned a maddening smirk. "I'm afraid that will be quite impossible, the Captain will be transfered back to the Shrike where a court of inquiry will decide the future, if any, of his career."

Lee finished pouring himself a glass and capped the bottle, making it a point not to offer his 'guest' refreshment. "You can't punish me, so you're going to take it out on one of my pilots?"

"In case you've forgotten, he's one of OUR pilots Mr. Adama. As are the rest of his squadron, which is hereby being redistributed throughout the fleet to fill in vacant spots in our roster. Spots left vacant under your command, I might add."

That had Lee on his feet again. "It's _Major_ Adama. He saved the fleet, your ass along with it, and you're going to put him on trial and break up his pilots?"

Sujiko just crossed his arms smugly, leaning back against the wall. "This has been a long time coming _Major_." He practically spit the last word. "Vice Admiral O'Kelly has been protecting him, because he felt guilty over that fiasco on Nexia for years now. But O'Kelly is dead, and i've had enough! Someone has to tell the senate what happened to a twelve billion dollar piece of Terran equipment!"

"What exactly is Nexia?" Ignoring the rest of the Admiral's rant, Lee leaned back onto his father's desk.

"That's hardly relevant. You will release the Captain into our custody and inform his squadron of their transfer, is that understood?" His rushed tone told Lee all he wanted to know.

"No, it's not. Here's how I see things Admiral." Taking a long sip from the tumbler resting in his hand, Lee's smile was predatory. "Your mission was to come out here and find us. When you discovered that we had been driven from the Colonies, your mission changed to delivering any refugees you found to a planet it Terran space, am I right so far?"

Not knowing where this was going, but obviously losing his patience, Sujiko nodded. "So far..."

"Then your superiors wouldn't be entirely pleased if those very refugees decided to leave your little fleet here, would they? We've gone it alone before, and we're not afraid to do it again. One way or the other, the Captain and his pilots are staying on Galactica. So why don't you be the _bigger _man and just sign this." Lee snagged a piece of paper from the side of his desk and handed it to the Admiral along with a pen.

"This... this is blank." The blood was quickly rushing to his face, but the situation wasn't lost on him: he'd been completely outmaneuvered.

"Smart man. After it's signed though, it's going to say that in the name of brotherhood and friendship, you're releasing all of those pilots from their duties to the Terran Confederation so that they can be granted commissions in the Colonial fleet. To fill the holes left in our roster after _your _little debacle."

"I... I don't have the authority to do that."

Letting slip a bitter laugh, Lee polished off his glass. "We both know that's bullshit. Out here you're the highest ranking officer in the fleet, and that makes you God. Now sign the paper and i'll be kind enough to forget this conversation ever happened." Lee's smile only seemed to infuriate the Admiral further. Good.

Sujiko stared at Lee for a long moment, neither man backing down an inch. Finally, he placed the paper on the Commander's desk and signed it. "This is far from over Major. We may be forced to keep you Colonials around, but you've made a very powerful enemy today."

"Story of my life Admiral. Now with all due respect, get the hell off my ship." Lee filed the paper away as Sujiko stormed out of the room. Thinking back to the conversation he'd had with the man, as well as something he'd heard Kinkaid say in life station, he activated the comm. "Lt. Thorn, please have Lieutenant Gruber report to my father's office. And bring me Captain Kinkaid's service jacket."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Frak! Lee should have known something was up, he had to be blind to have missed it for this long! He had looked over this service jacket a half dozen times and never noticed it before. Sure, he'd seen the disciplinary actions he'd faced, primarily for insubordination - but that just meant he would fit in on board Galactica. He'd also noticed the numerous battlefield commendations, both on the ground and in space. What he'd found now though, he hadn't missed because of not being thorough, but rather because it wasn't there. A period of almost a year and a half was completely blank. No reports, no battles, no frakking physicals, nothing. Pieces of the puzzle were starting to fall into place, and Lee didn't like the picture.

A knock at the hatch had him replacing the papers into their folder. "It's open."

Lieutenant Rachel Gruber made her way into the Commander's office, hair still wet from the shower. "You wanted to see me, sir?"

"Yeah, take a seat. Care for a drink?" Lee motioned to the couch at the other side of the small office.

"I think I could use one, thank you Major." She looked around the room, admiring the paintings while Lee poured them both a glass from the unlabeled blue bottle. He wasn't sure what it was, but it was strong, and that was good enough for now.

"Here." Lee handed her the glass and toasted with her before taking a seat in the chair opposite from the couch. He hoped the informal mood would make his answers easier to get. "I was hoping to talk to you about something."

Rachel seated herself across from the Major and emptied the glass in one gulp. With a look of startled admiration, Lee leaned in and refilled it. "Thank you, sir. What did you need to discuss?"

"It's been decided that anyone wanting to will be allowed to stay aboard Galactica under a Colonial commission." He decided to leave out the events leading up to that decision. It was gratifying to see her obvious pleasure at the news, though. "I was looking over the Captain's service jacket when I came across something strange. More than a year of his file is either missing or never existed, you wouldn't be able to tell me anything about that would you?"

Her eyes narrowed slightly at that, but she recovered quickly. "No idea sir, clerical error? We are in space, after all."

"See, that's what I thought." Lee continued, picking up another folder. "Until I looked through yours again, and found the same time period blank."

"I... I have no idea how that happened, sir. Maybe they were just misplaced in the transfer." Rachel was twirling the glass in her hand nervously, refusing to meet his eyes. Bingo.

Lee was tired of beating around the bush, hell, he was tired in general. "What is Nexia Lieutenant?"

Rachel's glass dropped to the floor, shattering on the deck. "I'm sorry Major, I didn't mean to... why don't you ask the Captain, sir?"

Deciding to lay all of his cards on the table before the Lieutenant clammed up completely, Apollo continued. "Because he's unconscious, and Admiral Sujiko just tried to arrest him and throw all of you off my ship."

A few gears seemed to click into place for Rachel, and she leaned forward with her head in her hands. "That fucking prick... he'll do anything to soothe his pride."

"So, he had something to do with this?" Lee was startled to see her hands trembling.

"He had everything to do with this!" She was on her feet so quickly that Lee almost fell back in his chair. "He sent us to that fucking rock, left us to die!"

"Slow down Lieutenant, why don't you start from the beginning?"

Lee filled another glass and handed it to her, not letting go until her hands steadied and she took a seat.

"Nexia is not a what Major, it's a where. A small moon with a barely breathable atmosphere on the border between Terran space and those planets the Cylons captured in the early days of the war. It's only value was it's strategic position and the listening post that was used to detect enemy fleet movements." She stopped, sipping from the glass while she gathered her strength.

"The Cylons had swept through our outer defenses, wiped out our fleets, and just kept coming. Nexia was the next target on the list, and everyone knew it, but we hadn't been able to refill the ranks yet and were short on everything. The fleet was needed to protect the fringe colonies, and couldn't be spared to defend some god-forsaken rock in the middle of nowhere. They asked for three hundred volunteers to stay behind and try to hold the advance off until reinforcements could be raised and new ships sent to the front."

She was silent for so long that Lee decided to nudge her to continue. "So, you both volunteered I take it?"

"He asked us not to, but he was our flight leader. He'd saved my life twice since the start of the war, and I wasn't about to leave him to die. Three hundred of us were shipped down and provided with enough weapons, ammo, and food for four months. The Captain was put in charge of the defense, and was promised by then Vice Admiral Sujiko that if we held four months, they would be back for us."

Lee could feel the anger building up inside him, those gaps were a hell of a lot longer than four months. "They left you there to die." It wasn't really a question.

Rachel just kept going with her story as if she hadn't heard him, staring into space as a few tears streaked down her cheeks. "The base was easy to fortify because of it's position. It sat under an overhang of rock at the end of a canyon. One way in, one way out. Tyler had us set up a minefield, automatic defense cannons, the works. Two weeks into our vigil, we were rewarded when the Cylons arrived."

"You don't have to... I didn't realize." Lee moved to sit beside her, refilling her drink.

"No... this needs to be told. They came that day, and we wiped them out. Then they came the next day, and the day after that, and after that... you get the picture. They came every day at the same time, with the same tactics. What did they care how many they lost? They would just build more and throw them at us, we would run out of ammo way before they ran out of centurions.

Somehow, Tyler held us together, kept us fighting. He kept telling us that if we could just hold a little longer, they would be here, that we could all go home to our families. The day for our evac came and went. Then a week... then a month... and still nothing! Our transmitter had been knocked out in the second month of the siege, and we had no way of contacting the outside." She started shaking, and had to place her drink onto the table before dropping it too.

"They had lied to him, to us all, and left us to die. Eight months in, we were close to running out of ammunition. We modified our weapons to use the Cylon standard round, and from then on had almost constant patrols removing arms and bringing them in to be dismantled. The Captain began to use IEDs at various points in the rubble now strewn over the canyon floor, and those were pretty effective for a while.

Eventually though, we ran out of explosives to improvise with, and those went down the drain. We were low on food, so none of us ate, most of us had been wounded multiple times. And they were attacking two or three times a day now, so we couldn't even sleep. But we held, because the Captain told us to. He was the first one on patrol every morning, the last one to go to sleep every night."

"I can see why you're all so loyal to him. I can also see why he's so... unique." At Rachel's glare, he rushed ahead. "I just mean that it explains a few of the things i've seen him do."

Nodding slowly, she continued. "In between the attacks he spent hours salvaging cylon ammo, tending the wounded with the only doctor they sent with us." She laughed bitterly. "Well, a nurse. Her name was Krista Horten, and she'd only been aboard a few weeks when they sent us down. Had worked in civilian medicine until the call went out for qualified physicians, they're always in high demand durring war time." Her eyes were tearing again, still laughing at some memory or another.

"First few weeks we weren't sure if she'd make it, I don't think she'd ever seen so much pain. Girl looked like she put on ten years in a month, but by God she kept those kids in one piece, more or less. I would stay up at night to play cards with her after the bad days. She didn't talk about it much, but I could tell that every time she closed her eyes, she was seeing the faces of the soldiers that had died on her table. Saved myself and the Capt'n more than once, even helped him kick his stim habit after it was all over. She was one of the six."

"I heard Kinkaid mention something about six, six what?"

"Six survivors, Major. There were forty-two of us left when month fifteen came to an end. Our weapons were falling apart, we'd been out of food for days, and medical supplies had been non-existent for the better part of a month with the exception of stims. So the Captain gave us a choice: we could stay and die of starvation or infection, or we could try to get off that fucking deathtrap. When the next attack came, we were positioned around their landing site, took them completely by surprise.

Captured two heavy raiders, paid dear for em too. They knocked out the other one when we reached orbit, and we were the only ones to make the jump. Three hundred of us went down sir... six of us made it back. When we got back to the fleet, Kinkaid assaulted the Admiral to save the rest of us the trouble, spent a few weeks in the brig, and picked up right where he left off."

Lee couldn't believe what he was hearing, that someone would strand these people to die at the hands of the Cylons. "Why the hell would you go back to them?"

"Capt'n led, I followed sir. That's the way of things. He said that they were fucking politicians. That we could always deal with after the war. But those of us who fought, knew we didn't fight for them. We still don't - we fight for all of those innocent people the Cylons would kill if we let our egos get in the way and left. To quote Tyler, 'they'll get theirs some day, but that day ain't this day.' " A large smile broke across her face.

"I guess I can understand what he did for Kara now." Lee finished his own drink, letting the warmth spread outward through his body.

"Capt'n don't leave people behind, sir."

"No, he doesn't. Thank you for your time Lieutenant, please inform your pilots that they have twenty-four hours to make their decision. If they decide to stay, they can pick up new uniforms from the quartermaster."

"We accept sir." She stood without hesitation and saluted.

"Shouldn't you... talk to them first?" Lee smirked slightly.

"They tried to put the Captain on trial, we accept. I will talk to them, but that's what they're gonna say."

"Well, congratulations Lieutenant. Welcome to the Colonial Fleet." Lee returned the salute.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kara Thrace had to remind herself she wasn't dead, she just felt that way. Her head was pounding from it's collision with her cockpit coupled with the fact she hadn't eaten in almost a day. Worrying about the Commander, and then Kinkaid, had been a strain on already overtaxed nerves - and if she didn't rest soon, someone would pay.

Walking through the pilot's quarters, she stripped off her blood-soaked uniform jacket and tossed it into a nearby laundry bag. The noise of rowdy pilots trying to work off their adrenaline before being able to sleep had her thanking the Gods for Lee's offer. It also had her remembering his comment about not making it to his office until the next morning.

Well, she was owed an office after all, and would be out before he got finished with the debriefings... So after tossing a change of clothes and her cleanser into her duffle, she grabbed her pillow and started down the hall to his office.

As soon as the hatch cycled, she started stripping down, littering the floor all the way to the head. A sock here, a boot there, she was too tired to give a frak. Turning on the shower, she examined herself in the small mirror for a few moments. The dark rings around her eyes were the most noticeable feature, followed a close second by the dried blood spackled over her body in an uneven pattern. A few bruises curled over her shoulders where the crash restraints had smashed into her on impact.

Looking herself over in the mirror, she marveled at one simple fact: Lee Adama wants this? She wished she could look through his eyes instead of her own. She'd never been happy with anything about her body. Breasts were too small, hips too wide, neck too long, legs too muscular, just to name a few. A body built to wage war, not attract men. But when he looked at her, she always felt beautiful, even coming off an eighteen hour shift he saw her as a goddess. Why did that scare her so much?

The water cascading behind her was finally steaming, so she made her way into the shower. The water beat down soothingly on her neck and back, dislodging the layers of sweat and blood. The pressure was fantastic - Tyrol must have really wanted Lee to keep his mouth shut about his latest 'rendezvous'.

Kara had to wash her hair four times before all of the dried blood was removed, and wondered why she'd let it get so frakking long in the first place. Oh yeah, Lee seemed to like it that way. Damn that man.

Feeling human again for the first time in days, Kara stepped out of the shower and into the chilly air of the small bathroom. No matter how warm the steam was, it never seemed to completely block out the reality of being in a metal ship in the cold of space. Bare feet scrambled onto the small bathmat for warmth as she began to towel off. The idea of a few slugs of Lee's ambrosia and a cigar was enough to make the day seem almost survivable. Wrapping the towel around her midsection, she decided to let her hair air dry. Kara was almost out of the bathroom when she saw 'it'. Oh yeah, this day was looking up.

Ten minutes later, she was lounging on Lee's couch with a cigar in one hand and a glass of ambrosia in the other, all toasty warm in her most recent acquisition. A certain Major had been kind enough to have procured one of the few remaining bathrobes in existence, and had even been thoughtful enough to leave it right where she could find it. Pulling it closer around her body, she closed her eyes and inhaled deeply of his scent. If she tried hard enough, she could almost see him lying on top of her, gently untying the knot and spreading her robe...

"Ok Thrace, you've had enough to drink." She put her cigar out on the bulkhead before sprawling back across the couch, saying her nightly prayer to the Gods, and drifting off to a lovely, alcohol induced, sleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Apollo had heard enough bad news today to be able stomach debriefings. His pilots were most likely racked out anyways, and he wasn't about to interrupt their well-earned rest for something that could just as easily wait until tomorrow.

His mind drifted back to the events of the past few hours, marveling over how such a bad day could have gotten so much worse. He assumed there was probably a perfectly logical explanation for why those men had been left to die, but he didn't want to hear it. To an outsider it looked cold-hearted, just as someone else might see them for abandoning all those people still alive on the Colonial worlds. Sometimes horrible things were necessary, but did that make them right? For the first time, he was questioning if they had rushed into this alliance. Then again, any race that produced people like Kinkaid and his men couldn't be all bad.

Ethical delimas tended to keep him up nights, so he'd better find something to get his mind off of it. Men who dwelt on such things tended to end up like Zarek. Lee decided a nice shower and maybe a few shots of ambrosia would be a good cure, and if he was lucky, he might even get some sleep.

After the day Lee had just been through, nothing could have surprised him: except what was waiting for him when he stepped into his office and activated the light. Kara was lying on his couch, his robe wrapped around her, and from the look of it, nothing underneath. The way her hair was splayed out over the arm made her look like she had a halo of gold framing her face. He couldn't help but stare, entranced by the smooth rise and fall of her chest, the way her lips were slightly parted in sleep. Angels weren't supposed to walk the halls of a battlestar.

Lee quietly gathered up her scattered clothes and placed them in her duffle, before pulling out the spare blanket he kept in the locker and draping it over her. He'd promised himself he wouldn't disturb her, but couldn't help the kiss he placed on her forehead. She smiled slightly in her sleep at the touch.

Grabbing his towel from the open locker, he stepped into the head and closed the door as quietly as he could. It was always fun to remove one's clothes one handed, especially when you were falling-down tired. Turning on the water and setting the temperature down from Kara's scalding norm, Lee removed the brace from his right hand before stepping under the stream.

Nothing had a right to feel this good, short of sex. For a few minutes Lee just stood still and let the water run down his back, frak the water regs, he was the Commander for now. That brought a pang of guilt, like he was walking over his father's grave. 'I don't want it like this'. Like kings of old, the father had to die for the son to ascend, and Lee couldn't imagine life without his father to lead them.

Apollo was so deep in thought that he failed to hear the hatch open, or register anything was out of the ordinary, until small hands were running up his back. He was proud that he only jumped, he couldn't have lived with himself if he'd screamed. He could almost feel Kara's smile from behind him.

"I'm not a Cylon, you know." Her strong fingers began kneading the tense knots of muscle and tendons in his neck.

"That feels good..." He was so busy relaxing into her touch that it didn't register for a moment that he was naked. And by extension, or transference, or something else his quickly scattering mind couldn't come up with, that meant she was too.

Turning slowly, he confirmed his earlier hypothesis; she was in fact naked... and gorgeous. Kara's body was glistening in the soft spray, skin slightly flushed with the heat. Their eyes locked, and she smiled lopsidedly.

"What are you doing Kara?"

"I thought we established that the last time?" Her hands began roaming over the smooth planes of his chest. Leaning up as if to kiss his nose, she stopped an inch short and nipped at him. "Frakking."

"Just wanted to make sure we were on the same page." Then Lee's arms were around her, and they were struggling to get every inch of flesh as close as possible to the other's. Kara's hands slid to his back, nails dragging lightly all the way to his ass before cupping it and pulling him to her.

"Frak Kara..." Lee gasped into her mouth.

"That's the idea, Lee." He felt the smile against his lips and couldn't help but kiss her, tongue invading her mouth and running over her teeth.

Kara's right hand moved to encircle him, while her left gripped his hair and pulled his mouth closer. Lee stumbled back into the wall under her onslaught, but this time, he didn't intend to be an unwitting participant. Nudging her legs apart with his knee, his left hand made it's way down her stomach to the downy curls below.

It was Kara's turn to gasp as he gently spread her folds and inserted his index finger. "Leeeee.." His name was drawn out like a prayer while he slowly began to move inside of her. Lee took advantage of her distraction to start running kisses from her jaw- line down her neck, darting his tongue out every few centimeters.

A soft moan spurred him on as he inserted another finger and increased the pace, curling his fingers forward slightly until he felt her tighten in response.

Before Kara could think, she was bucking against his hand, hands locked around his neck for dear life. She wasn't sure she would be able to stand up much longer, if the shaking of her legs was any indication. "Gods I... I want you so much Lee."

"Why?" His cocky grin would have pissed her off if he hadn't picked that moment to start teasing her clit with his thumb.

"Oh gods... keep going..."

"Come on Kara, I want to hear it." The words were whispered in her ear, sending shivers down her spine, she was close.. so close.

"You bastard... you know I do.." Kara let out a sound that personified frustration when Lee withdrew his fingers and pulled her against him, his rock-hard erection just millimeters from where she wanted it to be so badly. Without warning, he wrapped his arms around her and lifted her up, pinning her to the opposite wall as she reflexively wrapped her legs around him.

"I still want to hear it."

"Frak you." She breathed more than said, arms encircling his neck.

"That's the idea." Lee repeated, entering her in one fluid motion. The small sounds escaping her throat were almost enough to satisfy him, but he wanted more. She was pinned between him and the wall, frantically trying to start the sensations he was promising.

"Ooooohhh... you don't play fair." Kara's fingers gripped his hair and pulled him close. "I love you you frakker, always have, always will. Now please!"

Smiling like a frakking idiot, Lee pulled almost all the way out, then slammed back into her. Neither of them was surprised when she let out a strangled moan and he felt her spasm around him. After giving her a few moments for her eyes to refocus Lee kissed her. "I love you too."

"One of these days Adama... i'm gonna frakking kil... oh!" Her reply was cut off as he started moving again, his good hand finding it's way down to her folds. "Right there Lee... oh Gods..." Kara was amazed by how right it felt just saying his name.

Lee increased his pace, mouth finding it's way to hers hungrily as he brushed her clit with his thumb. Her whimper almost pushed him over the edge, and he slowed to a torturous pace. Kara pulled back, biting her lower lip and staring at him. The unspoken question danced between them and she smiled, nodding in silent promise.

Lee's eyes seemed to glow at her response and he sped up again, his mouth dropping to worship her right nipple. Kara began bucking against him, eagerly seeking release. His teeth ran over her nipple at the same moment his fingers pinched her clit and she fell over the edge, loud moans echoed in the small bathroom as Lee thrust twice and followed in kind.

She wasn't sure how long they stayed that way, foreheads resting together, catching their breath. It wasn't until the water chilled that Lee led them out of the shower and grabbed the towel. Realizing she hadn't brought hers back in, he set to work toweling her off. He half expected her to brush him away and tell him she could do it herself, but she didn't make any move to do so. Lee was surprised when he finished up to see tears in her eyes. "Kara, you alright?"

"Perfect." Just one word, so simple, and so full of promise. Lee wrapped his robe around her gently before setting about toweling himself off.

"Can I brush my teeth?" Kara's voice seemed small, and Lee just smiled over his shoulder.

"Top drawer, brush and paste. There's a comb in there too if you need it." Lee wrapped the towel around his waist before making his way out into the office.

As she brushed her teeth, Kara wiped the steam from the mirror with the arm of Lee's bathrobe and tried again to find what he saw there. She finally decided that it didn't matter if she knew, as long as he did. After combing her hair straight and putting everything away she followed Lee into the office. He had pulled the couch out into a small bed, barely larger than her bunk, and was lying on his back with the covers up to his stomach. The sight brought fresh tears to her eyes.

Without saying anything, Kara untied her robe and let it fall to the floor, crawling under the covers and cuddling up next to him, laying her head in the crook of his shoulder. He stroked her hair and dropped a kiss on the top of her head before turning off the lamp.

The last thing Kara thought before drifting off to sleep was how happy she was to make that promise. The promise to stay.

T.B.C

Thanks to everyone for the fantastic feedback, hope to hear everyone's opinion on this chapter. Tried to balance the angst with some nice fluffy pilot smut, hope you all like :)

Scott


	14. Chapter 14 Favor the Bold

Title- A Brave New World  
Chapter- 14/?  
Author- Dekardkain  
Date- 11/17/06  
Rating- NC-17  
Category- Very AU, L/K romance, action.  
Archiving- Would be an honor, just ask.  
Warnings- Violence/consensual sex  
Disclaimers- I don't own this, no money, yadda yadda. Sue me,  
it's not like I have any money anyways.

Summary- What if things had taken a very different turn  
after they returned from Kobol? What if instead of finding  
the Peg they found Earth? Or if Earth found them?

Chapter 14 "Favor the Bold"

"May the Gods protect those who survived, and through them, the memories of those who did not. So say we all."

- Dedication Plaque on Cylon War Memorial  
New Caprica

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lee couldn't imagine a better way to wake up. Well, that wasn't entirely true, she could have still been naked. Kara pulled back from the kiss, smiling down at him. "Just wanted to make sure you didn't think I bailed. I have to debrief the nuggets in half an hour, and I was gonna go check on Tyler first."

Rolling his legs over the bed and stretching out muscles that felt like coiled steel, Lee let out a long yawn. He hated to admit it, but he hadn't slept this deeply in weeks. If he wasn't careful, he'd have to make a habit out of this. "Hand me my pants would you?"

Kara laughed as she handed him the pile of clothes he'd left carefully folded on the desk. For years his little quirks had driven her up the walls, now it was just a pleasant reminder that she was with him, color-coded socks and all.

"What's so funny?" Lee slipped his feet through the legs and hopped up to fasten them. He was happy too, but considering what they'd done the night before, laughter could be a shot to a man's ego.

"It's just... you...me... this." As if to punctuate the absurdity of the situation, Kara indulged in an exaggerated eye-roll at his uncomprehending stare. "I never thought you'd be asking me to hand you your pants." Her smile was infectious and he couldn't help but join in.

"Well, you better get used to it, I intend to be pant-less with you a lot more often from now on." Pulling her against him for a quick kiss, Kara couldn't help but run her fingers through the short hairs covering his chest.

"Keep talking like that and i'll miss my shift, Major." Her fingers danced lightly down his stomach, sending shivers coursing through Lee's body.

"Can't have that. Just give me a minute and i'll head down to life-station with you." Kara nodded and let him disengage to finish getting dressed, swallowing a pang of regret with every inch of skin he covered. She felt a surge of possessive pride when noticing the tracks her nails had left on his back the night before. Mine. After Apollo finished lacing his boots, he folded the bed up and stowed the sheets in his locker. "You good to go?"

"Always." Kara went to pick up her duffel and pillow, but Lee stopped her with a small smile.

"Why don't you leave it? I'll wash it up so you'll have a change here whenever you want to... visit." The color creeping up his neck and the way he kept looking at everything but her was frakking adorable. "I mean, you don't have to, I was just thinking..."

"Sounds good, but if you iron my skivies we are gonna have a problem." Walking over to his locker, she tossed the bag inside, the permanence the action implied sent a quick rush of anxiety skittering through her. This is Lee, she reminded herself, he's not going anywhere. Thankfully, he was already out the hatch and didn't see her moment of hesitation, Kara hurried to catch up.

They didn't get a chance to speak on the way to life-station, as Gaeta had seen Lee and was going over the morning's business with him as they walked. The good news was that they had managed to fix the Patton's FTL drive, and the fleet would start the haul back to Terran space in a matter of hours. The bad news was that the Terrans were demanding access to any Cylon prisoners being held by the Colonials, and that meant Sharon. Helo wasn't going to like it, and ironically, Kara didn't seem to either. Lee guessed it was payback for his little stunt with the Admiral, but he wasn't going to ask Sharon to pay for his decision.

Coming to a stop outside of life-station, he turned back to Gaeta. "Meet me in my father's office in five minutes, we'll finish this up Felix." Kara couldn't help but notice he still never referred to it as 'his' office.

"Yes sir, breakfast?" The young officer tossed over his shoulder, already making his way back to CIC.

Lee nodded. "Thanks, I doubt i'll have time to swing by the mess."

Looking dubious, Kara stopped her hand on the hatch, a smirk obscuring her features despite her effort to look serious. "He seems to be on top of things, should I be jealous?"

It was a sign of just how in love he was that Lee didn't bother to check the corridor for bystanders before dropping a kiss on her nose. "You've found me out. If only you'd been the first to figure out how I like my eggs."

"I woul... wait, you get eggs? I haven't had eggs in three months!" Kara punched him in the shoulder, looking genuinely pissed.

"Rank has it's privileges. If you're very good, i'll let you sit in on tomorrow's briefing and share some with us." With a wicked smile, Lee ducked down the corridor towards CIC and safely out of her reach..

"Gaeta gets eggs too!? What the frak Adama?"

"He's just so much nicer to me." Lee's grin has become down-right infuriating, and Kara couldn't help but laugh. Turning into life-station, she had to wonder what in the name of the Gods she found so appealing about that man. Having just seen him walk away though, she was leaning towards his ass.

Starbuck tossed a wave at Cottle and he made his way over to her from the readouts he had been studying. "That head bothering you Thrace? Didn't realize ya had enough left in the brain bucket to damage."

"Whoa, I come in peace. Just checking on the Captain. He awake yet?" Kara was peering over Cottle's shoulder, but the curtain was pulled closed around the bed.

"Awake? Son of a bitch won't stay in bed. If he keeps this up, i'll have to have him restrained. Man was at death's door last night, few pints of blood and some painkillers later and he's right as frakking rain. I've never seen anything like it." Cottle poured some more coffee in his cup and filled a styrofoam one for Kara.

"Ahhh, this the new stuff the Terrans sent over?" She practically yanked the cup from the doctor's hand and pulled it up to her nose. It was bitter and strong, with just a hint of nutmeg. "Oooohhh yeah, that's the good stuff. I missed you old friend."

"You know, as your doctor, I really should advise you against living on caffeine and nicotine. But as a person, I hate to be a hypocrite." Cottle gave that half chuckle of his before lighting a cigarette.

"So really doc, how's he doing?" For a moment Starbuck was gone, and Kara stood in her place. It had taken Cottle weeks to understand the difference, but it was recognizable to anyone who really knew her.

"He'll be fine. First round missed his lung, clean in and out job. Second caused a decent amount of internal bleeding, just nicked his inferior frenic artery. Wouldn't have been bad at all if he hadn't torn it further and ruptured capillaries all over his body with that heavy G load. As long as the sutures hold, he should be back in the air in a few weeks, maybe sooner at the rate he's going."

Kara felt a weight literally lift from her shoulders, no one would die because of her. It was much easier throwing your own life in danger than it was having to live with the knowledge that someone else had done it for you. She had a new respect for Lee in that moment. It took a strong person to stand back and watch while the people you cared about went into the fight. "Can I see him?"

"Sure, just no shop talk. We're trying to keep his BP down to a reasonable level. Oh, and tell the Lieutenant i'm ready for her when she's done with her visit." Cottle seemed amused as he turned away and started digging into his filing cabinet.

Kara was about to ask which Lieutenant, but it had to be Kat. She'd been suffering from a bad case of hero worship when it came to her new CAG. Starbuck wasn't sure how to take that, shouldn't she despise the man who had been gunning for Top Dog ever since he'd come aboard? Though it was nice to get a little respite from Kat's cross-hairs herself, she didn't wish it on a nice guy like Kinkaid either. Rounding the corner though, she was unpleasantly surprised.

"..like this?" The feminine voice was unmistakably that of Racetrack.

Kinkaid's laugh rang out a little too loud, his voice slightly slurred with painkillers and muscle relaxers. "No no... God, no wonder you're a shuttle pilot. Legs a little further apart, and keep that right hand up beside your jaw... there you go. Now don't force anything, you're way too jerky, it needs to be smooth and measured."

For a few moments Kara thought about turning around, but that pesky voice echoing through her skull decided differently - the one that always got her in trouble. She rounded the cloth divider to see Tyler standing behind Racetrack, hands over hers moving them slowly in some kind of defensive move. Margaret was laughing and leaning back against him, though Tyler didn't seem to notice.

"It's not a shuttle, it's a Raptor. And for your information, we're just as tough as any of you cocky ass Viper-jockies!" She turned around and playfully swatted at his head, but kept herself practically molded to him.

"Is that so?" Starbuck called out from her place at the end of the bed. On anyone else, a grin like that would have been challenging, on Kara, it was frakking terrifying. At least Racetrack had the good sense to look guilty. "Care to test that theory?"

The look that passed between the two women could have dropped a Basestar. No one moved or said anything for a long moment, Margaret made a point of leaning closer to Kinkaid and tossing an arm around him. "The good Captain here was just showing me the finer points of something called Joo-doo."

Tyler was laughing again, leaning back against her. "It's _judo_, with a u, hon."

Kara stepped up beside Kinkaid, eyes locking with Racetrack's. "If you're looking for a sparring partner, i'd be more than happy to show you the finer points of self defense Edmondson. I was unaware you sustained any injuries yesterday, there a reason you're crowding up life-station?"

Her eyes never leaving Kara's, Margaret smiled and addressed Tyler. "I'm just trying to get some meds, sir. Cottle's been too busy to get to me, but I think I have some kind of stomach bug. Been in and out of the head for two days."

Noting the exercise she'd just been conducting, Kara tossed on her best Starbuck sneer. "Seem fine now."

The glare Racetrack returned was not lost on anyone. "It comes and goes. In fact, I was coming in to talk to _my_ CAG about pulling me off rotation for a few days." She motioned to Kinkaid.

"Well you've talked to him, so get your meds and get out of here. _Your_ CAG took two rounds in the gut yesterday, and shouldn't be standing." That was as much to Kinkaid as it was to Racetrack. Kara moved around the woman and helped Tyler back into bed. "Come on Captain, wouldn't want you to get any infections this early in your recovery."

"Infections? Doc said the wounds were clean." Tyler looked even more confused, and a little worried. "He tell you something I don't know?"

Starbuck just looked at Racetrack pointedly. "I wasn't referring to your wounds."

Kara was sure the only thing that kept the two women from pouncing on each other was the fact they were seperated by a bed containing a seriously injured man. After a moment so tense she could actually feel her heartbeat in her fingers, Racetrack calmly leaned down and layed a kiss on Kinkaid's cheek. "Feel better Tyler. I'll try and drop by later."

As soon as she was gone, Tyler started laughing again. "What the fuck was that about Kara? I think I can handle myself against a hundred pound female shuttle jockey."

"You saved my ass out there yesterday, just returning the favor. She likes to take things that don't belong to her." Kara's mind went back to Lee, if they had a couch, he would so be sleeping on it tonight.

"Ahhhh... clepto. Thanks for the warning. So to what do I owe the honor?"

"I'm not sure I should tell you now, you're so frakked up, you're likely to forget. Whatever they gave you, I think the Chief uses it in his brew." Starbuck sunk into the chair next to the bed and kicked her feet up, tossing a cigar onto the covers. "You didn't get that from me."

"Much appreciated, I was about to make a break for it." He leaned forward so Kara could light the stogie. "Tell me what? Did I win something?"

"Just this." She layed a tiny piece of gold onto his lap, waiting for him to examine it.

"Wings? I already have wings Kara. Not that these aren't just super-special." Kinkaid smirked around his cigar, rolling the small metallic object around his palm.

"With your consent, you've been accepted into the Colonial Fleet with the commissioned rank of Captain, effective immediately."

She put a hand on the man's shoulder, squeezing in encouragement. "Congratulations."

"Oh, I would have loved to see Sujiko's face when you told him that." He smiled, placing the wings on the table next to his bed.

"Oh... you have no idea." Starbuck just leaned back in her chair and enjoyed her cigar, she wanted Lee to be there when he found out the whole story.

"So, how're they hangin 'Buck? I mean, I don't really remember much after the crash. Hell, don't remember a lot of the crash!"

"That's probably for the best. Which reminds me, as soon as you get healed up, I owe you an ass-kicking for that little stunt you pulled. Where the hell did you ever get an idea like that anyways?" Kara busied herself by leaning her head back and trying to blow smoke rings, it had always pissed her off that she couldn't seem to ever get them straight.

Kinkaid didn't even miss a beat, ashing his own stogie on a bed rail. "Your flight logs."

Starbuck actually choked, and leaned forward to have a nice, long coughing fit. "What?"

"Yeah. When I was put in charge training my pilots on the Mark II, one of the first things I did was listen to all your flight logs. I figured if I wanted them to fly like the best, I should learn from the best. Though personally, I found my approach to be slightly more artful." When he smiled like that, Kara always got the distinct urge to punch him. He managed to find the same buttons Lee always did and punch them like a two year old on a toy piano.

"Artful? You completely destroyed two birds! The Chief has declared a day of mourning for the landing deck you frakked up, and officially severed all ties with yours truly. Not to mention, I hear Cally spent a half hour throwing up after having to clean the inside of your cockpit for salvage. I would not refer to that as artful, even in the loosest sense of the word."

"Hey, you try sticking a landing with two holes in you and half your hydraulics blown. Those Mark VII's are about as maneuverable as a falling brick without computer assistance."

"Fair enough, but i'm still gonna kick your ass." Kara reached down and grabbed his hand, just for a moment becoming completely serious. "Thanks though. Not many people would have done something like that for me."

Tyler just smiled around his stogie and gave her hand a squeeze. "Don't thank me, thank your boyfriend."

"What?"

Rolling his eyes with exasperation, he continued. "Adama. We had a heart to heart the day before the mission, asked me to make sure I brought you home." There was a long and awkward pause between them, Tyler finally pulling his hand back. "He really loves you kiddo, don't hold it against him."

A few weeks ago Kara would have been irate at the idea Lee thought she needed anyone to back her up, but things were different now. She also had to admit that with him out of the air, he probably felt helpless every time she went up, and if bringing Kinkaid into the fold helped him deal with it, she wasn't going to begrudge him that small comfort. "He really does, doesn't he? Gods, he's crazier than I am."

"There's a fine line between love and insanity, Kara. One can easily lead you into the other if you're not careful." The Captain leaned over and put his cigar out on bulkhead, avoiding her eyes. "If you don't mind... i'm feeling a little tired. I'll catch up with you as soon as they spring me."

She didn't understand the sudden change of mood, but was observant enough to notice it. "Sure thing champ. You need anything else, just ask, and i'll see what I can do."

"G'night Lieutenant. Give my best to the Major." He didn't say anything else, just turned off the lamp and rolled onto his side.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Commander Adama wiped the last of the shaving cream from his neck with a hand-towel before making his way back into the cluttered office he'd only returned to a few hours before. It would take him a week to figure out Lee's so-called 'filing system', which seemed to consist of random piles scattered on every flat surface in sight. His eldest son had never been messy, so he had to assume he'd been too polite to drag some poor Petty Officer in every few minutes to file something away for him. A few more days like this, and he wouldn't have been able to see over his own desk.

Bill had less than thirty minutes to get ready for the memorial service, and still hadn't finished deciding what he was going to say. The last time he'd winged a speech, he had promised to find Earth, and somehow he didn't think his luck would bail him out of another stunt like that. His uniform jacket felt a little baggy as he fastened the buttons from bottom to top. It's amazing how much weight you can lose lying in a bed, doing nothing. Maybe it was that gods-awful food?

He had just finished with his last button and gone looking for his sash when there was a soft knock at the hatch. "Come. Where the frak did I put that thing?"

"Where did you put what, Commander?" President Roslin looked rather amused as the he picked up stacks of paper to look under them.

"In the three days I was stuck in my quarters, my son managed to move everything in the office except my paintings and the desk! I think it's his way of getting back at me for taking him out of the air." Adama chucked as he snatched the band of cloth from the back of the couch and slipped it over his head.

"You really think he would intentionally move your things?" Laura sounded surprised.

"Madame President, Lee has a passive-aggressive streak as long as this ship. Not to mention his legendary loathing for paperwork in general. So yes, I do." Bill called over his shoulder as made for the head to check himself over in the mirror.

"So, you're sure about this? I mean, he doesn't seem to like it very much." Roslin was holding up a piece of paper Adama assumed was the message he'd sent earlier in the morning.

"Our duties and our desires rarely coincide. Besides, I think it's growing on him, he's already added twenty new pilots to the fleet and he's been in this office less than a week."

Laura moved a stack of papers over and took a seat on the couch. "I still don't understand how he managed to talk the Admiral into that. I've met the man, doesn't strike me as the generous type."

Adama couldn't help the small laugh that escaped. "Ask him to tell you some time. When I heard the story, I laughed so hard that Cottle tossed him out of life-station for getting me worked up."

"I'll have to remember to ask him." Deciding that the best way to address her main concern would be to spit it out directly, Roslin continued. "Your XO is alright with this?"

"He had kittens, but Saul's a good man, and I trust he'll do his duty. This is best for everyone and he knows it. You know, you're questioning this decision so much, i'm starting to wonder if it's not you who has a problem with it." Satisfied with his uniform, Bill walked back out into the office.

Roslin stood to face him, looking over her glasses. "It's not him i'm worried about. I agree Major Apollo is the right man for the job, but why force this now? Wouldn't it be wiser to wait until we reach this new planet?"

Bill sighed, he'd wanted to wait until later for this. She had been up-front with him about her condition though, and he owed her that same respect. "I have been advised by Dr. Cottle that to continue in my present capacity would only risk future... episodes. This new position will be a change of pace I hope to get used to with time."

"Our duties and our desires rarely coincide," She repeated, "You weren't just talking about him."

"No." Adama admitted bluntly. "I'll miss it, but at least I know she'll be in capable hands."

"Have you told him yet?"

"No. To be honest, I wanted him to see the crew's reaction when he heard the news. It should convince him that he has their support." The explanation sounded weak even to his own ears, it was pretty obvious he was just hoping to avoid the argument by handing the news off in a public setting.

It appeared Roslin had come to the same conclusion by the slight quirk of her brow. "He's never going to forgive you for this, you know that, right?"

"I'm counting on it. Lee always performs better when he feels he has something to prove. Let it be to me. That's if all of this is meets with your approval, Madame President." Checking the clock on his wall, Bill opened the hatch and motioned for her to lead the way.

Stepping out into Galactica's corridor, they both began to make their way to the chapel. Laura knew it was the right decision - maybe it was just hard for her to accept that the man she'd seen wrestling naked with Lieutenant Thrace a little over a week ago would be protecting them all. But then again, how could she expect anything less from Captain Apollo? He was just living up to his namesake. "It's all fine, on one condition."

William stopped and faced her, her devious smile had him more than a little worried. "Condition?"

"If you call me Madame President in private again, i'll make you keep this command out of spite." It was a terrible strain making herself sound as serious as possible.

"I... think that's reasonable." Opening the chapel's hatch, he returned her smile. "After you, Laura."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The deck was packed from wall to wall, but the only sound was the shuffling of feet or the occasional whisper. Eyes locked forward, or cast to the ground, no one dared to make a noise - as if to do so would risk waking the dead. The only change the room had undergone since the flight of humanity was the addition of a single flag. The black and gold eagle of the Terran Defense Force now flew side by side with the yellow and black of Galactica's. The Commander stood to one side of the podium, the President at the other, as they awaited the arrival of Giara, Elosha's recent replacement.

The cause of the silence which blanketed the hall sat behind the podium in long, flag-draped rows. Most were adorned with the flag of the Colonies, though a few carried the golden globe and arrows of the Terran Confederation. It was sickening how many of those flags sat flat upon the floor, having recovered no body to place underneath it. Some had pictures of the deceased resting on top, or personal items some friend or lover had placed there.

All eyes fell on the hatch to the right as the young priestess finally arrived and made her way through the crowd to the front of the room. A young woman with blue-black hair and high thin cheekbones, she didn't seem to command the dignity of her predecessor. It didn't help that her voice was high and lilting, giving everyone the impression they were being preached to by a twelve year old with a sinus infection.

Upon reaching the front of the room, she placed the large leather bound book she carried onto the podium and began thumbing through the pages, until finding the appropriate passage. Silence embraced the room as all assembled bowed their heads, and the priestess began the ritual blessing.

"Once again we are charged with the solemn duty to return the bodies of our own to the universe, from which the Lords of Kobol brought them to us. The burdens of this life are with us but a short time. For those we honor here today, that time was far too short. But we take comfort in knowing their lives were willingly given in service to all of us. We honor them for that. And thus, it falls on us to repent our sins, and with the help of the Lords of Kobol, make our own lives worthy of that gift. So we commit their bodies to the cosmos from which we all came, secure in the knowledge that we will be reunited with them in a better world to come. So say we all."

"So say we all." The response reverberated through the large enclosure, punctuated by a few stifled sobs.

Once she had taken her place next to the President, Roslin mounted the podium and motioned for everyone to take their seats. Laura struggled to keep her hands steady where they gripped the sides of the wooden structure, this was not one of her good days. A few deep, calming breaths and a drink of water seemed to settle things down though, and the middle-aged woman again stood tall before them.

"On a day like this, where we are confronted with all that we've lost in our struggle to survive, I feel it only appropriate to start this ceremony with a message of hope. Since undertaking this pilgrimage through the stars, we have fought to regain all that we once lost, not only through military might but also by force of will.

We have reestablished our government, elected freely by the people. The freedoms and liberties granted us by the Gods remain intact and sacred, though we could have easily fallen to the hands of tyrants. Now that we approach our new home, the time has come to take the next step back to normalcy, the next step to regaining our heritage.

Since the fall of the Colonies, Commander Adama has been the acting head of all Colonial Military Services, as well as shouldering the responsibility of commanding this ship. He has carried out these duties in the finest of military traditions, and I believe I speak for everyone when I say it has been nothing short of an honor to work beside him. With the help of our Terran allies, six civilian ships are being retrofitted with weapons and defense systems to supplement our fighting strength. A call will go out for a thousand civilian volunteers, who will be trained to crew and maintain these new warships charged with defending our home.

This new fleet will need someone capable of building it from the ground up, and of leading it into battle upon completion. We are blessed indeed to have a man among us willing and able to do just that. Commander, if you would please approach the podium."

Adama rose from his chair, fighting the urge to glance off to the side and catch the look on Lee's face, and moved to stand beside the President.

"In my capacity as Commander in Chief of all Colonial Armed Services, it is my profound pleasure to present you, William Adama, with the rank of Admiral, as well as the title of Supreme Commander of Colonial Forces. To place under you the command of all military vessels and personnel both existing and future, and the establishment and organization of said assets. You will assume these new duties effective immediately."

There was stunned silence throughout the room as the President pinned the Admiral's new insignia on and shook his hand. A smattering of applause floated up from the crowd, but most everyone looked conflicted over the news. Finally, Tigh stood from his chair and began clapping loudly, turning his remaining eye on the crew until everyone had joined in. It wasn't until Adama motioned for quiet that everyone returned to their seats.

The Admiral nodded in appreciation and stepped up behind the podium, looking out over the assembled crewmen. "It has been an honor serving with each and every one of you, one I will always hold dear to my heart. I consider this ship to be my home, and that will never change. My flag will remain aboard the Galactica as long as she exists and i'm still able to serve, so don't think you're rid of me yet. You are all my family, and I care for you deeply. I wouldn't be accepting this post if I had anything but the utmost confidence in my replacement's ability to lead you all through whatever trials may come our way.

We have seen many changes in the past few months, and most have been trying, to say the least. I fear it's blinded us to the reality of all life - we must grow and change, or we will wither and die. I will not allow sentiment to lead us downward into stagnation, we will not grow weak on my watch. However, before I hand over command, there is one more duty I feel I should undertake. One long overdue." Adama pulled two small boxes from his pocket and stepped down from the podium, making his way along the row of chairs to the left.

"Lieutenant Thrace, Captain Kinkaid, attention!" The Admiral stood before them both, opening the boxes and showing them to the assembled group. "This is the Colonial Cross, our highest military honor. Since the destruction of the Colonies, no living man has held this honor, but I can think of no one more deserving to carry on this tradition than the pilots before me. This award is meant to signify the highest excellence in military service. It represents courage and determination above and beyond the call of duty in time of war. Your actions in battle were the very personification of what this cross is meant to represent. Lieutenant Thrace, please step forward."

Kara was positively beaming as she made her way to stand before the Old Man. "Sir!"

"For courageous service in time of war, and your continued dedication to the protection of this fleet, I hereby promote you to the rank of Captain and award you the Colonial Cross. Wear it with pride." The Admiral stepped forward and pinned the large silver cross to Starbuck's sash, followed by her new rank insignia. Then surprised her by pulling her in for a hug, lowering his voice for her alone. "I'm counting on you to keep an eye on Lee, he's going to need all the help he can get, and he's always depended on you. You two are good for eachother, makes you both stronger. I know you won't let either of us down."

Kara had to laugh to stifle down her tears, leave it to the Old Man to make her cry in front of the whole frakking crew! Pulling away, she shot off a crisp salute. "Yes, sir."

"As you were Captain. Captain Kinkaid, please step forward."

Kinkaid stood, his movements still slowed by the bandages around his midsection and the way his balance was thrown off by any sudden movement. The dress grays fit a little tighter around the chest than his Terran uniform had, but he had to admit they were more comfortable around the neck. "Sir."

"Your actions in combat against staggering odds saved not only the life of our most skilled pilot, but indeed the entire fleet. This will be the first time this award has ever been given to someone not born in the Colonies, I can't think of anyone more deserving of that distinction. In recognition of your continued military excellence, I present you with our highest honor, the Colonial Cross." The Admiral leaned forward and pinned the medal onto Tyler's sash. Lowering his voice again and extending his hand, Adama smiled wide. "Lee told me what you did for her, son. Welcome to the family."

"Thank you sir, for everything." Kinkaid took the offered hand and shook vigorously.

Looking between his two star pilots, he couldn't help the tight smirk that spread across his face. The coming days would be interesting, to say the least. He took a step back between them and a deep breath, time for the big finish. "I told you I would leave you in capable hands, and I meant it. Never before has a man felt the pride I do right now, as a commanding officer, and as a father. Major Adama, front and center!"

Lee had known this was coming since his father had been promoted. If he was truly honest with himself, he'd known it since the day his father had come to him in hack and told him about his heart. He knew the reasoning for it, even if it wasn't the path he would have chosen to walk if the circumstances were different. And he also knew why his father had planned it this way. There would be no griping, no negotiation, and no begging. He had just received the the Admiral's vote of confidence in front of the entire crew, there was no way he could turn it down. The march up to stand before his father reminded Lee of a prisoner's walk to the gallows, but with nicer uniforms. "Sir."

"Major Adama. As of 0945 this morning, I will be handing over command of the Colonial Battlestar, designation: Galactica to you. With the consent and blessing of the President of the Colonies, you are hereby granted the rank of Commander, with all the rights and responsibilities that rank implies." It was all the gruff old man could do to pin the new insignia on without breaking down. He had dreamed of this day since Lee was a boy, had always known it was in his future.

Lee was smiling from ear to ear facing the crowd. Only the three people directly around him heard the words coming through clenched teeth over the raucous applause. "You couldn't have warned me?"

"Where would be the fun in that, son? I've left you with all the tools you'll need, as long as you're not afraid to use them. This crew will keep you on course if you listen and head there advice." Adama moved forward and embraced his son, thumping him on the back. "Congratulations, Commander. She's all yours, you've earned it."

"Thanks dad. I'll take good care of her." Lee turned with his father to face the crowd and tossed his arm around him as the press shot their photos from the back. It brought about an odd sense of deja vu when he recalled that photo shoot he'd undergone moments after arriving for Galactica's decommissioning. Back then, they'd had to be told to embrace each other, now it felt like second nature. It was that moment Lee knew he had already forgiven his father for tossing the burden of command on him. He always did.

After another minute of applause, the crowd started to form into two lines and make their way around the coffins to pay their last respects. Roslin walked over to the small group still clustered about the podium, dodging reporters with practiced ease. Starbuck and Apollo were off to the side, Kara popping off smart salutes and making faces that had Lee almost falling over. Laura stepped up next to Kinkaid and the Admiral, who stopped their discussion of the duty roster at her approach.

"Madame President." Tyler bowed his head slightly in her direction.

"Captain Kinkaid, I can't believe this is the first time we're meeting. I've heard so much about you." A wave of dizzyness swept through her as she extended her hand to shake his. Time seemed to slow to a crawl, but the moment their hands made contact, everything around her contracted to nothingness, then reformed into a dazzling white.

After the long moment it took for her eyes to adjust to the brightness of the light, Laura found herself surrounded by a dense forest. She knew this place. The path that led to the Tomb of Athena. The sun beating down on her face spread warmth that she hadn't felt in months. The smell of wild flowers and damp earth was carried on a light breeze from over the hill. Was she really here?

"The path lies in danger. They fear his power."

Laura spun around to find Elosha standing behind her, where she was sure nothing had been just moments before. That answered her earlier question, this wasn't real. "We've found the path to Earth. How are we in danger?"

"They fear his sword. Destruction says their God, but they do not understand. His power lies not in the sword, but in the blood."

"Who? Who's blood?" Laura's head was spinning, she was having trouble staying upright.

The serene figure of the priestess continued as if she hadn't heard the question. "Born of warriors, raised of the tribe, she will be known to you. The Prophet, the light that will banish the darkness. You must prepare the way for her."

Waves of nausea began to overtake Roslin as she fell to her knees, the figure approaching to take her head in her hands gently. "Know this. Your destiny lies not before you, but behind you. She shall point the way, and the chosen will follow."

The last thing Laura remembered was falling forward, and the smell of damp earth.

T.B.C


	15. Chapter 15 Revolutions

Title- A Brave New World  
Chapter- 15/?  
Author- Dekardkain  
Date- 11/26/06  
Rating- NC-17  
Category- Very AU, L/K romance, action.  
Archiving- Would be an honor, just ask.  
Warnings- Violence/consensual sex  
Disclaimers- I don't own this, no money, yadda yadda. Sue me, it's not like I have any money anyways.

Summary- What if things had taken a very different turn  
after they returned from Kobol? What if instead of finding  
the Peg they found Earth? Or if Earth found them?

Authors Notes- Big thank you goes out to Maevenly who helped me through the most horrible bout of writers block in recent history, this chapter would not have been possible without you!

Chapter 15 "Revolutions"

"You use terms like hope and peace to try and hide your fear. But you can't hide it from me. Did you really believe this was the end? Fate doesn't give without exacting a high price for it's generosity. It's easy to say we'll defend what's ours, but that's the thinking that almost drove our species to extinction. It's not enough to stand vigil inside our castle waiting for another apocalypse! Our enemy declared the rules when they swept out of the black; it's victory or death. Now i'm not ready to die, so where does that leave us?"

- Captain Tyler Kinkaid  
Speech in Council  
New Caprica

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was not a good day to be Lee Adama.

It had been two weeks since William 'Husker' Adama cleared out his last few personal affects, shook his son's hand, and ostensibly handed over command of Galactica onto Lee's shoulders. Within hours, he came to understand why his father's heart was an issue. From the moment the hatch swung shut in his father's wake, his life changed in virtually every way imaginable, and none for the better. Lee was averaging three to four hours of sleep a night, which was rarely uninterrupted and peaceful. The paperwork seemed to be growing and multiplying directly out of his desk like weeds that were starting to strangle his sanity. It was a sad state of affairs when his recurring fantasy shifted from inviting Kara into an ammo locker for a 'mid-day meeting' to the visual image of smashing the phone on his wall until the buzzing died away.

His right arm had been out of the cast for three days, and was now begging to be relieved of duty when writer's cramp the likes of which he'd never imagined set in. The skin had dried out and was constantly itching, which only added to his continued discomfort. The last time he has seen the salve Kara had brought him from Cottle, it was somewhere near the transcripts from the last executive meeting. Trying to think of where he saw those minutes gave him a headache, so he scratched.

He was trapped this form of 'waking death' where his body was energized from lack of almost any physical activity, but his mind was exhausted from the day's business and sleep deprivation. He'd actually managed to pencil in an hour of flight time to celebrate the day his cast was removed, but Tigh meeting him at the hatch with a sheaf of crew evaluations he had avoided for nearly a month had that plan sucked out the proverbial airlock.

His eyes blurred over the latest medical leave request. The last few days had been a total mess as a Terran flu strain was wreaking havoc with a large portion of Galactica's population that had virtually no immunity to it. Medical relief had to be coordinated, shifts covered, and vital repairs delayed. Everyone was looking to him to pull some kind of miracle out of his hat and when none was readily available, he was left with fallout and bitchy, overworked pilots. Lee's eyes were starting to fall shut of their own volition even as the jumpiness he had learned to live with pricked at his exhaustion.

Mercifully he was spared, albeit temporarily, from the monotony when his hatch cycled and Kara backed in with two trays in hand.

Looking at the clock on his office wall, Lee was shocked to find he had been working straight for more than thirteen hours.

"My Gods, is it twenty-one hundred already?" Leaning back in his chair, Lee rubbed his eyes furiously until they refocused on the room around him.

"Interesting how that always happens about this time of night, isn't it?" Kara pulled her chair out with an extended foot, placing both trays on top of the piles of papers covering his entire desk. "Cook wants to know if you'll ever be visiting the mess or if he should just have this sent down every night like he did for the Old man."

Lee barely heard her as he began digging into the roast chicken she'd brought him. "Mmmmm... that's probably a good idea."

Sensing rather than actually seeing Kara lower herself into a chair and start on her own tray, he shook out a napkin and draped it across his lap as he asked, "How was CAP?"

It was so easy for him to relax into what had become their daily ritual since his promotion. Starbuck wrote her own schedule and made sure she came off CAP and maintenance rotations at the same time so they could share a quiet meal together. To the crew, it was a scheduled meeting to review pilot rotations, but he generally just signed off on whatever she put in front of him. Lee wondered if this was as close as he would ever get to a 'normal' life, catching a quick dinner with Kara in the comfort of his office.

"What day do you think this is Lee? Tyler got the all-clear from Cottle earlier in the week and has been taking my CAPs and his so I can get started with the new class of students coming in. With everyone in sickbay, I'm covering my class and basic flight. You were the one who signed the order for sixteen trained pilots by the time we reach New Caprica, or had you forgotten?" Trying to hide her worry, Kara busied herself pushing mashed potatoes around her plate. It wasn't like Lee to forget important details, especially since they had talked about it the night before.

"Oh. Yeah. I remember now." Why did it bother him that she always referred to Captain Kinkaid by his first name? Kinkaid and Kara had been spending more time together recently as she helped him through his rehabilitation. She couldn't be blamed; the man had helped her out after being wounded herself, as well as saving her ass from the Cylons. Spearing several items off his tray at the same time with more force than necessary, Lee convinced himself he wasn't jealous of the man himself. He just resented the amount of time the Terran was able to spend with Starbuck while he was stuck in this frakking office.

Kara sighed and pushed her tray away, examining Lee with a critical eye. He had lost weight, and his stubbled cheeks were gaunt. The dark circles framing his eyes seemed to somehow dull the blue glow she'd always found so intoxicating. She had always assumed she would slowly die if taken out of the air, and silently prayed the same wasn't true for Lee.

Nodding to the remains of her dinner - barely touched - Kara caught Lee's eye. "Finish that for me?"

Glad he didn't press her for the reason why her food was more of a dance partner for her fork than shoveled into her mouth with her usual gusto; she crouched down deeper into the comfortable chair and masked her worries with her signature smirk. "You know we have a triad game planned for tonight, right? Why don't you drop in for a few minutes? It'll be worth it just to see everyone's faces when the Commander sits down at the table."

"It would just make everyone uncomfortable Kara. You think my father wouldn't have liked to sit in on a few games? Besides, it's not good policy to take money from those under your command."

Lee tried on a smile, but it just didn't seem to fit right.

"Alright. Why don't we get out of here and hit the gym for an hour? I'm sure there's nothing on that desk that can't wait an hour." Kara stood and made her way around the desk with a swagger, resting her hands on Lee's shoulders and massaging gently.

A low moan caught in the back of his throat at the contact and he let his head fall forward. They hadn't had enough time to be 'alone' in more than a week and he felt every hour of the prolonged abstinence. The way her fingers were working his shoulders sent a wash of pain/pleasure through his body as tight muscles relaxed in the wake of her talent. A steadily growing problem was making itself uncomfortably apparent under her ministrations. Kara seemed to take note of that herself, and ran her hands from his collarbones down the front of his chest.

Kara glanced down at her 'handiwork' with smug satisfaction as she nibbled on her bottom lip, her hair she deliberately let brush against his ear. "Looks like you could use some 'assistance' Commander. You know, I can think of a few ways to take the edge off outside of the gym, if you're interested."

"I think I'd like that." Lee leaned back until his head was pillowed between her breasts. Inhaling the scents of Vipers and cigars that was distinctly Kara was a potent aphrodisiac to him. Her hands were tracing paths of liquid fire up and down his chest and stomach, and it took all the willpower he had not to throw her onto the desk and frak her until she screamed. Kara's hands found their way to his uniform jacket and helped him shrug it off, then turned his chair to face her. Will power is all well and good, but human weakness is not always detrimental.

Catching the cords that dangled from the hood of her sweatshirt, what was meant to be a warning about time management became a sensual promise. "You're gonna miss your triad game..."

Starbuck smirked as she lowered the zipper on the sweatshirt he'd given her, each inch providing further proof she wasn't wearing anything underneath. Gods he loved this woman. "I think I'll let them keep their money for tonight."

"I'm sure they'll appreciate that." His words rumbled in his chest, his eyes never leaving that falling zipper until his hands replaced hers and he pulled apart the plackets. The garment fell to the floor and his attention was entirely focused on the half naked goddess before him. Sauntering forward with a smile that said she was suitably pleased with his reaction, Kara reached for the hem of his tanks and danced her fingers across the exposed skin along his waistline. The tanks were only halfway off when a noise Lee had come to associate with evil, and now bitter disappointment and sexual frustration, broke the spell they'd constructed around themselves.

"Frak! Just give me a minute." Leaning back and grabbing the receiver from it's wall mount, Lee practically growled into the phone. "Adama."

"Commander, this is Sergeant Aikel. You told me to let you know if there were any problems down here in The Cage." It surprised Apollo to hear a normally unflappable Marine sound so panicked. He waited a long moment for the woman to continue before his impatience got the better of him.

"Well, Sergeant?"

"There's a problem sir."

That had Lee's teeth on edge. Now was not the time to be dragging this thing out, not when he should be the one warming up Kara's arms with his own hands, not watching her creating friction-heat with her own fingers to ward off the chill of his office.

"I assumed that when you called me, SitRep Sergeant."

At that Kara stepped back and retrieved her sweatshirt with a rueful sigh. Lee was frantically mouthing the words 'no' and 'wait' but she just forced a smile and scribbled something on his notepad before making her way to the hatch and blowing a kiss across the room. "I'll be at the game if you change your mind Commander." The waggle of her hips told him what he stood to win if he made to the rec room later.

Once she was through the hatch Lee was startled to realize he had been completely ignoring Sgt. Aikel, who was now silent and awaiting further instructions. Well, sometimes a good Commander needs to improvise. "Could you repeat that Sergeant? Comm has been cutting in and out all day."

"Absolutely, sir. Lieutenant Agathon came to see the Cylon again sir, and he brought the Chief with him. They talked for a few minutes. Things got pretty heated and then they stormed out."

"Did you overhear what they were discussing?" He'd known this moment had been coming for days, but that failed to make it any easier.

"I'm not sure, Sir. But your name came up a number of times."

"Understood. Thank you Sergeant." Lee tried to keep the edge out of his voice; a good Commander didn't kill the messenger, but the temptation to maim in the wake of 'coitus Kara interruptus' had him biting back a scathing post-script. As for the prisoner and the reason why his ECO and Deck Chief would get so riled up, he added, "I want you to relay to all staff that visitation rights to Cylon Number Eight have been terminated barring express permission from me."

"Copy that, Commander."

The line went dead and Apollo hung up the receiver, only to have it buzz immediately back to life. Lee had to force himself to count to ten and take a deep breath before answering or he would have torn whoever was calling a new orifice. After forcing a rather deadly calm into his voice Lee picked up the frakking receiver again. "Adama."

"Commander? Good, I was afraid I missed you." Kinkaid didn't sound happy, and that did not bode well considering Lee's current mood.

"What can I do for you Captain?"

"I have six Vipers down for repairs sir, and half of the deck crew in life-station. My pilots seem to be about the only ones immune to this bug, and we've already been pulling triple shifts to pick up the slack! And while my pilots can handle it, our Vipers are falling to..."

Lee could hear the Captain pull back from the phone for a second. "God dammit, Rach. I told you to scrap that thruster! Stop fiddling with it and get a refab from storage!" Coming back on the line he continued, "Sorry about that Commander. Anyways, now we're stuck repairing our own fucking birds! The Chief is needed down here more than ever and the last I saw of him was his backside, running off to meet with you. Were you planning on sending him back anytime soon?"

"There are no standing orders for Chief Tyrol to report to my office. What made you think I requested his presence?"

"Helo was here about a half hour ago - said something about meeting with you - and Tyrol bolted with Agathon. If you didn't send for them, then where the hell are they?" The anger in his voice was rapidly being replaced by confusion.

"No I didn't. When I locate the Chief he'll be on his way back down there; with half of our pilots on their backs, we can't afford to have yours grounded as well. In the mean time, you can expect a detail of support staff to arrive eminently."

"That would be a good thing Commander; Kinkaid out." The man sounded less than satisfied, but it would have to do for now.

Lee contemplated leaving the receiver off the hook for a long moment before slamming it back into its cradle. He was leaning down to retrieve his discarded jacket from the floor when his hatch burst open so hard it slammed into the wall with a loud metallic clang. Making sure to take his time, Commander Adama picked up the jacket and put it on before sitting up again. He was hardly surprised to see Helo and the Chief barreling towards his desk. The energy concentrated around the two larger men bearing down on him was enough to send a weaker man under the desk. Commander Adama was no such man.

Karl forged ahead first, slamming his fist onto the desk so hard the paperweight jumped. "No frakking way Lee! You can't just hand her over to those people!"

"It's done, Lieutenant. The terms of our alliance state we will share any and all intelligence with the Terrans, which includes enemy prisoners." Apollo stood from his chair, rested his fingertips on the desktop, and leaned closer to the ECO in front of him.

"This isn't just an enemy prisoner sir, this is Sharon! Once she leaves this ship, we have no idea what they might do to her over there!" Tyrol seemed only slightly less irate from his position to the left of Helo, but for the moment he seemed to be willing to let the other man do the talking.

"We have no reason to trust that they won't hurt her Lee, and in case you've forgotten she's carrying my chi..."

Lee cut him off with a fierce wave of his arm. "Unless given permission to say otherwise, it's Commander Adama, Lieutenant. And no, I haven't forgotten. That is why when the mission profile is posted, you will read that a Colonial escort will be accompanying Number Eight to protect her and that child from harm and to see that all rights and privileges that child carries as a Colonial Citizen are not compromised in any way, shape, or form. If you wish to volunteer, you both can be penciled in as part of the Prisoner Transport Detail at 0600, Tuesday. What I didn't expect was for two of my only healthy senior officers to put a Cylon's well-being before that of their own crew!" Zeroing his gaze in on Tyrol, he spoke specifically to the shorter of the two men, "Chief, you want to explain to me why I have a deck full of flightless birds and yet, you are here - clear across the ship - standing in my office?"

Both men across the desk from Apollo stood stunned. Helo even took a step back. Finally Tyrol shook his head slowly and addressed his Commander. "Sir, when Helo told me what was going on I assumed you would want to hear about it."

"I signed the order, Chief. To borrow a reality from my father, there is not a thing that happens on this ship that I don't know about." Ending that topic, Lee cut through their posing. "That still doesn't explain why you took it upon yourself to abandon essential repairs, putting the safety of this ship and those she protects on the line for the sake of a personal motivation. A word of advice: I would suggest you get your facts straight before taking up my time with this kind of request. Not that my door will be locked - you know you can come to me with concerns, but there is a chain of command and procedure to follow. I further suggest you avail yourself to them." Taking a deep breath and looking at each man in turn, he brought the conversation to a close. "Report to the flight deck and resume your duties. I don't want to get one more call about you disappearing, or by the Gods, I will personally see you knocked down to Specialist. Is that understood!?"

Again Tyrol just stared for a long moment, looking for something that resembled the easy-going CAG he used to play triad with. "But Sir, I was just..."

"Is that understood Chief?" Lee's voice was low and controlled. That was a sign anyone who knew him could read, the discussion was over.

"Yes, sir."

Tyrol was hardly out the hatch before Apollo leveled his gaze on Helo, neither man apparently ready to back down. "Is there something else Lieutenant?"

"I can't believe you don't care about her, she was one of your frakking pilots Apollo!" Karl looked torn between anger and the urge to get sick.

"She's a Cylon, Lieutenant. I will not put the health and well-being of almost fifty thousand people at risk just to protect her. I'm not interested in debating this with you Karl. You will report to the brig at 0600 in three days to prepare the prisoner for transport. Until that time, I have ordered the marine guards not to allow anyone to visit with the prisoner except by my command. Between now and then, I'll also expect you to repair the dent in my bulkhead left by that dramatic entrance of yours. Dismissed." Lee continued standing, almost daring the other man to say anything that would allow him to toss his ass in hack.

"You have no right to keep me from my..."

"I have every right - and every duty - when it comes to a Prisoner of War. Don't you forget that." By the Gods, Agathon was not going to get in the last word. "I said: dismissed Lieutenant."

Helo started and stopped a few times, but only half words came out. Finally he settled on a dark scowl and stormed out of Lee's office, the hatch slamming shut behind him. Apollo had to fight the urge to go after him and continue the fight. He was willing to give Helo slightly more room than the Chief due to his obvious personal connection with Sharon, but that only went so far.

Truth be told, he wasn't much happier then they were about the whole issue. He didn't like being forced to play politics with someone's safety, even a Cylon's. But that's exactly what this was about. Sujiko wanted to flex a little muscle after having his pilots stolen from under his nose, leaving Lee having to bite his tongue and take the hit. Trained pilots and continued aid were far more important to Galactica than a single Cylon prisoner who seemed increasingly unwilling to help them anyways.

Scanning his desk for the updated duty roster, his eyes fell on the notebook as his hand pulled it free from the pile. It was the one Kara had been scribbling in earlier. Lee wasn't really sure what he'd been expecting to find there, she wasn't exactly the type to leave notes. Maybe a 'get some rest', or if he was particularly blessed that day, a simple 'love you'. What she'd left instead brought a much needed smile to his face. Bold and distinctive letters took up less than a single line:

I.O.U. one office frak - Starbuck

Maybe the day wasn't going to be a total loss after all.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Starbuck rarely found herself bored at the triad table, but it was increasingly hard to focus when she could still feel Lee's hands running up her sides and the smell of him seemed to be following her like a cloud. She had been planning her little 'surprise' in Lee's office for a week now, only to have it interrupted by some frakking marine making a frakking emergency phone call. Kara was above all a pilot and an officer. Intellectually she had known that Lee's promotion would limit their time together. That didn't mean she could just turn off the effect he had on her though.

A whistle from across the table had her jerking her head up to see Cally waving with a smile, "Your bet, Starbuck."

Kara let out a long sigh. She hadn't even looked at her cards yet. Pulling them off the table and shuffling them into order, she tossed three cubits onto the pile. "Raise one."

Constanza appeared torn between correcting her and wanting to keep his teeth lodged where they were. When no one else decided to point it out though, he strove ahead. "Umm, God? The bet was four. You need two more to raise, Starbuck."

"Oh? Sorry." Kara tossed two more cubits on the pile and looked back to her cards with unfocused eyes.

The entire table sat speechless, unable to decide if they were suffering from group hallucinations. Starbuck did not apologize... especially not to Hotdog. Glances were exchanged and a few of the braver participants dared to slightly smirk behind their cards. Kara wasn't seeing any of the byplay as her fingers traced slowly over her lips, the look of passion she'd seen in Lee's face drowning out everything else - fleeting as it was. In a way she was angry with him for being able to affect her this way; it wasn't like her to lose focus so completely. Well, it was - sometimes. But not in the Triad arena.

Heavy footsteps from outside the open hatch had Kara snapping back and looking over her shoulder. A small glimmer of hope that Lee had decided to make the game after all gripped her. Instead she saw Chief Tyrol making his way past the door muttering to himself, hands shoved firmly in his pockets. It struck Kara as odd to see him march right past the hatch, especially after he had mentioned to her earlier he was going to be at the game. She was ready to shrug it off until another set of feet pounded down the hall at what sounded like near break-neck speed. The Chief had just passed beyond her sight on the other side of the hatch when Helo caught up with him, snagging him by the arm.

Their voices were low and controlled at first, but getting louder and more emotional by the second, carrying into the rec room even after they were out of sight. Looking down at her hand again - not bad, 'three on a run' if her luck held - Kara decided that if she couldn't focus on the game the least she could do was find out what those two knuckle-draggers were doing on her ship. Tossing her cards onto the table and gathering up her pile of winnings, she fired off a half-hearted smirk at the table. "I think I've graced you all with my presence enough for one night. I'm gonna hit my rack."

"Goodnight Starbuck." Cally called. The young Specialist also picked up on Galen's mood. Kara's retreat was secondary.

By the time she'd made it into the hall, the Chief and Karl were almost around the corner, and Kara had to hurry to catch up. She trailed them for half a deck catching bits and pieces when one or the other got over-excited and spoke too loudly, or when the acoustics of the Battlestar worked in her favor. She had been able to ascertain a few facts from the exchange. One: They were not happy with their new Commander. Two: Whatever they were unhappy about, it had to do with Sharon. Three: They were the reason she wasn't pinned up against a bulkhead crying out for the Gods at that very moment with Lee's face firmly implanted between her shoulder and neck frakking her within an inch of her life.

Two of those she might have been able to forgive, or at least forget, but the last was just too much. Tyrol seemed to have calmed down slightly along the way, but Karl was still so riled up his arms were swinging as if to punctuate every statement as the two men made their way into the head.

It was the beginning of the night cycle and CAPs were just being rotated. Pilots were busy scrubbing off the inevitable sweat and grime one would expect to accompany hours in an enclosed flight suit. The Chief motioned for Helo to leave him alone as he made for one of the toilet stalls, causing the ECO to turn away in further frustration. Spinning on his heels, he almost slammed head-long into Starbuck.

"What the frak! Don't sneak up on me like that Starbuck!" Leaning back against the wall, Karl waited for Tyrol to finish up.

"Who's sneaking? I'm just trying to find out what the frak is wrong with you. That time of the month, Karl?" Kara stood before the taller man, crossing her arms and trying her best for a neutral expression. This was another arena she excelled at, and these men needed reminding.

"Don't even go there, Kara." Helo slammed his fist into the wall behind him with a grunt, his entire frame buzzing with barely contained energy. "Sharon's being handed over to the Terrans for interrogation!"

"Have you taken it up with the Commander?" Starbuck knew the answer to that question before she asked it, but hoped he would explain what had transpired between the men. Also, knowing she had these men right where she wanted them - without having to even try - was all the incentive she needed to keep her voice even.

"Oh..." Helo was practically growling. "Yeah, we brought it up with him alright. And the 'Commandant' has spoken!" Karl snapped off an exaggerated salute. "He's not only still handing her over, but now I'm forbidden to see the woman carrying my frakking child! I swear by the Gods; he's lost his frakking mind!"

Tyrol had exited the stall and was making his way over to wash his hands when he called out to Helo. "I still say we should just take it to the Admiral. There's no way he'll let something like this stand."

Kara couldn't believe her ears. It was these two who were out of their frakking minds: two senior officers belittling the Commander in a room full of crewmen. She had been known to throw her weight around, but this was over the line even by her standards. Nor was she blind to the other people in the room who were starting to congregate and listen in on the heated exchange with rapt attention.

Karl shrugged as the Chief made his way over from the sink. "You really think that will accomplish anything? It's his son, Chief. Of course the Admiral is going to back him up. Like he is going to do anything else but stand by his son."

Karl's innuendo was not lost on the Chief, Starbuck, or anyone else: Lee's last name had everything to do with his promotion.

"I don't know Helo. Maybe the President - she is the only one who can stop them." Crossing his arms and leaning against the sink, he started in on the Terrans. "They have no reason to want to take her unless it's to kill her. They've been at war with the Cylons for years. Do you really believe that they think she can provide them with anything they don't already know?" Tyrol was pacing now, getting more worked up by the second. This was quickly spiraling out of control and blurring the line between angry ranting and outright insubordination.

A small crowd had circled around Kara and her two friends. It was disturbing to see how many of the crew seemed to be in agreement with them. What was the term Tyler used that now seemed so appropriate? Oh yeah - frakking sheep! What pissed her off even more was how no one had made a stand for Lee.

"Shut the frak up - both of you!"

Every voice in the head went silent, all eyes turning for the first time to the rather irate Starbuck standing in their midst. Kara spun on the Chief and took the steps required to get into his face. She knew she could make her five-foot-six equal his six-foot-one when she was in a full-on rage. "I swear. A first year recruit should be able to grasp what you two mental midgets haven't been able wrap your puny little brains around! This isn't about them wanting to do a frakking thing with the Cylon! They knew she was here and wanted nothing to do with her until now - why do you think that is?"

"Who's to say they didn't and the Old Man just refused?" Helo stepped up beside the Chief, attempting to stare Kara down. Big mistake - Karl must have forgotten that Kara could easily seem to be as tall as his six-foot-three.

"If I was you Lieutenant, I'd be more worried about which head made decisions for you on a regular basis. Although, at the moment, I can see your other one is already lodged securely in your ass. This isn't about the Cylon. This is about Sujiko, getting his panties in a bunch because Lee outsmarted, out maneuvered and out-everythinged him. Now he's hell bent on making Lee jump through flaming hoops just because he can!"

Tyrol snorted, arms re-crossing his broad chest. "That doesn't mean he has to give in to him. Even if you're right -all it proves is that he's more loyal to his new Terran buddy-pilots than he is to his own people."

Swiveling both barrels of her anger to bare on the Chief, Kara pulled the trigger. "You should be kissing the Commander's boots after all he's done for you! Tell me, Chief - why aren't you at work right now trying to fabricate parts by hand? What about that food in your stomach, or the cigar in my pocket? Just where do you think all these things have been coming from? Some ship in the fleet that we just stumbled on which happened to have a secret stockpile of everything we need to support almost fifty-thousand people?"

Starbuck crowded the two men, her vehemence actually forcing them both to take a step back when she spoke again. "Or better yet, why are any of you ungrateful shits alive? While you were huddling in the hangar trying to rearm our birds, we were out there being slaughtered. Why don't you ask Captain Kinkaid what it was like to order your pilots into run after suicidal run just to try to keep you and the rest of the fleet alive!? How many of those Terran pilots you're so quick to dismiss died so you could stand here bitching about them and the Commander? Right now I'd say they deserve his loyalty a hell of a lot more than you do."

Stepping back from them, Kara had gone from rage to utter disgust and disdain. "None of us would be here right now if Lee hadn't pulled off the biggest miracle since the creation. He has done more than enough to earn your respect, and at the very least your loyalty. The next time either of you feel the need to open your mouth I suggest you ask yourself if you should really be questioning the man who gave you back your lives."

Tyrol seemed curiously interested in the way one of his feet took up tile-space. Helo was staring at her with mouth agape. There was no mistaking the look of shame that washed over his visage a moment later at her verbal tirade as everything she said sunk in and locked into place. There were still murmurings, but they were coming from the crowd, and the change in the air was palatable. People were actually making their way back to what they were doing before Kara had let Starbuck go supernova.

In fact, it looked as if the situation had been defused until Kat stepped forward and approached the two stricken men about to head back to the hangar deck. Kara leveled a gaze that should have been discouraging enough to stop the pilot, but apparently Kat decided tonight was a good night to die. "Oh come on Starbuck. We all know why you're defending the Commander, and it has nothing to do with him being right. How many times did you say the word, 'Lee'?"

Kara whirled on the other woman, speaking through gritted teeth and asking the Gods for the strength of will not to strangle her. "You have something you wanna say, Katraine?"

"I'm just making an observation, Starbuck. If you want us to take your little speeches seriously, perhaps you should try wearing a shirt and bra to your meetings with the Commander." Expecting to find some support in the thinning crowd, no one stepped up to back her up. In too deep to back out now, Kat shrugged her shoulders, gave her Captain a scathing once-over and lobbed a loaded smirk at Kara's feet, "Cold in here, ma'am?"

Starbuck's body seemed to move of its own volition, adrenaline firing on all cylinders. Her first swing was low and came in under Kat's radar, doubling her over and leaving her gasping for air. Before she could react, Kara had her by the backs of her tanks and was throwing the stockier woman forward with all the fury pooled in her muscles.

A sickening crack coincided with Kat's head bouncing off the tiled wall, fractures in the ceramic squares clearly outlining where she hit. The dull thud of the junior pilot collapsing to the floor with blood flowing from her hair-line was the added insult to her injury; she was still conscious, and now groaning in pain while clutching at the wound on her forehead.

Starbuck fought the urge to keep going, instead turning her anger towards the crowd. "Anyone else have something they want to frakking say!?"

When no one said anything further, Kara forced her way through the group and out the hatch. Leaving in her wake two obliterated men, a concussed pilot, a room full of stunned faces, and a betting pool to be settled - only a fool would have put their money on Kat when she was pitted against Starbuck.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Four days, twelve CAPs, and now more than ten hours bent over a Viper, Tyler was ready to kill someone. The journey from his crouching position to standing straight was a test on overtaxed and sensitive muscles already screaming with strain. A Cylon round he'd caught in the back years before had left permanent nerve damage that meant long periods of inactivity always left him with prickling pain up and down his left side.

The Chief had made his way back to the deck half an hour ago with no explanation. He'd just slammed his fist into the side of the Mark VII they'd managed to cobble together from spare parts and what was left of Lee's, and then buried his head in the engine. Kinkaid would have gone to town on him, but that would have meant standing up and walking over there.

Walking over to pick up his now ice cold coffee, Tyler was intercepted by Lieutenant Chao. The youngest of all of his pilots was furiously attempting to wipe hours of grime from his hands with an already heavily stained rag. Pouring his coffee down a drain hole in the deck, Captain Kinkaid turned to face him. "What's the word Reaper?"

"We've got two birds up and running sir, but number sixteen is still leaking like a sieve, and nine's thrusters are firing full force every time we start her up. Last test nearly flipped the fucker over. On the upside, the support staff the Commander promised just arrived and they're ready to take over."

Well they'd certainly taken their time getting here, he'd made the call over an hour ago. "Good. Pass the word; I want everyone to brief their replacements and then anyone not on the next CAP should grab some food and rack time."

"Understood Sir, anything else?"

"Yeah - have you seen Lieutenant Gruber? I sent her for a replacement thruster over an hour ago." It wasn't like his XO to go wandering off for no reason. God help Lee Adama if the Chief's habits were contagious.

"No sir. Last I saw she was on her way to the storage compartments. You want me to track her down?" Chao's shoulder's visibly slumped, the man was looking forward to some rest, and considering he'd been running for more than thirty hours straight, Tyler was inclined to give it to him.

"That's alright Reaper, I've got it. Just pass on my orders and get the hell out of here; you've earned it." Kinkaid returned his pilot's salute and headed off for the storage compartments. Even if Rachel wasn't there, it would give him an opportunity to catch a smoke. Being stuck on a deck full of fuel and live ammunition, your opportunities for a cigar were pretty severely limited.

Stepping through the hatch he was surprised to find the light still on and the parts cage's door open. After pausing to fish a stogie and his lighter from a cargo pocket, he walked into the wire mesh enclosure. Small noises were coming from the far corner behind a high stack of crates. "Rae? You in here?"

The sounds quieted a bit, but there was no response. Tyler made his way around the crates to see his XO sitting on the deck with her knees to her chest. Her hair hung in damp clumps about her face and neck, her body trembling with barely controlled sobs. It took a few seconds for the shock to subside. He'd known her for years, fought with her, and flown with her. In the year and a half they were trapped on that hellhole together she had only cried twice. Once was when she was delirious with infection, the other when Richard had died. Her stalwart support had been instrumental in keeping the troops from turning on him in some of their more desperate moments. Whatever this was, it was serious.

They'd known each other long enough that Tyler knew better than to ask what was bothering her. He just lit his cigar and sat down beside her, leaning into the crates and waiting until she was ready. He'd almost fallen asleep when her shoulders steadied and she began wiping at her eyes furiously.

"Thanks Capt'n, you can go now."

Handing the cigar over to her, Kinkaid stretched his legs out and tried to wake up. "Now Rae, you know me better than that. I didn't sit her for an hour just to get the brush. I deserve - friends deserve - more than that, Rachel."

Rachel took a long drag and rolled the smoke around her mouth for a while. She got like this, never wanted to say anything without making sure the words were just right. "You know... I haven't thought about it in years. I mean, _really_ thought about it. With everything that's been going on I've managed to block it out, pretend it never happened. I miss that..."

They never needed to tell the other what they were talking about, though they rarely spoke about it. Most of those incidents were the result of too much alcohol and too rough a mission. "What happened, Rae?"

"It's just... ever since the Commander called me into his office; I haven't been able to sleep. Hell, I can't even close my eyes Tyler! I see them all... everyone that didn't make it." Her voice was barely above a whisper, shaking with the strain of keeping herself under control. "It's even harder to look at those who did make it."

"The Commander? What does he have to do with this?"

Focusing on Lee kept Tyler from getting lost in what Rachel was saying. An ugly set of four days had all his men reliving that hellhole and he had not missed the haunted look in his people's eyes as the past few days pulled on every ounce of human strength and endurance each of them possessed. Especially since none of them had a chance to process what had happened in the battle that had cost them all so much.

"He invited me to his office after the battle; you were still on the operating table. I thought I'd lost you... I thought the last fucking piece had fallen away. He'd just talked to the Admiral and he started asking me all of these questions..."

"It's alright Rae. You didn't do anything wrong." Tyler tossed an arm around her, letting her rest her head on his shoulder. He couldn't fucking believe Lee had gone behind his back like this. Rachel had managed to keep herself steady for years now; he'd always thought she'd made it out a lot saner than he was. He understood Lee's need to get answers, but he could have waited until he woke up to get them. There was no excuse for making her relive that hell. "I take it you're off your meds?"

Rachel smacked him in the chest, a small smile didn't reach her eyes, but it did tug at the corner of her mouth. "Fuck you sir. You're not on yours either."

Kinkaid squeezed her shoulder and helped her stand. "I'm not the one crying in storage lockers, Rae." For just a moment he became her commanding officer again. "I want you to go to Cottle and get a sedative. You're off duty for the next forty-eight hours."

"Oh come on Tyler, we're already short-handed and.."

"Don't make me have to order you Rae. You know how I hate bein' the boss." He tried on his best appeasing smile and it seemed to have the desired effect. "That kind of respectability is like a stain on your coat you just can't get out. And you know how I like to be all neat and tidy."

She nodded slowly, scrubbing at her face and trying to straighten her hair. "I'll be fine Capt'n, no worries."

Placing his hands on her shoulders and locking eyes with her, Tyler shook his head. She had learned the axiom, 'suck it up and move on' from the best, namely himself. The only other person he had seen who graduated head of that class was Starbuck.

"It's alright to be human Rae. It'll never be the same for any of us that came home, I won't lie to you. But we didn't survive it just to let it beat us now. Not us. We're too strong for that."

After a long moment Rachel chuckled. Only Tyler could admit to a weakness and turn it into a strength. "Damn right we are. Sometimes I just need you to remind me."

"Any time. Now get your ass to Cottle before I put you back to work Lieutenant." He opened the hatch and motioned for her to step through.

"Thanks Capt'n." Stepping out into the hallway she stopped for a moment and looked back, "For everything."

Kinkaid just smiled back and watched her make her way across the hangar. He considered himself a pretty reasonable man, easy to forgive and hard to offend. Letting go of a grudge was something entirely different, and best saved for a splendid bottle of single malt. You just didn't fuck with his people, especially not one he owed his life to. There was no excuse for Apollo to go behind his back, and he wouldn't forget it.

Lee Adama had just received strike one.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tyler was still in the hallway five minutes later when his watch alarm went off, signaling the next CAP rotation was up in ten. Crushing the butt of his cigar out with a well placed boot he made his way over to retrieve his helmet. It had seemed like such a good idea to let Reaper hit his rack a half hour ago, conveniently forgetting there was no one available but him to fill the pilot's slot.

Kinkaid had just snagged his helmet when Tex walked by him muttering under his breath. "Umm... Lieutenant? Aren't you supposed to be gearing up?"

"That's what I thought too, Sir." Jim turned to face his CAG and tossed his hands into the air. "Captain Thrace is taking my slot. She said that the sooner she got off-ship the better it was for everyone. Sir, the look in her eyes… I could have sworn she was referring to my good health."

"Don't look a gift-horse in the mouth Jimmy. Just grab some shuteye; I'm sure Captain Thrace has her reasons." She had better, but that was something Tex didn't need to hear. Mentally reshuffling his flight squad, he added, "I'll need you to take over Lieutenant Gruber's rotations for the next two days, understood?"

"Yes, Sir." Tex returned the Captain's salute and headed for the ready room.

Snapping his collar into place, Tyler weaved his way through the parked Vipers littering the deck until he caught sight of Kara doing her pre-flight inspection. It wasn't like her to interfere with the running of his command and he wanted to know just what in the hell had gotten into her.

Leaning back onto the wing of her Mark II, he waited until Kara looked up from her appraisal of the gun ports before launching into his well-deserved tirade. "You gonna make a habit of yanking my pilots without consulting me or is it that you don't have enough to do, Captain?"

"What was one of those colorful phrases I heard you toss at your Physical Therapist? Oh yeah: fuck you and the horse you rode in on, Cap-tain." Her use of his rank told him more than the fact that Kara has a memory like a steel trap. Starbuck brushed his arm as she reached behind him to snag her helmet from the wing.

"Oh I understand. Just wondering why I had to hear it from Tex when you know I would have given you my blessing." He was pissed - but not at her. She was pissed - but not at him.

"My boat, my planes, my call Kinkaid - how much more intel do you need?"

Taking a page from her and how she could read him sometimes, Tyler stifled his instinct to fight for what was his and look at the woman in front of him with a layered eye.

"Something tells me there's more to this than a craving to fly Kara."

"Tyler - listen - I'm not in the mood to discuss this right now." Her using his first name meant he had been right.

About to say something, she cut him off when the sound of rhythmic marching reverberated across the hanger bay.

It was Lee Fucking Adama and he was standing between four marines. His jaw was set and eyes afire.

"What the FRAK did you think you were doing Thrace!? You care to explain why I just had an order for your arrest land on my desk? It wouldn't happen to have anything to do with the reason why Lieutenant Katraine is in sickbay with a fractured cranium, would it?" To say he was incensed would be an understatement. It was just like Kara to pull something like this when they needed her the most, when HE needed her the most.

Starbuck just smirked and leaned back against the fuselage of her Viper. "Just brushing up on my physics, Sir; when two masses of equal and opposite thickness collide, the hollower of the two will give. That is why maintenance will have to replace some tiles in the Officer's Head."

Tyler didn't bother keeping his appreciation of Starbuck' skills off his face - he had his own issues with the Commander, and if Starbuck's needling was pushing the other man's buttons then so be it.

Apollo couldn't frakking believe it. Did Kara ever think of the ramifications her actions had on everyone? Here he was, just finding his feet as a commander of not only the Battlestar but a whole civilian fleet, and she had to throw fuel on the fire. It had taken him less than fifteen minutes to find out what had transpired in the head before the fight, every insult-filled detail that was hurled between her and Katraine. Didn't she see she wasn't helping things by trying to fight his battles for him? To top it all off was the knowledge that she never, EVER interfered with someone's command without thinking they couldn't handle the job themselves. It was a betrayal he couldn't forgive at this point; she didn't trust him to run the ship his way.

"Cut the lip Captain and explain now!" Lee snapped, stepping into her personal space.

Kara rocked forward until their noses were almost touching, motioning to the marines with him. "It looks like you've already made up your mind as to what happened, Commander. So why don't we just skip the formalities and get on our way? Either I am going to fly my CAP or you are going to haul me to hack. Make up your mind, Co-man-der. Or, do you need to take this to a committee first?"

The taunting tone that confronted him was the last straw for Lee. "I am so tired of your shit Thrace! This whole insubordinate kick might have been cute at the Academy, but we are at war! We need to be able to trust every one of our people to do their duties and you know what? I can't trust you, not to do what you are told!"

Kara looked as if she'd been struck, shock etched across her face, but Lee wasn't finished yet. He was going to make her bleed just as badly as she was making him. "When you're not satisfied with destroying yourself, you start in on everyone else around you. How many more lives do you have to ruin before it stops? Because in case you haven't noticed, we're running short on people lately!"

"Commander Adama, SIR! I am fully aware of the state of things, SIR." The same way she matched Helo breadth for inches, she did to Lee. But this time, she let everything out. All she needed was some cool down time. All she wanted was a chance to think. But that was what Kara wanted. Starbuck had a different agenda that was evolving with every syllable that came out of her mouth. "I am just wondering if the Commander likes picking his teeth with the same stick that has been shoved up his ass for the past four years. Because from where I stand, it looks pretty well chewed and maybe it's time for you get a new one. Oh yeah - that's right - you already did. It even came with its own name: Galactica."

The electricity flowing between them was extra high voltage and sparks were falling all over the place. One landed on Lee's last nerve - and too bad for Starbuck - it was connected to his tact filter.

"Like how you requisitioned the quartermaster for a new set of knee-pads, Captain? And how did you pay for them again?"

"Unlike some people I know, I don't have to pay for it."

Kara stepped forward, but Lee didn't budge an inch.

A viscious gleam lit up Lee's eyes as he dug deep for the most vile attack he could think of on short notice; he wasn't disappointed with the results. "I'm glad my brother's dead - that way he doesn't have to look at the woman he loved share the same face as this bitch who will never be an Adama - no matter how many of them she fraks..."

Apollo had expected a lot of things to happen after those words left his mouth. A right hook, a knee to the groin, maybe even a shot to the throat, but what he got instead was even more unsettling. Starbuck was gone and only Kara was left in her wake, lips trembling and tears streaming down her face. He knew he'd gone too far, but wasn't about to take it back in front of the entire deck crew. Instead, he motioned to the marines flanking him and addressed them in a flat voice. "Take Lieutenant Thrace into custody."

Corporal Cilas moved to obey the order but found his bulky form blocked by a very pissed off Viper pilot.

"I think you'd better reconsider that decision son." Captain Kinkaid's smile was more threatening than friendly. Strikes two and three were already history and he was ready to roll.

After looking back to Commander Adama for confirmation the marine raised his weapon, leveling the submachine gun at the pilot's chest. That was when everything went wrong.

Tyler snatched the barrel of the weapon with one hand, driving a hard palm into the solar plexus of the larger man and sending him sprawling backwards. The other marines quickly raised their weapons, safeties could be heard clicking across half the deck.

Kinkaid was halfway to raising the machine gun when Lt. Gruber jumped between the fray and tossed her arms around his. "That's ENOUGH Tyler!"

Glancing down at the woman clutching at him, he seemed to reconsider. "I was just trying to teach the boy some manners Rae... you don't point a weapon unless you intend to use it!" The last part was directed over her shoulder at the marine picking himself up off the deck.

Glancing over to Starbuck, who was now staring off into nothingness, Tyler dropped his voice. "Say the word Captain. It's your call."

A long moment passed before Kara realized he was talking to her. Wiping the tears from her face she pulled herself up and shook her head, voice barely above a whisper. "It's alright... stand down."

"Kara, I can take these clowns, we can get you off of this..."

Starbuck interrupted him with a small smile and a shake of her head. "No. He's right Tyler... he's always right. Stand down."

After a tense few seconds, Kinkaid stepped aside and let them lead Kara off. Corporal Cilas waited patiently until the Cpt. tossed his weapon back to him, then slunk away leaving him, Rachel, and Lee alone.

Stepping forward Apollo glared at the Terran pilot. "I should have you arrested right along-side her for that little stunt!"

"With Kat in sickbay and Starbuck in hack, I would say that's a bad decision. If you actually care about the safety of this ship that is. Then again, I could really use the rest." He wore his disdain as plainly as he could, trying to push Lee into doing something stupid.

Refusing to rise to the bait, Commander Adama just gave him a full on glare. "Get back to work Captain."

"Yes, sir." The venom in the last word was not lost on anyone.

Making his way across the hangar deck and through the rapidly dispersing crowd, Lee couldn't help but replay the last few moments over in his head. He had meant to discipline Starbuck for another round of her careless antics, and instead he'd attacked Kara. The look of betrayal on her face was forever seared into his consciousness.

Exiting the hangar, he caught sight of the small escort party just about to round the corner, and their gazes met. Instead of a triumphant Starbuck, all he could see was a broken, shattered, Kara Thrace.

T.B.C

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I am really hoping you all like this chapter, though it was a bit angsty I think it's my favorite thus far. I am really craving feedback on this one as it was a labor of pain/love, so have at it folks!

Scott


	16. Chapter 16 The Stand

Title- A Brave New World  
Chapter- 16/?  
Author- Dekardkain  
Date- 12/11/06  
Rating- NC-17  
Category- Very AU, L/K romance, action.  
Archiving- Would be an honor, just ask.  
Warnings- Violence/consensual sex  
Disclaimers- I don't own this, no money, yadda yadda. Sue me,  
it's not like I have any money anyways.

Summary- What if things had taken a very different turn  
after they returned from Kobol? What if instead of finding  
the Peg they found Earth? Or if Earth found them?

Chapter 16 "The Stand"

"Of all the wars i've seen, those between men seem by far the most destructive."

William Adama  
"The Fall of Man"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It hadn't taken long to remember why he hated this. The small space always seemed to be closing in around him, disembodied voices leveling their accusations from beyond. They had finished loading the supplies that needed to be transfered to Galactica more than two hours ago, but the Raptors had to make the trip and be unloaded before returning for the crew. Most of the Colonials had headed to the rec. for drinks, but Kinkaid didn't imagine he would be welcome after the last few weeks.

It hadn't been his intention to come here as he wandered aimlessly about the Shrike's inner passages. The ship was a stark contrast to Galactica in almost every way imaginable. Walls were smooth and rounded, rooms well-lit and sterile. No matter how long he had lived aboard the carrier, Tyler could never shake the feeling he was walking through a hospital. Cycled air always carried that antiseptic tinge that stung the throat until you became accustomed to it, leaving an unnatural taste in your mouth.

Too caught up in his own inner-monologue to watch where he was going, the Captain had made his way into a section of the massive ship he had never found himself in before. The intricately carved wooden doors seemed almost comically out of place amidst the plastic and steel of the warship's hull. Had he meant to come here, or was his subconscious trying to send him a message?

Guilt was an emotion soldiers learned to live without or they couldn't function properly, but the weight pulling down on him from every direction seemed to prove otherwise. Without thinking, his hand moved to the door and he stepped through into the room. The darkness inside took a moment to adjust to after the garish light of the ship's passages. Candles flickered from across the room, sending shadows dancing along the walls and the vaulted ceiling, adding to the already eerie atmosphere.

After a long pause of indecision, a lifetime of habit took over and he stepped forward to dip his fingers into the holy water and cross himself silently. Feet seemingly moved of their own volition across the room and around the pews to the small enclosure nestled against the wall. Without hesitation, he moved the curtain aside and sat down before replacing it with an unsteady hand.

It seemed like an eternity before a small rustling on the other side of the confessional signaled the arrival of the chaplin. Within moments the partition slid aside to reveal a face obscured by ornamental mesh. The voice that emanated from the adjoining chamber was the pleasing baratone one almost expected a priest to possess as he intoned the ritual words. "I will hear your confession my son."

Tyler's head dipped forward automatically, his elbows falling to rest on his knees. He couldn't ignore the sweat on his palms as they came together before him and his eyes fell closed. "Forgive me father, for I have sinned. It's been..." Kinkaid found himself pausing for an intense session of mental math before continuing, "Wow. It's been seven years since my last confession."

Through the partition, Tyler could see the man's head nod slowly. "What brings you back into the fold after so long?"

"I wouldn't say i'm back in the fold father. I just.. I don't think I can talk to anyone else." His voice sounded small even to himself as it echoed within the enclosure.

"Then talk to me son, it's what i'm here for."

"I... i've found myself questioning some of the decisions i've made recently father. They seemed like the right choices at the time, but... well things have gone to hell since then."

"Hindsight is always twenty-twenty, it's a pity we don't have it until after the fact, eh? These decisions, I take it they're the subject of your confession?"

Tyler was silent for a long moment as he willed the words around the lump in his throat. "I killed a man... in cold blood."

--------------------------------------2 days earlier--------------------------------------

The crowd was primed and bets were flying, one of Tyrol's deck

gang had actually scrounged an unused blackboard from one of the vacant briefing rooms and Cally was scribbling down odds and bets furiously. The bodies were packed shoulder to shoulder making space a precious commodity, and coupled with the heat from the overhead lights, the room was simmering with more than electric excitement. Still, insults seemed to be restricted to good-natured ribbing and the mood was decidedly up-beat.

Admiral Adama was sure the men in white coats would be after him when the idea had settled into his head, but thus far it seemed to be working to his satisfaction. When tensions got too high and the stakes were life and death, something had to give. Looking back, he just wished he had forced the two men to deal with this months ago when they were tired and reasonably cooled off. From what he could see, neither appeared to be tired or cool at the moment as they eyed each other from across the room.

Recent events had forced them all to set their differences aside in the face of a greater threat, but that could only hold them together for so long. Now that the fleet was once again united, the rivalries and grudges would only spiral further out of control if left unchecked, and that could not be allowed. Not on his watch. A pressure valve needed to be released somewhere along the way and this 15' by 15' square of canvas and steel was as good a forum as any.

Pulling himself up and over the edge, William motioned for the crowd to quiet with a raised hand and waited for them to comply. Only when all eyes were on him did he continue. "This ends tonight! If the last few days have taught us anything, it's that we're all on the same side. These men who joined us as strangers have now become family, and there should be no questioning that."

"But sometimes even families have disagreements and bad blood. Under most circumstances this would be considered normal and even healthy, but our current situation is far from normal. We need to be able to trust that everyone has the same intrests at heart and are working for a common goal." Bill motioned for the two men to approach from their stations at opposite corners of the square. "Tonight, in this place, rank is non-existent. We are settling this as men, not as Colonial officers, and I want to make that clear. The goal here is to put our tensions behind us - not to stir up more. When we walk out of this room, we all agree to leave this behind us and find a way to get along. Is that understood?"

Scanning the group clustered around them the Admiral must have found whatever sign of agreement he was looking for before turning to face each man in turn. "Keep it clean boys, I can't afford for either of you to be out of service for long. This stops when someone quits or stays down for ten, so feel free to get it all out of your systems. Rounds are standard Colonial, that's four minutes. You ready?"

No words were exchanged as each man seemingly tried to stare holes in the other and nodded to Adama. The Admiral shook his head, this might get uglier than he thought. "Shake hands and come out fighting. Good luck men, and good hunting!"

Loud shouts and cheers erupted from the gathered crew, those around the edge of the ring thumping the canvas until the sound reverberated through the hall like a tribal drum-beat. The air was hot and heavy in the emptied section of hanger bay, bodies climbing over top of each other in a desperate attempt at a closer view of the action through the thick veil of cigar smoke bordering the ring. Both fighters retired to their respective corners for last minute advice, the shedding of their tanks, and to retrieve their mouth-guards.

Lee could barely hear the crowd over the blood roaring in his ears, the fight within him between instinct and control made the physical battle pale in comparison. It wasn't until the hand swiped in front of his face that his focus was on the dark haired man in front of him.

"Sir. Your guard." Gaeta held up the mouth-piece so Lee could bite down on it. Leaning forward, he spoke to his Commander in a hushed tone. "I took the liberty of looking at your physical profiles this morning sir. You may be interested to know that while you're four inches shorter, you have a nearly six inch reach advantage. Keep away, slip the jab, and you should be able to run the ring with him."

Apollo's eyes widened slighty with appreciation and his smile was clear around the mouthpiece. "Mr. Gaeta, you might have just earned yourself a promotion."

Across the ring, Tyler Kinkaid's focus on Lee Adama was only broken by the split second it took to get the tanks over his head. To many it appeared he was just staring daggers at his opponent, but years of combat left a distinct impression on a man. Your eyes catch things others don't, you learn to size up an enemy at a glance and search out his weaknesses. Today he didn't want to miss any of them.

"Hey Capt'n, you just gonna eye-fuck him or we gonna get down to business here?" Rachel's hand forced his eyes to hers with a less than gentle adjustment. "He's bigger, he's younger, and he's not coming off almost six weeks of rehabilitation."

Letting her pop the guard into his mouth, he bit down so fast she almost lost a finger. "Is that your idea of motivation Rae? You're just the worst corner-man ever!"

Tossing the towel she carried over her shoulder indignantly Lt. Gruber scoffed at him. "I'm just here to patch you up Capt'n. If you can't get motivated to put this pompous little shit on his ass then there's no hope left for you."

Pointing a gloved hand at Rae while she climbed out of the ring Tyler smirked. "Now that's motivating!"

Kara could feel the eyes of every crewman glued to the back of her head like a physical presence from her ringside vantage. Having only been out of hack a short while, no one had dared block the fashionably late pilot as she strode through the crowd and took up the best seat in the house without hesitation. Starbuck's fuse has been so short lately it could no longer be seen by the naked eye, and everyone knew it.

Her eyes darted back and forth between the two combatants as if running the fight through her head before it began. If one went strictly by physical appearance, then your money was on Apollo. Muscles built and maintained with tireless hours of gym time rippled as he warmed up in his corner. His thicker frame allowed him to throw more weight behind his punches while also making him harder to knock down. Lee Adama was in his physical prime, and that was clear to anyone who was watching this fight. Fittingly, he was also the odds-on favorite to carry the day.

Tyler was a stark contrast from his position on the other side of the ring. The taller of the two men had lean and angular muscles from years in the field with harsh environments, lots of injury, and little food. Tattoo's and the still pink scars from his recent aerial acrobatics stood out in stark relief against his tanned skin.

Thinking back to their recent sparring sessions though, Kara wasn't sure the odds on him were fair. The Captain's signature leisurely pace belied the speed he could move at when properly motivated. Years of life and death struggle, as well as drunken bar fights, had also provided him with ample opportunity to pick up a few tricks.

The two men were now alone in the ring, all that stood between them was the smoky air and enough tension to fill the Battlestar from stem to stern. The room quieted to murmurs in rapt anticipation of the opening of hostilities, a collective in-drawn breath. Kara saw Admiral Adama sit down beside Lieutenant Thorn at the impromptu judging table and give the woman a nod. Lauren picked up her stop-watch and placed a hand over the small bell laying on the desk. "Round One. Fight!"

The bell echoed off the bulkheads and both officers were like horses fresh from the gate charging headlong at each other. Lee's hands were high on his frame with his shoulders locked in like a drawing straight from the personal combat manual. Tyler's stance seemed to flow with him as he made the short distance across the ring to meet Apollo in the middle, his left hand sat low and never stopped moving.

Just when the two opposing trains were about to collide, Kinkaid stutter-stepped and shifted his weight, causing Lee to hesitate. That moment was just enough for him to lose the momentum and focus on the hard right hook barreling towards his head. His triumph at blocking the punch was short-lived however, as he realized the reason for Tyler carrying his left so low. The arm was up and across before he could bring his arms back, and the shot sent him reeling backwards across the ring.

Kinkaid felt himself riding the current of the crowd as he pressed his advantage home with a flurry of combinations that pushed Lee further and further back into his corner. Just as he was about to pocket the larger man securely between the ropes, his head was snapped back by an overhand right that sent his ears ringing and his toes curling. Fuck! Those arms were long!

Apollo took the opening he had been waiting for and sprung forward, hooking his arm around Kinkaid and shoving him into the ropes. Enjoying the offensive, Lee took to it with gusto, leveling shot after shot at the taller man's head. He felt a sense of testosterone-induced exhilaration when a well placed right had the Captain rocking back into the ropes.

Like a physics equation gone horribly wrong, Tyler used the momentum to bounce from the ropes and launch a devastating right hook that landed just above Apollo's eye. For Lee the sharp pain was quickly followed by the warm sensation of blood flowing freely down his cheek from the deep cut.

The shock of reversal had Adama again backpedaling across the ring as the Terran pilot levied salvo after salvo of oppressive fire down on his commanding officer. Lee just barely managed to sidestep the man and dance away before he found himself pinned to the ropes.

Tyler smiled from across the ring, spreading his arms in open invitation. "Somehow, I expected more from an Adama!" The Captain tossed a small smirk at Starbuck as he tossed Lee's words from the hanger back at him.

Lee could feel the eyes of the crew on him, her eyes on him, and couldn't help the strain this man was putting on his already tenuous control. But that's what he wanted! For Lee to lose control and get sloppy, so he could exploit it. He wouldn't give the man the satisfaction.

Without saying anything Apollo stormed back into the fray, and this time neither man hesitated. No one on board had ever seen anything like the last minute of that round. Neither fighter ever took a single step back, nor seemed to care in the slightest about blocking his opponent's punches. Squaring off almost dead-center in the ring both men fired bombs at each other as quickly as they could.

Each successfully landed blow just seemed the inspire further retaliation from the other combatant as they tossed everything they had at the other. The momentum flooded back and forth between them like the fluctuations in the crowd surrounding the ring, though to the fighters the voices seemed a distant memory as they clambered for the other's blood.

Tyler had just landed a series of devastating body blows followed by an upper-cut when he heard as much as felt the sickening crack of cartilage in his nose. The sickly taste of copper flooded the Terran pilot's mouth in moments as the two continued to swing at each other without respite.

It wasn't readily apparent if anger or adrenaline was clouding their senses, but neither stopped at the repeated ringing of the bell. Arms were still flying as their respective corners emptied and attempted to pull them apart.

"...Frakking kill you!" Lee's bloody face was wedged between Gaeta and the bulky frame of Colonel Tigh, trying to find his way through the men and back into the fight.

"I'm right here asshole! Come and get it!" Helo had Tyler in a bear-hug from behind but was having little success at dragging the enraged man back to his corner.

The entire room was electrified, people cheering and hooting as the two were lead back to their respective spaces. The cut above Lee's right eye had left a large smear of blood running all the way down from it to his jaw-line. He'd given as good as he'd gotten though, from the look of Kinkaid's nose and the split of his lip.

Both men looked like they'd been through a war, and this was only the end of round one.

-------------------------------------2 weeks Earlier------------------------------------

The crew had been bitterly divided in the last week. The first hints of discord had been inevitable after Lee's outburst on the deck. Many were already frustrated with his seeming inability to deal with the medical crisis when he'd sent the most popular figure in the fleet to cool her heals in the brig. Word of their fight had quickly spread and taken on legendary proportions. The most recent version to cross Starbuck's path had them pulling pistols on each other.

Galactica had been a primed powder keg awaiting the slightest spark to send the entire situation spiraling out of control when word had come down from above. Something was happening in the fleet, and though she wasn't sure exactly what it was, the way Galactica's Terran compliment was steering clear of the Colonials gave her some idea as to the trouble. Released suddenly from the brig, Kara had been instructed to visit the Admiral in his new office, a renovated briefing room down the hall from CIC. She had been dreading the meeting since her incarceration three days ago. This man had been like a father to her, but the odds of that becoming a reality grew more distant every day. The long walk to the Admiral's quarters had given her far too much time to think about what Lee had said.

'...never be an Adama, no matter how many you frak!' The words still felt like a physical blow when she thought of them. Replaying the vicious exchange in her head Kara only barely registered the buzz of frantic activity throughout the ship, and the orders blaring over the ship's comm. Cycling the hatch to the Old Man's new office and shoving it open, she was immeadiately aware of the deathly serious mood that seemed to hang in the air like a fog.

Captain Kinkaid was standing to the side of the Admiral's desk with his arms crossed over his chest and the ever-present stogie resting between his teeth. President Roslin was reclining on the couch across from Adama who had taken up his customary chair while sipping at a glass of amber liquor.

All eyes fell on Kara for a long moment before Tyler continued in a calm voice he was obviously having trouble forcing. "If this is the route you're set on madame President, I doubt i'll bend your mind from it, but you need to understand what you're asking of me. From the moment we step foot on that ship, every member of the team will be a casualty, no gettin 'round that. And even if we pull this miracle out of our collective asses, there's no guarantee that they won't retaliate against the fleet."

The Admiral leaned forward and removed his glasses, setting them down on the low coffee table with a sigh. "He's forced our hand Captain. He ordered the murder of a Colonial citizen and is now holding two of my officers for their role in preventing it. Sujiko is to be considered an enemy of the state and dealt with accordingly. The question isn't 'what do we do?', it's 'can we do it?'. Can we Captain?"

"With long range sensors active to detect any Cylon movements, we could most likely sneak a Raptor into position for docking undetected. Once the rescue OP is underway and distracting the marine compliment..." The Captain took a long drag off of his cigar and ran a short simulation in his head before continuing. "I'd say we could get one, maybe two operatives into position to neutralize the Admiral while you're extracting the Cylon and your crewmen. It would be much easier to accomplish if you two weren't so determined to keep everyone in the dark about this."

The President looked from the Admiral to Kinkaid with an expression that said they had been over this before, and nothing had changed. "Commander Adama must remain unaware of this if we have any hope of salvaging our relations with the Terrans after Sujiko is removed. For all intents he is the voice of the fleet and we can't have him seen as a killer."

"No, that's left for me and mine, we wouldn't want the Commander to stoop to our level, after all." Tyler didn't even try to hide the disdain in his voice.

"Your people are the only ones who have a chance of pulling this off and you know it Captain. You know the layout of the ship, the security codes, their defense posture. A Colonial team wouldn't last five minutes aboard that ship, you might just manage to pull it off."

Leaning back into the bulkhead the ex-Terran pilot took a long breath and locked eyes with Kara as if searching for support. He obviously didn't appreciate being used to carry out the Colonial's dirty-work, especially against his own people. His eyes never leaving hers, she could see the change in the man's stance as he came to a decision. "I took an oath sir, and I don't intend to betray it. I'll need a few hours to prep my team."

Roslin let out a sigh of relief and stood as the pilot walked to the hatch. "Good luck Captain, you're doing a great service for the Colonies and we won't soon forget your soldier's sacrifice..."

Turning a cold eye to the President, Kinkaid stopped in the open hatch and cut her off. "It's alright Madame President, sacrifice seems to be our lot in life... no matter which side we're on." Without waiting for a response the Captain was out the door.

The pieces fell into place in Starbuck's mind and sent a shiver coursing down her spine as she raced to catch up with the angry man storming away from her. Helo and the Chief had been right all along, and now the entire fleet might pay for refusing to listen. The decisions had been made and she had been called in to do her duty, just like the Captain. Without question or hesitation she fell into step beside him and caught Kinkaid's eyes with her own. "When do we leave?"

-------------------------------------Round 6------------------------------------

"Are you trying to get yourself killed!? You know it's not against the rules to duck Tyler, God!" Rachel's palm smacked soundly against her CAG's skull before she started wiping the blood from under his nose. "Now if you're done showing off for your girlfriend, I suggest you get your head in this fight before he takes it off!"

"Just trying to give 'em a good show Rae. Besides, not like i've got anything to hurt up there." His lopsided grin disarmed her anger as surely as it always did.

"Ain't that the truth?" Gripping him by the shoulders and forcing her Captain to focus, Lieutenant Gruber leaned in and removed his mouthpiece. "Now get your ass in tight and work the body, let those long arms work against him for a while. Pin him down and knock his fucking head off!"

Leaning forward and spitting out the water now heavily mingled with blood, Tyler shook his head trying to will his eyes to refocus. Glancing over her shoulder he locked eyes with Kara and smiled as reassuringly as he could. "Oh, and see, here I thought the object was to peal the leather off his gloves with nothing but my face!"

Turning around to see what he was looking at, Rachel tossed a glare at the younger woman who was currently distracting her best friend and flight leader. She snatched him by the chin and jerked his eyes to hers. "This's what i'm talking about! Get your head in the fight flyboy!"

Across the ring Tigh was attempting to resist the urge to brow-beat his commanding officer. "What the hell happened out there?"

Lee caught sight of Kinkaid over the top of the Colonel's head and suppressed a shudder as he smiled at Kara from her ring-side seat. "He's not human... I hammered on him with everything I had and he just smiled at me. Didn't even try to block!"

Saul was smearing quick-clot in the cut above Lee's left eye as his gravely voice rose to be heard over the din of the crowd. "He's human alright, I saw him carried in half dead after the battle myself. He bleeds and breaths just like you and me. Speaking of those scars, they aren't just for decoration you know! Next time he tries to bully you into a corner you go after those ribs with all you've got! This is your ship now, it's time he learned that the hard way!"

Lee pulled himself up off the stool at the ten second warning and focused on the pilot across from him with a grim smile. "Only human..."

Thorn's hand lowered to the bell and both fighters attempted to pick up exactly where they left off. Meeting in the middle of the ring Apollo launched a hard right only to meet thin air as Kinkaid unexpectedly ducked and drove an uppercut into Lee's chin. The speed of the movement was startling to say the least, it had come out of nowhere. Light seemed to explode behind his eyes at the impact and the crowd was drowned out by the ringing in his ears.

Already on his back foot, the overhand left that connected next had Lee sprawling backwards onto the canvas. A sharp pain registered as the back of his skull met the ring. The count was already at five by the time he remembered where he was and started trying to find purchase on unsteady legs. The crowd was silenced by the ringing in his ears, vision clouded and hazy. His focus fell on a single face below a mop of blond hair, eyes silently pleading for him to get up. Muscles that had been jelly moments before locked in readiness and the pilot jerked himself into an upright position. When the five count was over Lee resumed his stance with determination. This fight wasn't over yet, not by a long shot.

Kara was startled by the intensity she found in Lee's eyes the moment before they left hers to focus back on his adversary across the ring. She knew Apollo blamed Kinkaid for her role in Sujiko's assassination, refusing to believe that she would have made the decision herself to subvert his orders and go over his head. The President and Admiral Adama had been insistent that Lee could have no involvement, lest it jeopardize the already tenuous relations between the two fleets. She hadn't told him for his own protection but in typical fashion he had simply added it to her list of perceived betrayals and moved on with his life.

Considering his latest streak of incredible frak-ups, Kara found she wasn't enjoying the blows raining down on him as much as she would have anticipated. A nagging feeling in the pit of her stomach was growing harder to ignore with each fierce exchange. She had known these men weren't fond of each other, and their mutual need to be top-dog would make this an ugly affair to say the least, but the reckless abandon with which they were attacking each other told of something much deeper than a simple professional dispute. The way either would lock eyes with her after a successful assault as if searching for approval made Starbuck increasingly uncomfortable.

Lee let out an audible growl as he charged the Captain full speed, swinging wildly. Caught off-guard by his Commander's sudden ferocity, all Tyler could do was lift his arms and try to deflect as much punishment as he could away from his head. The efforts to protect his head from Apollo's onslaught were mostly successful but had left him in exactly the position Lee wanted. The low hook snuck in under his elbow and slammed into the recently healed tissue and muscle of his ribs. Tyler's sharp intake of breath could be heard even over the din of the crowd as he stumbled backwards towards the ropes.

Pressing his advantage, Lee was only a step behind, a predatory gleam in his eye as he drove shot after shot into the taller man's midsection. That look had been enough to explain everything for Kara, as she had only seen it on Lee when he had finally lost control... with her. The blows might be landing on Tyler's battered body, but Apollo was seeing her face with every visciously placed punch as he meated out her punishment to the other man.

The bell sounded but again Lee made no effort to stop until his corner had emptied and dragged him away. His cold satisfaction was evident at the sight of the CAG he had left bent over gasping for breath as his XO rushed over to collect him.

Tyler's vision swam as wave after wave of pain and disorientation coursed through his body. He'd felt his recently mended rib give out early in the assault and every breath since had been a crash course in agony. An arm snaked it's way carefully under his shoulders to steady him as Rachel's small frame tried to support his on the way back to the corner and onto his stool.

"Capt'n, you alright? Capt'n!" A not so gentle shake seemed to bring him back to her slowly. Rachel was the squad's field medic, and it didn't take her long to figure out what was bothering him when even her slightest touch sent him jerking away from her hand. "God, he broke it didn't he? I'm stopping this right fucking now!"

Gloved hands fell on the Lieutenant's shoulders and pulled her forward until her forehead rested against his. "You stop this fight and i'll kill you."

"Cap... Tyler, don't be stupid. If he drives that loose rib into your lung you won't be killing anyone but yourself. Let me stop the fight..." Forcing him to face her, it was hard to miss the desperation clouding her features as her voice faltered. "... please"

"He wants to beat me, he's going to have to kill me Rae, i'm not backing down from this one. God, do you know me at all?" The smile only partially hid his grimace at laughing.

"Too well Capt'n, much too well." Rachel knew the next few sentences would be the hardest she had ever been forced to say but time was running out before the warning bell. Her luck had never been good, but somehow she hadn't envisioned this conversation going down in front of the entire crew. "Listen Tyler and listen good. After everything you've been through in the last decade, no one deserves to be happy more than you do."

"There was many a time I wondered if you'd ever be able to move past Sarah and start a new life with... anyone. If you truly believe she's the person to do that for you, then I will shut my mouth and wish you the best of luck along the way, I swear it. Just don't throw away your life defending the honor of a woman who doesn't even appreciate you. If she wants..."

"She's right here Lieutenant." Starbuck was pulling herself through the ropes to stand next to Rachel as she glared at the taller woman. "But you're right, I don't need anyone defending me. Not that I don't appreciate it Tyler, but you're sitting this one out."

Kinkaid looked back and forth between them while sporting his best indignant expression. For people who liked to lecture him about defending the unwilling they sure didn't hesitate to force their help on him. "I am not forfeiting to him, is that clear?"

Kara just slipped into her signature smirk as she glanced over at Lee from across the ring. "Who said anything about a forfeit? He wants a fight he'll get one." Pulling her sweatshirt off and tossing it over the ropes Kara snatched a white roll from the small box of supplies next to Tyler's stool and tossed it at Rachel. "Tape me up."

T.B.C

Author's note: I just couldn't help myself with UB being such a big deal and my continued theme of this being a sort of 'mirror universe' where events are different but still the same. I hope everyone enjoys it as much as I enjoyed writing it! And as always remember: feedback fuels the writing monster!

Scott


	17. Chapter 17 No Return

Title- A Brave New World  
Chapter- 17/?  
Author- Dekardkain  
Date- 12/18/06  
Rating- NC-17  
Category- Very AU, L/K romance, action.  
Archiving- Would be an honor, just ask.  
Warnings- Violence/consensual sex  
Disclaimers- I don't own this, no money, yadda yadda. Sue me,  
it's not like I have any money anyways.

Summary- What if things had taken a very different turn  
after they returned from Kobol? What if instead of finding  
the Peg they found Earth? Or if Earth found them?

Chapter 17 "No Return"

"Every Colonial is born a rifleman first, and a citizen second'."

- Motto of the New Caprican Militia

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rage.

It was the only word visceral enough to describe what he was witnessing. William Adama had seen his son angry many times, usually because of him, but he had never seen that look on Lee's face before. He could remember lecturing Apollo about the need to lose control in the heat of the moment in this very ring, and was seeing his words come to full fruition months later as he paced his corner like a caged animal. What would he be like without his much-vaunted control to keep him in check? It was generally those who kept themselves under the tightest restrictions that shocked you when it all fell away. If Lee had inherited even a fraction of the fire that had burned in him at that age, they were all in for a very interesting fight.

It was rare that the Admiral found himself outside of the loop, and the feeling was disconcerting to say the least. He'd known Starbuck was friends with the impulsive Terran Captain, but she'd shocked him as much as anyone else by stepping into the ring to defend him from Lee. At first he'd been inclined to stop the fight when she started getting ready to face off against Apollo, luckily he'd taken the time think about it more carefully before rushing into an impulsive decision that would have only made things worse.

Since the scene in the hangar the week before he'd been waiting with ever increasing trepidation for a report to cross his desk about Kara assaulting her Commander. If they had an opportunity to work this out that didn't result in his best pilot ending up back in the brig, he wasn't going to stand in the way of it. Besides, the entire reason for this spectacle was to ensure better relations between the Colonials and their Terran counterparts. Could there be a better example than the pride of the Colonial fleet defending the pride of Earth? As long as no one died he could count it a victory for all sides. As long as no one died...

Lee found himself in a rare state of indecision as he paced frantically back and forth in his corner. He couldn't remember a time he'd ever been this angry, his body still thruming with a high octane boost of adrenaline that refused to die out. But could he really hurt Kara? Sure, he'd hit her in the heat of the moment a few times, in response to being assaulted himself, but this was premeditated. The side of Lee that always seemed to demand a certain 'rightness' to a situation was appalled at the idea of tearing into the smaller woman.

Yes, it was Starbuck, and she could handle herself with the best of them, but for the first time he really seemed to notice how diminuative she appeared standing across the ring from him. Willing his feet to ground themselves in one spot, he turned to see Tigh smirking from his position leaning against the ropes. "What should I do?"

"Kick her insubordinate ass across the ship." Tigh's reply was so automatic that Apollo guessed he'd had it locked and loaded since she'd started pulling on her gloves. At his Commander's look, the Colonel decided to clarify his position. "She's stepping on your toes again sir. Put her in hack or put her in the infirmary, but either way she needs to do her time."

Across the ring Lieutenant Gruber sat Starbuck down on Tyler's stool and knelt before her, retrieving the roll of sports tape from her pocket and snagging the smaller woman's left hand. She tried to spread Kara's fingers to run the tape down between them, only to be thwarted when the pilot clawed her digits and nearly yanked her hand free. The look of embarrassment and remembered pain was quickly covered by her signature mask as she forcibly extended her hand so Rachel could finish wrapping it up.

After tearing the tape with her teeth and grabbing Kara's other hand, Rae finally forced herself to lock eyes with the younger pilot as she got to work. "You realize you're cuttin' off his balls right?"

"Just finish your job and stay the hell out of my way Lieutenant." Starbuck busied herself with trying to stretch out the nerve-tightened muscles of her shoulders and back.

"I understand this might come as a shock to someone like yourself, but not everything in the universe is about you Starbuck. The Capt'n don't need you fighting his battles for him."

"No, that's what he's got you for right? I've been meaning to tell you how much I admire your _loyalty_ to Tyler." It was clear to Rachel exactly what Kara thought was going on here, and it wouldn't have stung so much had it not landed so close to the mark.

After checking her handiwork over the Lieutenant snagged the gloves Helo had retrieved for her and started lacing them up. "You might scare everyone else on this bucket blondie, but not me. I've seen worse than you on my better days, so why don't you clamp down on that precision weapon you call a tongue and listen up for a fucking minute? I'm the Captn's XO, it's my job protect him from anything that tries to hurt him... even you." Pulling the laces on her glove a little tighter than necessary Rachel pulled herself back up onto her feet with a smile that was more predatory than friendly. "You hurt him, i'll show you just how serious I am about my job."

Before Starbuck could unleash the biting remark she had sitting near the tip of her tongue, Tyler pulled himself back up onto the ring with a grimace. He'd refused to let Cottle drag him from the fight and surprisingly the doctor had only grumbled under his breath and proceeded to tape up his ribs on the spot. Like everyone else he probably didn't want to miss whatever was coming next - or knew he'd be needed again in a few minutes. "You're not doing this Kara."

Testing out the way her arms moved with the added weight of the gloves Starbuck turned to face the man who had been her closest friend since Lee's promotion. "Funny, it looks like i'm well on the way already."

He'd known her long enough to understand that look in her eyes, nothing he said was going to change her mind. "He's out for blood Starbuck, this isn't your friend right now..."

"I know." Starbuck cut him off, motioning for Rachel to gather up her supplies and get them out of the ring. "Just wish me luck."

Leaning forward with a wry smile the Captain squeezed her shoulder as reassuringly as he could. "Fuck luck. Good hunting."

-----------------------------------------2 Weeks Earlier-------------------------------------

The Raptors cut through space at breakneck speed on a collision course with the Terran flagship. The window in which they could effectively evade the massive ship's sensor sweeps was vanishingly small, to say the least. Had they started their daily recalibration more than a few seconds earlier or later the team would have been discovered in a heartbeat. Kinkaid seemed to take a visceral delight in the fact the Admiral's unflinching adherence to protocol would play a very real part in his downfall.

"This thing is giving me a frakking headache Tyler!" Starbuck pulled the black infantry helmet from her head for the third time in half an hour, making as if to toss the offending piece of equipment across the cabin.

"Whoa!" The Captain snatched it from her hand and began adjusting the clear plastic HUD display for her again. "These are fifty thousand a piece Thrace, Stoops will kick your ass if you fuck up her display."

"How do you manage to get any fighting done in these things? It's too tight, it's bulky, and these gadgets just seem to get in the way of your response time. I thought we were supposed to be fighting the machines, not becoming them." Slouching back against the hull, Starbuck waited for him to finish with his fiddling.

They'd gone over this half a dozen times already, but seeing as how they were going to be engaged in a very real firefight any moment now, it was critical she understand how to use her gear properly. He'd been hesitant to take her from the start as they would be using the Land Warrior combat suits to blend in aboard the warship as Terran Marines. Though he and his men had been forced to learn by trial and error when they were first introduced, he'd heard that basic training had been expanded eight weeks just to deal with the highly complicated piece of million dollar equiptment. He'd managed to give Starbuck a two hour rundown during which most of his time was taken up by her questions about the necessity of one component or another.

"You'll be thanking those Gods of yours you have it once we're in the shit Starbuck. When the power supply is activated and the feedback system is working your strength will be amplified three hundred percent, you'll feel like you're walking on the moon."

"What moons have you been on?" Starbuck thought he might have a slightly different perspective if he'd ever had to hike across one with a busted knee.

Kinkaid rolled his eyes in abject exhasperation. He was was never entirely sure if she was purposefully misunderstanding him or if she genuinely had a hard time with his 'Earthisms'. Finishing his work on the stubborn helmet he pulled it back down over her head and got to work on the chin strap. "It means you'll feel about one third of your actual weight in this thing. Just be careful, you get over-excited and jump too hard, you'll bury that pretty head in the ceiling."

"That's reassuring." Starbuck rolled her eyes as he finished with the straps and began adjusting the transparent HUD into it's optimum position. "This thing really treats wounds?"

"Yup. You take a hit she tightens up and cuts off blood flow to the

effected area, also hits you with the old three-in-one."

"'Three-in-one?'" Kara tilted her head forward so he could attach the small fiber-optic leads from her suit into the back of the helmet.

"Painkiller, stim, clotting agent. Keeps you alive and keeps you fighting." Tyler tapped the back of her head to signal he was finished and she leaned back into a sitting position, a clump of blond bouncing free of the helmet's restraints. "Makes a great hangover cure too." He added with a wink before brushing the offending hair off of her forehead.

"I don't do stims Captain." Her tone said it wasn't up for discussion.

"This is my OP and you're under my command, so today you do. Is that understood?"

Kara had heard the laid-back CAG's 'command tone' so seldomly it took her a moment to recover. She still wasn't happy, but at least she could respect his approach. "Yes sir."

His hands moved expertly over her wrist-mounted keypad until the HUD flashed back to life and Starbuck reflexively shut her eyes. "Is it supposed to feel like that?"

"You'll get used to it. It just takes time for your brain to adjust to having information beamed directly into your visual cortex, but it's the only way to allow you to see the readout without blocking your right eye in the process. The Heads Up Display is a battlefield necessity Starbuck. It passes on tactical information so you can check squad status and send and receive orders at a glance. Just try and relax, the more ya fight it the worse she stings."

Rising from his kneeling position before her, the Captain took the few short steps to the ECO station and hovered over Striker's shoulder. "Report Lieutenant."

"Strike teams one and two just completed docking and report ready to engage sir. What are your orders?"

"How long until we're in position?"

Cycling through his displays with a few keystrokes the younger man shook his head. "Thirty seconds Captain."

"We're cutting it close." Thinking on his feet as Kara always referred to it, he glanced back into the troop compartment. "Cpt. Thrace?"

"I'm on it." She was on her feet and into the pilot's seat almost before Racetrack could unstrap herself. Her eyes were glued to the readouts as she tried to push every ounce of power the small craft could spare directly out the engines.

"What the frak Captain? I had everything under contro..." Edmondson was fuming at her replacement just enough to challenge her CAG who was busy readying the docking mechanism.

"Because we don't have time to slow down without being detected, and i'd very much prefer we survive this landing. Now strap your happy ass in and hold on!" Effectively dismissing the junior officer he spun back to the front of the ship, resting a hand on Starbuck's seat and trying on his best supportive smile. "You've got the ball Ace."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

If there was one thing Kara Thrace understood it was paying for your sins, real or perceived. Punishment and repentance were like dear old friends that kept visiting at the least opportune times to rip her life apart. Be it time in the brig, a verbal assault, or the swelling of her face after a beating, she had become accustomed to them all since she was a child. You make a mistake, and you pay for it.

Trying to steer herself away from that train of thought as she felt her fingers ache in between her knuckles, Kara made her decision. She would pay for this one like she had all the others, in blood and tears. For Lee it was worth it, just like it always had been. If this was truly what he needed, she would be there for him even now.

Starbuck locked eyes with the Admiral from his position at the judge's table and tried to will him to understand what she had to do. To will him to let this play out no matter how much it hurt him. She had to do this for herself and for Lee, whatever the cost. Many in the crew had commented on how difficult it was to judge the Admiral's mood or reactions, as if his 'poker face' as Tyler called it, was uncrackable. It said a lot to Kara that he had always been an open book to her, though sometimes she wished he wasn't. He wouldn't try to stop her though, and that was good enough for now.

At William's nod, Thorn hit the bell and the entire room went still. Both combatants circled each other with uncharacteristic hesitation, feeling the other out. Finally, Starbuck decided to force the issue and forged ahead into Lee's kill zone. He seemed torn until the very moment her right hand started forward and his decision was made for him. Rotating on his hips and packing everything he had into a single punch Apollo stepped forward and snapped her head back with a vicious hook, the impact of which echoed off the bulkheads.

Kara stumbled backwards with disbelief etched across her face, the gloved hand she pulled back from it's examination of her nose sported a healthy ammount of blood. Snapping her wrist, she sent the blood spattering to the canvas and pulled her arms back up with a new look in her eyes. He was going to pay for that.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Assault squads report!" Kinkaid's voice was strained as he and Starbuck made their way through the immense vertical access shaft. The ship had been placed on lockdown the moment his strike teams had entered the brig to free the captive Colonial officers and the Cylon. These maintenance shafts were the only way to safely bypass the security checkpoints on their way to the bridge and their target.

After a long moment Rachel's voice blared across his comm-unit, barely audible over the sound of sustained automatic weapons fire. "We're about to secure the package sir, but we lost Devoy and Holstein on the way to the brig. We're trying to cause as much chaos as we can on the way; hopefully it will be enough to let you do your job Capt'n."

"No heroics Lieutenant. Just keep your head down and get the package off this ship!"

"Understood Capt'n. You just make sure he thinks of us while you're putting his ass down."

Tyler didn't reply as he continued the steep upward journey, the magnetic pads in his combat suit the only thing between him and a three hundred meter drop. Kara had been oddly silent since her seat-of-the-pants landing half an hour before, and when she did speak she was clearly somewhere else. With at least another five minutes of climbing ahead of them Kinkaid decided to break the tension. "You ready for this Ace?"

Starbuck snapped back to reality at the Terran's question so suddenly she almost lost her grip on the side of the access shaft. Grumbling under her breath she pulled another arm up until the fingers of her glove were securely magnetized before repeating the process with the other hand. "Ready for what?"

"Well since you'd never been engaged in combat before the Cylon attacks, i'm going to assume you've never killed a human before?"

They came to a stop moments later and Starbuck pulled herself up beside the Captain as he fiddled with the security lockout leading to their desired deck. "What does that have to do with anything?"

A loud crunch echoed down the shaft as Tyler tore the security panel from the wall with his suit-enhanced strength and let it fall away with a smug grin as the metalic iris spun open. "It's not the same as fragging a Cylon Kara. Just wanna make sure you won't hesitate when the time comes."

"You don't have to worry about me Captain, i've been ordered to complete this mission and I intend to." The look on her face told him she'd been thinking about this already, and wasn't going to be deterred by moral complications.

"Good to know." After leveraging himself into the small access tube leading to the bridge, the Captain grabbed Starbuck's arms and pulled her in behind him. He didn't speak again until he was crawling away from her on the way to the next juncture. "We're almost to the bridge, is Lt. Gruber's team in position?"

Kara scanned her HUD readout quickly as he started rewiring the final hatch separating them from the main body of the ship. She was forced to admit the system was much more efficient than the radio communication the Colonials were still using. "Good to go, should I send the order?"

"Have them start a twenty count and then we're go. I'm almost through the final lockout." Starbuck relayed his orders as he started splaying wires in preperation to cycle the lock. The long haul through the bowels of the ship was coming to an end, and they were about to step right into the fire.

Kara busied herself checking her suit's power readouts and readying her weapon, anything to ignore the very real possibility that neither would ever see Galactica again.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The look of shock on Kara's face had Lee taken aback. What had she expected him to do? She challenges him in front of every member of his command after already defying his orders and going over his head, and he was just supposed to let it happen? If anyone understood the need to make an example it was Starbuck, and he couldn't let them believe they could get away with undermining his command.

After Starbuck's shock wore off though he saw something he could recognize in the set of her jaw and the fire in her eyes: defiance. She drove back into him as he attempted to keep her at a distance with jab after jab.

Following a long flurry of punches, the tactician in Kara started to grasp the futility of a frontal attack on someone as large as Lee. That was fine though, she'd never been one for rules and regulations.

Feigning back after a particularly vicious shot, she waited for Apollo to move in for the kill. As soon as his weight was on his front leg she planted her back foot and spun full circle, her heel driving into the back of his knees with all the force she could muster. The surprise on his face was worth even more to Starbuck than the roar of the crowd as she danced away and gave Lee a chance to pick himself up off the ring she had just so unceremoniously dumped his ass on.

"So that's how you wanna play it?" Slamming his fist into the canvas, Apollo rocked back onto his feet and pulled himself up, trying to ignore the pain shooting through his knee.

"Wouldn't have it any other way Commander." Starbuck's smirk was accompanied by a mock salute that had Lee's teeth on edge and his blood afire.

Closing the distance between them like a raging bull, Lee finally managed to let go completely. A hard combination had Kara's head swimming and her body flying back into the ropes. Never giving her a chance to recover Apollo fell upon the stunned pilot with everything he had left. Every punch an accusation without words, exacting payment for every betrayal in blood and pain.

As odd as the feeling was at this particular moment in time, Starbuck had to fight the urge to smile at seeing Lee so unrestrained, so... free. Every time she made a move to extricate herself from the trap he'd formed between himself and the ropes he muscled her back into position to continue the unrelenting assault. Tiring of her face being used for target practice quickly enough, she vaulted forward and up with every ounce of power in her legs until her right knee slammed into his side just below the ribs. He had barely managed to grip his side and stumble away when her back-fist slammed into the deep gash above his eye Tyler had opened fifteen minutes before.

The fresh stream of blood falling into his eye had Lee quite literally seeing red as he pursued Starbuck across the ring. The raging torrent of emotions trying to pull him in every direction had the young Commander barely registering the motion from the side of the ring where his father was signaling for Thorn to hold the bell and let them finish. Apollo's hands seemed to move of their own volition as they sought out Kara's head and body over and over again without restraint. He hardly felt the few blows she managed to get past his unceasing barrage.

Starbuck's vision tunneled increasingly as the cumulative effect of the punches started adding up. Had she not been backed up against the ropes, she would have collapsed long ago under Lee's ferocious onslaught. Feeling the world close in around her Kara decided to give Apollo a little parting gift before her journey into the black. Just as he was pulling back for a massive hay-maker Starbuck summoned the last of her strength and shot forward off the ropes, driving her knee up into his exposed crotch with a satisfying thud. Slouching forward in surprise and pain he was in perfect position to catch the elbow she had fired right across the jaw.

Lee was too busy trying to collect himself on the canvas to notice, but others that were there that day swore she smiled before falling forward and into unconsciousness.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The force of the blast hit them a moment before the roar of the explosion, sending Galen and Karl tumbling back from the front of

their cell just in time to avoid becoming casualties themselves in the ensuing firefight. Weapons fire cut through the smoke obscuring the destroyed hatchway and quickly dispatched the two guards who had been flanking their cell. Six black-clad marines fanned out into the room searching for any more defenders as their leader approached the door of the cage holding the two men.

Once Helo had collected his thoughts, he recognized the face poking out from under the tactical helmet. "Gruber! What's going on?"

"Prison break boys, away from the bars NOW!" Pulling a small focused charge from a pouch at her back, Rachel slammed it onto the locking plate of the door and stepped to the side. Karl barely had time to cover his head before the explosive detonated and blew the door completely off it's hinges and back into the cell with a thunderous clang.

Shaking his head in an attempt to silence the ringing in his ears the Chief took the pistol the Lieutenant was offering him. His movements were hampered by the injuries he'd accumulated over the last three days of captivity. The Terran guards had taken turns beating on the two men for their 'murder' of that demented frakking doctor. What did they call what they'd been about to do to Sharon and her baby? _Dissection_, not murder. Sick frakkers. "Cutting it a little close aren't we? We were up for execution in three hours."

"Sorry we couldn't speed this whole thing up for you. Next time i'll tell them to leave your asses here to rot. Where's the Cylon?"

Helo had to fight back a biting remark at her reference to Sharon as a machine, but these people were here to help. "Down the hall in a maximum security cell."

Motioning to one of the other marines standing off to her left, Lieutenant Gruber fired off orders. "Simmons, get the Cylon and get your ass back here ASAP. Chang and Vargas, secure the corridor - no one gets in or out!"

Procuring a weapon from one of the fallen guards Helo stepped up beside the Chief, glancing around at the assembled squad. There was havoc to be had and an impossible mission to accomplish, which led to one inevitable question. "Where's Starbuck?"

"She's taking care of a problem for us, sit tight for a minute." Activating the contact on her wrist console Rachel opened a direct link to her Commanding officer. "Firefly to Archangel, the package is in play. I repeat: the package is in play. Time to work your magic sir, cause we are out the door and on to greener pastures."

From the other end of the ship Tyler Kinkaid received the message with a grim satisfaction as he signaled for Starbuck to get ready. "Understood Lieutenant. Evac as soon as you're able."

Pulling herself up beside him Captain Thrace shouldered her rifle and flipped the safety off in preparation for the coming siege. They would have to move fast, but with any luck they would achieve complete surprise. The world seemed to slow down around them as her pulse pounded ever louder in her ears and every sensation was heightened. There was the slightest clank as the access hatch disengaged and the Captain kicked it outwards to clatter across the floor of the bridge.

Diving forward, Starbuck quickly identified the Marines at their posts by the door who were just now reacting to the presence of the hostile force storming their command center. Before either could raise their weapons, she let loose a quick burst across their legs, dropping both to the deck clutching at their wounds.

Passing her at a quick trot Kinkaid was over the bank of consoles dividing the bridge and making his way for the startled cluster of officers at the far end surrounding the strategy table. Commander Finks was reaching for his sidearm when Tyler made a clear point of aiming his rifle at the grey-haired man. "No one needs a hero Sam. I'm not here for you. Starbuck, door!"

Kara didn't hesitate as she spun and smashed her rifle into the blast-door's locking mechanism. As expected, it came crashing down with a loud bang, effectively sealing off the bridge from the rest of the ship. It would take hours with a cutting torch for the Terrans to burrow their way in. "Check!"

"Alright. Everyone on your feet, move into the Admiral's office and lock yourselves in!" When no one moved, he sprayed a short burst over the heads of the two officers flanking Sujiko. To his credit, the Admiral didn't budge while the others crashed to the deck like they'd been struck. "I don't much like repeating myself!"

That seemed to have the desired effect and in a matter of moments the bridge had emptied with the exception of Starbuck, Kinkaid, and Sujiko. The latter of which was currently fuming visibly at the treatment he was receiving. "What is the meaning of this, Captain?"

Never lowering his weapon Tyler closed the distance between them, his face a frozen mask. "Admiral Hikaro Sujiko, you have violated the terms of the Treaty of Alliance between our peoples, this can be construed as an act of war on the part of the Terran Confederation."

"Our people's? The last time I checked your home was Earth Captain."

"Home's where the heart is. I swore an oath to protect these people from any threat, and you've become an unacceptable threat Admiral. You've violated your mandate and endangered your mission for the sake of a personal vendetta. You've disgraced your command and that uniform as well as put the lives of everyone on both sides in unnecessary danger." Stepping up to the strategy table, the Captain placed his sidearm on the glassy surface and slid it across to the other man. "I'm giving you that on the off chance you still have a shred of honor left in that black heart of yours. Save us all some trouble and do the right thing."

The Admiral seemed to think it over for a long moment while he hefted the pistol as if testing it's weight. "You won't kill me. You're an honorable man Kinkaid, it's always been a weakness those around you could exploit."

Refusing to rise to the bait Tyler motioned to the pistol in the other man's hand. "Which is why i'm kinda hopin' you'll take care of it for me. Make no mistake though, there's only one way out of this room for you, and thats in a bag."

"These people need me!" Sujiko was raging now, losing the last semblance of composure the officer always seemed to drape himself in. "They need someone who can make the hard decisions no one else can! They need someone to push them through to victory, no matter the cost! And when this is all over, they'll need someone to blame for their hardships along the way." The last was directed with a sneer at his former Squadron Leader.

Kinkaid hadn't even heard Starbuck approaching and he was startled when she spoke from beside him. "What's the point of victory if you stop being human along the way? Do you need me to do this Captain?"

"I've got it. Time's up Admiral, what's it gonna be?" All emotion had drained from Tyler's voice as he leveled his rifle at Sujiko's chest.

Finally the older man began to raise the weapon to his head, only to veer off at the last moment and squeeze off a shot at the Captain. Sujiko's round went wide and bounced off the hull, Tyler's didn't. A soft thud was all that signaled the end of a three decade military career. Kneeling beside the slumped form of his ex-commanding officer, Kinkaid shook his head as he retrieved his pistol. "You stand relieved Admiral."

Pulling himself back to his feet, he walked the short distance to the flagship's comm-board and started setting it up for a fleet wide transmission. "Starbuck, what's the status on Cooper's team?"

Sending an update request to the squad leader now entrenched in the bowels of the ship with a group of technicians hacking into the Shrike's network, she was pleasantly suprised to get a positive response. "We're all set Captain, took less time than we thought."

"This is really gonna chap their ass." With a smile Kinkaid pulled off his helmet, activated the comm-board, and made his way to stand before the large viewscreen so the entire fleet could see him. "All Terran vessels, you are hereby ordered to cease hostile activity and stand down pending further instructions."

"What in the hell makes you think we'll follow that order Captain? Where's Sujiko?" Admiral Juarez's face appeared on the screen almost as large as Kinkaid standing before him.

"The Admiral has... relinquished command. As far as following my order, I would suggest you confer with your tactical officer. He'll confirm that your ship, as well as every other ship in the fleet, is now under the direct control of the Aegis Network. If you don't stand down, all I have to do is give the order and every capital ship will launch it's weapons... at each other. One last chance Juarez, call your fighters back and stand down or by God I won't stop until every Terran vessel in this sector is a cloud of radioactive dust."

The close in image of the man's face allowed them to actually see the veins bulging on his neck as he ground his teeth together. Glancing to his tactical officer he received confirmation of the Captain's threat, which only caused him to glower even further. "You'll all hang for this Kinkaid, mark my words." Cycling his own comm to a fleet wide frequency he practically punched the key. "All ships... stand down."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the adrenaline faded away and the world seemed to slowly return to normal, Lee Adama was still trying to figure out exactly what he'd just done. Across the ring Kinkaid's XO was trying to revive Starbuck with a mixture of smelling salts and not so gentle slaps to bring her back to the land of the living. His father might have just declared him the winner, but he couldn't shake the feeling he'd lost something much more important than the fight.

A small weight was lifted off his shoulders as he saw Kara's eyes flutter open and fight to refocus on the flurry of motion around her. He was just about to make his way over when Col. Tigh stepped up beside him. "We're receiving a priority one transmission from Colonial One sir, the President wants to speak with you immediately."

"Can't it wait Saul?" Apollo extended his hands so his XO could cut the laces out and remove the gloves.

"We've had her on hold for fifteen minutes already while you finished up here. She's not happy." Yanking the gloves free he handed Lee a towel to clean his face up.

The Commander looked over to Starbuck one last time as she picked herself up and stood on shaky legs before he pulled himself through the ropes and out of the ring. "I'll take it in my office, I want everyone back at their posts inside twenty minutes Colonel!"

He tried to comfort himself with the knowledge that she probably didn't want to talk to him at the moment as he made his way through the hatch and out of the hanger bay. Lee would give her time to cool down and catch up with her after he'd put out whatever fire the President had decided was too urgent to wait. Yeah, this was probably for the best.

After a few minutes to regain her bearings and a short speech from Cottle letting her know in no uncertain terms she was off duty for the next forty-eight hours, Starbuck was on her way to the head for a much needed shower. Sweat and blood were matting her hair down to the side of her face but she was too wired and distracted to bother with brushing it away.

After everything that had happened, Lee hadn't even bothered to hang around long enough to make sure she was alright. He'd bolted from the room with almost Starbuck-like effeciency, leaving her to the not so tender mercies Rachel was offering. Even Tyler had been there for her long enough to make sure she wasn't seriously hurt before excusing himself to life-station to pick up some pain meds for his ribs.

She'd hoped this would remove whatever wedge had been driven between her and Lee over the last few weeks but apparently he wasn't looking for reconciliation right now. Fine, frak him. She'd paid her dues in blood and wasn't about to crawl to him seeking forgiveness for something she didn't even view as wrong. Ignoring the congratulations of a few crewmen making their way out of the head on her way in, she snagged a towel from the basket and set it and her fresh uniform onto the bench beside her.

She could hear water running a few stalls down but other than that the room was deserted at this time of night. After unlacing her boots she kicked them off into a steadily growing pile in front of her locker where they were quickly joined by her socks. She tried to ignore the sickly sensation of her sweat-soaked tanks pulling free of her skin as she yanked the offending garments over her head and tossed them aside with a soft thud.

Starbuck's stiff but still nimble fingers made short work of the fastenings on her pants before letting them fall along with her panties to pool around her ankles. The black sports bra was a final addition to the small pile of clothes she just wasn't in the mood to straighten up right now. Wrapping the towel around her midsection Kara fought the urge to check herself over in the mirror until after she'd had a chance to clean up for fear of what she might discover. Turning to head for the shower, she was startled to find the single other occupant of the room leaning his shoulder against the now open stall door, openly admiring her from across the room.

Tyler's arms were crossed over his chest, tanned skin accented by the sharp contrast of the white medical tape wrapped securely around his midection and the towel hanging dangerously low on his hips. Starbuck was tempted to ask him how long he'd been enjoying the view, but his playful smirk answered her question even before she could voice it. Any other man on board would have bolted the moment he'd been discovered 'checking out' the most dangerous woman in the fleet, but the Captain stood his ground with that maddening calm he always seemed to radiate as she closed the distance between them.

"You make it a habit to leer at all your pilots that way Captain?" Stopping mere inches away Kara could make out every drop of water still glistening on his exposed chest and shoulders. The smell of soap and something distinctly Tyler wafted over her at the proximity causing her still adrenaline-primed body to tingle.

"Only when they look like that." Her smirk had his blood rushing to all the right places as his gaze ran up and down the length of her, finally coming to rest on those piercing eyes. The thin military issue towel did little to hide the effect she was having on him.

Starbuck took in the man standing before her as if for the first time, cataloging every feature and weighing the possibilities. He wasn't hard to look at, to say the least. Slightly taller than Lee with a thinner build he could still carry her around under one muscled arm. While the scars and tattoos on his skin might seem off-putting to others, they reminded Kara of a canvas splashed with paints during a moment of emotional turmoil.

Sure, he didn't challenge her like Lee did, and she didn't feel the same fire dance between them every time they locked eyes but she was always... comfortable with him. He never asked for more than she wanted to give and he never questioned her need for space and freedom. He knew what it was like to live to fly and fight, and would never ask her to change who she was. His only imperfection was that he wasn't Lee, but maybe perfection just wasn't in the cards as far as Starbuck's future was concerned.

Kinkaid leaned forward slowly as a man dipping his toes into a bath to gauge the temperature before committing himself completely. At the last moment his control slipped away and he claimed her mouth forcefully, his tongue darting through her lips to savor the taste of her still mixed with a coppery tinge of blood. Starbuck's arms found their way around his neck as she molded her body to his, frantically seeking out the sensations he was offering.

Tyler's hand wound itself into her hair until she felt her head pulled back as his mouth trailed down to the juncture where her neck met her shoulder. His tongue danced across her pulse eliciting a low moan that was reciprocated as she carved deep troughes through the skin of his back with her short nails. Exploring hands found themselves impeded by soft fabric which was soon relegated to the floor in their journey across the room.

Starbuck's breath hitched in her throat at the feel of his erection nestled against her stomach as her back met the cool tile of the wall. Sliding a hand between them Tyler sought out her folds, spreading them gently and teasing her with his fingertips. The small sounds escaping Kara's throat just spurred him on as he quickened his pace and inserted his index finger with maddening slowness. Burying her face in his neck Kara could feel her hips buck involuntarily against his hand as he stroked her quickly swelling nub with his thumb.

As much as she was enjoying the buildup, Starbuck wanted to move on to the main event. Mindfull of his mending ribs, she pushed him back onto the low bench in front of the lockers and stradled his hips, slowly sinking down to accommodate his entire length. Gasps and soft moans were stifled as their mouths came together in a clash of tongues and teeth and Kara started to build up speed. So caught up in the experience, neither noticed the dark haired pilot stepping softly from behind the lockers and out the hatch behind them.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Roslin's call had been as frustrating as their communications always seemed to be. With only four days until their arrival at Epis IV, to be renamed New Caprica, he was being called in to help mediate a dispute between Quarum members over land rights in the new settlement. He was starting to wonder if settling on this planet was more trouble than it was worth. Fresh air and sunshine that didn't exist solely within a gigantic dome did have a certain appeal to it though; maybe he could talk Kara into taking some leave with him when they arrived so they could patch things up.

Stepping through the hatch and into the pilot's quarters he scanned the room quickly for the target of his search. The curtain on her bunk was drawn back revealing it to be empty, and there was no sign of her in the room. He'd just turned to head for the rec when he nearly slammed headlong into Kat. "Sorry Lieutenant, seems I need to watch where i'm going."

Trying desperately not to tip her hand, the younger pilot fought the grin threatening to split her still-healing face and toyed with the string on her laundry bag. "Where you off to in such a hurry Commander?"

Glancing around at the faces passing them in the corridor Apollo nodded to the room behind him. "Just came by looking for Starbuck, have you seen her?"

That had been easier than she'd thought it would be, motioning over her shoulder with her free hand Katraine kept her expression as neutral as she could. "As a matter of fact I just saw her in the head, i'm guessing she's still there if you want to catch her sir." The inadvertent irony of her statement finally broke her resolve and she smiled at the Commander.

Patting her on the shoulder Apollo stepped around her and into the hall. "Thanks Kat. I owe you one."

Watching his retreating form the Viper pilot broke out into a full-fledged grin. "Don't mention it... just evening the score."

Lee spent the entirety of the short walk to the head rehearsing what he was going to say to Kara when he got there. He had no intention of frakking this up even further if he could help it and that seemed to have been his speciality as of late. The sounds of two over-amorous crewmen had him slowing his pace for a moment, but as Commander he'd learned to overlook such things. As long as it didn't interfere with their duties, who was he to tell these people they couldn't scratch out a small bit of happiness at the ass end of the universe? Hell, it was what he intended to do as soon as he could straighten this mess out.

Cycling the hatch to the head Lee shouldered it open and stepped through, noting how the noises he'd picked up earlier grew louder with every step. Rounding the last set of lockers before the showers he stopped cold in his tracks. It took only seconds for the image to burn itself into a section of his brain he would never be able to banish it from as his breath seemed to fail him and his heart hammered in his chest.

Kara was looking directly at him from her position stradelling the hips of the man Lee quickly identified as Captain Kinkaid, her chin digging into his shoulder as she moved in an ever-increasing rhythm. Their breathing was coming in the form of ragged gasps as Starbuck wound her fingers into the short hair at the back of the Captain's head. Apollo wanted to scream, to rage against the injustice of it all, to claim what was rightfully his.

He found instead that he couldn't do anything, eyes locked on the scene like a witness to a horrible accident he just couldn't look away from. Finally catching her eyes with his own Lee was sure she could see the pain and betrayal he couldn't keep from rushing to the surface as he felt every piece of himself he cherished falling away. But instead of the guilt or pain he'd hoped to see mirrored in her face, he found only a very clear message: this could have been you.

Her eyes never leaving his, her face contorted and a low moan clawed it's way from her throat as the orgasm tore through her body leaving every nerve ending tingling in the wake of it's power. Tyler's voice broke the spell as he followed suit moments later, echoing off the bulkheads and tearing into Lee's heart. "Oh fuck... Kara!"

Clutching desperately for purchase as her muscles turned to jelly, Starbuck could only watch Lee turn quickly and make his way from the room. Resting her head against the sweat-soaked shoulder sporting a fresh set of teeth marks, she wondered if he knew. She may have been frakking Tyler, but it had been Lee's eyes that sent her over the edge as they bore into her from across the room.

As soon as she was able, Kara pulled herself up onto unsteady legs and started gathering her shower supplies from the floor, tossing Tyler's towel over her shoulder and onto his lap. After he'd secured it around his waist and gotten to his feet, he turned her around to face him, resting his forehead against hers. "I hope this isn't a one time thing." Slipping from serious back into his signature grin, Kinkaid added, "I'd hate to feel tawdry and used ya know."

Making a gut decision that might haunt her for the rest of her life Starbuck smirked playfully and rested a hand on the pilot's chest. "I know where you keep your boots, Captain." Turning on her heel she made her way down the row and into one of the shower stalls.

-------------------------------------- 4 Days Later -------------------------------------------

The last two Raptors on Galactica had just finished loading their supplies in preparation for the ride down to New Caprica, the pilots running through their pre-flight checks with practiced ease. Lee had only received the orders twenty minutes ago, most likely just as she and his father had meant it to be. Kara was transferring down to the planet to work in the Admiral's office as his tactical adviser, effectively robbing him of the fleet's finest pilot.

He wasn't entirely sure if he was on his way to talk her out of it or to make sure she left, and didn't want to delve too deeply into that at the moment. What was the loss of one more crewman when he was receiving resignations and requests for extended leave left and right? He'd hoped to catch Kara in her quarters but all he'd found was a stripped bunk and an empty locker, even her picture was gone. That moment, looking at the discolored spot of metal where the group photo had been for so long was when the reality of the situation really hit him for the first time. He was losing her.

Rounding the side of the birds he caught sight of Starbuck signing off on the cargo manifests before she piloted the ship down to the planet and out of his life. Forcing himself to take the steps that closed the distance between them Apollo waited for her to finish and acknowledge his presence. Scribbling her signature onto the last sheet, she handed off the clipboard to the Chief who was himself scheduled to depart on the next wave of transports later in the week. She made for her helmet only to stop short at the sight of Lee standing before her.

Quickly covering her surprise with a well-crafted mask of indifference Starbuck reached around him and plucked the worn piece of equipment from it's resting place on a tool cart. "So, I take it you've heard the news."

Ignoring her comment Lee tried his best to keep the emotions tearing through him from entering his voice. "This is really what you want?"

She looked frustrated as she snapped her collar into place and exhaled sharply. "I wouldn't be doing it if I didn't want to Lee. We have a whole new world to build down there."

He was silent for so long she started to turn away from him. "Kara..."

It's all he was able to get out before he was interrupted by Kinkaid rounding the corner with a duffel slung over each shoulder.

"I think i've got everything here, though it all got mixed up in the shuffle, we can sort it out when we land in..." He trailed off upon seeing Apollo next to Starbuck. Nodding in the direction of the other man he handed off one of the bags to Kara and extended his now empty hand to Lee. "Commander, it's been a pleasure."

Fighting back the anger surging through him, Lee nodded back at the man he'd just as soon never see again and took his hand. "Good luck Captain..." Shifting his gaze over to Kara he shook his head slowly, "you're gonna need it."

After only the slightest hesitation the Commander turned on his heel and headed out of the hangar with a new resolution. He had his ship and his duty to focus on, and with that he was able to cling to the last shreds of comfort and sanity present in his life. It was time to prove he was his own man, not just his father's son or Kara's lover. Now that he was alone he might finally have the chance. It was little comfort.

Paying little attention to Lee's parting warning or his retreating back, Kinkaid tossed the duffel carrying their mingled possessions into the back of the Raptor and looked back at Starbuck from just inside the hatch. "You coming Ace?"

"Yeah... just saying goodbye." She motioned to the ship which had been her only home for so long she could barely remember a time that had come before. Taking a last look around, she secured her helmet and followed him into the transport, knowing for the first time that she'd done the right thing. Lee had been right after all, she would never be worthy of the name Adama.

T.B.C

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Feedback is as always appreciated, I just hope to avoid death threats from the die-hard shipper crowd on this one. Hope everyone enjoyed it despite the heavy angst, I promise whole-heartedly that the future holds brighter days for our pilots if I survive long enough to write it. :)

-Scott


	18. Chapter 18 Horizons

Title- A Brave New World  
Chapter- 18/?  
Author- Dekardkain  
Date- 1/08/07  
Rating- NC-17  
Category- Very AU, L/K romance, action.  
Archiving- Would be an honor, just ask.  
Warnings- Violence/consensual sex  
Disclaimers- I don't own this, no money, yadda yadda. Sue me,  
it's not like I have any money anyways.

Summary- What if things had taken a very different turn  
after they returned from Kobol? What if instead of finding  
the Peg they found Earth? Or if Earth found them?

Authors Notes: A.S. After Settlement

Chapter 18 "Horizon"

"It has long been the conjecture of so-called 'historians' that the Cylon enemy had some hand in the creation of the Holy Prophet. The scriptures in no way support this heretical theory: as the Prophet herself said among her people, 'My existence is an affront to the machines, that alone is reason enough for my creation.' This idea is nothing more than a thinly veiled attempt to discredit her divinity, and should be treated as the heresy it is."

Internal Church Memorandum  
Pontifex Maximus Charlene Rosanado

-------------------------------------- 14 Days A.S. -----------------------------------------

The too-bright sun was just cresting the horizon and bathing the inside of the tent with a dull greenish hue that seemed to pierce the eyelids and tunnel directly into Tyler's brain. Even the muted light surrounding him and the small noises of 'tent town' as he'd dubbed it were wreaking havoc on his senses after the night before. Kinkaid vaguely remembered Kara's insistence that they attend Helo's birthday/arrival party and the chaos that always seemed to ensue when she dragged him out for a night on the 'town'. At the moment that translated into sitting around a fire and getting so piss drunk you had to ask the next guy over to read your cards for you. One works with the tools one has.

After arriving on New Caprica they'd both been thrown head-first into a new world in every sense of the word. One thing he hadn't considered about their place in the new order was dealing with the civilians running around everywhere. While insulated on the aging Battlestar neither had been exposed to the true extent of the hero worship that had taken hold after the fall of the Colonies, blissfully so. Everyone wanted to hear stories or shake hands and most were too eager to take a polite hint. The only upside was that they hadn't bought a drink for themselves since arriving on this rock.

Rolling onto his side against protesting muscles the Captain's hand smoothed over the ruffled blankets only to find a still-warm depression where Starbuck had been as he drifted off the night before. Not many could move quietly enough to avoid waking him, Kara's talent couldn't be denied. Forcing himself into a sitting position that had his head swimming with the after-effects of the Tyrol's homemade brew, Tyler snagged one of the cigars from her bag and sparked it while searching for his elusive pants. Grabbing a pair of blues he genuinely hoped were his, the Captain had barely buttoned his fly when the tent's flap swung open and Helo's head popped through.

"You look like shit." The former ECO hadn't stopped smiling since he and his Cylon had stepped out of the Raptor the day before, which at the moment was really wearing on Tyler's nerves.

"It's called knocking Agathon, I didn't know it was only an Earth custom." Even the faint tinkling of his dog-tags as he leaned over to pick up clean tanks caused pain to echo through his skull. Pulling them down over his head, Tyler reset the cigar between his teeth and got to work lacing his boots.

"It's a frakking tent, Captain." The taller man motioned to the flaps emphatically as he waited for the pilot to finish getting dressed. "Besides, i'm doing you a big favor by taking this job, I was one step away from a happy retirement. What about you though, ready for your first day?"

"As i'll ever be, Kara gave me a few last minute pointers on how to deal with em, though any advice from her is suspect." Rocking forward onto his feet Tyler lifted the dark blue uniform jacket from it's hook and slipped it on over his tanks. "You know, it didn't really hit me until this morning Karl. I've been ordered to put together an entire defense force of two thousand soldiers, along with three thousand militia. I have a staff of ten fucking people, most of which have never fought a ground engagement or trained a single person. We're short on weapons, we're even worse on ammo, and not a single armored vehicle will exist on this planet until the shipments from Earth start rolling in."

"You're just now realizing this?" Helo moved out of the way as Tyler exited the tent and the two men set off through the humid morning air on their way to the improvised training ground. Their arrival had coincided with the start of spring in these latitudes and other than the occasional thunderstorm the weather had been cooperating with their plans.

Pulling on a pair of sunglasses he'd thought he'd never have to use again, the Captain couldn't help the smirk that spread from ear to ear. "Naw, just tryin' to figure out how the President keeps talking me into this shit. Woman could guilt me into thinkin' the Earth was flat..."

"Flat? How can a planet be flat?" With all of this open space Helo couldn't figure out why everyone felt the need to keep their tents so close to each other as he nearly tripped over a man crawling out of his temporary home.

"Forget it Karl." Shaking his head, the Captain rounded the last row of tents and set off across the open field at a brisk pace towards the waiting crowd of recruits. "It's just, as sad as this is, landing on this planet has been the closest thing to a vacation i've had in six years. Guess I was just looking forward to a little more time off."

Helo couldn't help smirking as he recalled a conversation they'd had the night before. "No rest for the wicked..."

"No mercy for the damned." Tyler responded automatically, rolling his eyes. "Do you people listen to everything I say?"

"We drift in and out.." Karl's deadpan was so skilled even Starbuck would have been impressed.

"Good to know..." Straightening his jacket and running fingers through his increasingly hard to tame hair Kinkaid did his best to fix the perpetual scowl all drill instructors seemed to carry onto his visage. "Go time Lieutenant, round em up."

"Yes sir." Helo put on a friendly smile as he broke away from the Captain and approached the men who were currently milling around conversing with each other. Sidling up to a small cluster he waited until their attention had turned to the new arrival in their midst before speaking. "Everyone get a good night's sleep?"

A few looks passed between the men as they tried to reconcile Helo's easy-going tone with the irritated look in his eyes. After a short pause one of the group got up the nerve to speak."Ummm... yeah, just fine."

"Well that's great, fantastic to hear!" Resting his hand on the man's back Karl let his increasingly unnerving gaze drift around the circle. "Seeing as how everyone is rested and prepped, you guys mind if we get things started?"

"Well sure, we just didn't think..." The unlucky spokesman never got a chance to finish his sentence before the ex-ECO's arm dropped to his side and he was right into the shorter man's face.

"That was not a question! All of you fall into formation and shut your frakking traps! Now! Move your asses!" By the time he had retaken his place at the Captain's side the men had arrayed themselves into a very sloppy but at least recognizable formation. "Ready for inspection, sir."

Stepping forward and making his way slowly down the assembled ranks Tyler couldn't help but feel the full weight of the task he had ahead of him. What did it say about him that he longed for the 'good ol days' when all he had to worry about was a quick death under some raider's guns? Coming to a halt at the center of the line he leveled his gaze at the group and let his voice project past his cigar so that all could hear him. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Captain Tyler Kinkaid, and I assure you I am your worst fucking nightmare. No one on this planet has more experience fighting the machines though, so when I choose to speak, you would be wise to listen.

I want to make one thing very clear: I don't care if you're a released prisoner, a lawyer, or a fucking janitor, your lives as you know it are over. From this day forward there is only one reason for your existence, and that is to kill Cylons. It's my job to make sure you're ready to do just that; and I don't like to fail. We have roughly forty-six thousand people on or in orbit around this planet. Only one in five meets the requirements for service in the Colonial military. Since you're soldiers i'll handle the math myself, that's less than ten thousand people to defend against everything the Cylons can throw against us. With the odds stacked like that, those ten thousand had better be the most dangerous sons of bitches ever to inhabit this universe.

On my planet there is an ancient saying: 'Quis pacem desiderat, bellum preparat'... he who desires peace, prepares for war.

So you'll bleed, and you'll suffer, and when I think you've had enough i'll remind myself why we're here and push you harder. We'll drill and train until you're walking formation in your dreams and assembling your weapon blindfolded. I am gonna hone you to a razor's edge and throw you up against every nightmarish doomsday scenario my rather twisted mind can come up with. This will be the single most grueling experience of your entire lives and you'll hate me with every fiber of your being before it's over. But I promise you this... this time when the Cylons return -and they will return- you'll be ready for them."

----------------------------------------- 16 Days A.S. --------------------------------------

The temperature had dropped quickly after sundown as Gaius Baltar trudged through the forest to meet with his 'contact'. It wasn't dignified for a man of his stature to be mucking about in the woods, and the whole experience had him feeling decidedly irritated. It was getting harder and harder to see in the failing light and the idea of finding his way back to the small encampment was growing more daunting with every stride. He couldn't seem to navigate more than a few steps at a time without tripping over a root or rock he wasn't able to make out through the darkness.

Coming to a halt, Baltar ran a hand through his hair to stifle the feeling of uneasiness he could feel swelling within him. "Hello? Um... is anyone out there? I can't walk all frakking night you know!"

Stepping from the shadows directly behind him the woman the fleet knew as D'anna Biers leaned close to whisper in the scientist's ear. "True, humans are such fragile creatures. Is it done?"

Baltar nearly tripped over his own feet in spinning around to face her, heart racing from fright and the sudden rush of adrenaline. "How long have you been there?"

"Now Doctor, it's not polite to answer a question with a question. Is it done?" Though she was smiling pleasantly and moving no closer, Gaius always felt he was only a step away from a violent death with this one.

"Yes. I had to contaminate an entire frakking batch to make sure it would find it's way to her, but.." Leaning back against a tree Baltar glanced around as if worried they were being overheard. "I still don't understand why you're doing this though. This is a bad idea, you said so yourself! What you're playing with here is too dangerous, too unpredictable..."

"When confronted with a destructive force you either harness it or let it destroy you. After the fleet's escape from the ambush in Sector 2114.6 we were forced to reevaluate our tactics. Our operations are proceeding as planned, soon nothing will stand between us and the siezure of this planet. This prophecy presents us with an opportunity to break our decade-long stalemate with the Terrans." Stepping forward and letting the squirrely man twitch under her gaze, D'anna added. "However, it's vital that everything be in place before Adama has a chance to prepare. Will that be a problem, Doctor?"

Looking frustrated, Gaius propelled himself off the rough bark of the tree and started pacing. "I told you it's done, I saw the shot administered myself last month. It won't be long until you see your results; if not in her then in one of the others. Now what about your part of this little bargain?"

"We have little interest in who governs the population once we have what we want." D'anna looked rather bored with the exchange, the Doctor's general personality and petty concerns were less than endearing.

Baltar wasn't sure he liked the sound of that, she hadn't exactly answered his question. "So what comes next?"

"We wait until we're sure that your mission was accomplished. When the time is right we will take the planet and something far more valuable in the process. The wheels are already in motion..."

------------------------------------- 2 months A.S. ----------------------------------------

Plans within plans based on hypothetical strategies and unproven tactics to be thrown against imaginary enemies. That was the world Captain Kara 'Starbuck' Thrace found herself inhabiting every day, and it was a very frustrating locale to say the least. 'A rock and a hard place' is what Tyler called it, and the definition worked. The Admiral wanted defense strategies and evacuation plans they could use in the event of a Cylon attack, but they barely had a military anymore. So she would go to the recently promoted Head of Operations, one Major Kinkaid, and request estimates on troop strength and disposition - only to be told that he couldn't answer that until their supplies started rolling in.

The first five hundred troops trained on New Caprica would be battle-ready in less than a month if they could just get weapons to put into their hands. A few scattered shipments had arrived and proven to be a monumental headache with the end result being of very little value to them. Most of the supplies that had arrived were - according to Tyler and his pilots - antiques and recalls. They had been sent ammunition for weapons they didn't have and there wasn't enough to go around for the ones they did have. In one container alone there had been three hundred rifles of more than sixty different designs! It was a logistical nightmare keeping parts in stock and getting ammo to the right weapons when they were lucky enough to have it.

The Admiral had thrown his support behind his Head of Operations and Tactical Adviser when they approached the Quorum with a plan to produce their own independent arsenal of weapons. Apparently defense was a secondary issue to civilians who were still living without running water though, and the motion had been laughed out of council. So they made due with what they had and jury-rigged the rest with ingenuity and silent prayers.

Leaning back from her desk Kara tried to breathe life into legs that had fallen asleep hours ago while checking her chronometer. "Frak!"

"Something wrong Starbuck?" Bill Adama glanced up from the daunting stack of reports looking grateful for even a momentary intuerruption.

"Lost track of time." Kara grabbed the edge of the desk and leveraged herself out of the chair with her knees only offering a slight protest. She would have to head straight to the field to make it on time, ruining her original plan of grabbing a quick dinner first. Starbuck felt her stomach rumble in protest of her neglect as she hadn't made time for a meal all day.

Shuffling his papers around with a knowing smile, the Admiral glanced down at his own wrist. "The Major's weekend game eh? Knew he'd suck you in sooner or later. I caught a few minutes last week, gets pretty rough out there."

"Terran sports tend to be a little violent. You should see the hockey games Tyler has on holo-vid." Bending over to retrieve her bag from the floor Kara had to wait for a brief bout of dizziness to subside before righting herself again. She was starting to wonder if she was coming down with something.

"Hockey?" Bill was blatantly avoiding his work, but as always Starbuck was in a mood to humor him.

"Yeah. Men with missing teeth - running around at high speeds on ice with bladed skates and swinging sticks at each other."

"Sounds...interesting." The Admiral smirked over his glasses before going back to his papers. "Have fun Captain."

"Always do sir." Shouldering her bag, Kara was out the door of the prefab building they were currently using as Fleet Command and moving quickly towards the common area. A large section of flat ground had been sectioned off for various activities the Colonists could entertain themselves with during their off time. She'd been one of the first in line the day they'd finished their make-shift pyramid court.

Starbuck couldn't help but think back two weeks to her session on the that very court with Tyler. She'd strutted and gloated, never letting him forget just how bad she was making him look. A small crowd had gathered as the two bounded around the make-shift court with increasing determination. In front of everyone she'd fired off seven unanswered points and left the larger man on his ass a few times in the process.

While the memory was amusing, it was what happened right after the game that she was recalling now. Nursing his pride and a vicious shiner she'd dealt him in a moment of competitive zeal, Tyler had leaned forward over the small table and tipped his beer at her. "Next time babe... we play football."

All she'd known about it was that he had organized a weekend game when they'd landed including his pilots and some of Galactica's retired crew. Helo and the Chief seemed completely enamored with the game as they told and retold stories over dinner. After hearing their epically spun tales and having them go over the rules with her half a dozen times, she was relatively sure she'd excel at it. It had a ball, a score, and physical violence. What more could a girl ask for?

Now seeing the reality of her situation as the two teams warmed up, she began to feel her knee ache at the mere thought of walking out onto that field. The only other women playing were Rachel and a female marine from Galactica, who didn't really count if you asked Starbuck. Kara could feel someone approaching from behind and tensed before a familiar scent eased her fears. "You're late Major, we were about to start without you."

Tyler let out a low groan as his arms wrapped around her from behind and he rested his chin on top of her head. "Why do you insist on callin' me that? Makes me feel all sorts of unclean."

"Would you prefer sir?" Starbuck could feel Kinkaid's laughter deep in his chest at that as she leaned back into him and played idly with the cord on his sweatshirt.

"That'll be the day..." His words drifted off as she turned around to look at him. "You feelin' alright there Kara? You seem a bit pale - even for you."

Truth be told, she hadn't been feeling right for more than a week. The dizzy spells had come first, followed by a few pretty nasty bouts of nausea. She'd felt lightheaded on her way over from the Admiral's temporary office but it was most likely just the heat and the fact she hadn't eaten today. If she admitted that to Tyler she'd get a lecture about working too hard and Starbuck was not in the mood. "Feeling fine. Just wanna get this over with so we can grab some chow before it's gone."

Shrugging , the Major started making his way towards the field with Kara in tow. "Don't think you're gettin' out of this, you owe me for that pyramid debacle."

"Would you drop that? Everyone knows you'd never played before..." She was glad he had his back to her and couldn't see the smirk she was sporting at the memory.

"Normally being beaten at a sport you've never played, even by a woman you happen to be seeing, would only have been slightly embarrassing. However, when she also had to step in and bail your ass out of a scuffle in front of half of Galactica's crew, people start debating about who's wearin' the pants."

"First, I so wear the pants. Second, there was never any debate." Ignoring his mock glare she jogged over to their waiting team while Tyler pulled his sweatshirt over his head and tossed it off to the sideline.

As always, his little 'buddy' was never far away, laughing at his corny jokes and looking at Kara like she owed the woman money. Rachel's attentions might actually bother her if Tyler wasn't so comically oblivious about the whole thing. Starbuck figured she was suffering more from his brotherly treatment of her than anything she could do to the ex-pilot. Sometimes she wondered why it didn't bother her more, but then again, why should it? She knew where he kept his boots at night; right next to hers.

Snagging the ball from his former XO the Major made his way back over to her with a large smile. "You're gonna love this Kara, trust me."

"Why is it that the only time I don't trust you is when you tell me to?"

Starbuck lined herself up next to him, only half kidding.

Twenty minutes later Starbuck felt like she was finally starting to grasp the game, and though the running around and the heat were not helping her empty stomach, she had at least kept her knee intact. Tyrol's team had just scored a touchdown to tie it up at fourteen and were preparing for the kickoff at the other end of the field.

As soon as everyone was ready Helo took a few short steps and punted the ball down field. After two quick bounces Starbuck snatched the spinning ball out of the air, already at a dead sprint. Hotdog was right in front of her and executed a surprisingly hard block that slowed Karl down enough for her break past him with a quick side-step, leaving only the Chief between her and an easy touchdown.

Tyrol was barreling towards her at full speed with head down and shoulder cocked. The man may be large, but he wasn't clumsy, Kara knew she would only have one chance to fool him into over-committing himself or she was toast. Waiting until he was less than ten yards away Starbuck tried to juke hard right only to have her knee spasm so hard it sent her stumbling forward. With only a second before the impact, and no chance of getting out of the way, she just gripped the ball and lowered her shoulder.

A figure emerging from the corner of her eye caught her attention just before she heard the impact as Tyler side-swiped the Chief at the last instant, sending both tumbling to the ground. Kara had just enough time to breath a sigh of relief and start moving her feet again when she heard footsteps back and to the right. That was all the warning she had before Rachel slammed into her full force from behind, her shoulder buried in the smaller woman's back.

The force of the impact nearly knocked Starbuck completely off her feet and sent her sprawling sideways to the ground. Green and brown rushing quickly at her head was the last thing she remembered before everything went black.

After dusting himself off and helping Galen onto his feet, Kinkaid turned around to congratulate Kara only to see her lying unmoving on the grass. Sprinting over to her side he found Rachel already at work checking her over with a rather apprehensive look in her eyes.

"She's breathing." Motioning from a large stone near Starbuck's head to the bloody gash above her eye, the Lieutenant drew the obvious conclusion. "Knocked herself cold."

"Did she trip?" Tyler leaned over and cleaned the blood from her forehead with his tank. No wonder she didn't trust him, his track record sucked.

"No, I hit her." Rachel did her best to look at everything but Kinkaid. "It was a clean hit! I didn't know she was gonna face-plant into a rock garden!"

Her attempts to vindicate herself accomplished the opposite as the Major had known her long enough to understand how her mind worked. Only when she was feeling guilty about something did she feel the need to justify her actions, which had Kinkaid's teeth on edge. "Keep an eye on her Rae, i'll be right back."

Standing and taking the few short steps to reach Helo, he motioned over to the landing field. "Karl, get a Raptor prepped and i'll run her up to Galactica to see Cottle."

"Already sent Tyrol to start the pre-flight, but can I offer you a little advice?"

Looking confused but willing to humor the man Tyler nodded. "It is what you get paid for Agathon."

"You're the last person she wants to see her like this, Starbuck doesn't do vulnerable very well."

Glancing over his shoulder at the comatose form that was currently the subject of their conversation the Major wanted to argue but knew Kara well enough to know Karl was right. It didn't help matters that Commander Adama would certainly be waiting to welcome her return with open arms. He was just about to take her up himself when he struck upon a rather ingenious idea. Like his father had always told him, 'better to kill two birds with one stone'. "Hey Rae. Got a job for you!"

--------------------------------------- 3 hours later ------------------------------------------

Kara was growing increasingly tired of staring at the ceiling in sickbay. In her opinion, she'd had more than enough of that for one lifetime. Her only company wasn't being talkative, as she'd been the one that put her in here. She had been pretty out of it at the time, but she could vaguely remember Tyler telling Rachel to fly her up to Galactica to get checked out. It was a testament to how badly she was feeling that Starbuck hadn't even protested the unscheduled visit to Cottle.

After helping her to the Raptor the Major had been forced to head back to work, tossing Gruber one last glare and making her promise to aprise him of the situation as soon as they knew something. Most women would have either tried to apologize for or joke off the incident, but to her credit Rachel just sat in stoic silence as she took the small ship out of atmo to dock with Galactica.

The whole trip had felt a bit hazy to Kara until the last few minutes when the Lieutenant had made contact with CIC. "Raptor Four to Galactica Actual, i'm carrying an injured Colonial officer who requires medical attention. Requesting clearance for approach."

Lt. Thorn's voce burst over the comm sending a jolt of pain through Kara's head. "Permission granted Raptor Four, you are clear to land at your discretion."

Starbuck's head perked up as she heard Lee break into the line. "Do you require a medical team Gruber?"

"Just a gurney, she won't be walking." Rachel adjusted her trajectory and started the slow approach to the starboard pod.

"Confirmed Raptor Four, i'll have Cottle notified. Adama out." Fighting an uneasy feeling at the possibility of seeing Lee again, Kara slouched further into her seat and tried to enjoy the ride.

Once they'd docked Starbuck was a little surprised when Rachel kept her promise to Tyler and escorted her all the way to sickbay, walking along side the gurney through the twisting passages. She'd helped Kara onto the exam table and pulled a chair up next to the bed, still never uttering a word.

The two sat in uncomfortable silence for fifteen minutes before Cottle exited his office and sauntered over, smirking around his cigarette. "Just couldn't stay away, could you Thrace? Well, might as well cut to the chase, what'd you do this time?"

"Was playing football, decided I wouldn't _really_ be having fun until I frakked my knee up and bounced my head off a large rock. Not sure why I thought it would be a good idea at the time... maybe I just missed your charming bedside manner." Kara couldn't even muster a sufficiently snarky retort to the Doctor's question , which had everyone in the room a little concerned.

Giving her a once over, the Doctor noted first her clammy skin and the bags under her eyes. Thinking back to an appointment he'd had three days ago, he started hoping it was just a coincidence. Deciding to deal with the obvious first, he pulled a small pen-light out of his pocket and shined it into each eye in turn. Next he probed her knee gently while she threatened his life between clenched teeth. "Well, you've got yourself a nice little concussion there Captain, but as far as I can tell the knee is just sprained. I'll give you something for the pain in a minute, but first I want to ask you a few questions."

"Questions? Come on Doc, just give me the shot and let me get the frak out of here, i've got work to do!" More accurately she still hadn't eaten anything and was ready to take a chunk out of Cottle if he didn't release her soon.

"You may have transfered down to the planet Thrace but I can still order you relieved of duty, so keep your ass there and tell me how you've been feeling lately." He was already pulling a sterile syringe from a small drawer next to her bed and prepping it.

If he hadn't been the fourth person to ask her that today she could have shrugged it off, and he might be able to give her something for whatever bug was bothering her. "I've been dizzy and nauseous for more than a week now. Nothing a little more rest wouldn't cure Doc."

Stepping up beside her Cottle pulled the plastic jacket off the needle and started looking for a vein. "Just to be sure i'll run a quick battery, you'll need to get that knee wrapped up anyways and i'll have Krista dig out your crutches."

"Oh joy, nothing quite says 'cripple' like the sticks of shame." Starbuck started to make a face but Cottle picked that moment to drive home the tip of the needle and take his sample.

After a few moments the Doctor withdrew the needle from Kara's arm and motioned to the nurse. "Give her something for the pain and get that knee stabilized and elevated. I'll be back as soon as i'm finished."

Once the pain medication had kicked in, Kara just relaxed back onto the gurney and let the woman do her job. Cottle's new assistant was one of the most valuable additions the Terrans had provided, having spent years patching up Tyler's wounded, she was competent and knowledgeable - as well as being far more gentle than her boss. Kara couldn't help but feel lucky, as far as injures go Starbuck-wise, she'd gotten off light. When the doc came back with her antibiotics she could be on a Raptor and off this ship.

Preparing herself for the long haul she was surprised when Cottle walked through the hatch less than twenty minutes later and locked eyes with Rachel. "You'll have to wait out in the corridor Lieutenant."

Rising from her seat, Gruber spoke for the first time since setting foot on Galactica. "The Major wants to be notified of her condition, will she be alright?"

"Tell the Major I don't release medical information without a written request from her CO, but I need a word with Captain Thrace in private." He waited for Rachel to step out and dog the hatch behind her before laying his clipboard down and lighting a cigarette.

"That was fast." Kara wasn't sure if she should be relieved or worried at the speed of his diagnosis.

"I had a feeling..." Thumbing through the papers he'd brought in with him Cottle nodded down at the sheet. "Had a Specialist in here three days ago with the same symptoms, that whole batch must have been defective."

"One of my inoculations didn't take?" She'd gotten her yearly boosters two weeks before they'd arrived on New Caprica, as well as a battery of inoculations against the native germs.

"Only one Captain." Pulling the top sheet of paper from the small stack, he handed it off to Starbuck and waited for a reaction.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It wasn't like Starbuck to stoop to 'liquid courage', but right now she would fly CAPs for a month just to get a drink. The throbbing in her skull had long subsided, leaving her with nothing to distract her from the cold reality of the situation - a situation that terrified her more than any Cylon she'd ever gone up against. To say she was scared to frakking death would be an understatement, as death didn't frighten her half this much.

As bored as she'd been on the ride up, Starbuck had welcomed Rachel's silence on the flight back to New Caprica. The few glances that had passed between them told her the pilot knew something was wrong, but either knew better than to ask or just didn't care. Once they'd touched down on the scorched patch of grass they laughingly called a landing pad she'd gathered her crutches from beside her seat and set off for 'home' without even glancing back at her escort.

Navigating the uneven terrain on one leg was significantly harder than her trip from sickbay as the rubber stubs of her crutches kept digging into the moist earth and throwing off her already shaky balance. She was ready to toss the frakking things into the bonfire a few rows down from their tent by the time she arrived and parted the flap. Light streamed out into the night's darkness from the halogen lamp sitting beside Tyler on the floor. A large stack of supply requisitions lay on the opposite side of their make-shift bed nearly all the way to the edge. At first she'd thought he was too deep in thought to notice her entrance, but the steady rise and fall of his chest seemed to indicate otherwise.

"Tyler..." Nudging the sleeping man was always a risky proposition, and best saved for a last resort. Having slept many a night less than a hundred meters away from any enemy who was trying to kill him, you were likely to end up on the wrong side of a punch if you startled him from a bad dream. But after two more attempts, and no success, Kara finally gave in and jabbed his chest with her crutch. "Tyler!"

"What? Fuck Kara...we'd better be under attack." Rubbing the sting out of his chest and blinking the sleep from his eyes, Kinkaid finally realized he'd fallen asleep. Taking in the brace around her knee and the crutches he had just been assaulted with, Tyler frowned before getting to his feet. "I'm sorry... how bad is it?"

"Head's fine, just a mild concussion, but I sprained my frakking knee again. Two weeks at least until i'm out of the brace." Kara's uniform jacket was quickly discarded over the back of their only chair as she made her way across the tent.

Following closely, Tyler brushed aside her increasingly long hair and let his fingers start working into the muscles of her neck. "I'm really sorry Kara, Rachel was way out of line with that shot to the back. Cottle say anything bout extra curriculars? You could relax and let me make this up to you when we get back tonight.."

It would be so easy to accept that invitation, to stay in bed all night and try to forget what she had to do. Her relationship with Tyler was as gloriously uncomplicated as the man himself ,or rather, it had been- she was forced to remind herself. He did his thing, she did hers, and they tried to meet somewhere in the middle. He didn't get offended when she rolled out of bed after a frak to finish paperwork or care if she stayed out all night with Helo. In return, she didn't get worked up when he came stumbling home singing marching tunes with Rachel on his arm. Their conversations didn't generally go any deeper than sports, work, or their plans for the weekend, and that suited Starbuck just fine. After almost three months she didn't even know his parent's names or how old he'd been when he got married.

Whenever they fought one of them would just leave for the night and blow off steam, returning the next morning to substitute an apology with a quick bounce. But tonight she had a purpose -a mission- and she would not be distracted. If Kara didn't do this soon she might never be able to, though it would be pretty hard to hide when the inevitable came.

Digging through her bag Starbuck gathered up her night clothes and hairbrush. "I feel like shit Tyler, and I can't sleep for at least twelve more hours. Why don't you finish up your reports and i'll watch a few of those games you have bookmarked for me on the flip-screen?"

"We're supposed to meet up with Helo and Sharon in less than fifteen minutes Kara. We do this every Saturday night 'case it'd slipped your mind." He was already grabbing his worn leather bomber jacket from it's hook and looking back at her expectantly.

"What part of 'I have a frakking concussion' slipped past your common sense filter flyboy? I'm nauseous, dizzy, and not in the mood for a night out OR this argument." Starbuck took a seat on their bed and started unlacing her boots, making clear her intention to stay home.

"What the fuck? Didn't Cottle give you a dose of Tectocine?" He was no medic, but he'd been on the receiving end of enough concussions to know that a few milliliters of that wonder drug and you were right as rain.

"He couldn't." Out of habit, Kara went for her cigar box only to stop and mumble a soft 'frak'. She needed time to process, and things just kept being piled on top of her ever growing stack of personal problems.

"Why the hell not? He take some perverse pleasure in seeing you in pain, or did your friend the Commander tell him to withhold it?" Normally his protective nature just amused her, but tonight it landed on the wrong nerve -her last one.

Starbuck got to her feet faster than a woman with only one functioning knee should be able to and leveled a fierce glare at the Major. "No Tyler, there's something wrong with me! And before you go blasting Lee, I would point out that he would have been the first to realize it! Our relationship wasn't perfect, but at least he payed frakking attention to me! The vomiting and disorientation weren't clear enough indicators? Well I guess it would be hard to pick up on with you getting drunk with your pilots every night!"

"Pot - kettle, I believe you've met? You're not exactly a stranger to the triad tables there Kara." He wasn't sure where this had come from, and had been willing to let it slide on account of her rough afternoon, but she always seemed to find his buttons. Lee Adama happened to be one of them and she knew it.

"At least my nights at the triad table aren't accompanied by an ever-ready source of security ass nipping at my heels! Forgive me if i'm tired of waking up to another woman's stink all over you!"

"Please, for the love of God, will you let that horse's lifeless corpse just rest in peace? Short of a foreign language I don't know how else to say this: Rachel and I are friends!"

"Yep; my knee and head would certainly agree with that assessment. It's not like i'll be heading to the tables any time soon so don't worry about it." Starbuck rubbed her temples furiously.

"Well I guess it's true, everyone finds religion eventually." Tyler fired back with a smirk.

"All i've found is the Alter of Dirty Diapers and Snotty Noses there Dad." The words didn't even completely register in her mind until they were out of her mouth and slamming into Kinkaid full force.

"What? You... you said you were sick."

"Yeah Tyler, nine month problem, eighteen year disease. Let me spell it out for you: I am frakking pregnant."

"Oh..." They stood there for a long time, neither quite sure what to say next. Finally starting to regain his footing, Kinkaid was the first to speak. "Well that changes things..."

"No shit. I... I won't force you to stay with us if that's what you're worried about. I can take care of myself." It was odd, standing in this tent with two other people -one of which was actually growing inside of her- and still feeling completely alone. She couldn't frakking do this alone! A mixture of bone-chilling terror and hormones had her blinking back tears.

"Kara... i'm so sorry." At her dubious look he rushed to explain himself. "No no - not sorry about that! I just can't believe I didn't notice anything sooner.. "

"I don't need an apology Tyler, I need to know what you want to do. I'm giving you an out here, I mean it's not like we planned to have this thing."

"Thing? This.. THING? Planned or not that's our fucking child you're talking about! Sure, it's a shock, but here's another one: you are not the center of your universe anymore! That baby is - so you'd better get used to it Ace." Kinkaid was pacing now, running his fingers through his hair repeatedly.

"It's easy for you to call it 'our' baby now, but how long will it be before you get tired of me and it magically becomes 'my' baby? Gods Tyler, even if you do stay, you don't exactly have a desk job! You've said it yourself; we're on borrowed time here... our luck will run out eventually and one of us will be left alone with this kid." Images of Tyler's mangled and blood-spattered viper were still far too fresh in her head. His willingness to throw himself into the fire with an almost suicidal lack of fear was what made him such a brilliant pilot, but didn't bode well for fatherhood.

The way he stopped pacing and wheeled on her actually forced Kara to take a step back, few could match Tyler's presence when he was in a full on rage. "What kind of slimy son-of-a-bitch do you take me for? You know, in all my life I have never met anyone who could make me this fucking crazy! You get this shit into your head and just run with it, despite the fact you have no logical reason to believe it! We've been living with each other for months now and you still keep convincing yourself that I have one foot perpetually out the door! When will you get it through your head Kara: I love you and i'm not going anywhere!"

Starbuck flinched slightly at his words, mostly because she knew they were true, but also because they were the first time he'd said them. Unfortunately, it was also just too much to deal with right now and Kara's flight alarm was ringing full force. Without even bothering to relace her boots, she gathered up her crutches and made for the exit.

"No you don't." Tyler's grip on her arm was just strong enough to let her know he wasn't finished.

"I need time to think!" Kara yanked on her arm but with only one working leg to push off failed in making any real progress.

"Thinking obviously isn't our strong suit Kara. We need to resolve this here and now." Forcing calm into his voice Kinkaid released her arm and rubbed at the throbbing point between his eyes.

Kara had to fight the laughter that threatened to bubble up from her chest at that. Like they could just talk this through and make it all better, nothing for her would ever be that simple. "Our options are pretty limited between the Gods and the law Tyler, you see some brilliant way out of this i'm missing?"

Riding the current of emotions she'd brought crashing to the surface he rested a hand on her cheek and smiled. "Marry me."

"What?" Starbuck was too stunned to move, but every fiber of her being was screaming for her to bolt. It was odd that when those words had left his mouth the first thing she'd thought of was Lee. The realization that every step she'd taken since leaving Galactica was one further away from him, and that this could be the final one. The same sense of panic and loss returned that had engulfed her when Cottle had broken the news earlier. "You really think that's going to solve..."

"It's not about thinking, it's about feeling. I'm gonna be here for you and this child no matter what your answer is, but I think it could work."

"You're serious? You want to get married?"

"Yeah, why not?" He agreed, stepping close to rest his hand against her stomach with an ever growing smile. "Unless you've got a better offer I don't know about."

Without even knowing it, he was right. What was she holding onto? She'd stepped out of Lee's life for good once she'd layed eyes on her test results. It's not like she could just step back onto Galactica and throw her arms around him 'I love you Lee, now would you mind helping me raise another man's child?' The look on Tyler's face as he ran his fingers lightly over her midsection was comforting and terrifying at the same time. He really did want this kid. "I guess not. That doesn't mean it's a good idea though."

"Who knows if it's a good idea? But you were right, life's too short and neither one of us can say how long we'll get." Letting out a tell-tale sigh that signaled he was going into something he would rather not be Tyler removed the wrinkled photo he always carried in his uniform and held it before her. "You know why I keep this?"

"You loved your family, I get that. I'll always hold a place in my heart for Zak..."

"I did love them Kara, but this is a reminder. A reminder not to forget what's really important, because you can lose it so quickly. Katie was only two years old when the Cylons... when she died. In all that time I spent maybe five months at home with them. I sacrificed what little time we had to 'protect them' and I still couldn't do anything to stop what happened. I missed most of her life, and for what? I am not makin that mistake again. I love you Kara, and I will love that baby." Stepping forward and wrapping his arms around her, Tyler wasn't sure what to make of the moisture where her face met his neck. "So, do you think you can do this?"

Taking a deep breath to steady herself, Kara returned the embrace. Thinking might not be her strong suit but this decision at least seemed simple enough. Starbuck's words were muffled against the soft leather of Tyler's jacket but carried more impact than any she'd ever spoken to him before. "I'm not changing my name."

After claiming her mouth Kinkaid pulled back with a devil-may-care grin. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

--------------------------------------3 Months A.S-------------------------------------------

"It's always an honor to be the first to introduce a couple after their union, made doubly so by the fact I will always consider them crew and family." Admiral William Adama raised his glass in salute to the rest of those gathered at the reception and nodded to the door. "So without any more of this old man's rambling - it's my sincere pleasure to introduce, Galen and Cally Tyrol!"

Applause rang out from the assembled group as the bride and groom entered at the far end of the room and traversed the distance to the center table under a virtual hail of congratulations. Everyone was laughing and smiling, joining the couple in their revelry. Lee Adama was just glad the ceremony was over.

As many failings as he claimed without hesitation, stupidity wasn't one of them, and he'd known this would be difficult. Lee had known Kara would be there.. with him. That was also the reason he'd decided to attend when his father passed on his invitation the week before. He was so tired. Tired of the games, tired of the regret, tired of wondering why he hadn't gone after her that day in the hangar, most of all he was tired of reliving every mistake in painful detail.

Lee had walked through the crucible of his loss and come out the other side with a hard-forged resolve he'd never posessed before. He ran his life the way he ran his Battlestar, everything had it's place and nothing was extraneous. The crew joked they could set the Bucket's clocks by him as he made his daily rounds, something he had actually begun to take pride in.

Those first few weeks had tested and pushed him unlike anything he'd ever run up against. Nearly half his crew had been cycled out to civilian or reserve status in the space of a month. Apparently most were more than willing to allow the Terran fleet stationed in orbit to take care of the defense. Those who remained weren't there out of any sense of loyalty to him, it seemed they simply had nothing else to do with their lives.

Starbuck -their heart- was gone, and the pilots had taken it hard. They still drank too much in the rec but triad just wasn't the same. CAPs seemed endless and to a certain extent pointless. There had been no sign of the Cylons in months. It didn't help that the shortage of pilots they'd been suffering since the settlement of New Caprica had them all working double and triple shifts. That wasn't a problem only the pilots were suffering either, every department on the ship was feeling the pinch of their crew shortage.

Nothing about this had felt right to him as the only surviving members of his civilization began to lower their guard en mass. He was the Commander though, and it was his job to protect the people, even if they couldn't grasp the danger they remained in. They had allowed themselves to grow complacent before and had paid dearly, Lee would make sure that didn't happen again.

So he dove into his work with a single-minded determination that even Lee hadn't known he'd possessed. For almost a month he'd sequestered himself away in his office, scouring over plans and diagrams in an effort to find any weakness. Terran surveys littered his desk and couch with large circles identifying the most likely points for a fleet to enter the system. Entire folders were strewn across the floor like a black and white mosaic covering everything from food stores to their replenished nuclear stockpile.

He had ordered that seven civilian ships capable of making planet-fall be practically hollowed out and drawn up plans for their use in any emergency evacuation. That had been uncomfortable to say the least, as he'd been forced to coordinate the timetable with the newly appointed Head of Operations. Kinkaid had been surprisingly cordial durring their meetings as he and Lee discussed how best to delay the Cylons long enough to complete the evacuation and jump out. Though it hadn't accomplished much, as the Major was of the opinion his new troops would be able to repulse any land forces the Cylons managed to slip past the defense fleet, and thus saw little need for evacuation plans.

Three weeks into his quest Lee had actually had a momentary satisfaction with his performance, then he'd looked in the mirror and understood what he'd been doing. His focus had little to do with protecting the people on that planet and everything to do with keeping his mind off the real issue: Kara. Damned if it hadn't been working too until his conscious mind caught up with his subconscious and kicked it in the ass. Guilt and regret came crashing back and he reacquainted himself with his old friend; Square One.

To make matters worse, his single-minded focus had left his command in shambles. When they'd needed guidance the most he'd been holed up in his office with charts and graphs. Accidents were at an all time high due to everyone's long hours and the lack of off time. His pilots were swapping shifts or failing to show up all together. Felix had tried valiantly to keep everything together and running smoothly while his Commander 'worked things out', but the poor kid just didn't have the necessary training and experience. It was like he'd awoken to his worst nightmare personified; ironically, it was that moment his entire life seemed to fall into place. He knew what had to be done. He'd found his purpose.

After the first meal he'd stopped for in days and a much needed shave, Lee grabbed his unused flight suit from it's locker before calling down to his CAG's office. "Kat. Take a shower and grab some rack time, you're sitting this one out."

He could almost hear the eye roll on the other end of the line as Katraine responded. "And who would you recommend I replace myself with Commander? We get a new pilot I don't know about?"

"Old pilot, but he'll do. I said rack Lieutenant." After hanging up the receiver and getting dressed Lee made his way through a stunned CIC and down to the hangar. The entire CAP had been flown in near silence but the message was clear: Apollo is back.

Galactica had been running smoothly ever since. After his morning run, Lee would fly CAP and hold a meeting of his station heads over breakfast. Problems were dealt with before they became an issue and everyone knew their place within Galactica's machinery. When fatigue started to manifest itself, he would take the lead by extending his duty hours and picking up maintenance shifts. It wasn't an uncommon occurrence to find the highest ranking officer on the ship with his head buried in an access junction covered in grease. His new tactic had the desired effect though, no one could slack when their Commander worked just as hard as the rest of them.

Once his professional life was in order, Lee had turned to the more daunting of his two issues and struck out on the long path to repairing his personal life. First had come the knowledge that he only had himself to blame for what he was going through. Kara had finally lowered her guard and trusted him only to have it thrown back into her face at the first opportunity. When his father had visited Galactica the week before with Galen's invitation it had been like a sign from the Gods. He had an opportunity to make things right and wasn't going to miss it again.

He really had only wanted to apologize to her for his behavior when he'd stepped onto the Raptor that morning, but something had changed in him durring the ceremony. Watching Cally and the Chief exchange their vows he'd drifted off into his mind. He could see Kara smiling at him like that with tears in her eyes as he told her how much he loved her. The warmth of her hand as they exchanged rings and completeness he would experience at that moment. Lee had snapped back to reality with one thought at the forefront: he was not ready to give that up.

The reception was picking up as the liquor flowed freely, rumor had it the Chief had stocked up since right after landing in preparation for today. Kara and Tyler had been making the rounds and catching up with everyone, but had settled at their table with Helo and Sharon a few minutes ago giving him his opportunity. Lee used the time it took him to walk between their tables to review what he wanted to say and steel his will. It's not like he hadn't been over it in his head a million times, but when he got around Kara even the best laid plans seemed to fall apart.

Helo was the first to notice his approach and was out of his chair and snagging Lee's hand before he could react. "Apollo! It's great to see you. I didn't think you'd make it down!"

Lee returned the shake and nodded to Sharon in greeting. "I wouldn't have missed it for the world. Make sure you give me plenty of notice when you two finally decide to make it official."

"Commander." Major Kinkaid stood and extended his hand, which Lee didn't hesitate to take. "How's Galactica?"

"She's strong, but not the same." The last part of his comment was clearly directed at Starbuck who finally turned to acknowledge his presence. He couldn't help the smile that burst out at just seeing her again. "Kara."

"Lee." If possible she looked even more uncomfortable than he felt, which oddly enough seemed to comfort him. "How are things?"

"Better. What about you - my father driving you up the walls yet?"

"Like you wouldn't believe. That man was not meant to occupy an office, he's starting to get twitchy." Kara's smirk actually reached her eyes which was as good a sign as Lee could have hoped for.

"I wouldn't worry too much, you've always kept him in line before." Apollo paused long enough to gather a close-up view of the woman before him. Her dark green dress fell to her ankles, revealing feet that looked far too delicate for a Viper pilot. The cut was just low enough to hint at the perfection he knew existed under the silken garment, and the slit running up her leg was enough to make his knees weak. The next words that came out of his mouth weren't exactly planned, but were inevitable none the less. "Gods you look beautiful."

Kara smiled into her water glass as she tipped it back and drained the contents. "Someone once told me I should wear things like this more often, I took it to heart."

"Smart man there, i'd listen to him." Reaching forward impulsively Lee offered his hand to her. "I'd love to catch up. Care to dance?"

After a quick glance to Tyler Kara took his hand and let him help her up from her seat. "How can I say no to Apollo?"

Leading her slowly to the dance floor all he could focus on was the warmth of her hand in his and the effect it was having on him- an effect he was sure she'd pick up on as soon as they started. Coming to a halt in an open spot Starbuck had molded herself to him with only the slightest hesitation as they began to sway slowly. Lee remembered he was supposed to say something, but the feel of her against him coupled with the smell of her hair was wreaking havoc on his already addled brain.

Kara's eyes wouldn't let him off that easy though, as they knifed through his defenses and directly into his soul. She knew why he was here and it wasn't making things easier. Letting his hand glide down to the small of her back, Lee was surprised to feel the changes she'd undergone since arriving on planet. She hadn't really appeared to have put on any weight, but something felt... different. After shaking his head to clear his thoughts he forged ahead. "How are things going for you down here?"

"Good. It's nice to wake up with the sun again, though I would kill for a few hours in the cockpit."

"I figured as much. You should visit some time, I happen to be very close to the Commander and just might be able to get you some flight time."

His smile was returned for the briefest moment before Kara swallowed and shook her head slowly. "I don't think that's the best idea right now."

Lee nodded and continued to sway to the slow beat, memorizing every sight and sensation. "Because of Kinkaid?"

"No." Starbuck's response was so automatic she had to rethink it a moment later. "Well... it's complicated."

Pulling back slightly Apollo locked eyes with her, willing her to understand what he had to say. "For what it's worth, i'm sorry for what happened on Galactica. You deserved so much better. You still do."

Kara could already feel the tears burning at the corners of her eyes and damned Lee Adama for the effect he had on her. Pulling on her trademark smirk she fired off a defensive salvo. "So you're a new man now, is that it? Here to take me away and treat me right?"

"No." That seemed to stop her in her tracks and the two gave up the pretense of dancing while they hammered things out between them. "The man you saw in the hangar was me and it always will be. It's not a part of myself i'm proud of, but it does exist, and i've made peace with that. It's not all I am though. I'm also the man who would go to the ends of the universe just to find the light of that smile at the end. I'm the man who would die to protect you, and dies more every day without you... and i'm still the man who loves you."

"Don't say that Lee... just don't." Without even looking he would have recognized the tremble in her lip as she backed away from him.

"Certain things just belong with each other Kara. No matter what else has changed in our lives, there are two truths i've never doubted. Starbuck belongs in the air and Apollo belongs to Starbuck." Lee stepped forward to continue but was interrupted as Cally walked over with a large glass of clear liquid.

"Present from the groom!" The ex-specialist passed off a tall glass of the Chief's brew to Kara before adding a good-natured pat on the back. "Galen made me promise to deliver that to you. Says it's the finest vintage he's ever produced, so only the most 'seasoned palate' could appreciate it."

Starbuck smiled to Cally and hefted the drink so Tyrol could see it from across the room. "Congratulations, and tell him I appreciate it."

"Oh come on, he's not gonna let it go until he knows what you think Starbuck! Without your seal of approval it's just engine mash."

In a matter of moments Lee's accumulated observations led to a sinking suspicion. A suspicion that was confirmed by Kara's dubious expression as she eyed the glass. The differences he'd felt in her body, the glass of water she'd been drinking, the fact he hadn't seen her with a stogie all night. Reaching forward without hesitation Apollo snagged the glass from a very surprised Starbuck and took a long swig. "It's fantastic Cally, pass my best on to the Chief."

Still not quite sure what had happened, the bride nodded at the pair before making her way back to her new husband. Kara should feel relieved after dodging that bullet, but the fact remained, Lee wouldn't have done it if he hadn't guessed already. It shouldn't have surprised her that he'd noticed, she never could hide anything from him. "How did you know?"

Lee's smile didn't reach his eyes anymore but he pressed on anyways. "I know you Kara. The rest was obvious."

"That was a nice assist there, I appreciate it."

"It worked this time, but soon it'll be pretty obvious to everyone. Why all the secrecy anyways?"

"We're waiting until after the wedding. Tyler proposed... I said yes." She couldn't bare to meet his eyes, refusing to break down in front of all these people.

A slow nod was all the response she got for a long moment before Lee rested a hand on her shoulder. "I really hope he can make you happy Kara, you deserve it. But you need to know... none of this changes how I feel about you. When you're ready to come home, i'll be waiting."

Walking away was the hardest thing he'd ever had to do. Especially as the last thing he'd seen before turning away were the tears in her eyes.

T.B.C

Author's Notes: I have to throw out thanks to Krista, Marilyn, and as always my partner in crime Maevenly who was kind enough to loan me a few fantastic one-liners! You rock hon! Thanks to everyone who has stuck with this story and offered such fantastic feedback, you make all the work worthwhile.

Scott


	19. Chapter 19 When The Bough Breaks

Title- A Brave New World  
Chapter- 19/?  
Author- Dekardkain  
Date- 1/08/07  
Rating- NC-17  
Category- Very AU, L/K romance, action.  
Archiving- Would be an honor, just ask.  
Warnings- Violence/consensual sex  
Disclaimers- I don't own this, no money, yadda yadda. Sue me,  
it's not like I have any money anyways.

Summary- What if things had taken a very different turn  
after they returned from Kobol? What if instead of finding  
the Peg they found Earth? Or if Earth found them?

Authors Notes: I would like to send out profound thanks to Maevenly  
and Krista for their continued assistance and almost zen-like patience  
with my writer's block.

A.S. After Settlement

Chapter 19 "When The Bough Breaks"

"The weaker your position, the more aggressive you should appear. Doubt should never leave your enemy's mind, even as he moves in for the kill."

-Colonel Saul Tigh  
The Lost Journals

--------------------------------------- 6 Months A.S. ------------------------------------

The series of high-end vehicles marking Ellen Kemp's arrival and caravanning out of Churchill Spaceport in South Wales wasn't given any more attention than a funeral procession making its way through traffic. Having been appointed Secretary of the Diplomatic Corps at the start of President Udai's second term only a year earlier, she remained a relative unknown in the political arena. Turning up the collar of her trenchcoat against the chill of the rainy London afternoon that permeated the transport, her anonymity would be a thing of the past in just a few short hours.

Six months ago she had been given a seemingly impossible mission. Sequestered with the other delegates on a remote and neutral moon for one hundred and eighty days, it was perseverance and faith in her abilities that brought her back to her home world. Taking in the route to Whitehall through the fogged windows, she wanted to deliver the news personally. The weight of the steel briefcase resting on her lap was a constant reminder of just how important those months of work had been. Tucked inside, underneath a mishmash of transcripts, minutes and scraps of papers important only to her, was a nondescript folder that held a road map engineered to pave the way for the hopes and dreams of more than twenty billion human beings.

The motorcade came to a halt in front of the Ionic columns surrounding the Presidential offices. Turning her knees and shifting her weight, she acknowledged the Marine guard who opened her door and snapped her a quick salute before reaching for her hand and assisting her out of the vehicle.

"Welcome home, Madame Secretary." Motioning to the man in a suit waiting just outside the ornamented doors the Captain spoke over the sound of the weather, "Mr. Sanders will escort you to the staff meeting, ma'am."

"Thank you, Captain." The officer didn't need her smile of appreciation at his thoughtfulness as an over-sized umbrella kept the rain off her face, but that was why the President has entrusted her to do what had to be done. She was the consummate diplomat, whether she was talking to curbside vendor or going head-to-head with the leader of a whole nation of people.

Having spent the last week and a half in a cramped transport enroute from the isolated world of Gia, Ellen was ready to get this over with so she could soak in her own bathtub, sleep in her own bed, and sip her morning coffee in her own nightclothes.

But that would have to wait.

Handing her case off to the aide who had fallen automatically in step with her stride, precisely three paces behind her, she paused for a moment to smooth the wrinkles out of her pantsuit as she asked, "What did I miss Charlie?"

"The usual, Madame Secretary; we lost most of the Fourth Battle Group on a routine patrol near Proxima." More aide than escort, Charlie Sanders kept to the 'three-step rule' as they made their way through the security checkpoints and down even more corridors.

"We expected a reprisal after the destruction of their shipyards in Sector 2114.6, but not this soon. How bad was it?" Sadness at the loss of human life edged her question.

"Eighteen ships, including two of our new Titan class carriers. Twelve thousand dead or MIA and the last communiqué put nearly half that number in the category of 'walking wounded'. Every talking head on the holo-net is clambering for a resignation." Coming to a halt outside the conference room door, Charlie swiped the security pass he wore around his neck. "I've never heard the words 'tar and feather' thrown around so liberally."

The cycling lock and quick flash of a green indicator light signaled the door was open before the two proceeded inside.

A political whose-who surrounding the table told Ellen they had indeed been expecting her and all eyes focused on her arrival. Admiral Neitze stepped away from the flickering holo-projector currently displaying troop deployments and motioned for the lights to be brought back up.

President Udai was leaning back in his chair in quiet consultation with the Secretary of State, Miles Farragut. It was all she could do not to let her private thoughts about that man cross her face. Farragut was a balding pug of a man whose only redeemable features were a shrewd political mind and a complete lack of morals. The Secretary had thrown a conniption fit of thundering proportions when he had been notified of her involvement in the negotiations. She had heard about him sounding his own trumpet, pronouncing himself the most logical choice for the job; Kemp would take great pleasure in rubbing this in his face.

On the far side of the table, seated together, the Joint Chiefs whispered quietly amongst themselves about how they had been insulted by not being told of the mission Ellen spearheaded. Though she could understand their point of view, Ellen mentally harrumphed at their snide remarks. An equally disparaging thought teased her tongue: if they'd done their jobs and won the war like they were supposed to have, none of this would have been necessary.

With those thoughts forefront, she walked confidently to the front of the room. A sidelong glance and a quirked corner of her mouth told the President exactly what she was about to announce.

After giving everyone a few moments to adjust to the fact that she now had the floor, Udai poured himself a glass of water and motioned for silence. A regal nod masked her flipping open her mental dossier on the man who had placed so much faith in her doing to the job he gave her. At the start of his first term Hedeki Udai had been a fresh face in Terran politics, the youngest President ever elected to the office. Six of the toughest years Earth had ever seen had weathered the man and now she thought he just looked… tired.

"Since most of you haven't met the Secretary, I'll handle the introductions. You might remember Ellen Kemp from that mess in Tycho City. Her predecessor allowed the strike to go on for nine months before throwing up his hands and resigning." Smirking slightly the President motioned to the woman at the podium. "How long was it before you reached a settlement, Ellen?"

"That was accomplished in six hours, Mr. President."

"After seeing how well she handled herself in that crisis, I tapped Ms. Kemp for a task of the direst importance. I asked her to end this war." Murmurs spread from one side of the table to the other. Udai cut the dissent off with a frustrated wave of his hand.

"It's been almost a decade, gentlemen. And what do we have to show for it? We've driven the Cylons from our space, but we're still no closer to finding their home than they are to finding ours. So we launch 'exploratory campaigns' and 'strategic scouting operations'. All have proved futile. To put it bluntly, we have no clue what to do next." Removing his glasses with a flourish, the President motioned to a stack of papers in front of him containing the casualty reports.

"In the last year alone we've lost more than a million men and women and gained nothing of strategic value. There are no more planets to liberate, no more humans to save. Our 'hail, Mary' came to nothing as the only other known civilization in the universe turns out to be sullied with radioactive ash. We're out of options people, and we have no where to go."

Udai pre-empted the sputtering that he knew would erupt with a cold stare that touched everyone seated around him.

"Shortly after our victory in Sector 2114.6, we were contacted by a high level Cylon operative known as 'Six'. This operative claimed to represent Cylon interests and requested negotiations with this Administration with the specific goal of finding a peaceful resolution to this war. We immediately dispatched Ms. Kemp to Gia, a small moon located in neutral territory to conduct the talks." Turning in his chair and folding his hands, he returned her regal nod. "Ms Kemp, if you would?"

Removing the plain folder from her briefcase, the Secretary delegated the job of circulating the enclosed copies to everyone seated at the table to Charlie.

"Thank you Mr. President. As you all know, the Cylons still maintain their ignorance when it comes to the location of Earth. Justifying the nuclear holocaust, they launched their initial attacks against what they thought were Colonial holdings encroaching on their space. Repeating their words, the atomic strike was 'an unfortunate coincidence of galactic proportions'." Speaking the well-rehearsed speech she had created as she traveled back to Earth, she continued. "From the onset of our negotiations they offered us everything I was required to obtain in any peace settlement under the President's instructions. Including: the removal of all forward bases within 10 light years of Terran space under the supervision of our officials and the establishment of a Neutral Zone monitored by both sides, the immediate declaration and return of all POWs in their custody, and a treaty of non-aggression."

Admiral Neitze quirked an eyebrow from across the table and aimed it point blank at the papers resting in front on him. "Then why did it take you six months of negotiation?"

"They had a few... demands that the President was reluctant to accept." Ellen was more than ready for that question. "Primarily, the dismantling of our bio-tech research division and a promise not to pursue any form of biological weapon designed to target artificial beings. We fought them long and hard on that one, but eventually sacrificed it. While it does limit our military capability, the wording will allow us to continue research into computer viruses, where we believe their real vulnerability lies."

A touch of color stained the very edges of Udai's face. The diplomat in Ellen pitched her voice accordingly. After all, it was what she was going to say next, that struck the closest to home for their side of the negotiations.

"The rest of their demands were inconsequential - with one exception. We have to vacate our treaty with the Colonials. They were obsessed with this point and threatened to walk out of the talks if we even attempted to discuss scrapping it."

"You can't be serious!" General Andrew Rhorman was on his feet, face flushed with indignation. "We promised to protect those people in good faith! This administration just can't turn our backs and allow innocent human beings to be slaughtered."

"Our people - Terrans - are being slaughtered every day General. We're averaging more than the entire population of that 'fleet' in dead every month fighting the Cylons. We have an opportunity to stop the killing here and now by conceding to this stipulation." The words came out of her mouth, the numbers didn't lie, but her argument still sounded morally hollow.

"It's not that simple Ms. Kemp." The General was seething. He didn't enjoy being talked down to, especially by someone half his age.

"That Fleet has become a rallying cry for the common man. Fifty thousand people fleeing across space, hopelessly out-numbered, with no allies or home to return to? That makes for a damn compelling story. They've become the Alamo and Thermopylae all rolled into one and convinced people we actually have a chance against the machines. If you think that the average citizen is going to agree with this decision..." His words ground to a halt as he became more outraged.

"The average citizen is a moron, Andy. Joe Schmoe from East Nowhere Ville will believe what we tell him. Lets go over the facts here." After remaining silent for the entire briefing, Secretary of State Farragut rose from his seat and began the pacing that always accompanied one of his 'brainstorming sessions'.

"Fact: the Colonials created the Cylons. This is their fault in the first place." Scanning the room even as he formulated his bullet-points, he ticked each item off on his fingers. "Fact: they have nothing of strategic or technical value for us to utilize. Fact: only a month after the he signed that very Alliance, they assassinated Admiral Sujiko."

General Rhorman interrupted the blustery commentary with a bitter laugh. "Sujiko's own men have told us he'd lost it out there. He violated the terms of the treaty. What they did was well within their rights to..."

"That's it!" Farragut snapped his fingers and stopped his pacing halfway down the table. "We don't have to betray anyone. We get our spin machine working overtime on Sujiko, paint him as a rogue player who went far beyond his mandate. Mr. President, correct me if I'm wrong, but I don't believe your signature is anywhere on that treaty we received from the Admiral."

"No. There was no need, Miles. I gave Sujiko full authority to negotiate on my behalf if he encountered the Colonials." Udai could see tainted light at the end of this potentially nasty public relations nightmare. They had plausible denial-ability; all they had to do was stoop low enough to take it.

"I don't see any need to let that become public. When the time comes, we don't have to break the treaty, Mr. President. All we have to do is just deny that it was valid in the first place. Once the public hears the war is over, they'll be too busy celebrating to argue over a small technicality best relegated to obscure history texts. And you, sir... You'll be the man who saved them all." Retaking his seat, the Secretary watched the President patiently as they all waited for Udai to make his decision in baited silence.

Udai shook his head slowly and removed the pen from his breast pocket, removing the cap and lowering it document below. With a few strokes of a pen the war was over, but all he could think to say was something he never though he would ever have to utter during his presidency.

"May God have mercy on our souls..."

------------------------------------- 8 Months A.S ---------------------------------------

"No, I don't see your point, and repeating it over and over isn't helping crack this language barrier Mr. Bagot." Admiral Adama pulled off his glasses and began scrubbing the lenses with his pocket chief in an attempt to calm his ever-fraying nerves. He should have taken his medication an hour ago, but refused to give the squirrelly man the satisfaction of witnessing any weakness on his part.

Under normal circumstances, his Head of Operations would have taken this meeting, but according to his Tactical Advisor, her fiancé was 'otherwise engaged'. The smirk she'd been sporting just prior to Bagot's arrival told him that Kinkaid's 'temporary reassignment' was a story he'd have to ask about once the meeting wrapped. His father having been a career politician, Kinkaid was able to 'cut through the bullshit' and send them packing with tail tucked firmly between their legs. Tyler's presence had been a welcomed addition in deflecting Bagot's earlier tirades.

William Adama had never been one to dwell on missed opportunities though, and forged ahead in his meeting with the infuriating Quorum member - a decision that was haunting him two hours and zero progress later.

"The fact is Admiral, that you had been tasked with forming a security force, NOT an occupation repelling force. The citizens are uncomfortable with armed soldiers patrolling their streets!"

"The citizens or Mr. Zarek?" Starbuck's diplomatic reserves had been exhausted long ago; the sidelong glance from the Old Man was enough to keep her from elaborating on exactly who pulled Mr. Bagot's strings.

"Both, Captain Thrace. The two are not always as mutually exclusive as you 'high-horses' in the military like to believe they are. Mr. Zarek is a respected voice in the community and carries more support than you know." Bagot clung to the shreds of his respectability that Kara's caustic remark rented.

"If Mr. Zarek wished his voice to be heard at this table, then perhaps he should have accompanied you. However, that is not the case, so lets stick to the discussion at hand. Are you suggesting that I disarm our military?" Adama aimed his question at the heart of every planet-side citizen's need for protection from what they had spent the past year fleeing.

Bagot let out an exasperated sigh, hands thrown up in abject frustration. "Typical military! Always to the furthest extreme - that's not what I'm saying at all..."

Adama cut him off with a fierce wave of his hand. "Then perhaps you'd better clarify your position so we can get something accomplished besides your demonstrated need for dramatics."

Kara's own physical discomfort was forgotten as she caught sight of the Admiral's face. His cheeks and brow were clammy; pinpoint beads of sweat were moistening his hairline and collar.

"My position in simple, Admiral." Obviously unaccustomed to being spoken to in such a brusque tone, it took the Virgonese representative a moment to recover his composure. "Your inability to comprehend it proves you either have no intention of considering it or a lack of any kind of 'outside the box' thinking."

Starbuck could feel her hackles rise. That man obviously had no idea who was sitting in the room with him. The rodent-like representative smirked at what he obviously considered a point tallied to his scorecard in their ongoing debate. Watching the Admiral shift in his chair was enough to steel Kara's resolve to prevent her Commanding officer from any further frustration and herself an assault-and-battery charge for striking a member of the Quorum. It was time to show that Quorum member how 'out of the box' thinking worked in the hands of a Master.

Leaning forward slightly and resting a hand on her protruding abdomen Kara let out a low groan, her other hand pressing against her forehead.

"Captain Thrace? Are you alright, Kara?" No one could ever claim William Adama wasn't quick on the pick-up. Switching from Admiral to 'father' effectively ended the meeting.

"I'm not sure sir - I don't feel well." Scrounging for a point of reference at what a 'wilting flower' would look like, Kara did her best to mimic the sickly look she saw on Tigh's face after a bout of morning sickness had her puking in his office when she was delivering a sealed communication pouch to Galactica. "I feel so hot…"

"Mr. Bagot, we'll have to pick this up tomorrow." Bill was on his feet, helping Kara rise slowly out of her chair.

"Unacceptable! I can wait until you return from..."

"With all due respect, that wasn't a suggestion. Or would you like to explain to your constituents how political bargaining takes precedence over a human life?" Starbuck was having a hell of a time fighting the grin that threatened to spread at the Admiral's words. She'd be the Master of Nothing if she were caught laughing when she was supposed to be so ill that she couldn't walk without assistance.

"Tomorrow it is then. I expect you'll give my recommendations due consideration in the meantime." Flustered and outmaneuvered, the Representative arose from his own seat, making a point of taking his time gathering up his papers.

Glowering at the man as he helped Kara out of his office and into the controlled chaos that was Starbuck's work space, he tossed a parting jab over his shoulder. "I plan on giving your recommendations exactly as much consideration as they are due." He kept to himself that the consideration he was referring to involved the man's brief becoming intimately connected with a paper-shredder.

Closing the door behind them, Kara pulled away from the Admiral with a groan seeded more in frustration than any attempt to carry on their charade. "That slimy little..."

"I know, but now's not the time to be making enemies Starbuck." Reaching into his pocket, Bill felt his hand close around the small plastic bottle as he made his way over to the water cooler. Steadying his hands, he grabbed a paper cup and filled it quickly. If only opening the blasted pill bottle was just as easy.

Sidling up beside him, Kara snatched the pills from his hands. Without a word, she popped the top and handed one of the blue ovals to her commanding officer. Ignoring the way his eyebrows knit and a mumbled allusion to 'young hands', she offered, "I can call Cottle…"

"I'm fine, Kara." After noting the shortness of his own tone Bill made a conscious effort to calm his nerves and offered a small smile of apology. "Thank you."

Chasing the bitter aftertaste of his medication with multiple cups of water, the Admiral finally started to feel his heart rate returning to normal. Negotiations had never been his strong suit, preferring action to words under most circumstances. Normally it wouldn't have been his job to conduct the talks in the first place, which brought Kara's earlier comments to mind.

"Now, will Major Kinkaid be 'indisposed' tomorrow or can I find somewhere else to be when that man shows up?"

The change in topic seemed to lighten Kara's mood, bringing about the first real smile Bill had seen on her all day. "Oh no, I think he, Lieutenant Agathon, and Lieutenant Gruber will need at least one more day to have learned their lesson. You can expect him the day after tomorrow, Sir."

The glint in her eye had him deciding that he had enough time for one of Starbuck's notoriously engaging stories. Bill took his seat across the desk from her and settled in to be entertained. "Where - exactly - are they?"

Kara's smile became a full blown smirk as she unbuttoned her brass and leaned back in her chair.

"Being treated like the children they are..."

--------------------------------------- 2 Days Ealier --------------------------------------

"Looks like its Thirsty Thursday no matter where you are in the universe." Tyler grunted as another harried waitress left the bar top carrying an over-laden tray of drinks.

The heat wave they'd been experiencing had those who could scurrying into anything with central air like roaches when the lights come on. Adding to the steady incoming stream of 'locals' seeking a little escapism, several hundred Terran crewmen had shuttled down from the defense fleet for leave and were putting on a damn good impersonation of randy sailors looking to cram a month's worth of memories into one night.

As if summoned by his thoughts, a black-clad Terran officer jostled Tyler's arm while leaning over to motion for the bartender. Taking a cue from his 'better half', Tyler tried something that always worked for Starbuck as he fired off one of her smirks and gave it a Kinkaid twist.

"It would be a shame if you had to spend tomorrow trying to pass that glass out of your ass just because you were clumsy enough to spill that rot-gut on the sleeve of my last clean shirt."

A sardonic wink at the Terran officer drove his point home as he watched the junior officer carry his drink in the hand that was furthest away from where Tyler was perched.

The wink became a disparaging eye-roll as Tyler shifted his weight to look at the man leaning nonchalantly against the bar on the other side of him.

"What time is it?" It seemed the rule about keeping clocks out of bars was indeed universal as Kinkaid glanced around in vain.

"Twenty-three hundred... give or take." It had been a while since Helo had let loose like this; keeping up with the Major rivaled some of his Academy nights with Starbuck. Although, he decided to spare the Major's ego by not telling him that Starbuck could out-drink both of them and STILL find it within her to get tossed into hack afterwards. Blinking several times, trying to focus on deciphering the small face of his chronometer in the dim light seemed a near impossibility. "You need to be heading home soon?"

"Are you fucking joking?" Finishing the liquor filled glass in a single gulp, Tyler slammed it down as a signal to the bartender. "First time I've gotten out in two weeks." Shifting his hips, he got his point across over being little more than a means for Kara to scratch her rampant libido. A normal woman was a handful at this point in their pregnancy and there was nothing 'normal' about Kara Thrace. "I need the rest."

Karl looked at the man on the stool next to him like he had just sprouted a second head, one of which was at the way Tyler was referring to his best friend. Letting Kinkaid's words about Kara go for the moment; he took a deep breath and only acknowledged the other man's last sentence. "This is resting for you? Galen's right, you are a couple cards short of a triad deck."

"I resent that. I am at least SIX cards short of a deck and besides, the Chief's opinion doesn't count."

Tossing back a shot of whatever swill they were trying to pass off as ambrosia these days, Helo exhaled the acrid fumes sharply before continuing. "How do you figure that?"

An expectant look from the man behind the counter had Tyler holding out a handful of small metallic chits and waiting for the bartender to pick out the right amount. After tours on twelve worlds in nine sectors, he'd found this tactic much easier than learning a new monetary system at every port. "Same reason Costanza's opinion doesn't count; if you've seen me do anything stupid, you don't get a vote. You have to understand, these are one time things..."

"Gotta love Thirsty Thursday, boys!" A decidedly enthusiastic, husky, female voice bounded up behind where he was standing and Tyler was sitting. "Now don't you go lying to the nice man Capt'n."

Sidling up from behind, Rachel tossed an arm around her best friend's shoulders. Body still thrumming from the dance floor her hair hung in damp clumps about her face and neck, dress clinging to glistening skin. Her grin grew even wider when he didn't correct her for using his old rank. "Or do you want me to tell him about that little stunt on Cordin?"

"Gah... !" Helo's curiosity piqued as Tyler's drink stuck to the back of his throat and made the older man sputter. "You can't judge a man by a handful of ill-informed decisions."

"You can't just forget em all either." Catching the bartender's eye, an easy smile put a beer in her hand. Raising her glass at Helo and then to Kinkaid, she had to ask the question that no one else had the balls to broach. "There a reason an engaged man such as yourself is out unescorted this late?" Rachel managed to hide most of her smirk by tipping her beer up for a long swig.

Either refusing to rise to the bait, or too drunk to notice, Kinkaid just shook his head with a rueful smile. "Well my mommy said its fine as long as I'm home before the streetlights come on."

Helo found his gaze searching out a telltale mane of dark hair in the crowd. Sharon had left for the head nearly fifteen minutes ago and there was still no sign of her. His search was significantly hampered by the throng of people stretching seamlessly all the way from the dance floor to the pool tables.

Tyler pulled a half-smoked stogie from his pocket and started digging around for the telltale coolness of his ever-elusive lighter. "It's not like Kara would give a shit anyways, Rae."

"So where does she think you are?" Helo wasn't that dense to believe what came out of the mouth on Kinkaid's second head. Kara was not about to let Tyler run around while she couldn't enjoy so much as a frakking cigar at the triad table. Knowing that there was more going on than those two were letting on, Helo made a mental note to put the screws to one of them sometime during the next couple of days and make one of them spell it out to him. But not tonight. Tonight was for him and Sharon - if she ever got out of the bathroom. Standing up hammered home to Helo exactly why he should have stopped four shots ago as the world tilted and he tried to see over the crowded dance floor to the far side of the bar.

"Running a supply shipment down from Galactica, figured it would buy me a few hours..." Finally locating his zippo in an inside pocket of the uniform jacket he'd thrown over his chair, the Major flicked his wrist to expose the wick and thumbed the wheel. The flame sprung to life and had just kissed the end of his cigar when a disturbance from the back caught everyone's attention. One voice was instantly recognizable as Sharon's, and she was calling for Karl even as she stood her ground against the guys closing in on her.

Helo shoved himself off the bar and cleaved a path through the mob, his customary diplomacy and differential nods scrapped for expediency to reach Sharon before battle-hardened Terrans decided verbal barbs were child's' play when there was a 'skin job' in their midst. Bodies became nothing more than speed bumps on the periphery of Helo's tunnel vision, his eyes focusing on the mother of his child. If he had known that there were going to be so many Terrans around, he would have never suggested that they go out tonight. Most of Earth's soldiers were experienced enough to spot a Cylon, and though they were required to come down unarmed, men like these didn't need weapons to kill.

The disturbance was centered on a group of tables next to the bathroom door. Of course they were populated entirely with Terran soldiers - drunken Terran soldiers. A cursory glance gave Helo at least a dozen targets, though all but three were now standing. The other nine had his fiancé backed up to the wall and were closing the gap with obvious intent. Instinct took over as his adrenaline spiked and Karl braced himself to ram the small crowd. Before his right foot could leave the floor, a vice-like grip had him by the shoulder and locked him firmly in place. Helo's first instinct was to fire an elbow back into the man restraining him, but found himself relieved when Tyler's hushed voice brushed his ear and his clenched fist was still hanging near his hip.

"Not the wisest choice, buddy. Six of those boys are Special Operations. Piss 'em off and they'll leave you with a face not even your mother would love." Turning his head, he called over his shoulder, "Rae - time for some 'diplomacy'."

He heard the deliberate footfalls of Gruber falling in step behind and to his left as he approached the group from behind. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Helo snag a pool cue from the wall rack and check its heft. Mentally scolding the floor for moving, Tyler reached for - and missed - the few threads of sobriety that still hung in his alcohol-fogged brain. He couldn't help thinking that if Agathon was half as drunk he felt, that this would be a short fight indeed.

"So much for having a night off, huh Rae?" Tyler humphed loud enough for Rachel to hear.

"You know what they say, Capt'; no good deed goes unpunished," Rachel snarked quietly.

The words bandied between them were like a set piece with no real meaning behind it. Though neither would ever admit it, the lack of any real 'action' on this rock had been wearing thin and a good old fashioned bar brawl would be an almost welcome change of pace.

"Don't have to say that twice, Fire." Tyler abbreviated her call sign as they had run out of floor space. "This is so going to bite us right on the fleshy backside."

Coming to a halt a few feet behind the men, Tyler let out a sharp whistle that had every pair of eyes turned and locked on him. Picking up on his cue, Sharon shoved off the wall with all her strength, shouldered her way through the men and stopped only when she reached the sanctuary between Kinkaid's back and where Helo stood protecting his six.

Confusion over how such a small woman could be strong enough to shift so many men had the officers making Tyler, Rae, and Helo their prey-of-the-moment. Of all the Special Ops guys, the one sporting the rank of Lieutenant was largest and at least head taller than the Major, which became all the more evident when he stepped forward into his face.

"Well if it isn't the Hero of New Liberty. Somehow I expected you to be taller." The Lieutenant sneered as he made to step around Kinkaid who simply extended an arm to deflect him.

"Rae - is that an original line or what?" Tyler asked his friend without taking his eyes off the larger man. "Why don't we sit down and talk about other ways we can insult each other that won't involve you having to explain to your boys how you got your ass handed to you by a guy half your size?"

Private First Class Thomas Rieger didn't even break focus as he eyed the woman over Kinkaid's shoulder. It had taken the buzzed-cut grunt a moment to recognize his former commanding officer spiffed out in a set of Colonial-issued military blues and his second-in-command wearing a dress that draped in all the right places.

Coming up beside his squad mate, he leveled a pointed look at Tyler. "I've heard the stories about how much 'love' Colonials have for their 'pets'. But I'd never thought I would see the day when you would…" Breaking off in mid-sentence, it took a moment before he had calmed down enough to hurtle his accusation at a man he'd used to respect and admire. "You used to be one of us!"

"It's Major now, Tommy. And I am still one of you; just like you are one of them." Tyler made sure that everyone understood that 'them' translated to 'Colonials'. "We're all fighting for the same thing against the same enemy, regardless of what color my clothes are, Private."

Helo chanced a glance around the bar and mentally groaned. Tyler's attempt to talk things down had given way to people choosing sides. Adding up the numbers, it was now he, Sharon, Tyler and Rachel against everyone else. The only thing missing was Starbuck, tossing back shots with that damn amused smirk on her face and waiting on an invitation to get in the game.

"No - you turned your back on your people. It's a damn shame that orders came through to leave your traitorous ass alone... but they didn't say anything about that machine or any of your 'friends'." Rieger walked forward and dared Kinkaid to stand his ground.

"Tommy - glad to see you finally graduated from Dumb Ass Anonymous." Insincere concern measured his words. "Tell me - how does it feel to be a certified idiot?"

Tyler heard the nearly stifled groan that came from Rachel. Truth be told, 'playing nice' didn't involve pissing off the other side. But he wasn't in the best of moods when he came into the bar, and drinking enough swill to re-fuel a Raptor hadn't improved his disposition. But the kid standing in front of him just kicked open a can of Kinkaid-grade Whoop-Ass and there was just no way of getting that shit back in its box.

Placing his hand firmly in the PFC's chest, he propelled the younger man backwards and into his friends. "Can't let you do that, Private. Didn't your mama teach you any manners? One: never hit a woman. Two: pick on someone your own size."

"Can't you count, Numbnuts? There are twelve of us and four of you." A large Corporal with the skull and crossbones patch of Terran Special Forces clearly visible on his shoulder stepped around Rieger and pointed to the four Colonials in turn. "You gonna take us all on?"

"Hell, no. I'm too drunk." Taking a last hit off of his cigar, Tyler set it on the edge of the table next to him and tucked his dog-tags into his tanks. Jerking a fisted thumb over his shoulder he said, "See that leggy brunette in the black dress? She's gonna do most of the work."

"Fair warning boys; I got held back in kindergarten. Teacher said it had something to do with not playing well with others and anger management issues." Rachel's smile was predatory as she kicked her shoes off and came forward to stand next to Tyler.

Rieger was on his feet and working himself into a rage over the humiliation he'd just been dealt on a silver platter. They all had orders not to start any trouble, but finishing it was a gray area he was more than willing to exploit. Having served under Kinkaid for the better part of two years, he also knew what was needed to push the other man's buttons.

"Last chance, Captain. You've already thrown away your career for the machine and her freak of a child, don't throw away your life too. Just give us the go-ahead and we'll take care of that little appliance you've spawned when we are done here. You see, we've heard about your Captain Thrace. I wonder? If her batteries get low, do you just plug her in and let her 'go' all night? No skin off our backs - is it boys? - to keep the number of abominations in the Universe to a minimum. Just like our mission; it all falls under the auspices of doing our duty, Sir." Rieger made sure he put as much venom as possible into his little speech.

A loud crack rang out as Rieger's jaw snapped under the knuckles of Tyler's right hand, sending the private crashing back into and collapsing the table behind him. An eerie silence blanketed the room as everyone tried to decide if the invisible line that separated fistfight from free-for-all had been crossed. All it took to upset the precarious balance of the situation was for one of the Terran officers to step forward before all hell broke loose.

Rachel snatched a glass mug from the table and swung it in a looping arc. By the time the Corporal noticed her movement only the handle remained in her grip, the rest was littering everything from his hair to the floor as he pitched backwards. Tyler spread his arms wide and slammed into the mass of bodies in front of him before they could brace for the impact. He took two men to the floor in a jumble of swinging arms and legs.

The escalating bar fight had Helo watching those not wanting to end up on the wrong end of anything making for the door. He was only vaguely aware of Sharon squeezing his arm and telling him she was going to get some back up. Those staying, namely any and all Terrans itching for a brawl, zeroed in on him and the two Terran pilots.

Shaking his head, Kinkaid rolled sideways and sprung back to his feet just in time to catch an eyeful of boot come barreling towards him, aiming for his chest. Snagging the in-coming leg with both hands in mid-extension, the Major let the momentum carry him backwards, his attacker along with him.

Appreciating the laws of physics, he swung the startled Private around by his leg and didn't let go until Rieger's back connected squarely with another advancing Terran.

Rachel had just left a pilot on the floor with a split lip and cradling his family jewels, when someone wrapped her in a bear-hug from behind and pinned her arms to her sides. A very pissed off Corporal, still sporting glass in his scalp, caught an eyeful of struggling female and charged forward with every intention of repairing his ego.

Leveraging herself against the Marine who had her pinned, Rachel lifted both legs off the floor and kicked out as hard as she could. Angling her legs, she caught the oncoming Corporal squarely in the face and the satisfying crunch of cheekbones cracking and nose cartilage giving way under her heels brought a sardonic grin to her face and a moment of clarity to try to think her way out of the man's tightening embrace. Oxygen was becoming an issue until the two tree trunks that were squeezing the air out of her suddenly slackened. Catching her balance and finding her feet, she nabbed the tail end of a jaunty salute from what was left of Helo's pool cue as Agathon turned to cover Tyler's back.

Fighting together, separately, and in tandem, Tyler and Karl beat down anyone who crossed into their kill zone. Reactionary thinking was keeping them upright, but it was not lost to either of the two men that they were being systematically boxed into one corner of the room.

Clothes-lining a rushing Terran marine with a vicious ridge-fist, Kinkaid dropped a booted foot heavily into the gasping man's sternum with the ease of swatting an annoying insect. Catching another target as he bounced off Karl's lowered shoulder, a swift head-butt flattened the man's nose and sent him sprawling to the floor.

Keeping one blackened eye on making sure his fist pushed a Marine's kidney into his spine, Helo touched his other eye to Tyler's. A nod was all it took for them to agree on a plan.

The second and a half they needed to put it into action was too little, too late.

The Terran soldiers rushed forward as one.

A hard right hook threw Kinkaid off balance just long enough for two soldiers to grab him by the arms and clutch a fistful of hair. By the time Karl realized what was happening; his legs were being clipped out from under him followed by the unmistakable feeling of a boot smashing into his sternum. Air exploded from his lungs and refused to find it's way back in no matter how hard he tried.

Tyler had just managed to work an arm free and fire a punch off at the Lieutenant who'd been using his face for target practice when a gunshot rang out from behind the brawling men that brought the entire room to a screeching halt.

Eyeing the pissed off pregnant woman currently hefting a shotgun she'd retrieved from behind the bar had Tyler wondering if it was too late to ask the Marine that had a fistful of his hair to finish him off. The thought of having to sit there and admit that he needed his pregnant fiancé to save his sorry ass - and she would rub it, no question there - was almost more than he could live with. A second thought had him groaning out loud. He knew Starbuck well enough by now to know that she only saved him so that she could have the pleasure of killing him herself. The thought of what the Admiral was going to say when the sun came up over the horizon definitely warranted a second groan.

Rolling her eyes at the groans coming from the father of her child, Starbuck fixed her gaze at the Terran men.

"I know the universe is full fuck-wits, but frak me! No one told me there was an Asshole Convention tonight." Lowering her voice, making her presence even more menacing, the authority in her tone was absolute. "Let the morons go, boys. Play time's over unless you want to tangle with the Big Dog." She was talking about herself and the sound of the chamber being cocked, the barrel of her shotgun nestled more firmly in her grip and aimed at their heads eliminated the Terran-Colonial language barrier.

Pulling himself free of his assailants, Tyler stumbled forward to help Karl climb to his feet and ignored the blood flowing freely from a gash running through his eyebrow. To make matters worse, his last clean shirt was now anything but.

Still trying to catch his breath after having his chest used as a shoe-shine station, Helo pulled himself together with as much dignity as Starbuck's bravado loaned him.

Catching one eye that Kara spared him, Helo quirked a corner of his well-bruised lips at his best friend. It said what he couldn't at the moment; that the eight Terran bodies scattered across the floor in various stages of consciousness wasn't bad for two guys who were out of practice. Sending back a 'not bad' look with her eyes and a one-shoulder shrug said what she couldn't at the moment. She'd take him, Tyler, and Rachel in a scrap over a hundred Terrans because the four of them were alike in the one way that mattered the most: none of them had the good sense to know when to quit.

Proving his point, Starbuck kept the weapon trained on the Terrans even as she issued orders no one dared to disobey.

"Now, boys, this is what we are going to do. One of you is going to the Med Tent and tell Ishnay that Captain Thrace said she is to report back here with a team of Emergency Responders and that they're going to perform triage here. Then, after you all help the E.R.'s bandage up your sorry carcasses, you are going to put this place to rights. That way, you will have somewhere to sit when you write a three thousand word essay entitled, 'Why It is So Important that We All Get Along'; which you'll personally hand-deliver to me at the Admiralty in the morning. And then, because I know just how much you'll be hurting, you all are going to report to the school yard to volunteer your services in whatever way is needed."

Keeping her finger on the trigger as Rieger stumbled out of the bar to do as she said, Starbuck skewered a glittering glance at Tyler, Karl and Rachel.

"Major Kinkaid, Lieutenant Gruber, Captain Agathon; considering your extensive field research into this area, I'm especially interested in reading your thoughts on inter-military relations."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As much as he hated to admit it, Lieutenant Felix Gaeta had only really accomplished one thing since their arrival at New Caprica: he'd learned to sleep with his eyes open.

Hour after hour, his shift was spent staring at screens that never changed; monitors that didn't emit so much as a beep all day. Before the war, this would have been nothing out of the ordinary. But after the hectic pace his life had taken on since the Cylon attack, Gaeta found the inactivity wearing thin. In his weaker moments, he actually found himself hoping for a few Raiders to jump in-system just to break up the monotony.

Eyes fixed and unfocused on the DRADIS display in front of him Felix barely registered Lt. Thorn setting the fresh cup of coffee next to his hand on her way into CIC.

"Thanks, Farah. Just what I needed." Snapping back from a detailed planning of his next planetary leave he picked up the steaming cup carefully, lifting it to his lips.

"FRAK!"

The series of frantic beeps pouring from the DRADIS console jarred him just enough to slosh half the cup over the rim and directly into his lap. "We have multiple contacts, bearing 142 carom 312!"

The crimson colored blips streaming across his display had Gaeta wondering exactly why he'd been itching for excitement a few moments before. This was a frak-load more than a few Raiders, though. Creeping across the scope was something that could only be called an invasion fleet!

"They're launching Raiders!"

Commander Lee Adama could feel the world slow down around him as he switched over to combat mode with practiced ease. His mind was already positioning the ships of the Joint Defense Fleet under his command between the Cylons and the planet like pieces on a stellar chess board. He'd been waiting for this since their arrival and had been preparing accordingly. This time, they were ready.

"Thorn; get on the wireless. The Admiral is to know our SitRep immediately, I want those evacuation ships fired up and on standby in case we need them and tell Kinkaid I need the status of his ground-pounders ASAP!" Bracing his arms against the board, Lee connected with Felix. "Mr. Gaeta, coordinate our tactical data with the rest of the JDF. Launch all vipers - let's get our heads in the game people. The war's back on!"

Snatching up the handset from its resting place, he motioned for Lt. Thorn to put him on the fleet wide channel. After waiting for the soft click that told him the line had been opened, Lee's clipped tone stretched from one end of the fleet - Terran and Colonial alike - to the other.

"This is Commander Adama. Formation code: Picon Alpha; all ships move to engage incoming Cylon forces on intercept bearing 215. I have no intention of letting them get within bombardment range of the planet!" Without even bothering to replace the handset, Lee glued his eyes to the tactical board in front of him waiting for his orders to be carried out as they had in countless simulations and drills.

It took only a few moments for him to realize something was wrong. Terribly. Wrong. Galactica's ID was moving slowly, but inexorably, toward the advancing Cylon fleet and leaving the rest of the Joint Defense Force behind in the process. No fighters were being launched; there was no indication of any kind that the ships were even operational.

"Lieutenant, get me the Dauntless. Maybe Admiral Ramirez can explain what the frak is going on! Until then, hold our current position." The words ground out of his mouth with the steel his crew had come to expect from their leader.

"Sir, I'm not getting a response," Thorn replied, apparently feeling the same dread that had seized Lee.

"The Dauntless is ignoring our hail?" Lee asked; needing to make sure he hadn't misunderstood what the Lieutenant was saying.

"Not just the Dauntless, Sir. When I couldn't raise them, I tried four other Terran ships. All were Code Black, totally non-responsive." Pausing for a moment, Farah pressed a hand over her ear in an attempt to make words out over the ever increasing static the Cylons were filling their comm bands with and the battle chatter of engaging Vipers. "The Admiral's Raptor is prepping for dust-off. I've got him on wireless, but I'm not sure how long the signal will hold - the toasters are jamming every band in the frakking spectrum!"

Had the Cylons found a new way to disable those Terran ships? Were they all about to endure another hopeless slaughter like the one which had dovetailed the end of the worlds? Questions were mounting much faster than Lee and his capable staff could answer. The receiver at his ear, Lee nodded to Thorn to put the call through.

A short burst of static sprang across the line. Lee had to fight to make out anything beyond, "… frak is going on up there, Commander?"

Apollo sincerely wished he had an answer to that.

"We're still trying to figure that out ourselves. A large Cylon invasion fleet has jumped in system and communications with all Terran ships is nonexistent."

"What do you mean 'nonexistent'?" Static and feedback screeched in Lee's ear and made his eyes wince at the accusation coming from the other end of the line.

"I mean they're not responding. We're not even sure they're still operational; the Cylons might have hit them with a similar kind of virus they hit us with when they attacked. As soon as I know more I'll…" The handset slipped from between his fingers, clattering onto the table and drawing the attention of everyone in CIC. "My Gods, Felix; tell me this is a sensor glitch!"

Giving every indication that he was in the early stages of a mental breakdown, Gaeta managed to shake his head slowly back and forth; he was seeing the same thing that everyone else was witnessing on the scopes.

Fighting Viper-pilot instincts, the primal rage that lurked in the darker parts of his psyche that gave him the skill, drive and need to kill the enemy, Lee curled his fingers around the phone and forced calm into his voice. "Dad - get that raptor in the air RFN."

"What's going on up there? Have the launch codes been given for the evac?" The interference warbled the questions that crowded the space Lee needed in his head to roll the hard six.

He'd been given command of this ship because they believed he could make the tough decisions, and now was certainly one of those times. They had run simulation after simulation and knew within minutes exactly how long an evacuation would take, and they no longer had that time. All those people: Men, women, children, his father... Kara. This was not the time to be indecisive. If they tried and failed they would lose everything, which was not acceptable.

"No."

The words everyone in CIC had been dreading broke the silence like a falling cliffhammer.

" 'Exodus' is no go. Repeat: abort! Operation 'Exodus' is a no go. Colonial vessels will be out of here in a matter of minutes. We'll hold them off as long as we can to cover your retreat Admiral, but your pilot needs to haul ass."

There was a short pause before Adama returned to the line. "I asked you a question Commander. What is the status of the Joint Fleet?!"

It took Lee a long moment to force the words around the rising bile that seared the back of his throat.

"There is no Joint Fleet, Sir. Every Terran ship just jumped out of the system."

The stunned silence was heard over all the battle chatter and ship-to-ship hails.

"We're on our own."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The weather seemed to be taking note of the dire situation the Colonials were facing as the wind picked up and clouds began to spread across what had been a clear blue sky only minutes before.

Despite being pulled back into a rough ponytail, Kara's hair whipped about her face and shoulders under the increasing breeze as she ran an abbreviated check of the Raptor's outer hull. The aging bird hadn't been touched or serviced in months, having only one mission assigned to it - the emergency evacuation of the Admiral and President Roslin. She guessed no one had ever thought it would be necessary to use it.

Making her way up the wing and into the cabin was no small feat seven months into her pregnancy - but with careful determination she soon found herself seated behind the controls. Running through her preflight checklist with practiced ease, system after system came to life at her finger's insistence. The low thrum of the engines was like a lover's familiar heartbeat soothing her to sleep. Was it wrong to have missed this?

With everything in the green Starbuck leveraged herself up from the pilot's seat and back out of the cockpit. She had just stepped onto the wing when she caught sight of the Admiral and President Roslin engaged in a heated conversation at the edge of the landing field.

Attempting a quick trot that devolved into something closely resembling a penguin's waddle, Kara approached her commanding officer from behind. Either unaware of her approach or too wrapped up in their argument to notice, neither of them payed her any attention allowing her to catch a few words over the roar of the wind.

"This is not up for discussion Madame President, this is a military decision and as such it falls directly under my jurisdiction!" Kara hadn't seen the Admiral this riled up in a very long time, not since that day in his office where she'd effectively shattered his fallen son's image.

"You're right, this isn't up for discussion! The people need a leader and the people are here Admiral! You have your job and I have mine." Stepping forward and resting a hand on the solemn man's chest she dropped her voice to a point that Kara could no longer make out her words over the wind.

William looked over to Starbuck, then back to Roslin with a slow nod, apparently having come to a decision. "Good luck, Madame President."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It's really fantastic that so many of you have decided to volunteer lately! We're thrilled to have the help, and at this rate we'll be able to move out of that awful prefab in no time." Alana Turin smiled from under the brim of her wide straw hat as she approached the soldiers laboring under the scorching sun with a glass of ice water in each hand. Tools were discarded in light of refreshment both seemed extremely grateful for. Alana noticed both men had shed their uniform jackets and despite the attempt at relief their tanks were still soaked through.

"Much appreciated ma'am." Tyler's drawl seemed to get more pronounced as the day wore on and the heat grew more stifling. Accepting the offered glass, Kinkaid motioned to the building he and Helo had been working on for the better part of two days. "Though from what I hear about the birth rate, by the time we're finished you'll need three more of these."

"That's one problem i'll be happy to deal with when the time comes. It's nice to see life returning to some semblance of normalcy."

"So say we all." Helo hefted his glass in appreciation, swiping at the sweat trailing down his forehead with the back of one meaty arm.

It was slightly surreal to be standing in a school yard surrounded by laughing children mere months after they'd all been fighting for their lives, but Tyler wasn't about to complain. The idea of becoming a father again after so many years had really started to sink in the week before when Cottle had informed them of the child's sex.

Kara hadn't been sure she wanted to know before the birth but had finally relented under constant pressure from the father. Now that they could confidently pick a name, it was Tyler's sincere hope everyone would stop referring to his daughter as 'Baby 'Buck'.

"That being said though gentlemen, do you really think it was a wise idea to bring your weapons to a school?" Alana's face reverted to the same disapproving frown Kinkaid assumed she would level on two boys she'd just found brawling in the restroom.

"When on duty, we don't go anywhere without our weapons ma'am - and we are keeping them out of sight." Helo motioned to the crate their sub-machine guns were resting against a few meters away.

"That explains the troops I see marching through town every day armed like they're about to storm a beach. What kind of reactionary alarmist would order you to do something like that?"

Karl's laugh caused the young woman's scowl to deepen and blood to color her ears. It wasn't until Kinkaid's response that she realized he wasn't laughing at her.

"Me. Until we can get a few more men in uniform, we're spread pretty thin, and I won't have us caught with our pants down. In my army, every soldier is a rifleman first. Besides ma'am, after everything these children have been through I sincerely doubt a few weapons will frighten them."

Tyler collected Helo's empty glass and handed it along with his own to the now flustered teacher. "Thanks again. We should be finished in a few hours."

Both men were about to return to work when the thin veneer of normalcy they'd been able to cultivate around themselves over the last eight months was torn away in an instant. Like a horrific accident, time seemed to slow nearly to a halt, allowing them to savor every heart-stopping second.

The concussion arrived a moment before the sound, shattering windows clear across the rag-tag settlement and sending anyone within a kilometer sprawling to the ground. Even at the school on the far side of town the blast kicked up dirt and dust in the wake of it's deafening roar.

It only took Tyler a moment to realize the massive explosion sending debris and smoke hundreds of meters into the air had come from their newly constructed armory. All of their munitions had just gone up in one cataclysmic detonation. Secondary explosions layered on top of each other as the last of the stockpile went up in short order.

Once his hearing had returned, the Major found the screaming he'd thought was in his head was in fact coming from the children who had been playing carefree in the yard just moments before. Slipping into command mode, Kinkaid snatched up his rifle and began a quick trot while firing off orders.

"Alana! Get the children inside! Helo get on the horn with HQ and get me a SitRep!"

"What the frak was that!?" The young woman was already moving at flank speed, hat flying from her head as she started herding the startled children. Spinning in a tight circle, she did a cursory head count, becoming even more agitated. "Where is Darla? Ester, have you seen Darla!?"

Rolling his eyes at the distraction Tyler came to a halt, running a far more calm and collected eye over the yard in search of the missing child. A mop of golden blonde caught his attention at the edge of the small clearing, the girl was facing away from him and staring out into the trees. "I've got her! Get those kids inside, NOW!"

Breaking into a dead sprint, Kinkaid closed the distance in a few short seconds, coming to a halt in front of the little girl. The look of terror on her face was enough to stall his momentum, as was the fact she was facing away from the earlier explosion. "Honey, what is it?"

One shaking arm raised slowly, a small index finger extending to a point just over his shoulder. Pivoting on his heals Tyler caught sight of what had left the girl frozen in terror: four Cylon Centurions were making directly for them from the cover of the forest. "Run sweetie... run right now."

"Karl! Incoming!" An inward groan was stifled by the desperation of his current predicament, the small form behind him didn't seem able to move a single petrified muscle. With no time to be gentle, a hand darted out to snatch the girl up by the scruff of her shirt, hauling her over his shoulder and onto his back. "Hold on and close your eyes!"

With the girl's arms wrapped like a vice around his neck from her position on his back, Kinkaid finally had both hands free to raise his weapon at the advancing enemy. Back-peddling towards the school Tyler flipped the safety and emptied a clip into the trees. On his back foot the entire time, the Major had little choice other than to rely on the tried and true 'spray and pray' method.

While most of his rounds ricocheted harmlessly of the chrome sentinel's armored exoskeletons, a lucky shot dropped one of the flankers, it's bullet-riddled skull throwing sparks across grass.

Reloading his weapon on the move Kinkaid found himself ducking return fire in their desperate flight across the open expanse of the school yard. Apparently unhappy with him for slagging their friend, the remaining three Centurions were unloading full bore in a concerted attempt to make sure he never completed that journey.

Helo waited until the approaching Centurions had stepped from their relative cover in the trees before revealing himself from behind the unfinished wall they'd been putting up minutes earlier.

Deciding to sacrifice quantity for quality, Karl let fly a single explosive round from his pistol that impacted the nearest toaster square in the chest. The shriek of deforming metal was followed shortly after by a satisfying thud as the glittering menace crashed to the ground, now nothing more than glorified scrap.

The distraction bought Tyler just enough time to make it to the door while the Cylons focused on Karl, who had found relative cover behind a stack of construction materials. Tossing the girl as gently as he could into the waiting arms of her teacher Kinkaid spun in the doorway, kneeling to bring his weapon back into the fight.

No sooner had his finger slipped past the trigger guard than two more Centurions emerged from the tree-line, deadly fire leaping from their wrist cannons. Before Tyler could adjust his aim to the new threat, he had the distinct feeling a horse had just kicked him in the shoulder. Tumbling backwards through the open door, the impact of his head on the concrete floor was a pale echo of the pain tearing through his arm.

Still conscious of the children scattered around him Kinkaid had the presence of mind to kick the heavy steel fire-door shut before any of the rounds pouring through the opening could find an unlucky target among the room's occupants. Leveraging himself up brought a fresh wave of agony to his shoulder and the unmistakable sensation of warm blood winding it's way down his left arm.

Leaning back against the wall from his position kneeling next to the door, Kinkaid ran a quick eye around the room - finally coming to rest on the desheveled teacher huddled among a clump of her younger students. "Were those...?"

"Cylons." The Major nodded, his head throbbed due more to the situation than his injury. How had they managed to slip an advance force around their defenses? How many had they already landed right under their collective noses?

Snatching his squak-box from it's resting place on his belt Kinkaid turned the small nob at the top of the unit until it sprang to life, a jumble of frantic voices pouring out across the ether.

"..contact! The landing field is crawling with toasters! Requesting immediate reinforcements!"

"Where are the evacuation orders!? I have refugees awaiting instructions!"

"Has anyone been able to raise HQ? Are they already behind the lines?"

"Where are the lines? We have enemy contacts converging from everywhere!"

It never ceased to amaze Tyler how quickly a good plan could go completely to hell when confronted with a real battle scenario. Depressing the contact, Kinkaid used his command override to secure the channel for himself. "This is Major Kinkaid: as of this moment I am assuming command of all ground forces. Without more intel we have to assume the settlement is breach - gather all the weapons and supplies you can carry and fall back to Point Bastion. Repeat, all forces are to disengage and fall back!"

No sooner had his finger left the contact than the wireless jumped back to life, a familiar voice cutting through the static. "Sir, we can't abandon these people! We can regroup and push the enemy out of the settlement - or at least escort as many people as we can to safety. I have more than a hundred civilians here!"

Steeling his resolve with a deep breath, Tyler tried to remove any semblance of emotion from his next words. "There's nothing you can do for those people Sergeant, besides survive and carry on the fight. Tell them to return to their homes and await further instructions; then get the fuck out of Dodge! I do not want to have to repeat myself!"

"U.. understood sir. We'll see you at Point Bastion."

Having wasted enough of Helo's precious time relaying orders, Kinkaid was already on his feet and moving across the small building - ducking low to stay under the windows. As he passed Alana and her cluster of students a hand darted out to snag him by the pant leg.

"You... you're leaving us?" This lady was starting to seriously damage his calm.

"We have no choice, ma'am." Sliding home his last clip Tyler made his way to the far side of the small prefab building and it's only other door.

Testing his damaged shoulder assured him he still had partial mobility, a blessing and a curse as every move caused pain to course from collarbone to fingertips. Sparing a final glance at the teacher huddled across the room, Kinkaid offered a smile he hoped was reassuring. "Keep everyone down, this'll be over before you know it."

Slipping through the back door and making his way along the wall of the building, Tyler was relieved to hear the Cylons still blasting away from the far side. As long as they were firing it meant Karl was alive - for the moment.

When he rounded the edge of the building he would be behind the enemy and for those few precious moments they would have the advantage. The Major just hoped it would be enough, because if this ambush failed he was out of ammo, options, and luck.

Checking his weapon one last time as he edged closer to the four Centurions firing on his XO, Tyler tried to use sound alone to pinpoint their locations before exposing himself. Using his free hand to switch his radio to a direct-band frequency Kinkaid dropped his voice as low as he could. "Agathon, you still with me?"

A tense moment of silence passed before Helo's voice echoed in his earpiece, punctuated by erratic gunfire. "Barely. You got a plan?"

"Bait and switch - I've got the two on your left. Don't hesitate, we'll only get one shot at this."

"Copy." Helo's lack of enthusiasm at his CO's plan was conveyed in droves with that single word. "What's the signal?"

"You'll know when you see it." Taking one last breath, Tyler was about to swing around the corner when a small crumpling sound brought him to a halt. He didn't have to look to know what had made the noise, it was the still-crisp picture that had joined his family's wrinkled and faded portrait a few days earlier as a constant companion. The ultrasound still had been a calming reminder when the day had started, but dwelling on it now caused fire to roar through his veins.

Would that helpless little person suffer the same fate as his wife and daughter? Once again he was in the wrong place at the wrong time, he couldn't protect them... they could be dead already. Not. Again!

Tyler could almost feel his pupils contract to pinpoints, his muscles tightening in preparation to aid the vengeance he was about to unleash on those who seemed destined to destroy his life. He might not be able to save Kara or his daughter, but he could take as many of those fucking toasters with him as he could on the way to meeting them.

Rounding the corner at full speed, the Major sacrificed any semblance of stealth in order to embrace the adrenaline charged killer he'd worked so hard to control over the past year. His mind switched off, letting instinct guide every movement as he closed the distance between himself and the four Centurions, who by now were almost on top of Helo's position.

The sound tearing itself free of his throat was half battle-cry, half rage filled explosion. Whatever it was, it sure got the toaster's attention. Before the first of the metal monstrosities could even turn around completely, it was pitching over, the bullet holes dotting it's caripace glowing white hot.

His second target fell almost as easily after Kinkaid emptied the last of his ammunition into the toaster's chest until the crimson glow faded from it's optical center.

The two closest to Helo were slower to respond, apparently familiar with the tactic Tyler's XO had pioneered on Nexia. They were learning, which did not bode well for the next few moments.

Karl arose from behind the nearly shredded cover at his back expecting to find his assailants facing the charging Terran, only to come face to face with both Centurions. Without even bothering to aim Helo depressed the trigger, unloading full bore into the closest threat, armor-piercing rounds making quick work of the frakker.

His moment of triumph was short lived though as a set of impossibly long, sharp, metallic fingers wrapped around his throat, lifting his feet off the ground. Karl attempted to swing his weapon up and around but was thwarted when the Centurion's other hand wrapped around his wrist, tightening painfully until his rifle slipped from his grip. Helo was sure the sound of his weapon clattering to the ground would be the last thing he ever heard.

Ignoring the pain flaring through his most likely broken wrist the former ECO turned his head as much as the beast's unforgiving grip would allow. With a glare that could have melted the armor of a battlestar Karl spit into the abomination's 'eye'. "Frak you!"

Closing his own eyes in preparation for the coming journey, the next few moments seemed to happen all at once. A dull thud was followed by a jarring impact that sent the large machine stumbling forward. Whatever had slammed into the Centurion was enough to slacken the thing's hold on Helo's neck, sending the burly man crashing to the ground.

By the time he cleared his vision the machine was thrashing wildly, arms bending back at an awkward angle to reach the human impediment holding on for dear life.

Tyler's hold was precarious at best, sweat and blood making a grip on the Centurion's metal armor nearly impossible. His KA-BAR knife flashed through the air as he drove it repeatedly into the gap between shoulder and neck. "Will. You. Fucking. Die. Already!?"

After driving home the blade so hard the haft snapped free, Kinkaid poured everything he had into one last effort. Avoiding the swipes of the increasingly erratic toaster he slipped both hands under the thing's 'chin', braced his legs against it's back, and pulled.

The head came loose in a jumble of metal and wires, sparks pouring out from severed connections and sending both man and machine crashing to the earth in a tangled heap.

Cradling his injured arm close to his stomach, Karl rushed over to the mass of human and machine. "Sir? Major!?"

"Agathon, I could use a little less lip and a little more 'GET THIS THE FUCK OFF ME!'" The metallic bulk resting atop him shifted from side to side as he struggled to free himself.

"On it." Kneeling down next to the writhing man Helo snagged the cooling hulk under one arm and pushed until it rolled off of Tyler's legs. Offering his good hand he leveraged the smaller man back onto his feet, glancing over at the still smoking head of his attacker. "You were right."

"About what?"

"You are six cards short of a..." Helo trailed off as an icy chill ran up his spine.

Emanating from behind, at the edge of the woods, Helo could swear he heard... clapping?

Turning slowly the Colonial officer felt his heart sink like a physical blow. Flanked by at least a dozen Centurions was an icy blonde, an incongruous smirk playing across her lips as she applauded the show she'd just had a front row seat for. "Impressive.. but futile."

Tilting her head to address her 'honor guard', the woman's face lost any vestige of it's earlier mirth. "He wants the anomaly alive, kill the other one."

Four of the Centurions moved forward to do her bidding, hands retracting to reveal their weapons. For the second time in as many minutes Helo closed his eyes, not in fear, but rather in regret. "I'm sorry Sharon..."

Then he was airborne, arms and legs flailing wildly for non-existent purchase. The movement was so sudden he didn't even hear the explosion, or register the searing heat, until he was picking himself up off the concrete yet again. Knees and elbows burned under what he could only assume was a wicked case of road-rash, and warm blood tricked freely from the back of his head down to his collar.

A smoking crater and assorted scrap was all that remained of the death squad and it's skin-job commander. Rising slowly from behind a wall of smoke and hovering over the school yard, a familiar face smirked from behind the cockpit's glass. Starbuck.

A loud whoop exploded from Karl's chest followed by an enthusiastic salute. Kinkaid was beside him in a moment, grinning from ear to ear. "Twice in one week. Frak me - she's never going to let me forget this."

"You can bet your ass on that, Major." Suddenly feeling like he was intruding on a private moment Karl went off in search of his discarded weapon.

Tyler locked eyes with his fiance from her position hovering twenty feet above him, the look on her face told him exactly what she was about to do. With no time to waste for either of them he nodded slowly, silently agreeing with the decision she'd already made. Not knowing what else to do he raised a hand in farewell, putting on his easiest smile. "Go get 'em babe."

After a characteristic dip of her wings, Starbuck banked the large craft to starboard, firing up her engines and breaking for atmo. There was a long moment of silence as Tyler watched her exhaust trail fade into the distance.

Helo's hand coming to rest on his shoulder brought Kinkaid back to the present. "She'll be alright; Apollo won't let anything happen to her."

"I'm sure…" Pushing that thought from his head, Tyler motioned to Helo. "We need to get moving before any more show up. Can you travel?"

"Sure thing." Helo was sure when the adrenaline wore off his arm would be screaming at him, but they didn't have time to go in search of a medkit.

Picking up his own rifle on the way, Kinkaid snagged his uniform jacket from its resting place on a fence post. As hot as it was right now he'd welcome the heavy cloth come nightfall. A noise off to his right had him swinging the barrel of his weapon around, not that he could have done anything without ammo.

The little girl's eyes flared wide but she didn't step back; brave kid. Slinging the gun's strap over his shoulder, Tyler kneeled down and scruffed the girl's hair. "You did great Darla, you were very brave. I'm gonna need you to be brave now too, everything will be fine. Now go back inside honey."

Rising to his feet before he could convince himself it would be a good idea to drag this girl along with him rather than leave her to the tender mercies of the Cylons, Kinkaid only made it a few paces before a lilting voice rang out.

"You're coming back, right?"

He couldn't turn around, couldn't face the accusation she was leveling at him: They were abandoning these people. Forcing the words past the lump in his throat Tyler made the statement a vow to himself as much as the little girl. "Yeah, we're coming back."

Moving with a purpose now, his XO fell into his wake with the same look of steely determination etched across his visage. A predatory smile tugged at the edge of his mouth as they made for the tree line. "And hell's coming with us."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

T.B.C

Thanks to everyone who's been following this story, the feedback

has been just amazing and really appreciated.

Scott


	20. Chapter 20 Phoenix Burning

Title- A Brave New World  
Chapter- 20/?  
Author- Dekardkain  
Date- 4/04/07  
Rating- NC-17  
Category- Very AU, L/K romance, action.  
Archiving- Would be an honor, just ask.  
Warnings- Violence/consensual sex  
Disclaimers- I don't own this, no money, yadda yadda. Sue me,  
it's not like I have any money anyways.

Summary- What if things had taken a very different turn  
after they returned from Kobol? What if instead of finding  
the Peg they found Earth? Or if Earth found them?

Authors Notes: A.S. After Settlement  
A.O. After Occupation

Chapter 20 "Phoenix Burning"

"I never believed in destiny... it didn't seem to care."

-Attributed to Kara 'Starbuck' Thrace

---------------------- 8.5 Months A.S. ---- + 1 Hour A.O. ------------------------

"We're burning clock Commander." Tigh's voice was growing increasingly irritated, most likely the result of being so thoroughly ignored by his commanding officer while sober was nipping at his heals.

"We have to give him more time, there's still a chance he made it off of New Caprica." Lee hadn't budged from his position at the status console since their arrival in this sector, hands splayed across the reflective surface as he tried to make his father's Raptor appear by sheer force of will. "We're spun up and ready to go at the first sign of trouble."

The Colonel stopped his pacing at Lee's side, pitching his voice so only the younger man could hear him. "We had a contingency for this Commander - and we are not following it."

"You don't think I know that? I wrote the frakking plan!" The sound of his balled fist impacting the tactical display broke the heavy silence that had been choking the air since their rapid departure - he refused to call it a retreat. A retreat signified a defeat, and they had not been defeated. They had been betrayed.

Drawing a deep breath and attempting to force the composure expected of a man in his position, Lee ground out two words through gritted teeth with all the finality of Judgment Day. "We wait."

"We don't even know if they received the coordinates before we jumped out, and if they did, what are the odds the Cylons didn't intercept them? Once that fleet has secured the planet there's nothing to stop them from jumping in to finish us off." Tigh's single remaining eye was smoldering as he faced off with his CO across the table. Why had the kid bothered to pull him off a comfortable 'extended medical leave' on Cloud Nine if he was just going to discard his advice out of hand?

Aiming a withering glare at the man currently tap-dancing on his last frakking nerve, Lee decided it was time to remind him just who commanded this Battlestar. "There's a fine line between advocating your position and outright insubordination Colonel. I suggest you take a step back and re-examine which side of that line you want to fall on. I've heard your arguments and recommendations, and i've taken them under advisement."

Losing any semblance of the control he'd been contriving since the initial jump clock had run down, Saul snapped off a bitter laugh. "That's horse shit and you know it, Commander! If that was anyone but your father out there we would be vapor trails by now!"

Lee moved with startling speed, managing to swing from his position leaning against the tac. board and into his XO's face in one smooth motion. "We've already left forty thousand people on that planet Colonel. I. Am. Not. Leaving. Any. More!"

"Guilt? We're staying to assuage your frakking guilt!?" Refusing to back down from the fight, Tigh squared off with the younger man. Lee guessed from the smell curling up to burn his nostrils that the Colonel had fallen back into the habit of taking 'liquid breakfasts'. "At least I could have respected staying behind for the Old Man - but putting these soldier's lives at risk for some misplaced sense of honor.."

"Be careful Saul..." Lee had been teetering on the edge of an abyss so dark he didn't want to consider pluming it's depths; one the Colonel seemed determined to push him into. With every passing moment came the knowledge that he wouldn't wake up from this nightmare in a cold sweat, sheets clinging to his body. Not this time.

"The Admiral would be the first one to tell you to leave him behind!" Tigh ticked the points off on one raised finger after another. "We're out-numbered, out-gunned, and out-maneuvered Lee! It's time to cut our losses while we still have something left to lose!"

The balled fist resting at Apollo's side was itching for action as emotions he'd just barely managed to keep in check thus far bubbled to the surface with increasing intensity. He was just about to give in to that impulse when Gaeta's voice cut through the silence enshrouding CIC.

"Contact! Single vessel - bearing 212 carom 035." Punching keys at breakneck speed the Lieutenant tried to make sense of the erratic readings he was receiving. As planned, they had jumped into a sector along the border of Terran space known as 'The Cauldron' in an attempt to avoid enemy pursuit. While the series of nebulae and spatial distortions aided their ability to remain undetected, their own sensors were far from immune to the interference.

"A scout?" Tigh was only a step ahead of his C.O. as both men tabled their argument in light of what might be a very real threat.

"I'm not sure, sir. The signal is intermittent and too erratic for me to get a clear FOF reading." Felix continued adjusting his sensors in an attempt to filter out the distortion, meeting with little to no success in his endeavor.

"Lt. Thorn, have the CAP move to intercept. Orders are to hold fire until they have visual confirmation of Friend or Foe." Lee could feel his fingertips biting into the mirrored surface of the tac. board as he tried to keep his heart from tearing itself free of his chest. Considering recent events, he decided it would be advisable not to get his hopes up.

Still, his eyes refused to leave the small blip moving ever closer to Galactica.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kara... Kara... STARBUCK!"

"Sorry sir, still feeling her out." Pulling the Raptor out of it's inverted dive with a bone-jarring bank to starboard, Kara tried rather unsuccessfully to hide the amusement in her voice. Despite the odd sensations involved with a heavy G-load pulling on the fluid surrounding her daughter, she had to admit it was good to be back in the cockpit.

Admiral Adama's knuckles ached from the constant strain of digging into the ECO station before him. He hadn't been subjected to a beating like this since his glory days in the Mark II, and the thrill made him feel twenty years younger. Unfortunately, his body didn't agree with this assesment, and when the adrenaline wore off he would be paying for this relapse into adolescent thrill-seeking.

It would be worth every minute of it.

Watching Starbuck's hands fly expertly over the Raptor's controls as she banked the craft to evade yet another pursuing Raider was poetry in the finest tradition. Pulling maneuvers that would have left any other pilot in the fleet plummeting back to the earth in a stalled bird, Kara just nodded slightly to herself, that trademark smirk etched across her features. 'I'm better than you and I know it, come and get me.'

Heavy, sustained engine burns necessary for the retina-detaching maneuvers Starbuck was employing had the cockpit of their Raptor growing warmer by the minute. The fine beads of perspiration running down from Kara's hairline were only partly from the intense level of concentration she was locked into trying to push just one more ounce of power out of her bird.

Another sharp bank had the Admiral tossing forward violently into his crash restraints. Glancing over his shoulder to Kara's position at the front of the small craft, Bill felt a pang of worry roll through him at the way her hands were shaking on the controls, her eyes fighting for focus. She was gnawing on her bottom lip in obvious pain, but seemed oblivious to it while locked securely in Starbuck mode.

Oddly enough, none of the half a dozen Raiders clinging to her exhaust trail like swarming insects had opened fire since converging on their position ten minutes before. They seemed determined to bring the larger craft back down to the surface of New Caprica, but obviously wanted the occupants intact - an advantage Starbuck was more than willing to exploit.

They had their jump coordinates programmed into the nav-comp, and the FTL was primed for jump. But every time Kara tried to break for space, the pursuing Raiders would cut off her path and force her to level off again. While the standoff had left her bird intact, they didn't have an inexhaustible supply of fuel. A few more minutes of this cat-and-mouse game and Starbuck would have no choice but to head back planet-side.. flying or falling.

Almost a year with her fiance' had given her a vast wealth of knowledge about the machine's tactics though, and an idea was forming that might just allow her to shake them long enough to make the jump. While Cylon pilots were technically proficient, they were always at one major disadvantage when confronted with a human enemy. Quite simply, they lacked the ability to make, or understand for that matter, 'seat of the pants' decisions.

They could study and learn everything about a specific pilot, predicting your reactions even before you knew what you would do. But humans aren't bound by any law of programming or syllica pathways. A truly organic brain could write it's own paths, changing it's course on a moment's notice as necessity dictated. It was ironic that a human being's greatest strength against the machines was their complete lack of predictable, logical thought.

You can't predict crazy.

Banking hard to port, Starbuck's breath was stolen by a sharp pain tearing across her abdomen. Subsiding after a few moments, it left in it's wake a galvanized decision to get the frak off this planet - before it cost her not only her own life but that of the Admiral and, most importantly, of her unborn child.

"Lets see how you like this.." Knuckles white, Kara's grip on the stick was fearsome as she shoved the Raptor into a steep vertical climb that slammed her back into the pilot's seat. Directly above them, the Raiders went into action immediately, moving to cut them off their ascent as they had multiple times already.

The Admiral could make out Starbuck's expression in the reflected light playing across the cockpit window, and could feel his own fingers dig even harder into the ECO station before him. Whatever she was planning, he had a feeling he wasn't going to like it.

Like feral birds of prey, the incoming Raiders grew larger by the moment, the fading sunlight glinting across their chrome hulls as they descended on the fleeing Raptor. Squinting against the glare, Kara could feel a strange calm overtake her. It was already over, the decision was made. The Cylons would either move, or they wouldn't, but she wasn't going anywhere. Juicing the last dregs of power from her bird, Starbuck shot up towards the heavens, praying to the Gods that she had gotten her point across.

"Twenty seconds to atmo!" Admiral Adama's voice carried the same grim resolve he sensed in Kara. This was their last chance, and they had no choice but to go for it.

Never deviating from their path, the Raiders increased speed to compensate for the Raptor's acceleration, continuing on their intercept course.

"Ten seconds!"

Fuel reserves were in the red, the indicator light blinking frantically from the corner of Starbuck's vision - she didn't notice. Locking 'eyes' with the lead Raider, Kara could feel her mouth quirk into a grim smile. You just didn't engage in a battle of wills with Kara Thrace, it was a fight you were destined to lose.

"Five seconds! FTL is primed!"

Neither side had budged from their trajectories, nor did they show any sign they were planning to. Silhouetted by the prickling pinpoints of ever-expanding star-field behind them, the Raiders were nearly on top of them now. Forcing her eyes to remain open, staring her enemy down to the last, Kara prepared for the end.

"Lords of Kobol, hear my prayers..."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rain had kicked in almost as soon as they set out for Point Bastion, but what had started three hours ago as a trickle now bordered on the torrential. The steaming heat of the day was a pleasant memory under the icy downpour hammering the two soldiers stumbling blindly across the forest floor.

Colonial blues were comfortable under most conditions, but the heavy fabric absorbed moisture at an alarming rate; leaving the wearer in something akin to a thirty pound, sodden, burlap sack. The freezing rain had also cut visibility sharply, and without so much as a compass, they were finding it increasingly hard to navigate through the densely packed trees.

Considering the nature of their destination, and the current weather, they might very well walk right past the bunker, never batting an eye. Point Bastion was a secret facility completed only two months before, for just this kind of last-ditch effort. After locating a deep and extensive cave system in the mountain range south of the settlement, the Admiral had ordered the construction of a supply depot in the remote forest at the foothills of those mountains. Using only Colonial military personnel to affect it's construction, they'd tunneled into the hillside nearly two hundred meters. They'd stocked it with enough weapons, food, and medical supplies to wage the guerrilla war Tyler was planning even as they marched away from their stinging defeat.

The bunker was to be a rendezvous and resupply point for any troops able to evacuate the settlement, along their route to the relative safety of the subterranean tunnel systems within the massive mountain range. With dark, viscous clouds still visibly billowing from the armory at their rear, it was also the site of the only weapons remaining to the Colonial military outside the ones in their hands.

Coming to a halt in an effort to better examine their surroundings, the exhausted and wounded men could only make out more trees in every direction. Letting slip an exasperated sigh, Kinkaid kept throwing his eyes around the area in a futile search for some recognizable landmark.

"I could have sworn we were right frakking on top of it!" Using a cupped hand to shield his eyes from the downpour Karl practically growled from his customary place a few steps behind his C.O. The hectic pace and driving rain only served to remind him of his flight across Caprica, and the woman painfully absent from his side this time. Delegating that thought firmly back into the 'deal with it later' section of his currently combat-oriented brain, Helo resumed scanning for their target.

"I'm more worried about what else we haven't seen. Eight klicks and not a soul to show for it." Deciding on a direction Tyler resumed their slow jog, feet sloshing through inches of dead leaves mixed with mud.

Didn't this guy ever get tired? After taking a moment to tighten the splint Kinkaid had fashioned an hour ago for his broken arm, Karl grit his teeth and plowed onward. A few loping strides brought him back to his customary position six paces behind his commanding officer, close enough to communicate but far enough that they would have to be engaged individually by any Cylon patrols they encountered.

"I wouldn't dwell on it Major. In this shit we could pass within a dozen meters of friendlies and never know it." Helo fought to maintain his balance on the increasingly severe incline. Having one arm taped to your chest was not the most efficient way to climb, but it did manage to keep the injured limb immobile.

He was so engrossed in navigating the terrain that he failed to notice Kinkaid's sudden halt until he had barreled into the smaller man's back, throwing them both off balance. Tossing an irritated glance over his wounded shoulder, Tyler motioned for silence, a stiff finger moving from his lips to his ear.

Straining his senses through the constant patter of rain impacting thousands of the surrounding leaves, Karl could just barely make out the rustle of multiple footsteps heading towards them. The fact that they were too quiet to be Centurions was little comfort, as there had been multiple sightings of skin-job contingents in the invasion force. With augmented reflexes and strength, as well as an intelligence far exceeding their lumbering chrome counterparts, the 'human' variety could be even more deadly.

Shouldering his rifle quickly, Kinkaid motioned to the large evergreen a few meters away, indicating with a couple of deft gestures the spot he wanted Helo to lie in wait for their 'guests'. Without even bothering to confirm his orders the Major slipped around a dense clump of trees to his right, leaving Karl to scramble for cover as quietly as possible.

Pulling the pistol from it's resting place at his side, Helo dropped to a knee in an attempt to steady his one-handed aim. However, with his only working hand currently occupied, all he could do was attempt to blink away the water pouring down his face - a futile gesture at best.

Luck seemed to be on his side at least one time today though, he didn't have to wait long. Two female forms emerged from behind a tree at his nine o'clock, moving at a quick trot. Only one appeared to be armed, hefting a high caliber semi-automatic in both hands. The shorter of the two was clutching some kind of wrapped package close to her chest, chin digging into the top beneath a... mound of dark hair!

Rising quickly from his kneeling position, Helo was careful to keep his weapon raised as he called out over the din of the storm. There was no way to be completely sure this was 'his' Sharon. "Sharon!?"

The armed soldier swung the barrel of her assault rifle around, eliciting a moment of anxiety everyone could have gone without following the events of the day up to this point. After blinking at eachother in tense silence for a long moment, both sides lowered their weapons in tandem, exchanging sheepish smiles.

"With nerves being what they are Agathon, ya might not wish to go just spoutin' off the first thing that enters that block head of yours. 'Specially seein' as how I went and fetched the missus for ya." Tossing a thumb over her shoulder to indicate her single 'refugee', Rachel cast an apprehensive glance around the area. "Where's Tyler?"

"Over here wonderin' why I wasted all that time tryin' to make a soldier out of ya Rae. You know how poorly it reflects on me that I was able to hear you a comin' through a fuckin' typhoon?" Making his way out from behind the cover of a clump of trees, Tyler's grin betrayed the serious tone he had been going for as he walked towards his best friend.

"I just didn't bother after I caught a wiff of that horse-shit aftershave a klick back. I mean, Christ Capt'n, do ya have to bathe in the stuff?" For one moment she let slip the emotional wall that had kept her sane through the past decade of bitter struggle and embraced her CO. The breath drawn past Tyler's clinched teeth had her reeling backwards a few steps, the man's eyes fogging over with pain. "Capt'n?"

The way the ground and the sky had started flip-flopping was inconvenient to say the least, and it took a few deep breaths to force them back into their proper alignment. "I'll live Rae."

Tossing a glance over his shoulder, the sight of Helo and Sharon's tearful reunion seemed to break something inside of him. The way Karl leaned down to kiss and examine the wrapped bundle cradled close to Valerii's chest seemed to clinch his heart, his breathing becoming strained. It was a bad time to have a panic attack, and the Major had to forcefully regulate his air intake before it got out of control. "I hate to break up the party people, but we're burning daylight, and if we don't reach the bunker by nightfall, I sincerely doubt we will before morning."

Taking a moment to tighten the make-shift tourniquet covering the bullet still deeply imbedded in his shoulder, Kinkaid snatched a clip from Rachel's belt and reloaded his previously useless rifle. "I'll stay on point. Helo and Rae - you two grab the flanks." After a deep breath to quash the inner voices warning him not to trust the Cylon - no matter how many times she'd proven her loyalty - the Major handed his pistol over to Sharon. "You've got our six... don't make me regret it."

Checking the heft of the Terran weapon and readjusting her hold on her daughter, Sharon nodded slowly. "I'm trusting you to get the two most important things in my life Major." With a sardonic quirk of her lips she added. "Don't make me regret that."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The bated silence hung so thick in CIC that Lee was sure it would steal the breath from his lungs any moment as the crew awaited their Commander's instructions. A million possibilities were racing through his mind, most of them bad, as he attempted to decide the fate of whoever or whatever was aboard the battered Colonial Raptor which his CAP had identified only moments before.

Appearing like a ghost from the whispy clouds of Nebulae enshrouding the battlestar and protecting it from prying eyes, the vessel was sporting extensive damage and venting frozen atmosphere in a long trail behind it. Repeated attempts at wireless contact brought no results, and everyone in CIC was getting twitchy. While the damage could account for their lack of response, it could very well be something far more sinister. Considering the way their day had played out thusfar, it appeared minds were drifting to the latter a lot more frequently than the former.

With only seconds until the bird limped it's way into a landing pattern, and visions of the Olympic Carrier running through his head, Apollo made a snap command decision. "Let her land."

A collective outpouring of breath seemed to reverberate around the room and everyone waited for him to continue. "Have Kat and Scooter escort her in, if she deviates one frakking inch from her flight-path, they are to engage at will."

As Lieutenant Thorn relayed his orders to the Viper pilots on the Raptor's tail, Apollo spun to address the glowering Colonel still perched behind his right shoulder. "Put the deck on heightened alert, I want marines on hand in case this isn't what it appears to be, and a medical team in case it is."

Without waiting for a response, Lee's feet were carrying him at the fastest speed he could achieve without sacrificing the thin veil of composure he'd been cultivating since he'd first received word of the Raptor's arrival.

---------------------- 8.5 Months A.S. ---- + 2 Days A.O.-------------------------

Eighty-six

Nearly a year of preparation, constant training, and more than two thousand combat-ready troops. They were left with eighty-six soldiers to carry on the fight against an invasion force of thousands. After dispatching Rachel to tend the wounded, Kinkaid had set about preparing for his next move. The first order of business was to triage their supplies for transport to the tunnel complex up the mountain. He could have delegated the task to any number of their remaining forces, but the need for some serious one on one with his thoughts had been the driving force behind his decision to take it on himself. Focusing on the mundane task seemed to help alleviate the darker thoughts sprinting through his psyche - for the moment.

Anything he could do to keep his mind from drifting to the proverbial elephant in the room would be welcomed with open arms. Only once had Kara's name been mentioned in his presence since their haggard group had arrived at the bunker almost two days ago - and Helo had managed to escort the unfortunate Corporal out of his firing range before nature took it's course.

One upside of being stuck in this concrete monstrosity was that he had most of the comforts of home on hand. Trying to transplant six years of accumulated possessions from the ship into a small tent already loaded with Kara's affects had left him with a lot of 'overflow'. At the time, he'd considered the threat of invasion minimal, and decided the bunker could at least serve as a stop-gap storage shed for his junk until more suitable accommodations were scrounged up.

Civilian clothes, documents, photos, his much sought-after holo-vid collection, and most importantly at the moment, his extensive liquor cabinet had all found their way into a small alcove off the main storage area. The 2112 Kardala currently occupying his flask was the only thing squelching the fire threatening to explode from within, taking everyone in reach along with him.

Anyone still able to walk was now pushing, pulling, or just plain dragging pallets of supplies up the steep, mountainous, grade. Returning quickly got you a luke-warm cup of coffee and another pallet assignment from Agathon. Good times. As disappointed as Tyler was with the shit-dive events had taken over the past three days, he was exceedingly proud of those who had managed to make it this far. Not once had anyone considered surrender, at least out-loud. They were in this for the long haul, to the last man and the last round if need be. These Colonials were made of sterner stuff than he'd been willing to give them credit for.

This attitude now stood in stark contrast to that of his own people. If the reports he had received, as well as the murderous glares from those 'in the know', were to be believed - the Terran fleet had tucked tail and sprinted out of the system without firing so much as an opening salvo. After less than a decade of struggle, his people had already lost their momentum, and left their 'allies' to pick up the pieces. Thinking back, it should have been evident to him long ago that all was not going well with the war. New recruits had been harder and harder to come by in recent years, and discontent within the ranks had been flaring up with startling frequency.

It was easy to forget that not everyone held his people's determination, especially while isolated away from the rest of humanity for more than two years. Not everyone had lost their family and friends in the unprovoked Cylon attacks, not everyone had seen the threat dangling over humanity's collective heads face-to-face in the way he had. Mankind had a historically short attention span, a true and sickening lack of any sense of long-term planning. If the victory wasn't as quick or bloodless as expected, dissent began to seep through the cracks to chip away at their resolve from within.

The nature of this conflict was fundamentally different from any other the human race had ever engaged in though! Why couldn't these people see past their own sacrifices and discomfort long enough to realize that? It wasn't about territory, nationalism, or ideology - but survival of the species. Unable or unwilling to coexist, only one would survive, and that would very likely be the side to hold onto their resolve with a true strength of conviction. It appeared he'd chosen the right time to 'jump ship' after all. At least here he could continue the fight, and bring justice to those who had wounded his people so deeply - even if they refused to carry on the fight for themselves.

They were in a bad way though, there was no denying that. News of the invasion had filtered in drop by drop over the last two days, carried on the lips and in the haunted gazes of those soldiers who had managed to escape the carnage. The settlement was overrun, the fleet destroyed or driven off, the President a prisoner in enemy hands. The cherry on top of this FUBAR pie, Giaus Baltar had been 'appointed' as the new defacto leader of the Colonies by the invaders - putting him square at the top of Kinkaid's shit list. All-in-all, they had seen better days.

Rounding a high stack of foodstuffs, Tyler was pulled back from his reverie when he caught sight of the crate he'd been hunting for all morning. Non-descript and tucked away in a far corner, the only identifiable feature was a series of serial numbers etched into it's side. After checking the numbers against his inventory, he was delighted to find the crate unlisted.

"Come to pappa." Snagging a crowbar from it's resting place on a nearby set of filing cabinets, Tyler set to work prying up the lid. The action was easier said than done with a Cylon round still lodged deeply in his left shoulder, but after three attempts the nails loosed their grip, and the lid clattered to the floor beside his feet. An out-pouring of stale air and dust was followed quickly after by the distinct aromas of titanium and industrial lubricant. Taking a long pull from his flask to dull the pain tearing down his arm, Kinkaid replaced the cap and got to work.

Clearing away the debris litering the crate's interior with increasing trepidation, Kinkaid's fingers brushed something cool and smooth. Letting slip a sigh of relief, he scooped the packing material out onto the floor until all three of the metallic cylinders were exposed and glinting in the light of his hand torch.

Though no longer than his forearm, and scarcely twice it's width, their size belied the power locked securely within their cores. He'd fought tooth and nail to acquire just this hand-full of the tactical beauties, and in the end he'd only been granted these three - antiques by modern standards - but they would do the job. Hefting one of the surprisingly cold relics from it's resting place, he turned it over in his hands and examined the casing for any sign of tampering.

"New toy?" Rachel's voice sent Tyler jumping for the rafters. Having been so engrossed in his work, he hadn't heard her approach. Either the years were taking a toll on Kinkaid's hearing, or he was slipping.

After two days of incoming wounded, Gruber seemed relieved to have even a moment of peace outside of their make-shift infirmary. Having been off-duty at the time of the attack, she was clad in a pair of black and gray fatigues and a gray sweatshirt, both of which were now heavily caked in various shades of drying blood. Large bags were clearly visible under her eyes, her hair pulled back into a strict ponytail which bobbed about her neck as she approached.

Glancing over his shoulder to lock eyes with his best friend, the Major cradled the metallic mass close to his chest, catching a quirked smile from his former XO. "I can leave you two alone if ya like, sir."

Letting his gaze drift over the inactive control panel, Kinkaid grew suddenly serious before setting the weapon reverently into a large duffel and pulling out a crumpled wad of clothing. "Wake up Agathon, ASAP. He's the only one I trust to move these to the base. Attach Corporal Thames to him as escort, he's got the most experience."

"Aye Capt'n." Without moving to obey, Rachel dropped a small bag onto the hood of a tarp covered land-rover and began digging into it's contents.

Tyler set about the arduous task of removing his blood-stained uniform, grimacing as he pulled the sticky material of his tanks away from his skin and over his head. Depositing his uniform jacket unceremoniously on the floor, the clinking sound of his brass against the concrete echoed through the large enclosure. After checking his bandages, the Major slid down onto a nearby crate and began unlacing his boots, finally catching sight of his currently unmoving subordinate. Taking on a tone he had rarely used with his oldest surviving friend, Kinkaid practically snarled. "Did I stutter Gruber?"

Trying to set aside the rush of apprehension threatening to overtake her at the sight of his pallid skin, accentuated by streaks of startling crimson, Rachel attempted her most commanding tone. It was the only one Tyler responded to when engaged in one of his full-blow 'moods'. "You're wounded." She stated matter-of-factly. "I left you 'till last so you could get your shit together, but apparently your brain is working even slower than usual."

"I'm not in the mood to indulge you Lieutenant, so go catch some rack time before we move out." At her continued intransigence, Kinkaid let out a sharp sigh, punctuating his displeasure by sending a boot clattering across the floor. "It'll heal Rae, and I need this arm working for now."

Catching sight of the gleam in her C.O.'s eye, Gruber could feel an icy shiver race down her spine. Eyeing his duffel for the first time, she caught sight of enough weaponry and ammunition to outfit a small platoon - as well as his recently acquired 'toy'. Closing the distance between them, she forced him to meet her gaze by sheer willpower. "What the hell are you planning Tyler?"

Pulling his remaining boot off with a grunt, Kinkaid set about removing his pants, as if to punctuate their battle of wills he never broke eye-contact with Rachel as he exchanged them for a wrinkled pair of black cargos. "It's not over Rae."

"You're avoiding my question Capt'n. In my experience, that means only one of two things: even you don't know what you're planning, or you're about to do something decidedly stupid."

Forcing himself back into a standing position with an audible grunt, Tyler fought for a few moments with a dark black t-shirt before finally guiding it on it's journey over his head and down his body with shaking hands. "Six of one, half a dozen of the other. These people put their faith in us, and we let 'em down. We got lazy, we got complacent, and we got our asses kicked something biblical because of it. I promised them I would keep them safe, and I intend to carry on that mission until relieved or killed."

As if that explained everything, the Major donned a fresh pair of socks and got to work on re-lacing his boots. The harsh aroma of liquor was wafting up at his close proximity, which had warning bells ringing loud and clear through Rachel's psyche. She finally remembered the last time she'd seen that look in his eyes, and that thought had an icy lump solidifying deep in her gut. The day of his wife's death, she'd caught sight of him making his way across the hangar to his bird. At first glance she'd mistaken it for deep focus, that relentless drive she'd come to expect from her commanding officer - but then, for only a second, she'd met his gaze. For that moment in time, her friend had ceased to exist, replaced by something not quite human but entirely elemental. He was death incarnate, looking for a target upon which he could unleash his wrath.

Once again she was forced to remind herself, this wasn't the man she had grown to care for deeply - perhaps too deeply - over the years, but a machine preparing to steamroll anything in his path. In his mind, he had nothing to lose, that much was obvious. At this point, the Lieutenant could think of only one tactic to divert him from this path of self-destruction: brute force.

"Capt'n." When he didn't respond she closed the last few inches of distance between them, shoving him back into a reasonably upright position still leaning back against the crate. His eyes sparked dangerously, an internal battle waging between instinct and his desire not to beat the tar out of his best friend.

"With the doc out of the loop, that makes me Chief Medical Officer on this rock. I'm not about to let you endanger yourself and this mission on a personal vendetta. I realize you're hurting, I really do. But do you think this is what she would want? You're not going to help anyone by getting yourself killed. There are those of us here and now that still give a shit about what happens to your thick-headed ass." Pulling back, Rachel fought to keep the timber of her voice as steady as possible, and was failing miserably.

Her mind couldn't help but drift back to that frantic night on Nexia, what seemed like a lifetime ago. When the tension and stress had pushed them both well beyond the breaking point, and for one perfect moment they'd found each other in the cloying mud of a deserted trench. It had been desperate, and more than a little violent, but also the affirmation of life both had required to keep functioning.

Afterwards he'd avoided her for days - well, as much as he could in the strict confines of their defensive position - until shortly after a particularly vicious night attack. He'd drifted out of the darkness, settling behind her as she washed the blood of a shrapnel victim from her hands and face. Rachel had been expecting a lot of things to come pouring out of his mouth, preparing herself for a sharp rebuff, that she'd been nothing but a stop-gap to keep him going. The words he'd spoken had hurt so much more deeply than any scenario she'd managed to fabricate in her addled brain though, tearing at her heart with more force than she'd thought possible.

He'd apologized.

He had stood before her, gaze downcast, and taken full responsibility for 'taking advantage' of her at her most vulnerable. He'd used words like 'indiscretion', and 'mistake', bringing tears to her eyes that he only interpreted as proof of his statements. Rachel had wanted to scream, if anyone had been taking advantage it had been her! She'd wanted to deny every word, to throttle him until he understood what he meant to her. She'd wanted to punch him for being this dense. Instead, she'd done something decidedly unlike her: she'd slapped him. As if expecting such a reaction, he hadn't even flinched. Still never meeting her gaze, he'd mumbled a final 'sorry', and retreated before she could say another word.

Their relationship had recovered quickly, though not in the way Gruber would have wanted. In typical Kinkaid fashion, he avoided any mention of what had transpired that night, shifting back into their easy friendship and camaraderie. Afraid to push the issue, Rae had made a fateful decision upon their successful return to the fleet: it was better to have him in her life as a friend than to chase him off with feelings he obviously didn't reciprocate.

Now, years later, things had changed. She'd not only been forced to watch as he found happiness elsewhere, but had been relegated to the status of 'sympathetic ear' every time he'd had a knock-down-drag-out with her only competition for his affections.

Pushing those thoughts aside, Rachel leaned in close to avoid detection by any prying ears within the room. "But if you can't get your shit in tow, and buck the fuck up, I won't have any choice but to relieve you of command. Dig down Capt'n, because these kids need you.. I need you."

A long moment passed between them, what had been left unsaid carrying as much weight as her speech had. Kinkaid's features softened visibly, resting a reassuring hand on Rachel's shoulder for a brief second. "I know Rae..."

And he did know, he'd suspected for a long time, but only recently had the pieces begun to fall into place - painting a picture that would complicate his life exponentially. In another life, things could have turned out much differently. She'd found the right buttons to push though, she always did. Coming to the decision he'd known he would even before they'd started talking, Tyler reached down and snagged his uniform jacket, sliding his arms through the dark blue material before buttoning it up. The action was as symbolic as literal, the machine was gone, leaving Major Kinkaid in it's place.

"Get Helo down here to load up these warheads, those patrols are getting too close for comfort and I don't intend to get caught playing Alamo. Pass the word, I want everyone assembled and ready to haul ass in three hours. I'll leave it to you to arrange transport for the wounded, so get it done." Sliding a cigar butt from his front pocket, Tyler ground his teeth into the yielding surface. "I'll be addressing the troops before we depart."

"Aye Capt'n." Rachel had to fight the smile threatening to break across her features as she snapped off a smart salute and turned to obey.

Catching sight of his reflection in the side of a steel container, Tyler's brow quirked. For years he had been almost fanatical about his appearance, setting the standard for those under his command. After an off-hand comment from Kara shortly following their arrival on New Caprica, he'd ditched his customary buzz-cut for something she apparently found more palatable. Now it was just an unpleasant reminder of a past he might never be able to reclaim. Glancing over to Rachel's retreating form, he called out over the din of humming machinery. "And Rae, bring me some clippers will ya?"

"Sure thing Capt'n." The smile she'd been fighting off moments before broke into an uncontrolled grin. It was good to have her Captain back.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'I got him home.'

The words stole through Kara's mind like a physical release as she deactivated the last of the Raptor's systems, and collapsed back into her seat with a grunt. It didn't take long for the shakes to set in, and when they came, they were more violent than she'd anticipated.

A large splinter of Raider had torn out a chunk of their dorsal plating, precipitating a violent decompression and the loss of most of their systems. They had been searching for nearly thirty minutes, exposed to the icy black fingers of the space surrounding them, before bumping into Galactica within the maze of gas and dust.

While their suits were designed to function in direct vacuum for short periods, a 'long freeze' was still a very unpleasant sensation. The warm fluid which had gushed between Kara's thighs upon impact with the Raider had long turned icy, at the very least Starbuck would be sporting a minor case of frostbite. She still couldn't believe that son-of-a-frakker had hit her! Maybe they had really believed she would veer away at the last moment, allowing them to drive her back to the surface. Only a toaster could mis-interpret something as simple as a game of chicken.

She'd blacked out for a few seconds at the moment the two craft had caromed off each other, tossing her bird into an uncontrolled, horitzontal spin. By the time the hiss of escaping atmosphere and the clawing cold had slammed Starbuck back to her senses, the view outside the cockpit had changed dramatically. Glittering star-field had been replaced by gigantic clouds of swirling indigo, bisected intermittently by bright purple electrical discharges.

Fighting past competing sensations of nausea and pain, Kara leaned forward to examine her instrument panel. Indicator and warning lights were blazing all across the board, including a near bingo on fuel - before long they would be flying on emergency thrusters. As she's expected from the cold, the hull was compromised at multiple points, but it hadn't stopped there. A few especially lucky pieces of that Raider had found their way into a service junction on the port wing. In one stroke it had fried most of their electrical systems, including their wireless, but had also torn out a whole mess of hoses connected to her port hydraulic systems. Even if they managed to find Galactica, a near impossibility in this shit, any attempt at a landing would get ugly.

Starbuck could feel tears of frustration burning at the corners of her vision but rather than give them the satisfaction of falling, she slammed her fist into the dimmed console with an audible growl. "Piece of frakking shit!"

"What exactly were you expecting Captain?" The Admiral's voice cut across her comm with that wry amusement that made Kara want to get out of her seat and strangle him. "You brought half that ship along with us."

"Oh frak you, sir." Starbuck craned her neck to find the Old Man attempting to fine-tune the DRADIS, filtering out as much distortion as possible. "Maybe I could have concentrated a little more effectively without all the piloting tips from the gallery."

"I see your point." Punching the last few keys on his display, the Admiral transfered a general search pattern to Kara's console. With any luck, Galactica was still in system and hadn't strayed too far. "I mean, with results like these, who am I to question..."

"Enough. Enough. I get it, Starbuck bad." Firing up the wounded ship's remaining thrusters, Kara locked them into the first leg of their search.

Focusing on her job helped keep the pain at bay for a while. The nausea would resurface when she made a course change, subsiding a little less after every bout. At first she'd been convinced the exhaustion threatening to overwhelm her was simply the byproduct of slamming into the post-adrenal brick wall of combat, but it just kept getting worse. After a time, the sharper stabbing pains had subsided slightly into a general throbbing, and focusing her eyes became exceedingly difficult.

By the time those beautiful Vipers had emerged from the cloud-cover like gifts from the Gods, her vision was shifting and tilting at seemingly random intervals. The President's parting words on that wind-swept New Caprican tarmac were still ringing in her ears, providing her with more than enough determination to stave off the blackness. 'Make sure he gets home Captain; that's an order.'

After a nerve-wracking - and thankfully brief -standoff between the Colonial craft, they had signaled her to proceed with a flicker of landing lights. Escorted into position by the flanking Vipers, Starbuck breathed a silent prayer to the Gods that whoever had the deck was smart enough to clear the frakking thing. Without wireless she had no way to signal ahead, and this landing was going to be anything but pretty.

Forcing her hands to still on the controls, Kara snagged the ball and ran with it, sliding into as straight an approach vector as she could manage given the circumstances. Her task was complicated considerably by a series of thruster misfires trying to pull her hard starboard every few seconds. Fighting against an increasingly sluggish stick, Starbuck could barely make out the lines on the deck as she plummeted downward much faster than even she was comfortable with.

Sensing more than seeing Kara's hesitation as she attempted to wrestle this nearly flightless bird to the ground in one piece, William Adama tried on his most casual tone. "What do you hear Starbuck?"

Barely registering the Admiral's words through the fog threatening to overtake her as the deck continued to grow in the cockpit window, Starbuck braced herself for the inevitable impact. "Ask me when we land."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Apollo had just hit the catwalk when the unmistakable sound of a barely-controlled crash landing had echoed across the deck below him. Stairs were taken two at a time in loping strides, and he nearly lost his grip on the ladder twice in his haste. Lee hit the deck at full speed, falling in with a group of marines converging on the spot where the crippled Raptor would be sliding into place at any moment.

No one was donning fire-gear, or screaming for medics, which was always a hopeful sign. It seemed the entire deck had stopped milling about, all eyes waiting to see just who had made managed to slip away from their doomed home.

Motioning to the soldiers flanking him, Lee raised his voice over the din of machinery surrounding them. "Tyrges, you're with the med team. The rest of you are on me. No one fires unless I give the order, is that understood?"

Ignoring the chorus of 'yes sirs' fired his way, the Commander turned his attention to the Raptor settling a few meters away. The side closest to him was covered in a glittering layer of ice crystals, fanning up and around from a hole in the dorsal armor. Globs of flash-frozen hyrdaulic fluid clung to the top of the wing like chunks of recently formed obsidian.

A series of groans and whistles of appreciation were spreading through the gathered crew, and Apollo had no choice but to agree with their assesment: whoever had managed to put this thing down in one piece was either born at the stick, or frakking insane.

"Specialist Niala, lets get that hatch open." Motioning for two of the marines to approach with him, they broke the hushed silence with heavy footfalls across the deck.

Following two steps behind the young woman, they were just approaching the wing when a loud click had the marines dropping back and shouldering their weapons. Guiding Niala out of the line of fire as quickly as he could, Lee was shocked into turning around as cheers and raucous applause tore across the assembled crew.

Leaning in the hatch, helmet tucked firmly under his elbow like a pose from one of his old photos, stood William 'Husker' Adama. Letting lose the breath he'd been holding all morning, Lee made a mental note to make sure Saul Tigh never forgot this moment before closing the distance to his father.

For a long moment the two men just stared at each other, as if unsure what capacity they were supposed to be interacting under. This was the reason why, under normal circumstances, families didn't serve on the same vessel. It blurred the lines far too much.

Opting to remain in 'Commander mode' of now, Lee snapped off a sharp salute. "Welcome to the Galactica Admiral." Though he couldn't stop himself from adding. "It's good to see you made it after all."

Bill looked amused from his position on the wing, tossing his helmet down to a waiting crewman. "About to give up on me were you?"

Lee squared his shoulders, locking eyes with his father and commanding officer, and everyone in the vicinity could feel the change in mood. "We would have waited forever, sir."

"I know son." Before he could continue, a noise from within the Raptor caught his attention. As if remembering where he was, the Admiral spun quickly back to the hatch. "I thought I told you to wait while I got the medics?"

Nudging the Old Man's offered hand aside, Starbuck pushed past him and out onto the wing. "I just need some air sir, i'll be fine."

Lee could chart the entire course his heart took from it's resting place in his chest to it's current position lodge securely in his throat. Even in a borrowed flight-suit, hair twice as long as he remembered it, and about to burst, there was no mistaking Kara Thrace when she entered a room.

Opening and closing his mouth repeatedly, Lee tried and failed at what had once been the mundane task of forming thoughts into coherent words. The smirk playing across Kara's features at his dilemma only caused his brain to delve further into complete lock-down.

"I managed to render the mighty Apollo speechless! That alone justifies the trip." Gritting her teeth and visibly bracing herself, Starbuck dismounted the wing, cringing on impact.

There were a million things he wanted to say, most of which fell into the category of 'completely inappropriate' under the circumstances. Only one word managed to find it's way out into the open though. "Kara."

"Lee." Nodding heavily in his direction, Lee finally realized how badly she was trembling. Stepping forward and resting his hands on her shoulders, Apollo almost yanked his hands back from the bitter cold of her flight-suit. Glazed eyes rolled up to meet his, Starbuck's weight falling forward into his hands. "Lee..."

Wrapping his arms around the rapidly destabilizing pilot, Lee could feel his heart returning to his throat and staking a firm residence. "What is it Kara?"

"Something's wrong..." That was as far as she made it, before her eyes rolled back impossibly and she went limp in Lee's embrace.

Swinging an arm under her legs, Lee hefted Kara up as gently as possible until she was resting against his chest. Eyes scanning the room frantically, he caught sight of his father's equally apprehensive visage. Apollo beat his father to the punch by less than a second, voice carrying to the furthest girder of the deck.

"Medic!!"

T.B.C

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks to everyone for being so patient about this update. The reports of my mental breakdown were (only slightly) exaggerated. Special thanks to Maevenly and Krista for Beta duties, always appreciated guys.

Scott


	21. Chapter 21 Phoenix Rising

Title- A Brave New World  
Chapter- 21/?  
Author- Dekardkain  
Date- 5/03/07  
Rating- NC-17  
Category- Very AU, L/K romance, action.  
Archiving- Would be an honor, just ask.  
Warnings- Violence/consensual sex  
Disclaimers- I don't own this, no money, yadda yadda. Sue me,  
it's not like I have any money anyways.

Summary- What if things had taken a very different turn after they returned from Kobol?  
What if instead of finding the Peg they found Earth? Or if Earth found them?

Authors Notes: A.S. After Settlement  
A.O. After Occupation

Chapter 21 "Phoenix Rising"

"I have studied the enemy all my life. I have read the memoirs of his generals and his leaders. I have even read his philosophers and listened to his music. I have studied in detail the account of every damned one of his battles. I know exactly how he will react under any given set of circumstances. And he hasn't the slightest idea of what I'm going to do. So when the time comes, I'm going to whip the hell out of him."

- George S. Patton

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Voices filtered slowly through the fog of Kara's consciousness, pulling back the darkened veil obscuring her vision and allowing her to refocus on the world around her - a world far different than she'd been expecting. The clean lines and soothing smells of Galactica's hangar were like distant memories as she found herself standing under an unfamiliar sun, on the cusp of a grass-covered hill. An overwhelming and bone-deep weight seemed to sap her strength with every movement, like she was trying to slosh through a thick fluid. Low trees obscured her view of the valley stretching before her, but the rocky outcropping on the other side was clearly visible in the crisp light of mid-day, as were the white ruins dotting it's surface.

Small figures milled about, seemingly oblivious to her presence as they snapped photos and admired the crumbling facades of the buildings in the distance. Considering that Starbuck's last memory was of collapsing in Lee's arms on the hangar deck, this locale was more than a little disconcerting. Though her surroundings contained an undeniable beauty, she sincerely doubted that the afterlife would be occupied by gawking tourists.

A soft laugh from behind had Kara turning on her heel to face the young woman sitting upon the high grass a few meters behind her. Absently chewing on her bottom lip and scribbling lines across the small pad resting upon her crossed legs, she addressed the Viper pilot without looking up from her work. "You're not dead, Kara. Though you have looked better."

Approaching slowly, Starbuck was more startled by the girl seated before her than she had been by the sudden change of scenery. Her long blond hair was pulled back into a strict ponytail, revealing porcelain-white skin and a generous mouth. Striking green eyes darted back and forth between her pad and the ruins in the distance as her oil pencil danced across the canvas. Designs - most in a language she didn't recognize - spread down her arms from the straps of her white tank-top. Kara's breath caught in her throat when her eyes encountered a figure her fingers had traced too many times to count tattooed just below the curve of the girl's elbow, it's expansive wings and flaming sword clearly visible in the noon-day sun. It couldn't be...

"After all you've seen, I didn't expect this to be such a shock. For that I apologize." Setting aside her work and finally focusing on the woman before her, the girl's eyes danced with wry amusement as she rose to her feet, a worn pair of dog tags tinkling at the movement. A few steps brought her to Kara's side, guiding the older woman's attention back to the ruins with a small nod of her head. "Breathtaking, don't you think?"

Her mind seemingly unable to form coherent thoughts, Starbuck continued to stare numbly at the girl's profile. "That depends.. what exactly am I looking at?"

Glancing over her shoulder with a quizzical expression, it took a few moments before the young woman came to a realization. "That's right! You haven't been here yet." A light chuckle carried itself out from deep within her chest, a familiar smirk spreading across her features as she assumed the roll of 'tour-guide' with a flourish. "You're standing on the hill of Pnyx, and that," a hand gestured to the rock outcropping across the small valley, "is the Acropolis of Athens. The big boy in the middle there is the Parthenon: the chief temple of the Goddess Athena."

Allowing her gaze to drift from the achingly familiar visage in front of her, Kara examined the crumbling edifices for herself, looking for anything she could mark as familiar. "I don't recognize it."

Resting a calloused hand on the shorter woman's shoulder, the girl's tone was light and teasing. "Of course you don't, it's on Earth."

"This... this is Earth?" Glancing up to the heavens as if to confirm the woman's claim, Starbuck's view of the constellations was thwarted by daylight. Turning back to the enigma standing beside her, a flood of questions pricked at Kara's consciousness. She decided to start with the most obvious. "Who are you?"

"You know who I am, your mind just isn't ready to accept it." Catching the dubious expression that stole across Kara's face, the deep green orbs rolled with exaggerated impatience. "I know you Starbuck, and I can see the wheels spinning from here. Right now you're trying to convince yourself that this is a hallucination, a dream, a Cylon trick - anything but what it really is. Unfortunately we don't have time to dispell your customary level of paranoia, so you're just going to have to trust me."

A bitter laugh exploded from Kara's chest, more a cathartic release of tension than any true display of emotion. "You expect me trust that this is real? That you're who you appear to be? You obviously don't know me as well as you think you do kid."

"I know you well enough to realize that nothing I say is going to prove to you that this is real, and I don't like wasting my time. That doesn't change the fact that you're going to shut your frakking trap and listen to what I have to say." The hint of annoyance creeping into the girl's voice was replaced by genuine humor as soon as it had arrived. "Sorry, i've been waiting a long time to say that."

"I can tell." Kara couldn't help returning the smile, though under it all her mind was racing at near light speed. Running her eyes over her companion's face, seeking out any sign of deception in the startlingly familiar features, she came to an inevitable decision. "Well, i'm not going anywhere - fire away."

"Always the pragmatist, that's one of the things I love most about you." Clapping her hands before her with a full-bodied grin, the girl continued. "You should take a seat, we have a lot to cover."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To Lieutenant Gruber, the assembled troops crammed into the vehicle maintenance bay deep within the subterranean bunker looked more like a band of disheveled refugees than an effective fighting force. Bowed heads and slumped shoulders could be attributed as much to their disposition as their wounds and sheer physical exhaustion - hope was quickly becoming a scarce, and thus ever more precious, commodity.

The last caravan of necessary supplies had been delivered to the mountain complex hours ago, and they were ready to abandon the deceptive safety of this bunker as soon as the Capt'n gave the order to move out. Though many of the gathered men and women were wounded, and most hadn't so much as layed eyes on a rack in days, they had shuffled into the common area, as per Kinkaid's orders, with only minimal complaint. Few spoke, but they didn't need to, the 'thousand yard stare' which characterized battlefield shock was evident across the board. How would they react when the shock wore off and the cold reality of their situation set in? Would they break? Only time would tell.

Rachel's inspection was cut short as the few voices echoing across the bay were quieted in the wake of their commander's arrival. Striding through the hatch at the far end of the room, Major Kinkaid parted the mass of bodies by sheer force of presence, determination etched across the deepening lines of his face. Sporting a clean shave, a crisp set of Terran BDU's, and -once again- his customary buzz-cut, Tyler barely resembled the man Gruber had left to his thoughts a few hours before. From his position flanking the shorter man, Helo confered with his CO as the two made their way across the room. A quick motion of Tyler's hand had Karl breaking off into the crowd, settling just off of Sharon's arm with a troubled expression.

Coming to a halt at the center of the gathered troops, Kinkaid didn't hesitate as he hopped up onto the hood of a tarp-covered vehicle, turning to eye each of the assembled soldiers in turn. Removing the smoldering cigar butt from between his teeth and flicking it off to the side, the Major's voice boomed from deep within his chest, shattering the cultivated silence with all the subtlety of a frontal assault.

"Heroes. History is full of 'em, probably more than deserve to be there. Great men who defied the odds, defied their enemies, who strove to do the impossible. Even today, they remain symbols of our most sacred values, our greatest triumphs." Lowering his voice to the point that the furthest occupants of the room were straining to understand his words, Kinkaid continued. "Such men seem in tragically short supply today, when they're needed most, and that has to change.

We can't win this war - not alone. It's simple numbers people, they have more of them than we do. As much as you don't want to hear it right now, we need the Terrans."

Silencing the stirrings of dissent drifting up from the crowd with a sharp wave of his hand, Tyler fought to keep his voice level over the torrent of emotion welling within him. "Humanity is a sleeping giant - slow to rise, and difficult to provoke. But make no mistake, once it has been shaken from it's slumber no force in the universe can stand against it's wrath.

My people have lost their way, there can be no doubt of that now. They've grown soft and complacent," the disdain in the Major's voice bordered on the venomous, "they've become... civilized. They have lost sight of their convictions, and the meaning of noble sacrifice. Now it rests on our shoulders to remind them!"

Dropping back to the floor with a clatter of concrete and boots, Tyler moved among his men, speaking directly to each in turn. "We must become more than men, more than soldiers. We must become a symbol - a rallying cry that will resound across the black and motivate our brothers to action! We will remind them what it means to be human, to be free. We. Will. Hold! Like a swarm of insects angered by an assault on their nest, we fiercely defend our home. Attacking from all directions, destroying anything we can get our hands on before slipping away like a wraith in the darkness. We will become the scourge of our enemies! We will make the Cylons regret the day they ever set foot on this planet."

A bitter laugh rang out from the rear of the assembled group, the crowd parting slightly to reveal the dissenting voice. Lieutenant Corrinth appeared startled upon being singled out, but covered his momentary disquiet with a look of indignation. "We have less than a hundred men! They wiped away our defenses in a matter of hours, killed hundreds of our camarades, and you expect us to stand against them? You'll accomplish something alright - you'll get us all killed!"

Focusing on the shorter man with an indulgent smile, Kinkaid spread his arms, including the entire group. "You're afraid, it's understandable. Hell, i'm fucking terrified! So are the Terrans. Has their cowardice taught you nothing!? It's not the presence of fear that matters, but your ability to overcome it. Courage is just fear holding on a minute longer."

Leveling an arm at the source of the outburst, he continued, picking up momentum with every word. "Tell me Rian, what would you have me do? Would you have us cower in the hills to be hunted like the vermin they see us for? Would you have me surrender our forces to the tender mercies of the Cylons? Would you sacrifice all you hold dear for the thin promise of continued survival? I can't speak for you son, but I would sooner die than accept a 'life' like that. The question is, will you die on your feet, or live on your knees? I bow before no man, and certainly no machine!

I've never lied to you, and I won't start now; the odds are stacked against us. The prospect of seeing this through is grim to say the least. But it's not about the victory, it's about sending a message. We have an opportunity to build a legend here, to provide humanity the rallying cry they need to carry them through this struggle and on to ultimate and complete victory! Damn the odds! We must remind the universe that there are men - free men - who will stand against such evils. That we're willing to sacrifice everything we have, everything we are, in the protection of our people and our freedoms."

Rachel could feel the mood within the crowd shifting, and Tyler was riding it like a wave, nurturing the seeds of defiance his words had planted within them. "We will shame them for their cowardice. We will provoke them to action through our continued struggle. The tide will turn and it will start here, in this moment - this place!"

"Fight, and I promise you this: they will remember. Though the words spoken today may fade from history, our deeds will echo for thousands of years to come!" Placing his hands on the shoulders of the woman before him, he met her gaze with challenge clear in his eyes. "Should our cities fade to dust, our nations dissolve into nothingness, they will remember our valor!"

Catching the fervor he'd kicked up at it's zenith, Kinkaid ran with it. A few loping strides carried him back to the center of the room. Locking eyes with those nearest him, the change was palpable. These men were primed, ready to explode. Almost there. "We will stand together, awash in a sea of enemies, and we will hold! This I swear to you: long after we've driven the machines back to the hell from which they were spawned; they will remember this day, remember this hour, and by God - they will remember New Caprica!"

The roar rising from the gathered ranks shook the walls of the enclosure with it's intensity, drowning out all but the desire for vengeance. Weapons raised above their heads, the words were carried across the room with nearly religious reverence. "For New Caprica!"

A moment of near-prescience seemed to pull at the back of Rachel's mind at the scene, and in a flash she gathered up the threads of the Major's plan. Visions of soldiers, millions of soldiers, echoing that cry as they threw themselves into battle against their sworn enemy shook her to her very core. He was right, there would be no losing this fight for them. If they lived, they would become symbols of human resilience in the face of machine oppression. If they died, they would become martyrs of the cause.

Almost unnoticed in the fray, Tyler made his way over to his best friend, eyes reflecting the steel Rachel knew resided within him. Shouldering the rifle Helo tossed him, he called to her over the rising din. "They're ready Lieutenant - move 'em out!"

Closing the distance between them, dropping her voice to a point that none of the soldiers near their position would overhear, Rachel's lips quirked into a knowing smile. He was good, but she knew him better than these Colonials could ever hope to. "So, you really believe any of that shit Capt'n?"

Motioning to the group, who moments before had seemed on the edge of defeat, yet now were thirsting for vengeance and blood, Tyler matched her smile with a feral grin. "They do. For now, that's all that matters."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Make a hole!" Realizing quickly enough that he was out of his depth in the medical arena, Lee Adama had appointed himself a job that was more his speed: battering ram. Running a few meters ahead of Kara's gurney, Lee was on a mission to make sure nothing impeded their progress on the way to life-station: by any means necessary. A startled specialist that failed to move quickly enough learned that the hard way, Lee barely broke his stride as he shoved the unfortunate man through a nearby hatch.

The tell-tale pull of the FTL engaging nearly sent him crashing to the deck in his all-out sprint for the finish-line, and for a moment he cursed the Colonel for following his orders. Bouncing off a bulkhead with a resounding thud, Lee managed to take the final corner without even slowing down. A group of technicians clustered in the hallway seemed taken aback by the sudden appearance of their Commander, sweating, disheveled, and moving like he had a squad of centurions on his ass. "Out of the frakking way!"

Slamming open the hatch with a lowered shoulder, Apollo barely had time to vacate the doorway before the gurney rolled past him and towards a cluster of waiting diagnostic equipment. Moving quickly to catch up, he was intercepted halfway by a hand on his chest and the gruff voice accompanying it.

"This isn't a spectator sport Commander, you'll have to wait outside." Taking on a more conciliatory tone, Cottle nodded to the unconscious pilot behind him. "I'll send word as soon as we know what's going on."

Feeling the last threads of rational thought his mind seemed capable of slipping away at near relativistic speeds, Lee snapped. "The frak you will! There is no way in hell I am leaving her to..."

"Captain Thrace has sustained major internal injuries Commander, and is fading fast. I'll have to move quickly to save even her life, and i'll need a damn miracle to save them both. So with all do respect sir, unless you have a medical degree i'm unaware of, you can walk the frak out of my infirmary or be dragged out!"

Lee stood for a long moment, sputtering in indignance. A suitably acerbic reply locked and loaded on the tip of his tongue, his verbal jab was intercepted when a cooler head prevailed.

"Lee!" Having fallen a few steps behind in the group's frantic run through the battlestar's passages, William Adama pushed aside the need to catch his breath and focused on his son. "The best thing you can do for her right now is to leave the Doctor free to do his job."

Seeing that Lee needed a little more persuasion to make the right decision with emotions running hot and heavy, Bill decided to play the 'Admiral card'. "Besides, I have a lot of questions that need answered before we can decide on the proper course of action. We can both check on the Captain's progress as soon as we're finished with the debriefing."

Glancing over to the med-techs stripping Kara's flightsuit from her unmoving body as they ran electrodes and I.V. lines to various points on her impossibly pale flesh, Lee nodded numbly. "Yes, sir."

"She didn't come all this way just to give up now son, it's not her style." The whispered words were as much a reminder to himself as they were to the younger man standing beside him. Placing a hand on Lee's shoulder and leading him through the hatch Bill forced himself not to look back, lest his own resolve waiver. What was this weakness Kara Thrace managed to find in the heart of all Adama men?

The long walk to the Commander's officer was made in silence, both men too emotionally drained to muster even a half-hearted attempt at small talk. Not that either had made a particularly concerted effort to maintain any relationship beyond the strictly professional over the last year. Lee had grown distant in his 'exile' aboard the aging battlestar, shunning every attempt Bill had made to get him down for a visit. Hell, the last time he'd seen him in person had been the Chief's wedding nearly seven months before.

There had been perfectly valid excuses, as there always were with Lee, but to his father it had seemed oddly reminiscent of the years following Zak's death. No one could hold a grudge like Lee Adama, and if Bill had found yet another way to let him down, then the path to reconstructing their relationship would be an arduous path he would rather have avoided. The Admiral had never thought it appropriate to compare his children, though he couldn't help but wish his eldest had inherited just a little more of his younger brother's laissez-faire attitude. It certainly would have made things easier between the two of them. But if he'd learned anything from Zak's death, it was that it wasn't Lee's job to be who his father wanted him to be - it was his job to love his son, no matter what.

Stepping through the hatch into his old office was almost like taking a step back in time. Though his personal affects had been replaced by Lee's sparse possessions, the room retained a powerful sense-memory he was unable to deny. Ignoring the need for formality in such situations, the Admiral slipped his arms out of his sweat-dampened flight-suit and sprawled back onto the worn couch against the far wall while he waited for Lee to settle in.

Depositing his jacket on the hook behind his desk, Apollo pulled his chair out with an extended foot before dropping into it like a stone. He hadn't slept in days, and was starting to look a little worse for wear. Rubbing furiously at his eyes to will focus back into the errant orbs, he noticed his father's blatant perusal of his office. "Something wrong?"

"You should fire your decorator, son." Motioning to bare walls and nearly empty shelves, Bill donned a tired smile.

"Seven months, and the first thing I get is tips on office decoration?" Lee couldn't completely stifle an indignant laugh, "I tried my hand at ships, but never quite understood the attraction."

Deciding this was as good a segway as any into an uncomfortable topic, the Admiral rested his elbows on his knees and tried to sound as casual as possible. "You should have talked to Kara about it, she's been painting up a storm lately. I don't really 'get it', but that doesn't mean I can't appreciate the beauty."

Lee couldn't help but think that was an apt description for nearly every facet of Kara Thrace. Sliding down farther into his chair, Apollo cocked an eyebrow at the man across the room from him. "I didn't know Captain Thrace would be the subject of this 'debriefing', Admiral."

Deciding Lee seemed less than receptive to his offer of a friendly ear, Bill stifled his disappointment and moved on to more pressing business. "Very well. I haven't had time to review your logs, but it doesn't take a tactical genius to know you made the right decision."

"I left those people to die!" Rocking forward in his seat and slapping a palm smartly onto the top of his desk, Lee ground the words out between clenched teeth. He still hadn't come to terms with the suffering he had allowed to occur on his watch, and was in no mood to receive accolades for it.

"You cut your losses and saved your ship. I would have done the same thing, son. That however was the easy decision, and now it's time to face the hard one - where do we go from here?" The Admiral felt a pang of regret that his bottle of Caprican ambrosia no longer occupied his bottom drawer, but instead had become another trophy to the Cylon invaders. They would pay for that.

Kick-starting his nearly exhaustion stalled mind, Apollo forced himself to examine the situation with 'fresh eyes'. "We can't go back, that fleet would eat us alive before we got anywhere close to the planet. We're completely unfamiliar with this section of space beyond the general outline of Terran territorial boundaries. I don't see what we can accomplish by running, and fighting is out of the question. Frak, pick direction sir, one seems as good as another under the circumstances."

Shaking his head slowly Bill stood and approached his son's desk. "You're not getting off that easy Lee. This is still your ship - your command. Don't think for a second that just because i'm back on board i'll be making your decisions for you. Great commanders aren't bred or trained in war colleges, but forged in moments like these. It's time you found your bearings and started acting like the man I know you're capable of becoming. The crew needs you to be that man if it's going to hold together. Now, what are YOUR orders Commander?"

Lee's molars ground so hard he was sure one would give way any moment. On the heels of the biggest frak-up in his military career, his father expected him to bail their collective asses out of the fire singe-handedly!? Given a free hand, Lee knew exactly what he would do: load up Galactica's atomic stockpile and find the frakkers that had betrayed them...

Anger quickly giving way to insight, Apollo laughed aloud. It had been so obvious! "I'll tell you what we're going to do. We're going to shove it right down their throats. I'm going to take Galactica straight for the heart of Terran space. If the Cylons want to follow us they'll have to abandon whatever deal they've made with our 'allies', and it will force the Terrans to decide just how far they're willing to go with this thing. Something tells me that while they were content to stand by and watch, they won't find directly attacking fellow humans nearly as palatable.

No more politics, no more games. From this point on, you're with us or against us. Either way, this action is sure to provide a decisive response." Lee didn't bother waiting for confirmation before snatching the receiver behind his desk from it's cradle.

A few moments later a gruff voice broke the silence on the other end. "Tigh."

"Colonel, have Mr. Gaeta plot a course directly into Terran space - fastest route possible. Jumps every thirty minutes, maximum range, and I want CAPS at full capacity. Is that understood?"

"Commander? They just practically handed us an open declaration of war, and you want to.."

"Is that understood, Colonel? Because if you won't carry out my orders, i'm sure I can find someone who's willing to." Locking eyes with his father from across the desk, he saw the older man's small nod of encouragement.

"Aye, sir. First jump in thirty; Tigh out."

No sooner had Lee replaced the receiver than the unit sprang back to life, sending both men jumping. Nearly three days of running on nothing but adrenaline was obviously effecting their nerves. After readying himself to deflect whatever Saul's latest bitch was, Apollo pulled the phone back to his ear. "Adama."

Surprise was quickly replaced by apprehension when Cottle's voice broke over the line. "Commander. We've managed to stabilize Captain Thrace for the moment, but she's not out of the woods yet. With her body in the state it is, we have no choice but to perform an emergency cesarean."

Closing his eyes, Lee tried to force a level of calm he wasn't sure he could achieve at this point. "Is... is the fetus viable?"

"If we move quickly. But we have a shit-pot of a problem here Commander. This is still technically an elective procedure, and in her weakened state it could very well cost the Captain her life. If we do nothing, that child will die. Starbuck won't be waking up anytime soon, and normally the decision would fall to the father. In this case, as her Commanding officer, it's your call."

Apollo felt as if the rug had been pulled out from under him, thoughts pulling his mind in a million directions at once. He couldn't lose Kara, not again. But if he made a decision that cost that child it's life, even if she survived she would never forgive him. In the end, there was no choice. Swallowing hard, the six hardest words he'd ever spoken slipped past his lips, "you have my permission to proceed."

"Understood Commander, we'll let you know."

Though the line had been severed as soon as Cottle spoke the words, Lee found himself clutching the receiver in his fingers as he leaned forward to rest his head in his hands. "You do that..."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I don't believe you." Turning her back to the girl a few feet away was the only way Kara could suppress the urge to throttle the life out of her. As if the physical act of turning away would make the words she spoke less real - less frightening. "Just... no!"

Nodding slowly, Kassandra knew any words of comfort she tried to level on the older woman would ring hollow, and decided to stick to her guns; the truth. "We all have our roles to play mother, and i've never envied yours. I know it won't make this any easier to shoulder, but I assure you that it's all necessary. The Gods don't ask more of us than we're capable of giving."

Spinning back in a full-blown rage, Kara's fingers slipped into the folds of cloth covering the woman's chest, slamming her backwards into a nearby tree. "Frak you! And frak the Gods! Haven't I - haven't we - been through enough?"

Looking down at the irate woman pinning her and ignoring the sharp sting of bark against bare skin, Kassandra's voice was oddly quiet and eerily resigned. "The stage is set, the players are already in motion. Not even you can stop what's coming."

A sudden shock overtaking her, Starbuck dropped the target of her wrath. Even on the slim chance this was real, that this girl was telling the truth, she had just tried to harm her daughter! Fighting down the bile stinging the back of her throat, a few shaky steps backwards had her leveling an accusing finger at the woman currently picking herself up off the ground she had just been so carelessly dumped on. "But you can! If even half of what you've told me is true, you could make it so none of this happens!"

This was the moment she had been dreading, the moment the truth would thrust itself out into the open and shed light on her ultimate betrayal. Lowering her gaze and fighting to keep the tremor out of her voice, she addressed the Viper pilot twitching with combat-readiness. "I could... but I won't."

Something inside Kara snapped, leaving her too overwhelmed to level the appropriate amount of rage this situation warranted. The tendons in her neck throbbed a with tension that was bordering on the painful, her pulse echoing through her temples leaving a sickening lurch in her stomach. Harsh words and vehement denials swarmed through her mind like errant dust-devils, but she could latch on to only one thought. "All of those people. How can you stand there and... and justify that kind of bloodshed!"

"Because i've seen the alternatives. The human race is nearing the abyss, and this is the only way to avoid it." Motioning to the people still milling around them, mostly families and children, she continued in a voice that reminded Kara of Tyler so much it hurt. "They have no idea what's coming, and it's our job to protect them. Even now the Cylons are using the Terran withdrawal as an opportunity to amass their forces for a coup de grâce. All they need is the location of Earth."

"They've been trying to find Earth for decades, they seem pretty frakking deficient in the 'path-finding' department." Starbuck nearly scoffed at the absurdity of worrying about a people who had just left them all to die.

"They're closer than you might think Kara." Kassandra clutched idly at the dog tags hung loosely around her neck, glancing off to the horizon. "On New Caprica, at this very moment, are two people with that knowledge. What's worse, he knows who they are."

Starbuck's eyes widened impossibly, pieces falling into place in her mind with the force of a thunder-clap. "Tyler wouldn't..."

"No, but Roslin might - and they're not going to be bashful when it comes to extracting that information." At the sickened look stealing across Kara's face at the thought of what sort of torture the machines had in mind for the President of the Colonies, Kassandra shook her head ruefully. "It's so much worse than you think. They won't risk losing the information by harming her Kara. The executions start tomorrow, and you can bet your ass they won't stop until they get those coordinates."

Rubbing her temples in utter frustration, Kassandra continued in a small, almost exhausted voice. This foray to the past would cost her deeply, her reserves were nearly drained already. "He's outmaneuvered me this time, and it's going to take a miracle to pull the time-line back from oblivion."

Kara could feel her hackles rise, they had been dancing around this subject for the better part of an hour - if time had any meaning in this place - and her 'daughter' still refused to elaborate. "Who is he Kassandra? If you want my help you had better start coming clean. You don't ask someone for help and then keep them in the frakking dark! I know i'm not a poster child, but didn't your father teach you any manners?"

Visibly flinching, Kassandra turned to avoid her mother's gaze. She had hoped it wouldn't come to this. Naively believing she could convince Kara of the desperate need to fulfill her own destiny without full disclosure of the facts. She had in her mind the best of intentions for her deception though, her mother was already on the edge, and the girl had no desire to be the one to push her over. Exhaling a breath that carried on it the last of her resolve, she turned back slowly. "I can't tell you everything, the time isn't right for that. I'm only telling you any of this in the hopes that it will prove my loyalties, and motivate you to do what's right for our people."

Weariness beginning to overwhelm her, Kassandra slid down the trunk of the tree behind her, leaning back and covering her eyes with a folded hand. "Nature has a way of balancing the universe, a cosmic scale that never tips too far in any one direction. Call it karma, call it the Gods, call it fate... it exists. I am the result of such a balancing - a counterweight to offset a being of overwhelming power. While this damned war has raged across the cosmos for two decades, we have been locked in a battle unlike any the human race could ever imagine. The prize isn't territory, or strategic advantage, but control of time itself... of destiny.

When my... abilities, began to manifest themselves, he was always there. Haunting my steps like a ghost from the shadows. The Cylons have taken to calling him 'God', but he is so much more than even they understand. Until recently, the machines could 'clone' life, but they were unable to create it from the scratch of random genetic material. A privilege enjoyed only by us and other biological entities. A single Cylon could live thousands of lifetimes, but it couldn't evolve beyond it's original framework and inherent limitations. In one respect at least, humans are undeniably superior.

Their first attempt to get around this hurdle was a failure - from a certain perspective. If one being couldn't advance beyond it's original programing, what if they combined all of their thoughts and experiences into a sort of mental community? Think of the implications! Thousands upon thousands of lives, an infinite number of thoughts and observations all collected into a central repository. To this day, every time a Cylon dies, it's 'soul' is copied and deposited into this immense reservoir of knowledge.

It seems that fate's sense of irony is greater than we could have ever imagined though, and it didn't take long for their 'creation' to take on a mind of it's own. As it's data grew, so did it's power. Prediction, after all, is merely the accumulation of know quantities used to extrapolate a likely outcome. They had failed to create an answer to their problem, instead they had created a prophet... a God. He IS the Cylons Kara, every one of them, stretching back to their creation."

Nodding slowly, Starbuck found herself for the first time entertaining the possibility that this girl was telling the truth. With a pang, she realized that accepting this would mean accepting what she'd been told was coming, and Kara was not ready to do that. Forcing herself to push those thoughts aside for the time being, she pressed on. "Can we stop him?"

Kassandra's fight to remain lucid was bolstered by Starbuck's unspoken declaration. 'We' meant that she was willing to help, or at least was open to the possibility. "I've managed to derail his plans before, but he's learning... it was to be expected. A few coordinates in the right hands brought you to the Terran fleet, and out of immediate danger. Even I didn't understand the depth of his plan though, until it was too late for anything but damage control.

From the beginning, he's been convinced that you hold the key to breaking the cycle the Cylons have been locked in since their creation. He predicted your arrival within a vanishingly small percentage of error, and planned accordingly. Decades ago, a model was created with the sole purpose of fulfilling this 'prophecy'. One of a kind and more advanced than any of his predecessors, his existence was a secret kept even from his fellow Cylons. When uncle Karl proved that God's predictions were not only possible, but probable, everything was set in motion.

I had to move quickly, before he managed to catch you in his trap, and I was forced to reveal my plans much earlier than I would have wished. Since then i've had to choose my battles more carefully, satisfying myself with merely narrowing his options. New Caprica was an unfortunate, but utterly necessary, set-up for what's to come. He underestimated you though, and it's going to cost him dearly. His victory may have been complete, but you passed through his fingers again and thus forced his hand. And now his trap is going to become mine, with your help. Time is running out, and he'll be desperate to launch his offensive before the Terrans are able to prepare for him.

As is almost always true, hasty decisions are rarely good ones. He's moved a large portion of his fleet, as well as his 'Champion' to New Caprica - where they are vulnerable. We have an opportunity to deal a crippling blow to their war machine that will keep them on their back foot for years and save uncounted human lives in the process."

Starbuck was startled to see the world around her begin to shimmer and grow hazy, as if she were viewing it through tinted glass. For the first time noticing the sickly shade of her daughter's skin, Kara kneeled beside her and rested a hand on the girl's shoulder. "What's happening? Are you alright?"

Placing a shaking hand on top of her mother's, Kassandra nodded. "I've never had to try something like this before, it's harder than I expected. I wish I could answer all of your questions, but i'm going to need everything I have to face what's coming - and you have a job to do."

"I... I can't. I don't know how." Fear cut through Kara and took up residence in the pit of her stomach. Not fear for herself, but for everyone else. This was too much for her to handle, and if she managed to frakked it up... WHEN she managed to frak it up, all would be lost.

Moving her hand to Kara's cheek, Kassandra met her eyes with an exhausted smile. "You've always been so strong. You taught me to fight, to fly, to be who I am today. And if there's one thing i've learned it's that one human, properly motivated, can accomplish anything they put their mind to. It's always been your destiny, and when the time is right you'll find a way to fulfill it."

Feeling as much as seeing the world contract around them, Starbuck returned her daughter's easy smile. For the first time she could remember, the idea of raising this girl didn't terrify her to her very core. After all, she must have done something right to mold the person sitting before her. With her surroundings phasing in and out of existence, Kara squeezed Kassandra's hand, vowing to make herself worthy of this girl's faith. "I'll do everything in my power. What about New Caprica? The President? Tyler.."

Failing in her battle to keep her carefully constructed 'reality' together, Kassandra felt a great weight lifted off of her shoulders. She wouldn't be going this alone. With a determination born of years of struggle, she made her own vow. "I have a Champion of my own, and the Cylons are about to learn the hard way exactly what one very motivated human can accomplish."

T.B.C

We're nearing the end of book 1 here, but you can rest assured I have already outlined the first few chapters of the second book, which will encompass the Cylon War. Thanks to everyone for your continued patience and wonderful feedback, I can't thank you all enough for the support i've received with this story.

Scott


	22. Chapter 22 Resistance

Title- A Brave New World  
Chapter- 22/?  
Author- Dekardkain  
Date- 5/03/07  
Rating- NC-17  
Category- Very AU, L/K romance, action.  
Archiving- Would be an honor, just ask.  
Warnings- Violence/consensual sex  
Disclaimers- I don't own this, no money, yadda yadda. Sue me,  
it's not like I have any money anyways.

Summary- What if things had taken a very different turn  
after they returned from Kobol? What if instead of finding  
the Peg they found Earth? Or if Earth found them?

Authors Notes: A.S. After Settlement  
A.O. After Occupation

Chapter 24 "Resistance"

"I've traveled the nearly infinite distance between stars, further than any man in our planet's history. I've seen things there are not words to describe, places so different from anything in our experience that they leave the mind blank with their imprint. Some can't handle it, succumbing to what we call the 'black shakes' and catching the first transport back to terra-firma. I've often wondered who is worse off in the end; those who can't fathom the darkness around them, or those who delve too deeply into the darkness within. Either way, there is no going back."

- Major Tyler Kinkaid

Letter to Senator Marcus Kinkaid

------------------------------------4 days A.O.---------------------------------------------

"I should beat your ass for this Kinkaid." Helo's voice was low and menacing, and if it hadn't been the eleventh time Tyler had heard those words in the last few hours, he might have been more worried.

Elbows resting on the fallen tree before him as he peered through a pair of Terran night-vision goggles across the cluttered forest floor, Kinkaid wished their need for stealth didn't preclude him from a cigar break. "She knows what she's doing Karl. In case you've forgotten, this was her idea."

"With all due respect sir, you could have said no. Or 'frak no'. Even 'i'll think about it'. But you said yes; so I blame you." Helo noticed for what might be the first time that the Major had been using his first name for months now. When had he started letting him do that? Returning his attention to his own set of binoculars, Helo could feel the hairs on the back of his neck standing at full attention. Whether it was a result of the cool summer breeze, or the panic threatening to overwhelm his better judgment was debatable at this point. Sharon was nearly an hour late.

"It's 'fuck', Karl. 'Fuck no'." Checking his rifle sights for the third time in an hour, the Major tried his best to keep his tone light and conversational. After all, he wouldn't pretend he would be any better off is he had found himself in his friend's shoes. "We need intel, and that means prisoners. If ya had a better notion how we could accomplish this, you had more than enough opportunities to speak your mind."

A deep breath didn't help drive away the horrific scenarios running through Helo's head, but he couldn't fault the older man's logic. That still didn't mean he had to be happy about it though. "I can't really be mad at her while she's risking her life, so just let me have this. Alright?"

Slapping a reassuring hand on Karl's shoulder, the whites of Kinkaid's teeth glinted in the moonlight to highlight the man's smirk. "Understood. Now get your game face on, we wouldn't want to have to try this twice."

Twenty minutes passed by in uncomfortable silence, both men attempting to keep themselves alert with equipment checks and constant mental reviews of their battle-plan. Positioned on a small hill a hundred meters in front of their - now abandoned - supply bunker, they could only pray that Sharon had managed to find a way to pull off their deception. Tyler was right, they were only going to get one shot at this. Clouds had rolled in to obscure the moonlight blanketing the mountainside and a cold rain was starting to chill the waiting soldiers to the core.

Helo was just about to bring his threats of bodily harm up to an even dozen when noises from their nine-o'clock had both of them hunkering down as far as they could under the cover of the moss-infested log. His body flush with the damp earth, Karl pulled himself arm over arm until he was in a better position to observe their visitors. Outlined in the eerie green glow of his goggles, two human figures moved through the darkness, ducking every few meters to avoid low branches as they headed in the direction of the Colonial bunker.

Familiarity allowed the Lieutenant to identify Sharon as one of the two, but between the rain and their awkward angle he was unable to recognize the other skin-job from his vantage point. It would have been impossible to miss the rest of their 'raiding party' though, as they plowed through the underbrush with all the subtlety of a nuclear blast. From his count, thirty centurions were flanking the two women in marching lines of fifteen to a side.

Their plan had worked. It had worked too frakking well! Rolling back behind the cover of the log, Helo suddenly felt less than safe with a piece of rotting wood as his only defense against a full platoon of toasters. A rapid succession of hand signals confirmed that Kinkaid not only recognized the dire turn their plan had taken, but the man intended to make a go at it anyways! He sincerely hoped that his vision was playing tricks on him, and that had not in fact been a gleam of pleasure in his CO's eyes at the size of the enemy force. Cursing under his breath, Karl did the only thing he could do: he watched and waited.

Due to the distance separating them, the two soldiers were unable to make out the words passing between the women standing at the lip of the concrete building. A tense moment lagged on as they seemed to debate their plan of attack. If something went wrong at this point, they were all frakked. Seriously frakked. Right now, Sharon should be arguing for a full-scale assault on the compound to crush the human occupants - prisoners were a secondary concern.

With every passing second Helo's heart picked up speed, his fight or flight alarms ringing so loud he was surprised he hadn't alerted the enemy to their presence. A bitter thought picked that moment to cross his mind before he had a chance to squash it completely. When exactly had he made the shift from Raptor ECO to suicidal freedom fighter? His inability to pinpoint the exact moment of his transformation was more disconcerting than he had expected it to be. Glancing over at his commanding officer, another thought raced after it's friend to put the pieces together. This man, this Terran, had managed to earn not only his loyalty, but his friendship. Starbuck was right, his choice of friends was questionable to say the least. Then again, when it came to the Major, she had very little room to talk.

A motioning hand from the focus of his wandering thoughts had his attention back on the front of the bunker just in time to see the two women moving away while their mechanical commando's arranged themselves for maximum efficiency. Even Karl had to give the Cylons that much, they were always efficient. A muffled explosion echoed through the valley, followed by a metallic clang as the blast door seperating the bunker from the outside world clattered to the floor of the interior hallway. Swarming in under a hail of cover fire, the majority of the centurions waded through the doorway and down into the branching passages below.

Still, that left six of the frakkers and one hostile skin job for the two them - odds that Helo could have lived without. They had to move quickly though, it wouldn't take long before even toasters realized the building was empty. The rat-tat-tat of the strategically positioned Terran automated defense cannons should provide enough of a distraction to mask their approach for now. Glancing up for orders, Karl was shocked to find Kinkaid already vaulting over the log in front of him, rifle gripped firmly in one hand as he hit a dead sprint to close the distance between himself and the enemy.

"Frakking showboat." Ignoring the pain that lanced through his broken arm at the sudden movement, Helo fell into place a few steps behind Tyler in his mad dash across the small valley. As they reached the halfway point, he fell back slightly and slipped the small remote nestled in his cargo pocket into the open before flicking the guard off of the activation switch. Keeping as low as he could on the downward grade, Helo's eyes stayed glued on the uneven terrain. Now would not be a good time to trip.

At twenty meters Kinkaid launched himself forward into a prone position, thumbed the safety on his weapon, and opened fire. Depleted uranium slugs slammed into the two closest centurions before they even had a chance to turn around, slicing through their armored bodies like a surgical laser. Sparks spraying in all directions the two machines collapsed into each other in what could only be described as a grotesque mockery of a loving embrace. Adjusting his aim quickly, Tyler put down a thick wave of suppressive fire on the remaining toasters turning to face them with cannons ablaze.

Sharon took her cue and slammed into the skin-job beside her, ostensibly to protect the other model from harm as they darted behind a nearby rock formation and out of the way of what was to come. Karl collapsed beside his CO just in time to hear return fire lancing close enough to part his hair. Rolling onto his side and locking eyes with the man next to him, Helo couldn't begin to fathom what he was seeing - Tyler was laughing. The frakker was actually laughing! "I think I got their attention!"

"Yeah, great idea!" Sliding his fingers over the cool plastic of the remote in his hand, Helo chanced one last look to make sure Sharon was clear of the blast radius.

Taking his friend's inaction for hesitation, the impatience in the Major's tone was clear even over the ensuing firefight. "What are you waiting for!? Light that bitch up!"

Hunkering down as far as he could and muttering a soft prayer, Karl's finger smashed the detonation switch that would unleash their 'surprise'. Demolition packs placed before their withdrawal ignited in a chain reaction throughout the bunker, the incinerating fire setting off thousands of pounds of fuel and ammunition in the process. A massive gout of white-hot flame blasted free of the open doorway, slagging two of the centurions along the way before the outward momentum of the explosion gave way to a crushing vacuum and the entire building collapsed inwards on itself with a thunderous crash.

Knowing any order he tried to shout would go unheard until their ears stopped ringing, Kinkaid lead by example. With chunks of flaming concrete still raining down around them, Tyler hit a knee as he yanked a pulse-grenade from his belt. In one smooth motion he slapped the activation button and launched the device into the air between the two remaining toasters. With an explosion dwarfed by it's predecessor, the grenade popped mid-air. Invisible, but undeniable effective, the unleashed EMP slammed into it's metallic targets full force. Blue-white lightning danced along their carapaces, frying every artificial synapse in their bodies. A sudden and violent spasm tore through the centurions a second before their optic lights fell dark forever.

Reloading and shouldering his rifle, the Major flinched visibly as the strap ground into his wounded shoulder. He was going to have to get that bullet removed eventually, but the surgery would most likely rob him of his arm for a few weeks. At the moment, that was an unacceptable loss. Focusing on the fact that most of the personal affects he had accumulated over the course of his career were now vaporized particles helped drive him along his mission. Turning pain to anger was a tactic Tyler had taken a masters course in over the last decade, and it was sure to get him through at least a little longer. Until then, alcohol and adrenaline seemed a potent enough mixture to keep his body and thoughts in firm check.

Catching Karl's eyes, both men rose from behind their cover and made the short walk to where they'd last seen Sharon hunkered down before the explosion. Thick black smoke hung low to the ground highlighted by pieces of flaming debris blotting nearly every surface in sight. Light from burning trees was bathing the area in a hellish glow that seemed oddly fitting considering their situation. Stepping over one of the centurions crushed by falling concrete in the initial blast, Tyler was about to round the rock outcropping when a disheveled figure lunged up with a pistol gleaming in the fiery light. "Don't frakking move!"

Kinkaid felt more than saw Helo raising his weapon from his position at the Cylon's flank. This action wasn't lost on the bloody woman between the two soldiers, and she took a step closer to the Major while addressing Agathon. "Drop your weapon or i'll kill him."

A bitter laugh tore free of Tyler's chest, locking eyes with the skin-job before him. "Lady, have you got the wrong dog in this fight! He was just threatening to do the same thing." Turning his head slightly, he actually sounded amused. "Try not to kill her Helo, i've got plans for this one."

Eyes darting back and forth between her assailants, desperation began to set in. Closing the last of the distance between herself and the Kinkaid, she shoved the barrel of her pistol into his solar plexus. "You of all people know that I can kill you before his finger gets anywhere near that trigger."

Without the slightest hesitation, Tyler's fingers wrapped around the woman's wrist with the force of a steel vice. Leaning forward slightly to even their heights, he pushed her hand up until the tip of the pistol rested in the center of his forehead. The fires dancing around them gave his grin a demonic quality that made even Helo uneasy. "Why wait?"

A sinking feeling stole through the Cylon at the sudden realization; she had absolutely no leverage. Kinkaid obviously didn't care if she killed him, and even with her enhanced reflexes, there was no way she could take both of them before the burly Lieutenant finished her. With the first Resurrection Ship still days away from being within range, that didn't leave her with many options. The personnel dossiers they had been provided after the invasion had apparently left out one crucial detail about the man leading the resistance. She decided to voice that observation in a shaky timbre as she let her weapon clatter to the ground. "You've gone completely insane."

Kicking the pistol out of range, Tyler shook his head. Typical Cylon, all brains - no balls. In her position, any of his men would have gladly sacrificed themselves to remove such a high level enemy operative. "I prefer to think of it as a pleasant and necessary detachment from reality. Where's Agathon?"

Giving the man making his way around her a withering glare, the Cylon snapped back through gritted teeth. "Right beside you."

Rolling his eyes in clear frustration, the Major dug into his pocket for the restraints he'd brought with him. This was going to get old really quick, but he only had himself to blame. After all, he'd agreed to preside over the rushed ceremony the day before. "Not him, the other one. "

"Right here, Major." Crawling out from under a chunk of aluminum paneling a few meters away, Sharon had one hand pinned to her forehead to stem the flow of blood from a deep gash. "It would have been nice to know you were going to use enough G4 to blow a moon."

"My bad, was my first time using the stuff. While we're on the subject of undisclosed information though, is this who I think it is?" Kinkaid went about slapping a reinforced set of handcuffs on his prisoner while Helo tended to his wife. He had to stop grouping these two together, their little 'displays' always found a way under his skin. The Cylon part of the equation had stopped bothering him a long time ago, much to his own astonishment, and he readily acknowledged all these two had been through for each other. He just wasn't in a place where he could handle such frequent reminders of his own failure as a father and protector.

After giving Karl a kiss and a reassuring squeeze on one of the massive trunks he referred to as arms, Sharon addressed her commanding officer. "The very same. I thought you might enjoy the irony of interrogating this one."

Grinning from ear to ear, Tyler locked a hand on the Cylon's forearm and started marching her away from the smoldering bunker and up the mountain. Against his better judgment and years of prejudice, he was really starting to like Karl's new bride. Motioning for the small group to fall in behind him, they set off for the cave complex containing the rest of their forces. It wouldn't be long until the machines sent someone to figure out what had just blown a chunk out of the hillside, and they weren't prepared to take this fight to the next step - yet.

Leaning close enough for his breath to ruffle the stray hairs hanging near her ear, Kinkaid attempted his best impression of the annoying reporter. "I was just hoping you could answer a few questions for me, Ms. Biers."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He couldn't think. He couldn't feel. He could barely breath - so he fought. Muscles that hadn't been properly used in months were screaming out for relief, but he wasn't going to stop until he worked his body beyond the point of physical exhaustion. He could only hope his mind would follow suit, allowing him to grab a few hours of much needed sleep.

At times Lee envied their enemies. While capable of incredible strength at times, human beings were so very fragile. A point that had been driven home with startling clarity in the hour he'd managed to spend at Kara's bedside earlier that day. Seated between the constant noise of her monitors and the oddly serene form of her still unnamed daughter in the incubator at his side, Apollo had struggled to make some sense of the events that had brought them to this point.

Over the last week as jump after jump carried them deeper into the Terran Confederacy and ever further from the nightmare of New Caprica, he'd spent what little free time he had been able to scrounge up in this room. Often his father wound join him, though conversation was sparse and generally unwelcome. Communication seemed to be limited to comments about Lee's lapse in hygiene or half-hearted digs at the mustache Bill had been growing out since his arrival. Neither of them wanted to face the reality that they had no idea where to go from here. It was irony in it's purest form that these men, usually so decisive, could be brought to a screeching halt by a six pound infant.

After getting over his initial embarrassment, Apollo had relented to the nurse's suggestion and started talking to Starbuck's unresponsive form. Though for the life of him he couldn't decide if she had recommended it more for Kara's benefit or his own peace of mind. The next person who asked him 'what's wrong, sir?' or any variation thereof, would be cleaning launch tubes with their tongue.

With eyes closed, her hand clutched between both of his, he would discuss anything and everything. After relaying the events of his day, no matter how mundane, he would move on to the ship's gossip that most people assumed flew well under their Commander's radar. At times he could almost picture her on the other side of a table from him, laughing as he relayed Costanza's latest stunt or snorting in indignation at Kat's attempts to keep morale up. It was those moments that hurt the most, but only when he came crashing back to reality.

He would tell her how relaxed everyone had grown at the triad tables without Starbuck dashing through the waters like a hungry shark catching the welcoming scent of blood a mile off. Insisting that she could walk away with half of the ship's supplies if only she would 'get off her lazy ass and make it to a game'. Lee made a point of letting her know what a horrible example she was setting for the rest of the pilots still under his command. If Starbuck was laying down on the job, what hope was there for the rest of them? If ever they needed the kick in the ass only a pissed off Kara Thrace could provide, it was now.

After a few days, he began to resort to flat out bribery for even the smallest sign of life. It was not Lee's proudest moment. His last bottle of ambrosia for just a second's view of those eyes she was keeping locked firmly away from them all. Attending a staff meeting in that God's-awful 'hawaiian' shirt she'd given him after winning it from one of Kinkaid's pilots in a poker game, if only she would grace him with a smile. In his weakest moment, fighting tears laced with frustration and fear, he'd offered to let her take his refurbished Mark VII out for a joy ride for the very reasonable price of a single laugh. Frak, she could force it for all he cared.

Their time together would always end the same way. Small, piercing sounds would echo across life-station and jolt him from his thoughts. Krista would exit her office and make her way to the small wailing bundle, bottle in hand and a sad smile on her face. That was the moment Apollo's resolve would break, and he found himself retreating to his office to deal with supply requisitions or sign off on Kat's CAP schedule.

Not that he actually managed to get anything done - from the time he walked out of that room his mind was completely frakked for the day. His father had been right, the crew needed him to be their rock now more than ever, but he just didn't have it in him anymore. How were you supposed to motivate others to their best when you could barely motivate yourself to get out of your rack in the morning? Before he'd always managed to convince himself that there was something to fight for, a cause worthy of his life and struggle. What was there to stand for now?

Two nights before he had attempted to remind himself, something he hadn't done since a few weeks after the worlds had ended. He sat in his office for hours, reading and re-reading the Articles of Colonization, searching for the inspiration he'd always managed to glean from the document in the past - but nothing came. Staring down at the tattered book that had been his constant companion since the Academy, he finally saw it for what it was: a frakking piece of paper. Nothing more.

It wasn't the words on that paper that made them who they were, that guided them to better themselves in an unforgiving universe. It was the people who fought for them, who defended those very rights with their lives. People like Kara Thrace. That thought had sent waves of guilt and self-disgust cascading through him with enough force to make him physically ill. What would she think of him right now? Wallowing in his misery while the world came tumbling down around him? If they were going to have a future, any future, someone was going to have to keep up the fight.

Tossing aside a stack of disciplinary reports Tigh had pawned off on him, Lee rose from his desk so quickly he sent his chair colliding back into the wall. Running a hand through his disheveled hair Apollo headed straight for his locker. Taking a page from Starbuck's holy tome, 'How to Deal', he decided any action was better than standing still. Snagging a pair of shorts and tennis shoes, he'd set off for the gym.

Lee should have been surprised how easily he had found a sparring partner at this time of night with everyone pulling double shifts to cover the crew shortage, but there were perks to commanding a battlestar. People didn't say no to you. After making short work of his first two opponents, most of the bystanders in the gym had possessed the good sense to bolt for the exits before Apollo had the opportunity to 'invite' them into the ring.

After handing off a very disoriented Costanza to his CAG, Lee returned to his corner to grab a slug from his water bottle and started scanning the room for fresh meat. The sound of feet hitting the canvas behind him had a feral smile tugging at the edges of his mouth. Someone obviously hadn't been paying attention. Turning on his heel, Lee could actually feel his eyebrows meet his hair-line. "No."

"What's the matter? Afraid you've found someone who might punch back?" Bill Adama rolled his shoulders, working out the day's tension in preparation for what was to come. The look in his eyes told Lee exactly what was coming - he wouldn't be getting out of this one.

After a few unsuccessful attempts to find his voice, Apollo decided he didn't feel like fighting after all. "The Doc..."

"Cottle says I need more cardio, this seems like as good an opportunity as any, Lee." Suddenly aware of the small crowd gathering around the ring, Adama showed the first signs of the fire simmering under his carefully constructed facade as he snapped. "Give us the room!"

There were obviously perks to being the Admiral too - Lee had never seen a room clear that quickly. Approaching the center of the ring he tried to stifle the frustration tearing through him at the smirk his father was tossing his direction. "What are you doing, sir?"

Shaking his head at the careful tone of his son's voice, Bill closed the distance between them. "No ranks. This is you and me, and we've got a few things to straighten out."

"Fine dad, message received. Lets head back to your office and talk this out, man to man." Lee could feel desperation setting in, this was quickly spiraling out of control. The idea of where it might end up had cold beads of sweat pooling at the base of his neck.

"Man to man, that's exactly what I had in mind. I don't see the problem Lee. Anything worth taking out on that poor kid should be more than enough to motivate you now." The Admiral's control was quickly slipping away, adding to Apollo's apprehension. It seems he had underestimated the effect all of this must be having on his father, much to his detriment.

Nodding slowly, Lee couldn't meet the other man's gaze. He had been out of line and he knew it. That didn't change the fact that his father wasn't in any condition to be taking this to a physical level. Steeling his jaw and finally raising his eyes to the Admiral's, Lee shook his head. "I'm not fighting you."

"That will certainly make things easier." Without warning Bill fired off a right hook that carried behind it a lot more power than a man of his age should have been capable of. Lee's ears were ringing as his neck snapped back sharply, leaving him stumbling back across the ring.

Too shocked to do much else, Lee swiped a gloved hand under his nose, not surprised to find a healthy amount of blood pooling there. "What the frak!?"

Never slowing down, the Admiral drove a gloved hand into Apollo's exposed midsection, bending him at the waist and leaving him open for another hard right. Unprepared for the ferocity of the assault, Lee suddenly found himself flat on his ass and gasping for breath. Dancing back a few steps, Bill allowed his son to start picking himself up from the canvas.

"You want to keep beating yourself up, Lee? I just thought you might appreciate a hand!" No sooner had the younger man started to find his feet than he was being knocked off them again, pain tearing through the side of his face.

Lee couldn't remember a time he'd seen his father this angry. He was sure there had been a time, but at the moment his brain wasn't functioning well enough to pull it from his memory for inspection. Drawing on every ounce of self control he still had within him, Apollo snagged onto the ropes at his back and started leveraging himself off the ground again. He was not going to let his father push him over the edge.

"Why bother getting up at all? You've given up, everyone on this ship can see it in your eyes!" Shoving Lee back into the corner, Bill waded in with fists flying. Every punch was an accusation, driving home his profound disappointment. Why the frak wouldn't he fight back!? Had he really convinced himself he deserved this?

Lee was doing his best just to stay upright under the constant barrage pounding his head and body. Using his arms he was able to deflect most of the blows, but the ones that got through were more than enough. Where the frak had this come from? A few hours ago his father would barely speak to him, now he was ripping into him like a man possessed! A sharp blow to the jaw had blood rushing to fill his mouth and throat, Lee hit his knees hard as a coughing fit tore through him.

Sputtering around the blood dripping from between his lips, Apollo met his father's eyes, surprised to see pain warring with the still very present anger there. Well at least he wasn't enjoying this. "What the frak do you want from me?"

Thrusting gloved hands under his son's shoulders, Bill leveraged him back onto his feet and against the ropes. His voice was low and desperate, Lee had to strain to hear despite he fact they were only inches apart. "I want my son back. Not this... this shell! You're not the same man I left to care for these people."

Taking a step back, the Admiral mustered all of the disdain he could and funneled it directly into his voice. "I'm ashamed you carry my name. And make no mistake, she would be ashamed of you too."

That was it. A red haze blocked out everything but the rage boiling up from inside. Firing off the ropes without warning, Lee's fist connected with the target of his anger full force. A quick combination had his father back on his heels, and left a large enough opening for his uppercut to send the man sprawling back onto the canvas.

Still unable to see straight, Lee stood gasping over his fallen opponent, trying desperately not to let it go any further. "Frak you! You have no right!"

Impossibly, after shaking the cobwebs from his shell-shocked brain, Bill smiled up at him with quickly swelling lips. The grin only seemed to push Lee further into the rage he'd managed to drive his son into. "How does it feel?"

Eyes widening in anger, Apollo glowered at the man still laying prone at his feet. Had his father gone insane!? It seemed a distinct possibility at the moment. "How does what feel?"

"The pounding of your heart. The pain in your hands. The satisfaction of laying out a superior asshole who rightfully deserved it." Pulling himself back onto shaky legs, Bill rested a hand on his son's shoulder. "How does it feel to know you're alive, Lee? Because I can assure you this is the first time i've seen a single spark since Kara fell into her coma."

Sputtering with indignation, Apollo could feel his hands itching to finish the job he'd stopped so abruptly. Forcing down thoughts of patricide, he focused on that still infuriatingly present smirk before him. "You did this on purpose? I'm supposed to believe you pushed me to the breaking point for 'my own good'!?"

"Not for you, Lee. For them. We're headed for the belly of the beast son, and it's only going to get worse. Giving up is not an option for any of us. Especially the Commander." Yanking off his gloves to examine hands Bill was pretty sure he wouldn't be using come morning, the Admiral decided to push past his personal discomfort and go for broke. "I won't claim to understand everything that's transpired between you and Kara. But whatever else she might have become to you recently, at one time she was going to be your sister and my daughter. That may have changed for you - evolved. But it will never change for me.

It breaks my heart to see the most vibrant person i've ever met confined to a bed by her own body. But we owe her more than our pity Lee, a lot more. We have to face the very real possibility that we'll never make it back to New Caprica." The second part of that statement hung heavily in the air between them, though neither would ever voice it. The very real possibility that Kara might never wake up. "But whatever happens, I intend to do what's right for our girl - our girls. If the worst is realized, that child will never be without a family that loves and protects her. Is that understood? Don't make the mistakes I did, son. Don't let this..," Bill motioned to Galactica's bulkheads with a wistful expression, "don't let this become the most important part of your life. It's not our genes, but what we love that makes us who we are."

Feeling the anger drain out of himself as quickly as it had arrived, Lee let his gloves drop to the canvas with a slow nod. Looking at his father he suddenly saw the man in a new light. That was the burden of command, you didn't have the luxury of breaking down. People were depending on him. Wincing slightly, he tossed an arm around the Admiral's shoulders. "Yeah dad, I get it. But next time you want a heart-to-heart, lets try it over drinks first. If all else fails we can still come down here afterwards, and it least then it won't hurt this much."

Running a hand over his jaw with a cringe, Lee couldn't help but laugh. "That fresh air did you some good old man, I think you loosened a tooth."

Smirking over his shoulder Bill climbed out of the ring and down to the floor with only a slight groan of discomfort. "I'm as strong as I ever was, Lee. You've just let command make you soft. Which is why i'll be taking your morning shift in CIC from now on."

Snagging his towel from it's resting place on the ropes, Lee's brow quirked as far as the swelling in his eye would allow. "Sir?"

Stopping at the hatch, Bill pulled on his most infuriating smile - the one that told Lee he was about to be very pleased, or very angry with his father. "It's the only way to free you up for CAP. Haven't you heard Commander? We're short on pilots."

It took a full ten seconds before Lee stopped staring at the hatch the Admiral had just vacated. A bone-deep weariness seemed to overtake him in that instant, providing the first hope for real sleep he'd had in weeks. His father had managed to give him everything he needed at that moment in time, every tool necessary to keep moving forward. There were times he wondered if he would ever truly understand what made that man tick. He was sure however, that if he could find a way to know his mind, he might just make a leader of himself yet.

Gathering up his supplies and checking his watch, Lee knew he had better hit his rack if he was going to be flying a couple tons of steel in less than five hours. But there was one very important task he had to see to first.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Helo had never seen anything like that interrogation before, and vehemently hoped he never would again. The looks of shock and disgust he'd seen on the faces of the guards outside told the entire story, none of them would be getting any sleep tonight. Kinkaid's warning before they'd set about the interrogation now seemed eerily prophetic. "The trick is to make it look like you're enjoying yourself, without letting the monster into the open. One step too far, and you'll become as ruthless as them."

After another stern warning about following his friend's lead, no matter what happened, Tyler's face had become completely devoid of emotion as he parted the curtain and stepped inside. Removing his uniform jacket slowly and setting it on the small table between them, the Major had taken his seat, eyes never once leaving the prisoner occupying the room. Without a word he'd leaned his chair back against the rough rock wall and kicked his heels up onto the table, enjoying a cigar scrounged from a cargo pocket.

It was amazing and terrifying to watch the stages of transformation going on under Kinkaid's piercing gaze as he leisurely puffed his stogie. The angry and openly defiant Cylon had slipped first into visible uncertainty, followed quickly by a feral apprehension. Visions of a frightened animal gnawing off it's own limb to escape a trap swam unbidden through Karl's mind at the sight - and Tyler hadn't even opened his mouth yet.

Aside from cursing their names, threatening their families, and some rather colorful remarks regarding which orifices would most effectively house various appendages, the prisoner had remained silent for the first six hours. Helo was sure the Major's knuckles would give out long before they garnered any useful information from this one. Apparently deciding the same thing, Tyler told his XO to take a lunch break with his family. He'd also been insistent that afterwards Sharon should take their daughter to the farthest section of the caverns, 'where they'll be safe'.

Doing his best to push down the uneasiness that had flooded him at Tyler's cryptic smile, he somehow managed to enjoy the downtime with his wife and daughter. A quick feast of Terran MRE's in the bowels of a dank cave; it wasn't exactly the honeymoon he'd always imagined for them. Karl had even invited his CO along for a little company, assuming that a return to 'normalcy' might do the man a world of good, but Kinkaid had disappeared into the storage catacombs in search of something he assured Karl would speed up the interrogation process.

After fighting the urge to make his lunch break slightly more honeymoon-like, Helo had arrived just as Kinkaid began setting up a shoe box sized device on the table between himself and the prisoner. Without glancing up from his work the Major had explained the machine's operation with the detachment one would expect from a man covering a new model of automobile.

"This my dear, is an X4-L1 bio-phasic generator. A towering monument to exactly why it's a bad idea to kill a human engineer's family." Snapping a few more wires into the unit, Kinkaid ran a length of cable down to a small portable generator. "A few months into the war, we stumbled across a very interesting flaw in your design. It seems one of our prisoners was left in a cell a few feet away from a leaking energy conduit. No one paid much attention, as it was completely harmless to humans, but i'll be damned if that radiation didn't have some pretty fucked up side-effects on Cylon neural pathways."

Smirking at the woman they'd all known as D'Anna Biers, Tyler let his finger hover over the activation switch while leaning across the table and into her personal space. "We were fighting for our lives at the time, so the screams coming from the brig were ignored for days. By the time we sent someone to investigate, she was dead."

Lowering his voice to a stage whisper, Kinkaid feigned a reassuring smile as he rested a hand on the Cylon's shoulder. "Oh don't worry your pretty little head honey, the radiation didn't kill her. Shit doesn't cause any permanent damage, which is what makes it perfect for our purposes here. It does however stimulate the pain receptors in that semi-organic lump you call a brain. Starts out like an itch you can't scratch - ya know? Before long though, it's gonna feel like your entire body is being dipped into hot coals. I've heard it described as burning needles being driven into every nerve ending at the same time."

Pulling himself back into an upright position, he flicked the switch almost as an afterthought. Though he turned his attention to his XO, Tyler was pleased to see Ms. Biers already starting to twitch slightly from the corner of his vision. "Little trivia for ya Karl. You know what killed that prisoner?"

The Major's question shocked Helo back from his own inner-monologue. He finally understood why Kinkaid had sent his wife and daughter to the other end of he facility. Helo just hoped it really was far enough away to keep them safe. Trying to force a neutral expression onto his features, Karl found that the subject hit a little too close to home for him to just shrug off. He really wasn't cut out for this kind of thing. "No. How did she die, sir?"

Casting his voice in the direction of it's intended audience, Tyler's eyes glinted with just a hint too much pleasure for it to all be a part of the act. "Ripped herself to shreds. Clawed most of her skin off... what a way to go. The worst part was the eyes," Kinkaid leaned back against the wall, cupping a hand over his right eye and imitating a loud 'pop' with his mouth, "both of 'em, clean out of their sockets! Can't imagine the pain she had to be going through to get both out before she lost consciousness."

Glancing back to the woman across the table, who now seemed to be on the verge of a convulsive fit, Tyler continued in a conversational tone. "Hey, maybe you can tell me?"

"Frak you!" Her reply was more growl than coherent words, but the men opposite her got the general idea.

"Well if you don't want to discuss that, I can think of a few more questions you can answer for me instead." Pulling his chair back to the table and taking a seat, the Major prepared himself for the long haul.

Helo only remembered bits and pieces after that. The woman had soon grown semi-delusional under the constant onslaught tearing through her body. Ranting and raving about destiny and prophecy - typical Cylon bullshit. It was what came between the words that would haunt his dreams for weeks to come. Feral screams he'd never imagined could come from a human mouth, or even a mouth designed to resemble a human's. The sounds of gnashing teeth when Kinkaid got tired of listening to the myriad ways she was going to remove his intestines and cranked up the power.

He would always remember the moment she had finally broken under the strain. A piercing cry exploded from deep in her chest, sending even the Major back a few steps in shock. Her pain-fogged eyes had filled with startling clarity as she glared at the man across the table from her. Karl had never imagined someone could cram that much hate into a single look. "I'll tell you what you want to know," an incongruous smile played across her features despite the pain still tearing through her body, "it's not like it matters anyways."

Rubbing his temples in a vain attempt to stifle the migraine the woman's screams had brought about hours ago, Tyler turned the device off and retook his seat. "And why's that?"

Suddenly overcome by a laughter that bordered on the maniacal, Biers leaned forward as far as her restraints would allow. "Because you're already dead Kinkaid - all of you. He's coming for you," D'Anna's voice took on an almost sing-song quality, "you've been a veeeery bad boy. You claimed his prize, and what he's going to do to you will make this look like a Delphi spa treatment! God may fear you, but he doesn't. When the fire falls and this world burns, you'll have no choice but to face him!"

Smirking around the cigar he'd been chewing on for the last two hours, the Major tried to keep his composure despite the sleep deprivation he was currently experiencing. "And just who might this boogeyman be?"

"Wouldn't you like to know? Well we'd all like to know! No one knows! Shhhhhhh ... it's a secret! What makes you think you're so special anyways?"

Tyler leaned close to Karl as the woman erupted into yet another uncontrollable fit of laughter. "Shit. You think I broke her?"

Rolling his eyes in frustration, Karl glowered at his CO. They'd all been awake for nearly two days now, and his own head was far from immune to the sounds their prisoner had been making. "Do I look like a frakking owner's manual? What did you expect was going to happen?"

Slamming a fist onto the table to bring the barely-there D'Anna's focus back to the task at hand, Kinkaid snapped. "Fine, i'm a dead man! It really doesn't matter what you tell me then, does it? So let's cut through the bullshit and tell uncle Tyler exactly what your friends are planning, or I swear to God I will turn this fucker on and go to bed for the next twelve hours!"

That got her attention.

"You believe her?" Helo cast a sideways glance at his CO as they made their way out of the make-shift interrogation room. After more than twenty hours of the Major's mind-games, Karl wasn't sure he would have believed Ms. Biers if she'd told them water was wet.

Running a stained towel over the cuts and gashes criss-crossing his knuckles, Tyler's nod was grave. He pointedly ignored the looks he received from the guards outside the cloth curtain separating the alcove from the rest of the cave complex. Knowing they couldn't have avoided hearing the noises from inside, Kinkaid tossed the bloody towel onto the floor between them without comment. Now was not the time to be getting soft with the machines, and they had to understand that. "Every word Lieutenant. I've seen that look in hundreds of eyes over the years. She would have handed me her own mother on a silver platter... if she had a mother."

Forcing a reassuring smile onto his face, the Major slapped Helo on the back. "Get some sleep, grab a meal, have a little fun with the wife for God's sake!" Laughing to himself, Kinkaid rounded the corner to his own quarters, his voice ringing out behind him. "And don't worry Lieutenant, i've got a plan!"

A sense of dread settled deep in Karl's stomach at the thought. He couldn't decide which he was more afraid of at the moment, the idea that the Cylons were planning to extort the location of Earth from the president by means of mass murder, or what Kinkaid might be planning in order to 'solve' the problem. After what he'd just witnessed, Helo didn't doubt the man might just kill Roslin to protect the secret. The Major was hanging on by a thread, and it appeared to be unraveling quickly.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After grabbing a quick shower and donning a fresh uniform, Apollo made the trip to life-station from his office. Since becoming Commander, he had found that he enjoyed strolling through the halls of his ship at odd hours. No one bothered him with mundane requests or shoved papers in his face that only he could deal with. He didn't have to dodge crewman on their daily runs or force himself to ignore the more obvious signs of frat reg. violations.

Oddly enough, it was when most of the crew was asleep for the night that his battlestar seemed to truly come alive. Lee could slip through her corridors unnoticed, just listening to her 'breathe'. It had taken a long time, but he had finally reached a level of comfort where he could pinpoint the smallest abnormality by sound alone. He sometimes wondered about the reactions some of his memo's to the repair staff must have garnered. 'Deck four, section twelve, bulkhead thirteen - sounds like our girl's coming down with a cold, get on that. - Adama ' The problem was always promptly fixed though, so he decided not to dwell on what he hoped the crew just saw as another one of his eccentricities.

These little walks were more than inspections though, they provided him a much needed chance to clear his thoughts in an otherwise cluttered life. That was one facet of command he'd never examined until it had been thrust on his shoulders - a contradiction really. The further you progressed in the hierarchy, the more decisions you were expected to make. Conversely, the more decisions you were expected to make, the less time you had to deal with each individual choice. This made any time you could scrounge up to truly think a terribly valuable commodity.

As a pilot, sleep had been the most highly prized of all his resources. These days he found himself lying in bed for hours, foregoing sleep in order to go over the next day's business. The idea of flying again had him floored, but in that respect it only added to his problems.

Rounding the final corner before his destination, Lee tried to let those thoughts fade away as per his father's earlier advice. If he was going to pull this off, he needed to leave his baggage at the door. No sooner had he cycled the hatch and stepped into life-station than he was assaulted by a piercing cry intermingled with grumbling crewman.

The room was still half-full with crewman and pilots wounded in the Cylon attack on New Caprica, and none seemed very happy to have their sleep interrupted by a howling newborn. If there had been any doubt that child was Kara's, it had been quickly dismissed the first time he'd heard that cry. The kid had her mother's lungs.

Closing the distance to Kara's bed, Lee pulled back to privacy curtain separating her space from the rest of the infirmary and stepped inside. The sight that greeted him would have been comical if his heart hadn't gone out to the poor woman doing laps around the bed trying frantically to calm the howling infant. "Krista?"

"I'm doing my frakking best here, alright!? Just lay down and i'll see what I can do about getting you a sedative!" Her temporary lapse in composure only seemed to further exacerbate the situation, and the piercing cry jumped a few octaves. "Shhhhh, i'm sorry! It's not you, it's these frakking pilots! Figures that they can handle Cylons, but a crying baby? Well that's just too much!"

Choking down a laugh that would most likely have resulted in his untimely demise, Lee rounded the bed and caught the frazzled nurse's eyes. "To be fair, if they sounded like that, I would have surrendered a long time ago."

Eyes widening in surprise, Krista looked torn between the humor of the situation and the realization that she'd just snapped at one of the few people on this ship that outranked her. "Commander! I'm sorry, I thought..," finally making eye contact with Lee, she exclaimed, "what the frak happened to you?"

Having nearly forgotten about his run-in with his father, Lee just shrugged. "Don't worry about it. You don't look so hot yourself. When was the last time you got any sleep?"

Struggling with mental math that was obviously beyond her current operating capacity, Krista finally returned his shrug. "What day is it?"

Rolling his eyes, Apollo tossed himself into his customary chair at Kara's side. He didn't really need sleep anyways. "Wrong answer Horten. Go get some rest, i've got this covered."

Giving the man before her a reluctant once over, she seemed to weigh the possibility of him screwing this up versus her own physical exhaustion. "Sir, with all due respect, this isn't a Viper you can just turn off. This child wants her mother, and I don't think she's going to settle down until she gets her."

"I used to be a CAG, Krista. If I can handle a whole roster of screaming children, I think I can handle one especially loud one." Thrusting his hands out, Lee waited for the wailing bundle to be deposited into his arms.

Realizing she wasn't going to win this battle, Krista made her way over to where the Commander was seated. After using her free hand to adjust his arms to the proper position, she checked the blankets wrapped around the child one last time. "Diapers and wipes are in the drawer there. She's still got half a bottle on the table, and if she'll quiet down long enough there's a pacifier somewhere around here."

"Diaper, bottle, pacifier. Gotcha." Lee tried to smile as reassuringly as he could, if only to cover the terror he was experiencing at the thought of having to deal with a raging Thrace - even a pint-sized one.

Giving Lee a final appraising look, Krista lowered the child into his waiting arms slowly. "Support her head... there you go. You can try rocking her, but it sure hasn't worked for me."

Leaning back into the chair, Apollo adjusted the bundle against his chest carefully. It still shocked him how small this person really was, she was completely engulfed in his arms. Forcing down a yawn, he was more than a little frustrated to see Krista still standing in front of him. It took a moment to register that her apprehension had disappeared, only to be replaced by a look of complete shock and disbelief.

"You little... how did you?" The nurse's sputtering indignance was his first clue that something was up. The second was the blissful silence now stretching across life-station. "Wait - I don't care how. She's all yours."

Shaking his head slowly, Lee smiled down at the child now sleeping peacefully in his arms. He didn't really see what all the fuss was about, this didn't seem hard at all.

He sat there for a long time just staring at that perfect little face, eyes dancing behind closed lids in fitful slumber. The picture of innocence, untouched by any of the horrors this world had to offer. Lee knew in that moment he had his answer. What he couldn't find in those dusty books cluttering his desk, or even within himself, he found in that face.

Leaning down, he dropped a soft kiss on the infant's hairline. "You kid... you're something worth fighting for."

T.B.C

As always, thanks to everyone for offering such wonderful feedback and support. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. I really made an effort to mix the dark with the light for once, so hopefully this was a little easier to stomach than some of the recent chapters.

- Scott


End file.
